Reluctant Ally
by Harry50
Summary: At age seven, Harry wants to control his "freakishness". A book in the library calls to him. He finds that he needs to get stronger in order to control what is probably magic that causes all those unexplained events near him. That brings some unexpected changes to his life. Petunia, [Harry, Hermione]
1. Autumn '87

**1-Autumn 1987**

It was Harry's safe haven. Whenever he wanted to get away from Dudley and his gang, he would hide in the public library. Dudley probably didn't know that such a place even existed and would certainly not be interested if he knew. Besides, the librarian wouldn't allow any violence there, if only because it would cause some noise.

At first, it was just a place to hide and recuperate. Then, the curiosity of the seven-year boy got piqued. He started looking at the titles, occasionally picking a book and browsing through it. There was something weird, though, something "freaky", about the books he picked. No matter in which section he happened to look, the books that he browsed through were always having a certain subject repeat itself. Magic. There were fairy-tale books and story books and fantasy books and even a few books that seemed to be quite scientific. And they all seemed interesting.

He couldn't say they had anything in common besides that subject. They varied in names; they had different authors; some were just small books for young children while others were for youngsters and even for adult readers. It was weird.

That late autumn day, he came all panting, after barely escaping Dudley and his gang. They had ambushed him at a new, unexpected, location and almost got him. Once inside, he tiptoed to a hidden section and plopped down on a chair, trying to catch his breath.

He was too tired to look around but he needed a distraction. He just took the first book he could grab without leaving his chair.

He leafed through the title and contents pages without paying them any attention. He only noticed that it seemed a really old book. The first chapter was titled _"Finding your Core"._

'That's a funny title,' he thought, before starting reading.

" _A young child is usually unable to control his core, especially when excited or frightened. This may cause very unpredictable events. Some examples may be: the child finds himself at a certain place without ever going there; injuries are healed much quicker than expected; the child's hair may grow untamable, especially if somebody else tries to do something with that hair; things may fly in the air to or from him and even explode, especially when the child is stressed._

 _Such events may endanger the child or people close to him._

 _A child needs to gain control of his core before he can prevent these accidental events. Most children are not able to gain control before they reach ten, yet most have enough control to start learning to use it by eleven."_

While everything seemed logical, he failed to see what that "core" might be. He turned back to the title page, hoping to better understand.

The title, _"_ _ **How to gain control of your magic**_ _– the ultimate guide for magical children in non-magical environments"_ , would have been innocent enough if it wasn't about Magic, yet what he'd just read made Harry think a bit. The weird events described there were quite similar to what his uncle called "freakishness". Was that really magic? He needed to read some more.

Two hours later, he was brought back to reality when the librarian asked him to leave. It was closing time.

"May I borrow this book?" he pleaded.

She glanced at the book once. "It isn't a library book. We have more than enough copies of Oliver Twist and this one is not ours."

Harry glanced at the book again. He could still see the title, but another title seemed to be superimposed on it, reading "Oliver Twist".

"Well, thank you anyway. May I come here to read it? I can't find another place where I can read quietly."

The stern librarian smiled. "You're welcome to spend some time here whenever you want, as long as you keep the library rules and leave before closing time."

It was a treasure for Harry. He was very careful on his way back to Privet Drive and managed to outsmart Dudley, arriving home just a few minutes before his cousin. He hid the book in his school bag, noticing that the book changed its appearance, looking like an old math book.

Harry spent as much time as he could on reading that book. By the end of the week, he'd read it from cover to cover and also did some of the exercises recommended in the book. The more he read, the more it became clear: he had some Magic in him and that caused all the weird events and brought him the name Freak from his uncle.

A certain paragraph stuck into his mind. " _In order to be able to control his magic, the child needs to first be in good physical shape. Daily exercise is recommended. Running for half an hour under controlled environment is a good exercise, as it develops many muscles and_ _strengthens_ _the heart while also making one's stamina rise as well as one's determination. Swimming may be an even better exercise, but that is not available freely to most British children._ "

He knew he had no chance of convincing his uncle to let him learn swimming, but he could run. He was actually running each day, if only to get away from Dudley and his gang, yet this was usually no more than a short sprint. To really exercise, he would need to get up earlier and run around the neighborhood for half an hour before starting to work on breakfast. Harry thought he could do it. His uncle and aunt might even be glad to see him awake so early.

Harry read the relevant pages a few more times before deciding on his exercise regime. He would run for half an hour each weekday. He couldn't run Sundays, but he could do some exercises in his cupboard, like push-ups or sit-ups. He wondered what he could wear, though. None of Dudley's hand-me-down's which he was wearing seemed appropriate for running and he didn't even have enough of them to risk sweating too much, or he would stink at school. Yet getting in shape physically could help him control his magic, reducing his "freakishness". Hopefully, that would make his relatives treat him a bit better.

His watch, also one of Dudley's rejects, had an alarm feature which he was using daily to wake up on time for preparing breakfast. He set it to almost an hour earlier before going to bed. He was usually sleeping long enough, as he was forbidden from watching television and barely allowed to sit at the kitchen table to do his homework.

It was still dark outside when he woke up. He dressed quietly and put on his most comfortable pair of sneakers. He used the guest toilet to wash his face and then walked to the kitchen to use the back door.

"I didn't expect you to wake up so early," he heard a voice speaking quietly.

Raising his eyes he noticed his aunt Petunia sitting at the kitchen table, holding a steaming cup between her hands and looking thoughtfully at him.

Harry wasn't sure what he should say. Deciding that the truth would be best, he said, "I've read something in the library which made me think that if I make myself fitter, then I may have better control and stop the freaky events around me. I thought it was worth a try."

Petunia still looked at him with an undecipherable glance.

"I think you should drink something warm before going out to the cold. Take a glass of milk before you go."

Harry was surprised but dared not disobey. A glass of milk was many times all he got for breakfast.

They didn't speak. Harry heated the milk and then drank it in a few gulps. He still said, "Thank you, Aunt Petunia," before going out and starting running.

It didn't go as he had planned. His running trajectory should have been finished in half an hour, yet he felt out of air just after he reached halfway. Eventually, it took him almost an hour before he stumbled exhausted back into the kitchen.

His uncle and his cousin were already there, looking extremely annoyed. His aunt snapped at him, "Have you caught up with the milkman and taken the missing bottle?"

Harry couldn't really speak yet. He just shook his head, wondering what she had in mind.

"Well, as you've failed to get the other bottle, we only have one milk bottle instead of two, so you'll only get half a glass to drink. Now, take a shower so you don't make the kitchen stink, and hurry up! You still need to clean it before going to school!"

He barely made it, yet his aunt gave him a slice of bread and cheese along with the half glass of milk. It was uncommonly nice to have so much for breakfast, but he didn't question his luck. Two minutes after Dudley left, Petunia said, "The kitchen is clean enough. Now hurry, or you'll miss the bus."

At school, Harry talked with his Physical Fitness instructor. "I want to start exercising on my own to become fitter. I've read that running for half an hour each day is a good way to do it. Can you tell me how to do it right?"

The instructor was just too happy to help him, as not many children were showing any interest in the subject. Harry found out he was doing it all wrong. He needed to do some warming exercises before starting to run, and do it gradually.

That evening, Harry planned a different route for the next few days, until he could run at a constant speed for the whole half hour. He decided to start by just running to the closest junction and back, doing it as many times as it would take to fill half an hour. Once he could do this with ease, he would make a longer trajectory and try to run faster. He also decided to wake up ten minutes earlier, so he could do some warm-up exercises before running.

Petunia was already in the kitchen when he woke up, with a lukewarm glass of milk in front of his chair. "Try not to exhaust yourself. It would serve nothing," she told him.

He repeated this routine for about a week, before deciding on a longer route, which also provided some more visual stimulation, passing along the park and some shop fronts. His aunt didn't say much, really, and as he was making sure to come back on time and do some cool-off exercises as well, he wasn't overly sweaty when returning. His uncle and cousin didn't seem to notice anything. They would just come for breakfast, wolf all that they could get hold of and move on.

That Sunday, Vernon took Dudley to watch a football game leaving Petunia with Harry at home. Harry expected to be ordered to do the usual weekend chores, of cleaning the house and tending the garden. He was somewhat surprised when she called him to the kitchen and told him to sit down.

"Have I done anything wrong?" he asked worriedly. Although she'd been less demanding lately, and he still remembered her covering up for his first running flop, he wasn't sure about her. He was even more cautious of her, not knowing what to expect.

"No, Harry. I just wanted to know how you're doing with your running. We don't have time in the mornings, you know."

He was even more surprised as she put a cup of tea and some biscuits in front of him, along with the cup she was taking for herself.

"I think I'm doing fine. I don't tire too early and don't sweat so much now, maybe because it's getting really cold. I also do it faster each day. I've not tried running the original path I had in mind, the one I barely finished the first day I tried."

"Does it help you with... the other stuff?"

"I'm not sure. The last few weeks were not too stressful and nothing 'freaky' happened near me that I'm aware of. I'm not sure if it really means I have better control now."

He sipped his tea quietly. His aunt was looking at him with that undecipherable glance once again. A question was nagging at him to be asked, although he considered it very dangerous. It could possibly change his aunt back to her old self. He liked the new one better. Yet his curiosity eventually won.

"Aunt Petunia, what made you change the way you treat me?" he asked against his better judgment.

Her face hardened and he was almost sure she'd snap back at him, proving the change to be just some accident. Yet her face mellowed again a second later. "My sister was about your age now when she started showing her special talents," she said softly, her eyes suddenly glistening.

"You mean my mother? Was she a freak like me?"

His aunt grimaced at his words and her face hardened once again. "Lily wasn't a freak!" she said harshly. "Lily was a witch, a wonderful, powerful and kind witch, just as you are not a freak, despite what Vernon says."

"A witch?"

She smiled tightly. "A witch is a woman, or a girl, who can do magic. A man, or a boy, who can do magic is called a wizard. You are a wizard, Harry."

She noticed that he wasn't as surprised as she would have expected. He must have already known at least some of it. Was it what he had read at the library?

Harry was still thinking deeply of this new revelation when he heard her ask, "Have you already known any of this?"

Harry lifted his eyes to her. "At first, I didn't know anything. It was just that whatever book I happened to pick at the library mentioned magic in one way or another. Then, that day I just grabbed the closest book to the chair I was sitting on, I found the book about exercising. It explained some things about magic and how it connects with fitness."

"Do you have it here?"

Harry was still reluctant, yet he nodded.

"Show it to me, please. Don't worry, I'll let you keep it."

Harry grabbed his bag and found the book.

"Isn't that an old math book?" she asked, quite annoyed.

"The librarian thought it was a spare copy of Oliver Twist, but I read different things in it." Harry sounded quite apologetic.

"It's protected, then," Petunia said, almost to herself. "Can you read the title for me?"

"It is _**How to gain control of your magic**_ _– the ultimate guide for magical children in non-magical environments._ Have you heard of it?"

Petunia looked a bit sad. "I believe your magic put that book in your path so you could gain control. Keep it safe. Don't let either Dudley or Vernon know about it, and try not to let any of your magic escape control, causing some 'freaky' happenings. When you finally succeed in doing some intentional magic, though, I'd like to see it."

"I'll show you," he promised.

They heard Vernon's car coming into the parking. Petunia's attitude and voice changed immediately. "Now, boy, clean the counter well and make it sparkle!" she said harshly, putting away the biscuits, just as the door was opening.


	2. Winter '88

**2-Winter 1988**

That winter wasn't very cold, but his clothes were in no condition to keep him warm during his early morning runs, which were now taken even before sunrise. Luckily, running kept him warm and his aunt made sure to have some tea ready for him. Nothing weird happened near him that winter, as even Dudley and his gang were not up to staying out in the cold just for a slim chance of beating him. This helped keep his uncle in a less unpleasant mood than before, which was also a kind of improvement.

Harry kept visiting the library. By now, he could also find books unrelated to magic, if he wanted. He read some more books about fitness of body and mind, some of which he barely understood, being directed at adult readers. These helped him vary his morning routine to include a few more exercises, making him the fittest boy in class, without showing it. His too large clothes were also helping in hiding this.

As his control was becoming better, he noticed that he could find some "special" books just by thinking about what he wanted. He found a booklet explaining about summoning object and another about banishing and even vanishing them. Another book, describing some simple potions, stuck out of the stack of books on a corner table after his aunt mentioned that no cleaning agent she could find was good enough at cleaning some of the stains on Dudley's clothes.

He was allowed to take that book with him this time as well.

A few plant ingredients, easily found in a spice store, were bought by his aunt when he mentioned a cleaning potion. She even stayed with him, trying to understand what he was doing, as he followed the instruction. He read everything out loud for his aunt, as this book also turned to be unreadable by her.

It didn't turn too well the first time. Instead of creating a clear potion with some vegetable debris floating on top, it became a mixture of green and red thick liquids. Yet the book addressed this problem and explained how to avoid it. Petunia wrote the instructions down in her own neat handwriting as Harry was reading them out loud, so she could better supervise the next time.

This one turned perfect. Once cooled, there was enough there for a few washing machine loads. It refreshed the clothes, making them look almost new. It even seemed to restore some of the clothes Harry was wearing into almost presentable form.

"Lily excelled in potions," Petunia told him. "You may have inherited her talent."

It made him proud to hear that.

There were other household potions in that book, some of which looked very useful, yet most used ingredients which were nowhere to be found. Petunia had an idea. "I know where your mother used to go for such things. I can take you to that area, but you may need to lead me once we come close. Just like these books, that place is protected, yet you should be able to see it."

"Where is it?"

"It's in London, not too far from Kings Cross train station. I'll talk to Vernon. I need to upgrade my wardrobe and he'd be glad not to have to carry my shopping for me."

Vernon acted predictably. It was Harry's first ride on a train and he enjoyed it very much. It was exciting to see the landscape passing by the window at such a high speed. Not having to deal with Dudley and Uncle Vernon was also helping.

He'd only fleetingly seen a bit of London through the car's windows once, when he was really small and the Dursleys couldn't find a babysitter. This time he was walking at his aunt's side, trying to keep in pace with her, yet enjoying the feeling of seeing new things.

"We first need to buy you some clothes. You can't wear these rags now. You'll have to change to these on our way back, though. Neither Vernon nor Dudley should know of this," his aunt said, taking him into a clothing store for children.

They didn't spend much time there. Petunia chose some clothes for him that would do nicely for the rest of the day and could also be useful for his daily running. She also bought him some new underwear and a pair of comfortable snickers, also useful for running. Harry basked in the attention. Never had he gotten so much attention from his aunt. Had he not known better, he would have thought she loved him.

Soon enough they were walking towards what looked to Harry like a shabby pub.

"I know it's somewhere around here," Petunia said, "but you need to look around and direct me. There should be a pub nearby, yet all I can see is some closed bookshops."

"You mean 'The Leaky Cauldron', don't you?"

"Well, it sounds right. Where is it?"

Harry grabbed her hand and walked forward. They were almost at the door when his aunt stopped. "I can see it now."

She held his shoulders and turned him to look at her. "This is the entrance to what, according to Lily, is a wonderful place. I've never been there, and frankly – I'm not sure I should. Yet I don't dare send you alone there. Hold my hand the whole time and keep your mouth shut, unless I ask you to speak. Keep your cape on, to hide you, if there's any danger. Run for cover if anything happens to me. Understood?"

"Yes. I'll try my best, Aunt Petunia."

They walked in. An old barkeeper welcomed them. "Hello. What can I do for you?"

Harry looked around. The pub seemed empty, yet it was lighted with candles that were floating in the air and some torches, fixed to the walls. He saw bottles of a liquid named "Butterbeer", if he read it correctly, and others which read "Firewhisky". Such weird names!

"Let's go!" his aunt urged him. He missed her discussion with the barkeeper, but the man was walking in front of them to the backyard, taking a stylized stick out of his clothes. They stopped in front of the back brick wall. The man tapped a few bricks with his stick. "Welcome to Diagon Alley," he said, turning back to the bar.

Harry looked in fascination as the bricks moved, rearranging themselves in an elegant arch above an opening, revealing the most wonderful street he had ever seen. It looked like he had stepped into a fairytale, with most people wearing robes of different colours and some wearing pointed hats. The shops also looked interesting, yet his aunt was dragging him mercilessly towards the large white marble building which dominated the street.

"This is their bank," she explained in a whisper. "They use different money here and we need to change our pounds to be able to buy anything in one of these stores."

She stopped in front of the bank, gulping nervously. Harry looked up, noticing for the first time that the bank had guards that looked like nothing he had seen. They were only roughly human-like, with long claws to their fingers and sharp teeth showing even with their mouths closed. Despite not being any taller than him, they looked powerful and ruthless. He felt as if they could tear him to pieces just by looking at him.

"These are Goblins," Aunt Petunia told him in a whisper. "They are the bankers of the Magical World, at least in Britain."

Getting her courage up, she stepped forward, mounting the stairs, with Harry dragged at her side.

The interior was just as magnificent as the exterior. It was a large hall, about four times as high as the tallest man, with teller booths lining the wall opposite the door. Petunia approached a teller who seemed free.

"Excuse me, sir. How can I change money from the non-magical world to the money used here?"

The teller looked at her contemplatively. Harry shuddered. It looked as if the teller was considering if she was good enough for a meal or not worth the trouble.

"Do you have a vault here?" he finally asked.

"I don't, but my sister used to have one and my nephew may also have one. I'm not sure."

"Names?"

"Lily Evans was my sister, later becoming Lady Potter. My nephew is Harry Potter."

The goblin seemed to become a bit interested at hearing the names. Harry's curiosity was also piqued by the "Lady" part. Maybe, if his aunt was in a good mood, she could tell him a bit more about his parents?

"Let me check. I'll be back in a moment," the teller said, stepping down from his stool and walking out of a back door.

He returned a moment later, carrying some parchment and a small dagger. "We seem to have something, but we first need to verify your identity. We need a drop of your blood on this parchment." He put the dagger and a piece of parchment on the counter.

Petunia looked apprehensively at it.

"Don't worry. The cut will seal itself as soon as you let a drop of blood out," the goblin assured her.

She took the dagger and cut the tip of her left thumb, letting a drop of blood fall on the parchment. The small cut was sealing itself as soon as the drop left it. A few seconds later there was no sign it ever was there.

"Now the child," the goblin said, replacing the parchment with a fresh one.

"Do you need help?" Petunia asked him.

"No. I can do it alone," Harry answered, not quite as sure as he pretended to be.

It still went as quickly as with his aunt.

The goblin grabbed the parchments immediately, taking the dagger back as well. "Wait here," he said, going out again.

It took him much longer to return and he looked more reserved now.

"Mrs. Dursley, I'm sorry, but you can have no access to your late sister's vaults. Young master Harry can have limited access to his trust vault, though. How much do you need now?"

Petunia wasn't sure. "My nephew found a book of household potions. We want to buy some ingredients and try them. I'm not sure how much they cost, though."

The goblin thought for a moment, tapping his teeth with his claws. It wasn't very settling to see this. "Do you have the list of ingredients?" he finally asked.

Petunia took a folded paper out of her handbag and gave it to the teller.

"Well, twenty Galleons should be plenty for this, and even cover lunch and dinner for you two. We can give you this and charge his vault, no problem."

The goblin proceeded by counting twenty gold coins and putting them on the counter, for Petunia to take. He then looked at them both. "You should come back here after Harry's tenth birthday. He may then gain control of his finances."

"Thank you, sir. I'll keep that in mind." She stopped for a moment, unsure how to proceed. "What is the greeting one should say before leaving here?"

The goblin smiled, baring all his sharp teeth, a frightening sight all by itself. "It is: 'May your gold flow in just as your enemies' blood flows out.' You can use variations on that."

"Thank you again. May your gold flow and your enemies perish. Good day!"

The goblin nodded his amusement, watching the two walk out. He would have some stories to tell his family.

It was clear to Harry that his aunt didn't feel comfortable there. She quickly found an appropriate shop, bought the ingredients and almost ran out of Diagon Alley, not letting Harry even glance at most of the window shops.

She calmed down once they were back in "normal" London.

"We should have some lunch and then start the shopping we're supposed to do, I think," she told Harry, leading him to a small restaurant serving British dishes.

The food wasn't very tasty, but Harry enjoyed his meal tremendously. He had never been taken to a restaurant. He barely even had a decent meal at home. Now he could choose and eat his fill. His aunt even seemed to enjoy seeing him eat so heartily. They also took a tea each, to help the meal down, and then went back to the cold.

Harry didn't mind spending the time on shopping. He liked the shops. They were warm and elegant. His aunt even asked him of his opinion about some of the clothes she considered buying. He didn't mind helping her carry it all, and she rewarded him with a hot chocolate drink before boarding the train.

"You should now go to the toilet and change back to your old clothes," she told him, halfway through the ride. Harry didn't mind. It was the best day he had since... ever, and as the sun had already set, there was little he could see through the windows anyway. By the time they returned home, it was a humble Harry who followed Petunia, carrying as many packages as his hands could hold, yet he had several gold coins in his pocket and one of the packages was going to end up in his cupboard.


	3. Spring '88

**3-Spring 1988**

Spring was in the air. That normally meant a lot of work in the garden. Harry didn't mind it, though. He kind of liked dealing with the plants, taking care of them and making them look their best. Dudley was usually leaving him alone at such times, unwilling to risk the mud and getting on his mother's nerves. Although she normally pampered him to no end, soiling her floor was still unforgivable even for him.

Harry found some of the spring flowers fascinating. He could caress their petals and make them open or close at will. His aunt came to check on him and saw him playing with those flowers. "What were you doing?" she asked.

"It looks like these flowers are sensitive to touch," he explained. "If I caress the outer side of the petals, they open up; if I caress the inner side – they close."

She looked at him, her eyes unreadable again. "I don't think it's the flowers. Here, let me try."

Harry showed her where he touched and how. As close as she tried to mimic his actions, the flowers wouldn't budge. Only when Harry touched them, they moved as if by command.

"Try to wish them open or closed, without touching at all," Petunia suggested.

It didn't work that way. Harry tried touching just the stem. That seemed to do the trick, as the flowers responded to his will immediately.

Petunia's eyes were wet now. "Lily also used to play with flowers," she said. "Now, after you master this, try to learn to summon things to you. Don't do it where anybody can see you, but try to make things come to you at will. I believe this can be a worthwhile effort."

She dried her eyes and walked back to the house, making sure to wipe her shoes clean before stepping in.

That evening, after he was sent to bed, he overheard his aunt talking with his uncle.

"Some of the neighbours are starting to gossip that we may be unfit for this neighbourhood," she told Vernon.

"Why so?" he wondered. Harry was sure he was also frowning.

"Well, they see Dudley dressed in fine clothes, yet the other child that we raise is dressed in rags. They assume we can't afford to buy good clothes for him too."

"That's preposterous! I can afford whatever I wish to! I just don't want to pay for that freak!"

"Vernon, he's a child, not a freak. Had the situation been reversed, you know my sister wouldn't have let Dudley feel any less loved than Harry."

"Your sister was also a freak, and that's why she died! You can't force me to accept and love him!"

"No, I can't, but I also know you don't like to sleep on the couch, do you, dear?"

Vernon sounded different now. "Of course not, Pet. It's just..."

"I don't want the neighbours to think any less of us because you can't tolerate some special talents people may have! I'm going to buy him a full wardrobe. It may not be as expensive as Dudley's but it should look nice and clean nevertheless."

"Sure, Pet. Whatever you say. Shall we retire to bed now?"

Harry could almost hear his aunt smile triumphantly. "Of course, dear. You did have a difficult day at work."

Aunt Petunia took him shopping the next weekend, when Dudley and his father were busy watching some football game on television. She only took him to the nearest mall, but that was good enough. They returned home with just a few packages, but each was crammed with clothes of all kinds, as well as some shoes and enough underwear for Harry to feel comfortable. Dudley eyed him suspiciously but said nothing. Harry knew it was Vernon's task to make his son accept the change and make sure he wouldn't destroy Harry's new wardrobe.

Harry still used his old clothes when working in the garden. He was used to flushing all kinds of animals out of their hiding while doing so. Most common were mice and rats, but he also met some squirrels, a cat, and a few others. This time, when he cut a dead branch near the bottom of the hedge he heard a hiss before he even saw anything.

"$Why do you make my den vulnerable? I can't hatch my eggs that way.$"

Harry was surprised. He had never known snakes to speak, yet he tried to answer, "$I'm sorry. I had to remove dead branches to make room for new, healthier ones. I didn't know you were hiding in there.$"

"$Now I'll have to dig somewhere else and have to move the eggs to safety.$"

"$Maybe I can help? I could plant some flowers just here, to make your den unnoticeable.$"

"$If you do that, I'll thank you, young wizard. I'll even let one of my hatchlings become your familiar, if you want one.$"

"$What's a familiar?$"

"$It is like a magical pet, friend and helper. If you bond with a young snake it may become almost a part of you, giving you additional powers and abilities.$"

"$That's interesting, but I should start working if I want you and your eggs to stay safe.$"

Harry planted a new rose bush there. It made the snake's den invisible to most predators, better than the old branch, and the thorns could give additional protection. His work done, He didn't dwell on the conversation with the snake. Don't all animals talk in children stories? Then why should this be any different in real life?

\/\/\/

Even with his fitter body, Harry was still small, especially in comparison to Dudley. His new clothes also made him look smaller than before, as they didn't balloon out on him. Dudley and his gang still tried to catch Harry and beat him, but as their efforts gave them no results for too long, they started looking for easier targets. Harry didn't like them bullying other children although he was really grateful for not having them chase him the whole time. He still tried to prevent them from harassing smaller children. His practice since early autumn was finally giving fruits. Whenever Dudley or one of his gang tried to beat a smaller child, things would happen. It was nothing grand, like the time Harry found himself on the roof. No, it was just daily annoying occurrences, like one's trousers falling just when trying to frighten another child, or one's shoes getting unlaced, tripping him down. Nobody could trace such events to Harry, and he was glad he could help others without endangering himself.

\/\/\/

It was during Easter vacation that Harry found the courage to ask his aunt about his parents. Vernon had taken Dudley to visit Aunt Marge. Petunia decided not to go, stating that she had a headache. It was evident even to Vernon that his wife and his sister didn't go well together, so he didn't insist.

Petunia was sitting in the kitchen, holding a cup of tea, as usual, when Harry joined her. Despite his initial reluctance, he found that when the others weren't near, his aunt was quite nice to talk to.

"Aunt Petunia, can you tell me a bit about my parents?" he asked timidly.

She looked at him for a moment. "Make yourself a cup of tea and bring some biscuits. I'll see what I can tell."

He didn't know what to expect. He already knew that his uncle's rants about "those no-use drunken freaks" had nothing to do with the truth. He had even heard his aunt refer to his mother as "Lady". He knew his mother was a talented witch and assumed that his father must have been a wizard, at least judging by Vernon's rants. There was not much else he could say he knew.

"Well, your mother was my younger sister, as you probably know. She was two years younger. I loved her very much when we were small girls. I knew she had some very special talents, but it didn't bother me. Some are talented singers, other are painters, musicians, sculptors or have other kinds of talent. I've always been the one who keeps everything tidy and well organized. My mother sang beautifully, although it was just a hobby and my dad was great with handy works around the house. For Lily to have a different talent was not such a big deal, at first."

She sipped from her tea, as if trying to let her memories settle.

"Then there was that Snape boy who started filling her head with stories of witches and wizards. He was the first to tell her she was a real witch, just as he was a wizard. I didn't like him. He came from the low-end neighbourhood and never looked clean."

She sighed once.

"Then she got her school letter. You see, magical children are invited to attend a school fit for their talents. I didn't want to let her go from me. I asked to go there too." She smiled sadly. "My request was rejected politely. I had no magic in me, so I couldn't attend. I couldn't even see the school, as you already know."

She sighed again. "Then we started coming apart. I stayed at home, with my parents and all my old acquaintances, while she went to that boarding school, met new friends, learned new things, had new experiences, all of which I was denied. It made me bitter and angry, as jealousy often does. It made me resent Lily, although I still loved her dearly. It made me eventually choose 'Mr. Normal' as my life mate."

Harry could feel her disappointment, although he wasn't able to understand if she was disappointed with Vernon or with herself.

"Lily married only a few months later. Her boyfriend was everything Vernon isn't. He was classy. He was charming. He always knew how to give a compliment, especially to women. And he was rich. I still don't know how rich he was and what happened to all his property. All I know is that he loved Lily with his whole heart and soul, and that made him perfect in my eyes. Here, I'll show you some pictures."

She went to the study and brought back two old albums. Harry could see his mother as a small girl, growing up into a stunningly beautiful young woman, marrying a man who looked very handsome. Harry couldn't fail to notice that he looked a lot like his father.

"Yes, you look like your father, yet you have your mother's eyes," Petunia affirmed.

It was getting late. Vernon was due to come any minute back home. Smiling sadly, Petunia took her albums back to their place, while Harry started working on dinner. It wouldn't do to let Vernon wait for his meal.

\/\/\/

Harry was growing fast now. Ever since his aunt changed, or maybe it was due to him trying to better control his magic, he was getting more to eat. It was nowhere near the quantities Dudley was eating, but was quite enough for Harry. His aunt usually insisted that he ate before the others, giving him only meagre portions when Vernon was present. He wasn't tall for his age, only about average. He still looked slim, as his muscles were of the wiry type, not of the bulky one.

Harry's confidence was also improving. With his physical and magical powers, he could protect himself nicely, and protect others as well. At one time he let one of Dudley's friends take hold of him, only to easily escape, leaving his opponent screaming with pain, which the bully thought only others should feel.

At the library, he no longer searched for books, at least while others weren't around. He was just thinking of the book he wanted and it would come into his hand. Wishing it to go back to its place was usually enough for the book to float back to the place it had come from.

Yet what made him feel best was his aunt. Although she had never said that she loved him, or even that she cared for him, she acted as if she did, as long as the rest of the family wasn't there. It also did wonders to his self-esteem.


	4. Birthdays '88

**4-Birthdays 1988**

Dudley's eights birthday went as usual. Harry only helped his aunt serve the guests and clean after them. He had never been in good terms with Dudley, and the boy didn't consider him a friend, despite having grown together.

Harry didn't mind it, though. His aunt made sure that he tasted of everything before taking it out of the kitchen, and gave him a part of her own piece of the birthday cake.

She didn't know that Harry gave some of it to the snake mother, who was now caring for six hatchlings, one of which she intended to raise to become Harry's familiar.

As Harry was growing, the cupboard under the stairs was becoming too small for him. While he could stretch to his full length during the previous summer and still have room to spare, by now he couldn't even lie straight on his back without bending his legs a bit. He didn't complain, but his aunt noticed that he needed a better place.

She even told him one early morning. "When you've just been brought here, I thought this was a temporary arrangement, until a better one was found. I knew your parents would have liked you to grow in a different environment than here. Putting you there, close to the kitchen, where I could hear if you cried, seemed a good idea. When you started showing some 'freakishness', your uncle wanted to get rid of you in whatever way he could. I convinced him this was only a temporary arrangement, although I was no longer sure about it myself. I now think we owe you a better place. I'll talk with Vernon soon. Let's hope it will go well."

The time came another evening, when Dudley stayed with a friend and Harry was sent to bed.

"You know, school will soon start checking on the living conditions of the students," Petunia said.

"Why should I care? Dudley has way more than standard living conditions. There's nothing they could find amiss there."

"Have you forgotten? Harry also lives here. I don't think they would find his living conditions adequate."

Vernon fumed. "Why should I care about that freak? I didn't want him here to start with and for all I care, he could just go out and never come back. He should be thankful for whatever he gets here."

"I know you didn't want him here, but he is here and he's our legal responsibility, whether we like it or not. Legally, we should treat him as if he is our son, just as we treat Dudley."

"Are you suggesting I take him to watch football or to visit my sister?"

Petunia sighed. "No, but mainly because he's not interested. I do suggest we give him a proper room of his own, where he could do his homework, not needing the kitchen table. Besides, if any 'freakishness' pops up, it's safer in a separate room, where it could only harm him, than under the stairs, where it can damage the whole house."

"We don't have another room, you know."

"Well, Dudley should really learn to use only his room. He doesn't need the second bedroom, where he only stores his junk. We could make it into a proper bedroom for the boy."

Vernon's grumble could be heard quite clearly.

"Otherwise you risk exposing his living conditions. You don't want to lose face, being charged with child abuse, do you?"

"Fine. Let the boy clear the room. I'll buy what he may need on garage sales during the weekend."

Dudley was less than happy when ordered to take back to his bedroom whatever he wanted to keep. Harry cleared the rest – practically the whole stuff. The room, although slightly smaller than Dudley's, was more than adequate, as far as he could see. Vernon bought a second-hand bed and an old desk with drawers. These were a far cry from what Dudley had in his room, but Harry found them comfortable enough. He even managed to make the desk more stable by wishing its shorter leg to lengthen to the length of the other three. Surprisingly, it seemed to work.

Petunia checked every step. She made sure the room was sparkling clean before allowing the new furniture in, after making sure it was also as clean as can be. She even managed to find an old carpet for Harry's new room. After making the final checking, she closed the door. "Harry, there's something I feel I should ask you to promise me."

Harry looked at her, his confusion showing.

"I want you to promise not to flaunt your talents, what Vernon calls 'freakishness', in front of Dudley. I know that jealousy can destroy lives. It almost destroyed mine. I don't want Dudley to be jealous of you, if it can be avoided. Will you promise me?"

"I promise to do my best not to make Dudley jealous of my special talents," he said solemnly.

Petunia seemed to relax a bit. "He may still get envious due to you being a better student. Try to hide it, if you can. Use your special talents to make your grades seem about the same as his, if possible, but do your best at school, regardless of Dudley."

Harry nodded his acceptance.

Petunia opened the door and reverted to her usual harsh tone when speaking to him. "Make sure you keep this room as clean as it is now, boy, or you will suffer. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry replied loud and clear, to be also heard in the kitchen or in the living room.

Summer brought some more chores with it, and as Dudley was usually at home, there was no way to avoid them. Still, Harry didn't mind much. He loved the garden, and he now had some friendly snakes there. He also learned to love cooking. After having visited a restaurant, where the food wasn't as tasty as Petunia's, he was starting to appreciate the art of cooking. It also allowed him to eat some more, especially at times other methods were not as effective in giving him the food his growing body needed.

And he did grow up nicely. The clothes they had bought in London became too small by mid-spring and even his newer clothes, those bought at the mall, were starting to look too small as summer progressed. His feet were also growing, making his shoes too tight. That was especially troublesome for running, which he continued practicing devotedly each morning.

By now he was already rounding the neighborhood twice in less than half an hour, yet he dared not go too far. He also started exercising his upper body more intensely, gaining some muscles in his arms and torso. These also meant that his old clothes were becoming too tight. He found himself opting for Dudley's rejects more often than he liked.

"I'm going to London for shopping tomorrow. I'm taking the boy to help me." Petunia informed her husband on the 30th of July. "Take Dudley to eat out, as I may be late home."

"We need to brew a new batch of the household potions, so we're also going to visit Diagon Alley," his aunt told him quietly. "Make sure to take all those coins with you."

Harry didn't think much of the date. His birthday had always been a negligible event for his relatives and he had come to expect nothing of it. He did his usual morning run and took a shower before accompanying his aunt to the train.

"I want to hide your scar this time. Do you mind?" she asked while on the train.

"I don't care," he said. That scar had been with him for as long as he could remember, and it did give a nagging pain, which he had long learned to ignore, quite regularly. The school nurse had tried to treat it a few times, getting no results.

Petunia put a band-aid on his forehead, covering his scar with the skin-color material. She then took her makeup kit and used it to mask the place a little better. She stood back and checked her work critically. "Nobody will notice anything unless looking very closely," she finally said.

Diagon Alley seemed even more fabulous this time. Summer made everything more brilliant. Even the goblins guarding the bank didn't seem so grumpy, yet Petunia didn't go in this time. Instead, she looked for the bookshop, where she asked for some simple potion books, as well as books for teaching young children about magic.

Harry was quite interested in books. His time in the library had shown him the advantages books could give him. He was now eager to find something new. His aunt allowed him to look around, as long as he stayed inside the store. He wandered aimlessly, finding himself in the section holding story books for young children. Some books had a drawing on their cover which looked familiar: a boy with dark, messy hair and a lightning scar. Looking closer he saw the titles: "Harry Potter and the Dragons", "Harry Potter and the Wand Thieves, "Harry Potter and the Stolen Cauldrons".

He looked for his aunt, who was already paying for her purchases at the cash. "Aunt Petunia, I think you should look at these."

She followed him back and took a look at the various books. She selected two and paid for them as well before leaving the store.

"It's quite hot today. I think some ice-cream would be nice. Don't you agree?" she asked.

Harry was surprised as she led him to the ice-cream parlor, where many children of all ages were enjoying the frozen delight, along with many adults. Petunia ordered a small vanilla cone for herself. "I want to give the child a large portion," she told the man at the counter. "What would you like?" she asked Harry.

He was almost stunned silent. Never had he been presented with such a large selection, all for him to choose. Yet he recovered nicely, choosing several chocolate flavors as well as strawberry, mango, and orange, all topped with a crust of chocolate and tiny colorful candy.

As they found a place to sit, his aunt whispered in his ear, "Happy Birthday, Harry."

There was no talking while enjoying the ice-cream. Petunia finished first, as expected. She made sure that her hands and face were clean, and then browsed through the two last books they had bought, frowning deeply. Harry was not yet through half his portion.

"Harry, I want to ask something at the bookstore. Wait here for me and don't go anywhere with anybody. Call for help if somebody tries to force you. Understood?"

Harry nodded seriously, his mouth too full to answer.

Petunia returned with a grin before he had a chance to finish, although the remains of his portion were already dripping. She waited for him to enjoy the last bit before helping him clean his face and his hands. Harry was attentive enough not to stain his clothes.

They left Diagon Alley after buying the potion ingredients they had in mind. Harry noticed that there were still a few gold coins left, although he had no clue about their value.

"It's shopping time!" Petunia declared, as they approached a large department store.

Harry expected to go visit the women-wear department first, yet Petunia led him to the boys' department. She bought him a new wardrobe, buying some items in a size or two larger, to account for his growth spurts. He was even more surprised as she bought him a new watch and a few games.

Noting his surprise, Petunia explained, "It's your birthday today. Isn't it?"

They visited the optical department next. Petunia chose new eyeglasses for him, very similar to his old set, but much sturdier. She then had the eyeglasses fitted with appropriate lenses, through which the world looked much clearer. Harry thought this was the best present so far.

They ate a late lunch at a nearby diner. It had less variety than the restaurant they had visited in the winter, but the food was tastier and the servings were larger.

Finally, Petunia led him to the women department. "I'm sorry, but we must do some shopping here, or Vernon will get suspicious," she apologized.

They didn't spend much time there. Petunia had several items on her list and was very efficient at finding them. Half an hour later they were out, with several more shopping bags.

"Let's see if we can find something nice," Petunia said, stopping in front of a ticket booth. Harry wasn't sure what she had in mind, yet a few minutes later, he understood. "I've bought us tickets for the cinema. It's not too far away and we have time for a quick supper before the film starts.

The quick supper was much larger than they usually ate at home. Petunia only ate about half her serving. Harry finished his, just barely. Yet he had another surprise, as a waitress brought a small cake for him, singing, "Happy birthday to you."

While waiting for the film to start, Petunia began repacking their shopping. She put Harry's new clothes in the shopping bags with women wear markings and hid the books under the clothes. This had the additional benefit of lowering the number of bags they had to carry.

By the time they reached home, Dudley was already sleeping and Vernon was barely holding his eyes open. Harry had caught a nap on the train, which helped him respond promptly to his aunt's commands to put everything in place. When he finally lay in bed, he thought this was the best birthday ever.


	5. Closer '88

**5-Closer – 1988**

The next day, Vernon had to leave early for work, yet Dudley slept very late. Soon after Vernon left, Petunia called Harry for a chat.

"I've had a look at these books," she said, pointing at the two books with Harry's name on them. "They are just junk stories. When asking at the book store, I found out that you are very famous among magical folks, being called 'The Boy Who Lived,' as nobody expected you to survive after your parents died."

She stopped suddenly and sighed heavily. "Well, Harry, I think I should first tell you what happened about seven years ago. There was a bad wizard who wanted to rule England. Your parents, along with some others, tried to stop him. It didn't help much. He seemed to gain power and support each day. Eventually, they were forced to hide, along with you. Nobody knows how this happened, but their hideout was found by the bad wizard and he came after them, killing them both. He also tried to kill you, yet somehow he ended killing himself, while you escaped with only a scar."

Harry's hand moved to his forehead. "Yes, Harry. That scar."

He felt his eyes getting wet. He failed to see his aunt's were even wetter. She wiped her tears furiously and continued. "Well, now you know more about that than I thought a boy your age should know. Anyhow, back to the books..."

Harry lifted his head and looked at her. His eyes still glistening with tears.

"The ones who publish those books should have known better. As they write imaginary stories about you, they should have got your consent, or your guardians' consent, before publishing those books. They should also pay royalties for using your name to make money. I've got the names and addresses of the publishers from the store. I intend to write to them and demand they pay their due and not publish this junk any longer. Any new stories should be approved by us and you should get your dues."

"Do we need that money?" he asked.

"Not really. We don't need it for this family, and if I understand correctly, you may not need it as well, yet if you agree to give to Vernon a small part of it, that may make him more agreeable to you living here and to spending money on your clothing and other necessities. Most of the money will still go to you, I'll make sure of that."

There was not much to think about. He had no use for the money and if it would make his life with his family less stressful, then it was well worth it. "I think that's fine. I trust you."

He didn't understand why she suddenly engulfed him in a tight hug, only releasing him as she heard Dudley's door open.

\/\/\/

By mid-August, the mother snake considered her daughter was ready to become Harry's familiar. Harry wasn't as sure. "$What will my aunt say if she finds a snake in the house? She wouldn't be content even to learn that there is a snake in the yard.$"

"$She won't see anything. Just let your familiar climb on you.$"

Harry put his hand on the ground. The most beautiful of the young snakes slithered up his arm and curled around it.

"$My aunt will surely see her like this,$" Harry commented.

"$If you allow your familiar to embed in your flesh, your aunt will see nothing.$"

"$Fine, let's see it.$"

The small snake seemed to merge into Harry's arm until all that remained was just a faint spiral etched on his skin. He didn't feel any different, physically, yet he could hear the small snake in his head. 'Oh, it's nice and cozy in here. I think I like being with you.'

Harry was still unsure. "$Must it be on my arm? It's too exposed. Maybe we can find a better-hidden position?$"

It sounded almost as if the mother snake was laughing. "$My daughter can stay wherever you tell her to stay. Would it be better if she climbed to your shoulders?$"

"$Much better!$"

"$Then tell her.$"

"$What's her name?$"

"$She has no name. Snakes identify each other by their smell. Only humans need names. You can name her, if you like.$"

Harry looked at the mother snake and her offspring. Their skin was shiny, like fine silk. 'Would you like the name Silky?'

'I love it!'

'Then Silky it is! Now, would you mind curling on my shoulders instead of my arm?'

Silky seemed to materialize out of his skin and she moved to his shoulders, sinking back into his flesh, her head close to his neck. 'That's much better!'

Nobody noticed the additional member of the family, and Silky was quite content to eat some remains, when he cleaned after dinner. She also liked visiting her siblings when he was working in the garden but was always sure to climb back to her place before he moved anywhere else.

\/\/\/

During August, some unusual mail started arriving. Owls were coming with the mail, soon after Vernon left for work, carrying heavy envelopes. Petunia showed Harry the first few. They were basically the same, each including a sales report along with a certificate stating the sums transferred to Potter vault, as well as another, stating the transfer of a smaller sum to a non-magical bank account. "This account is yours," Petunia told him. "I'm managing it on your behalf right now until you reach legal adulthood. I intend to also transfer a small portion of that to Vernon's account. This should mellow him a bit, showing him that it's worth keeping you and treating you well. Don't expect too much, though. I've already pushed him almost to the limit. I'm not sure how much further he can change."

"That's alright, Aunt Petunia. I know it costs you some money to keep me, especially now, that you also buy me clothes and things. I don't mind helping with that."

His aunt smiled just a bit. "Harry, Vernon earns enough to raise a few more children, if only I could give him more. It's not about the money. It's about his attitude."

The conversation made Petunia think. She couldn't do much about Vernon, but was her son as lost a case or not?

\/\/\/

The new school year started soon after. Harry was glad to be able to learn everything. Looking more presentable than before, he was also more acceptable to other children, especially since Dudley stopped harassing everybody who might show interest in his cousin. Harry assumed this was due to Dudley's failure to beat him or anybody else for several months. Unknown to him, this was also the result of some conversations his aunt had with Dudley, telling him very clearly that harassing Harry was no longer acceptable.

This didn't mean Harry became very popular overnight. Only a few showed any real interest in him and even fewer became his friends. Being considered a bookworm didn't help either, yet Harry managed to get three boys and two girls to become his friends and was very happy with that.

A month later, Dudley knocked on Harry's door one afternoon. He was quite reluctant, but he finally talked. "I've encountered some problems doing the Math homework for tomorrow. Mom said you've already done it. Can you help me?"

It was extremely awkward for both boys. Harry tried to understand what the problem was. It didn't take long to find that Dudley had learned almost nothing since starting school. He could not teach his cousin everything in one afternoon, yet he tried to direct him into thinking in the right terms and understanding what was required.

Dudley proved to be smarter than expected, although Harry had to work hard as well. By dinner time, Dudley had finished that homework. He didn't yet understand everything. Harry needed a few more afternoons to bring his cousin to the required level.

"I don't know why I didn't understand this in class," Dudley told him. "When you explain it, it's quite simple."

"I suppose you didn't care much about studying. I still don't know what made you change your mind."

Dudley looked down. Harry thought his cousin would either try to beat him or run to his room and slam the door shut. Dudley did neither. "Mom had a talk with me," he finally said. "She told me that if I didn't get better grades, Smelting wouldn't accept me, and then Dad will be very upset with me. You know he hopes I'll join Grunning and eventually replace him, when he'll be old."

"Well, I don't know about Grunning, but the more one knows, the more options one has, so I've noticed."

Dudley seemed uncomfortable, yet he asked Harry, "Do you mind if we do our homework together from now on? We can do it in my room, where the desk is wider, if you agree."

Harry kept wondering about his cousin long after they were both sent to bed. Was Dudley growing up, or was it the influence of Aunt Petunia? Could it be both?

'Do you even mind?' he heard Silky in his mind. 'Give it a chance, and he may become the cousin he should have been from the start.'

It took Dudley several more weeks to get the courage to ask, "How did you become so fit? All I've seen was that you read a lot. I'm sure that didn't make you fitter."

Harry smiled. Now, that Dudley was using his mind more often than his muscles, he was becoming a much nicer boy. Harry could still not feel close to him, but he no longer felt so distant either. "I'm exercising daily. I run for half an hour and also do some push-ups and sit-ups." He wasn't sure it was a good idea, but it was kind of expected, so he added, "Do you want to join me?"

"When do you exercise? I've never seen you do it."

"I wake up an hour before breakfast. I exercise and then shower and am ready to make breakfast on time."

Dudley looked stunned and then shook his head sadly. "I can't do it so early. I'm barely able to wake up on time to get some breakfast before going to school."

Harry looked at Dudley pensively. He was sure Dudley would not be able to run like him. He wasn't sure Dudley was even up to the exercising he'd done the first few weeks. Dudley wasn't built light and skinny; he was wide and heavy, and not only due to excess fat. He doubted Dudley would benefit from the same kind of exercises that was perfect for him. Wouldn't some different exercise after dinner be more helpful for Dudley, and possibly beneficial for Harry as well?

"I'll check some books and ask our fitness instructor about it. Do you mind exercising about an hour after dinner?"

Dudley agreed. A few days later, they started the new exercise regime. It included only a bit of running and more ground exercises as well as some exercises with weighs. Vernon, who initially opposed any relations between his son and "that freak", had to admit that such exercising could do his son some good. He even converted a part of the cellar into a small gym, with a treadmill, a stationary bicycle, and a weightlifting station, as well as some smaller weighs for strengthening exercises. Despite his reluctance to let Harry use that equipment, Vernon knew that Harry was coaching Dudley. Besides, there had not been any "freakishness" near Harry for more than a year. Maybe he finally got rid of it. Vernon still had some hope.

There was another change which Harry noticed that winter. His aunt would take him and Dudley to the cinema about once a fortnight. Harry didn't like some films, those that were full of action, sometimes quite violent, although all were intended for children. Dudley, on the other hand, complained when the films were too bland for his taste, like some fairy tales or nature documentaries. Still, both children loved going to the cinema, despite their different tastes.

Harry was surprised when his aunt asked him to join her at shopping for some Christmas presents. "You know best what Dudley would like, and I need you to help me buy some presents for him," she explained.

Harry wasn't so sure, but he did his best, advising her on some games and then suggesting some fitness gear.

Another surprise was at Christmas proper. Dudley got a multitude of presents, as expected. Harry didn't even go close to the Christmas tree, not expecting anything. It was Dudley who brought him two wrapped packages. One held a book, titled "The Tales of Beedle the Bard" which contained some stories about witches and wizards of old time. Harry noticed that it was overlaid with "Stories by the Grimm Brothers". It was clearly a magical book. The other contained a small music system, one he could enjoy in his room. There was also a gift certificate for a few music albums at the store in the nearest shopping centre.

"Make sure not to play it loud, boy!" his uncle warned him, yet Harry was still smiling, thanking his aunt and uncle for the wonderful Christmas present.


	6. Books and Graves '89

**6-Books and Graves – 1989**

That Summer, when Harry turned nine, was the first time he had a birthday party. There were still very few whom he considered close friends, but there were enough friends for a small party. This time, it was Dudley who helped Petunia serve the guests, although he also took part in the party. Both Harry and Dudley helped with the cleaning after the party.

Still, Petunia took Harry to "help her with her shopping" a day later, covering his scar just as she had done before. This time they visited Gringotts again, where the teller gladly informed them of very nice monthly deposits into Harry's vault. They then bought some potion ingredients. The list was longer this time, as the books bought the previous summer had some useful potions in them, needing a few more ingredients.

Some ice-cream was a must, of course. Petunia even allowed Harry to join a few children playing nearby, as long as he told them he was Harry Dursley.

Harry liked it. There was a nice redhead girl there, named Susan, along with her blonde friend – Hannah. A shy boy presented himself as Neville and an older, skinny dark boy, who bragged that he was going to start Hogwarts at fall, introduced himself as Lee. Harry got along with them all.

"Can you do any intentional magic?" he asked them.

He got an unexpected reply. "Children are not allowed to use wands, and very few adult wizards or witches can do wandless magic," Lee told him knowingly.

Harry decided not to tell them he could already do quite a bit, and silently as well. He didn't think that bragging about this would make them friendlier.

Yet his aunt didn't feel comfortable in the magical environment, despite having visited a few times already. She seemed quite glad to leave Diagon Alley behind and head to a "normal" shopping area.

She didn't buy him much, though. "I'm taking you and Dudley for shopping tomorrow, so we needn't bother with it today. We may go to the theater, though."

Walking through London streets, Harry noticed some advertisements for children shows, targeted at children on vacation from school and at the many tourist families visiting London. He was sure his aunt would take him to one of these. He was quite surprised when she took him to see a musical show.

He didn't notice the name, but it was fantastic nevertheless. The costumes, the music, the dancing, the lights, and the décor were all breathtaking. He wasn't even sure he managed to follow the plot, but he didn't mind it. Had he not known better, he would have said it was a magical experience.

"Why didn't we visit the bookshop this time?" he asked on the way back.

"Did you have anything specific in mind?"

"No. I just thought you wanted me to read more about my heritage."

Petunia seemed very serious. "I do want you to read and to learn, but I don't think you'll find what you need in that shop. Have you seen there any of the books you've already read?"

"No. I've seen none."

"Do you remember how you found the first books?"

Harry tried to recall the events. "They kind of presented themselves when I wanted the information."

"Do you want any information now?"

Harry thought for a moment. "I'd like to find more about my ancestry, especially my father's side, of which you could tell me almost nothing."

"Well, try to think of a book with that information."

Harry frowned. He had never done this intentionally. Yet it only took him a minute or two to concentrate enough, closing his eyes.

"Is this the appropriate book?" he heard his aunt ask.

He opened his eyes. There was a book on the unoccupied bench opposite him, one that hadn't been there before. He took it in his hand and read the title: _"The Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter"_.

"I think it is. Can you read the title?"

Petunia shook her head. "All I can see is some unintelligible signs, more like decorations than like writing. Do you know where this book came from?"

This time, Harry shook his head.

"Try to find some kind of stamp or sticker stating where this book comes from. It is normally on the back side of the front cover or one of the first pages. It may read _'Ex Libris'_."

Harry checked the places she mentioned. A moment later he gasped. "This comes from the Potter Manor Library. I wonder if the other books came from there as well."

He then frowned. "Where is Potter Manor?"

"I don't know, Harry. I've never been there, but I know Lily liked that place very much. They didn't stay there, though, as they needed to hide."

Harry nodded sadly. He had already heard all the stories, practically everything his aunt knew about his parents. There was still much she didn't know. Harry wondered if he would ever find out more. He just moved closer to his aunt. Although she had never really shown him love, being close to her made him feel a bit better, and she didn't seem to mind.

They went to the big mall, about half an hour drive from home, the next day. Petunia made sure to buy both boys enough clothes to last at least until winter. Both were growing really fast, so she bought some clothes a bit larger, feeling quite sure they would be small by the time they went winter shopping.

"Mom, can we buy some books?" Dudley surprised her with a question.

"What kind of books do you want?" Her son had never been fond of reading, and even his new ambition at better grades, with Harry's help, didn't change that much.

"I thought some advanced books about fitness and exercising could benefit both Harry and me." He stopped to think a bit. "Maybe an adventure book would also be nice, to pass the hot days more pleasantly."

She couldn't refuse him, not that she'd done that very often anyhow. Her son was changing, and she had Harry to thank for the change.

Vernon didn't change much, though. He was grumbling a bit less about "the freak", now that he was getting paid for keeping the child. He was also less hostile to Harry when he needed to talk to him, but he still would have liked nothing better than Harry leaving his family for good. Yet his wife left that morning with some explicit orders, so he had to follow them. The few times he had to sleep on the couch were not something he would have liked to repeat.

By the time the shoppers returned home, Harry found a new computer, similar to the one Dudley already had, perching on his desk, along with a note: "Happy birthday, Harry. Enjoy this belated gift from Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursley."

Vernon only nodded when Harry thanked him, but Aunt Petunia also accepted a hug, noticing that the boy was already as tall as her shoulders, about the same as Dudley.

Harry needed the library no longer. Any book he wanted would just appear when he needed it. Every book he no longer needed would vanish as soon as he expressed his will, even silently. The book he had summoned during the train ride proved most interesting. It provided not only a detailed family tree, showing his connection to his ancestors as well as connections to other magical families (at least he assumed most were magical), but also a detailed history of the deeds (and misdeeds) of his ancestors. Some terms mentioned there were unknown to him, though. He had to think of some other books to help him understand.

This led him to read a bit about the history and politics of magical Britain as well as about law, etiquette and the customs of the Noble Houses. He spent most of August just reading avidly, stopping only long enough to train alone or with Dudley and to attend to his body's needs: food, sleep and other necessities.

They returned to school in September. Dudley no longer dreaded school. After catching up the previous year, he was actually starting to like it. He still liked the breaks better, but learning new things and gaining new insight was also kind of fun. He knew it was thanks to Harry that he was now quite a good student, almost rivaling Harry.

Dudley wasn't as stupid as some had thought and he was really determined to do well at school. That was even more important. Harry liked this new Dudley much better than the old, and so did his classmates.

\/\/\/

"Harry, I want to visit my sister's grave tomorrow. Would you like to come along?" Petunia asked him the day before Halloween.

Harry felt unsure. He had already known how his parents had died. He learned most from his aunt and then found some additional information in some books. Yet he had never been to a cemetery. Wasn't it kind of spooky? Still, if his parents were buried there...

"I'll come with you. Wouldn't it cause me to miss school?"

"I'll give you a note to excuse you. Make sure to wear warm clothes, as it is quite windy there."

They had to change train twice and then take a taxi before arriving to the small graveyard, adjacent to a church. Petunia didn't look so sure now. "I've only visited here once, after I was officially announced of..." Harry was surprised to see some tears in his aunt's eyes.

She didn't remember the exact place, but it didn't take long to find it. Harry also noticed some names on the other graves, names he had previously read only in the books. There was also a symbol carved on a few. It looked familiar, but he didn't remember why. He noted the symbol and the names, hoping to find the explanation back at home.

They stood in front of a double grave. Harry noticed the house crest at the top, which he now knew as his own. He read the names and dates silently. He then saw the next inscription and read it out loud. " _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._ "

He turned to his aunt. "What does it mean?"

She smiled sadly. "I wish I knew. This probably comes from some magical stories that I've never heard of. It sounds beautiful, though, as if they continue living even after death. Maybe it means that you, their son, are the continuation of their lives."

"I hope they would have been proud of me," he said softly.

"I'm sure they would," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"We didn't bring flowers," she noted a moment later.

"What for?"

"It is customary to leave some flowers when visiting a grave," she said.

Harry concentrated. He recalled a scene from a book he'd read. They had red roses put on a grave, in that story. Concentrating some more, he made a circle with his hand. A moment later he was holding a large garland of red roses. "Will these do?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry. These will do very nicely. Your parents would be glad of your talent." She helped him place the garland correctly, honoring both graves equally. She then straightened up, wiping her eyes furtively, although Harry did notice.

They stayed a bit longer in front of the graves, each deep in thoughts. Petunia was regretting the jealousy that made her lose the little time she could have been with her sister. Harry was contemplating about both his parents, wondering how his life could have been had they not been killed.

"We need to go back now," Petunia finally said. "It's been a long road coming here and it won't be any shorter on our way back."

Harry still looked at as many graves as he could, committing the names to memory, so he could later check them against the books he could find at home.

It was only a few days later when he recalled the names and checked them He then recalled the strange symbol from Ignotius Peverell's grave. He found it in the children's book, where he thought everything was just legends. Now he was starting to reconsider. Could that name, Peverell, be the name of the three brothers in the legend?


	7. New Year '90

**7-New Year 1990**

Harry was disappointed to find that the snake family had left the Dursley yard. 'It was expected,' Silky told him. 'They can't stay out in the cold. They needed to find a warmer place for the winter. If it's good enough, they'll stay there indefinitely.'

'Don't you miss them?"

'A bit, but it is natural for snakes to live alone most of the time. Besides, I'm with you.'

Dudley noticed the strange markings on Harry's shoulder when they took off their sweaty shirts after some intensive workout. "What is this?" he asked.

"It's some marking I've had for a long time. It sometimes seems to change slightly, but it doesn't hurt. I wish I could say the same about my scar."

"Does it hurt?"

"Slightly. It's more like a dull pain, one that I don't even notice normally, but is still there. Nothing seems able to remove it."

"I'm really sorry," Dudley said, sounding sincere.

\/\/\/

It was the first Christmas that Harry felt really part of the family. Even Vernon was getting accustomed to having Harry treated nicely. In a way, he found it quite relaxing, although he would never admit it. He had always wanted more than one child, yet Dudley's delivery had been extremely difficult, almost costing him the life of his wife. Not many would believe it, but Vernon really loved his wife. She had become somewhat bitter after being warned against having more children, and learning of the fate of her sister had even deepened it, yet she seemed to be overcoming it lately, at least he hoped so.

If accepting the boy was the price for having her back in good mood, Vernon was willing to pay it, especially since the boy had stopped causing freakish events around him and was being quite polite and helpful. Vernon could not fail to notice how Dudley was becoming a better student and a nicer boy all around, along with becoming much fitter and healthier. He knew that the boy, Harry, had a lot to do with it. Shouldn't he consider a post at Grunning for him as well when both boys finished their education? Well, there was still enough time for that.

Harry was surprised that Vernon ordered him to sit at his side, just as he asked Dudley to sit at his other side, when they sat down to watch some Christmas programs on the television. He was even more surprised when Vernon put an arm over his shoulder, just as he did with Dudley. He didn't think his uncle suddenly loved him, but it was nice feeling accepted, at least for a while.

He had another surprise for the holidays. "We're invited to a new-year ball by the Dentist Association, who are Grunning's best clients. The whole family is invited, including the children," Vernon told them two days after Christmas. "I expect both of you to behave nicely."

Petunia took them shopping the next day, buying each a black suit, white shirt, and dark blue tie, along with some shoes and socks to complement the formal look. She also bought a short video course, teaching the basic steps of dancing. Back home, she turned on the video and forced both boys to watch it twice and then dance with her, showing what they had learned. Dudley stepped on her toes twice and Harry only once, but lighter. She still considered this very good for nine-year-old boys.

The ballroom was almost full when they arrived. Harry was relieved to see there were quite a few children about his age. Petunia even urged him and Dudley to join the group.

Dudley soon found some boys with whom he talked about football and boxing, which was currently attracting his attention. Harry wasn't interested in that. He sat aside and thought about a book that could fit in his pocket. A moment later he took the book, titled "Ballroom Etiquette", out of his pocket, and started browsing.

"What are you reading?" a girl's voice asked him.

Harry lifted his eyes. A girl, wearing a nice sky-blue dress, similar in style to what most women were wearing, stood in front of him. She had very curly brown hair, yet he loved how her hair fell around her face, reaching with its springy locks almost to her shoulders. Her front teeth were a bit on the large size, but he still thought she looked very nice.

"Well?" she urged him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just admiring your looks. Here, you may have a look at it," he handed her the book.

"Don't mock me! I know I'm not beautiful," she said sharply, yet still took the book and looked at it.

"Why do you say you're not beautiful?" Harry wondered. "I've seen very few girls who look more beautiful than you, and I'm sure you'll become even prettier when you grow up."

The girl blushed and tried to cover it up by raising the book. "Thank you for your compliment, kind sir, but I really don't think I am."

Harry was now looking at this as a challenge. "How can I convince you that you are really pretty? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?"

She lowered the book. "You are funny," she stated.

"Funny? Why?"

Now she smiled and Harry thought she looked much prettier than before. "Every girl looks in the mirror several times a day," she stated. "Don't you know it?"

"There seems to be a lot I don't know, especially about girls. Will you teach me?"

This seemed to be the right answer, as she laughed once more, making her beauty shine brighter. "I'll gladly teach you, but my parents said I'm supposed to dance at the ball, not to read or to study." She now frowned a bit. "They say I do it too much."

Harry wasn't sure what made him say it, but he suddenly heard himself say, "Would you dance with me, then?"

She looked surprised at first but then smiled again. "Certainly!"

Harry felt awkward as he was holding a girl so close to him. It was not like the single dance he had practised with his aunt. It had a very different feeling, and he really liked it. The girl seemed to like it too, as she held him just as tightly. After a while, she even rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't even comment when he stepped on her toes. Only once.

As the dance ended, the girl lifted her head. "Oh, we didn't introduce ourselves," she said, sounding alarmed. "Well, I'm Hermione Granger. My parents are dancing there," she pointed at one of the adult couples nearby. "They are both dentists."

"Nice to meet you, Hermione. I'm Harry Potter. I live with my Aunt and Uncle," Harry looked around to find them and pointed at the big, wide man and the thin, tall woman at his side, "My uncle's firm supplies drills to dentists. My cousin is the large boy in that group," he said, pointing at the group of boys.

"Why do you live with your Aunt and Uncle?" The girl sounded confused.

"Well, my parents died when I was only a year old and my relatives took me in."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your parents, yet your relatives must be good people to care for you."

Harry just nodded. Although things had changed a lot during the last year, he was still unable to truthfully say they were good people.

A faster dance started. "I don't know that dance. We may as well sit down and have a look at your book," she said.

Harry wasn't sure this was such a good idea. He had already noticed that the book mentioned wizards and witches. It would either be unreadable to her or look like something else altogether, he was sure. Yet he saw no way to refuse. Reluctantly, he took the book out of the pocket, where he had put it for the dance, and let her open it.

"Oh, Ballroom Etiquette – that should be interesting," Hermione said enthusiastically.

She started reading. Harry was sure she was reading at least twice as fast as he normally read, judging by the time she spent on each page. Yet her frown was getting deeper. "I don't understand why they say wizards and witches instead of men and women. Is this something for Halloween?"

Without waiting for an answer, she turned the book around, trying to find any tell-tale sign. All she found was the "Ex Libris Potter Manor Library".

"You live in a manor?" she asked.

"No. I live in a regular house on a regular street in a normal town."

"Then where does this come from?"

Harry didn't expect such an interrogation. He would have not summoned the book had he known it would cause any trouble, yet it was the book that attracted the girl to him. Now he needed to solve the problem.

"I took it from the local library after learning of coming to the ball here," he said. "Maybe it was donated by some rich Potter. It's quite a common name, you know."

She looked at him suspiciously but said nothing about it. Yet her interest in the book seemed to diminish.

"Let's have something to drink. There's a table for children at the far corner. Would you like to come with me?"

"Gladly," he said, thankful for the change of subject. He slipped the book into his pocket. He didn't dare send the book back, as it could cause some more suspicion.

There were very few people near the far corner, where a table was set with non-alcoholic beverages. Hermione took some tea and Harry followed her example, not willing to do anything to further raise her curiosity. They saw some chairs scattered around. Hermione sat on one. Harry brought another closer and sat on it, facing her.

Hermione sipped her tea silently for a minute before asking, "That book, mentioning witches, is it for real?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it a prank or a joke or part of some kind of game?"

"No, as far as I know. I just wanted something to read if I had no company."

She sipped some more. "Then... do you think wizards and witches are real? I mean... do they really exist?"

She was looking straight into his eyes and Harry felt as if she could see his inner thoughts. He didn't want to lie to her, but he also knew he could not tell her the truth. He'd read about some secrecy laws in one of the books and he didn't intend to break the law. "I... I'm not sure. I've seen and heard some things which sound weird, but there may be a normal explanation for them, even if I fail to find it."

"Then how do you explain this?" she asked, putting her hand forward. He felt the book leaving his pocket and saw it appearing in her hand.

"You're a pickpocket?" He knew it was the wrong answer, as she frowned deeply before sighing.

"I've not been close to your pocket and the book was in it a few seconds ago. I don't know how to explain this either, but such things happen to me all the time. Whenever I want a book at home or at the library, it just comes to me. I'm lucky the librarian hasn't seen it yet."

She now looked straight in his eyes again. "I have a hunch you've had similar experiences. Didn't you?"

He couldn't lie to her. Those eyes... he could look forever into their chocolate depths. He was captivated and didn't even want to get free. "Yes, I had some similar experiences, yet we shouldn't talk about this. Not here, anyway."

She lowered her eyes. "I thought so."

An awkward silence settled on them for a moment.

"Well, if we can't talk here, I'll invite you to visit. Let's dance and I'll ask Dad for his business card. It also has our home phone number."

Harry smiled now. "And I'll take my uncle's. I hope he has his home phone number there as well."

It was a very tired Harry that fell asleep in the car on the way home, dreaming of a bushy-haired girl with a dazzling smile. Uncle Vernon cradled him in his big arms and put him in bed, clothes and all.


	8. Magic '90

**8-Magic – 1990**

As it turned out, the Granger family was living in Kent, quite a long ride from Surrey, where the Dursley home was. Vernon wasn't happy to drive there, especially not for Harry, yet the Grangers had been good clients for many years. It wouldn't do to offend them by way of declining their daughter's invitation. He drove there once, before finding a train connection that was speedier and not too expensive, not that he could complain of the price since getting the monthly payments for the boy.

As soon as they arrived that first time, Hermione took Harry to her room. She set him on the chair at her desk while she sat on her bed. "Now, spill it!" she said, focusing her eyes on his.

Harry felt lost in a delightful chocolate heaven for a moment, before gathering his wits and concentrating on what he was asked. He was still reluctant to tell her much, though.

"I've had some very weird things happen when I was smaller. I remember one day, trying to get away from some bullies, I suddenly found myself on the roof of the school. It took the fire brigade to get me down safely."

"When did that happen?"

"I was about six, in first grade."

"And what happened to the bullies?"

"Nothing. They had not been able to do anything to me, so there was nothing to punish them for."

"That's not fair!" she exclaimed.

"Life's not fair," he said, sounding even to himself more mature than he really was.

"What about you?" he prompted.

"Oh, I've already told you about the books. There was also a time I was stressed to finish some homework as I wanted to see a science program on TV. Suddenly my pen started writing by itself as fast as I could think. I've never finished homework faster."

"Wow! I can't even imagine this."

"Yet you summon a book from your library while at the ball. I don't think I could have done such a deed."

"How do you know?"

She smiled. "You did that, didn't you?"

He lifted his hands in surrender. "Yes, I did. I was not interested in talking about football or other sports, so I thought I could read a bit. I only wanted a small book, to fit in my pocket."

"So, where's that manor of yours?"

Harry shrugged. "I really don't know. I've never been there, neither was my aunt, but she knows my mother liked it there, especially due to the large library."

"So, your parents, were they magical like us?"

"I think so. I know my mom went to a special school up north, while my aunt couldn't go there. She said I'll probably be invited to that school when I turn eleven. You too, I believe."

"So, we have to wait for more than a year?"

"I think so. Do your parents know about your special talent?"

"I'm sure Mom knows, although it only confuses her. She has probably told Dad as well. I don't think they keep anything secret from each other, and not much from me either."

"Did you tell them about me, I mean... being magical?"

She smiled at him, making his heart flutter for no reason he could think of. "I think Mom suspects it, but she said nothing to me. I don't have many friends, none – really, so she is very glad that I've found one. You are my friend, aren't you?"

Harry could feel her deep fear of losing his friendship along with her insecurity about her looks. "Would I come all the way from Surrey to visit you if I wasn't your friend? Besides, you're the most beautiful girl our age that I've met. I enjoy looking at you, even if we don't talk.

Hermione's face turned as red as a tomato. She covered her face with her hands, mumbling "You're embarrassing me!"

Harry came immediately at her side and hugged her in a friendly manner. "I'm your friend, Hermione, and you shouldn't get embarrassed by compliments, especially when you deserve them."

It took Hermione some time to calm down and uncover her face, which was still slightly rosy. She enjoyed being hugged, though. It wasn't the same as her parents' hugs. They used to hug her every day. It was different in ways she could not understand, yet it felt even nicer.

"Why did you say we should not speak there, at the ball?" she finally asked.

"There are ancient laws protecting the magical world. You've probably read about witch-hunts in many places, all over the world, only a few centuries ago, haven't you?"

She just nodded.

"Well, non-magical people tend to loathe and fear Magic. I know my uncle does, for sure. He only started to tolerate me after I managed to control my magic enough to prevent any accidental magic from happening. Fear may cause people to act irrationally. It's much safer if the non-magical know nothing about the magical world. It's a bit more difficult with families where some are magical and some not."

"Like your mother and your aunt?"

Harry was a bit confused. He knew he didn't say anything explicit, and yet this girl deduced what he hadn't said. She must be very smart. This only made him like her more. "Yes. My aunt and her husband know about the magical world because of my mother and, well, me."

"What about your cousin?"

"I'm not sure. He may suspect something, but he has never asked me about this. I don't think he asked any of his parents either."

They continued hugging, as their conversation went on. It took them a long time to disengage the hug. Neither seemed to want to stop it, but eventually, they were called down, as the long drive home needed to start.

Hermione came for a visit two weeks later. She was enchanted at the sight of the magical books Harry had, and even more by his ability to summon any book he had in mind. "Can I try it?" she asked.

A few minutes later she had to admit failure.

"I'm not sure if you're allowed to take books out of there. I don't think that everybody may have free access to that library. Maybe I need to give you permission first," Harry told her.

"How would you do that?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe like this: **I, Harry Potter, the heir of James and Lily Potter, hereby allow Hermione Granger to summon any book from my library and keep it for as long as she needs.** Now, try again."

A few seconds later, Hermione was holding a book of basic spells for children. She was so content, that she jumped on Harry, hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. That was the moment Dudley chose to come in. "Oh, my little cousin has a **girlfriend**!" he teased.

Hermione seemed to turn red, not knowing what to say, but Harry replied, "And what if I do? Find yourself another, as this one is mine."

Dudley started laughing heartily. "You sound like that western cowboy in the movie we watched a month ago," he said, as both Harry and Hermione joined the laughter. "Was this book the cause?" he asked, grabbing the book, which lay on Harry's bed, where Hermione had dropped it.

"Oh, not some more fairy tales! Don't you have enough of these?"

"I still enjoy stories for smaller children. We'll become adults quite soon. Why not enjoy being children as long as we can?" Hermione asked innocently.

Dudley just laughed some more, before slapping her shoulder in a friendly manner and leaving the room.

"He is really strong," Hermione noted, massaging her shoulder.

"He is, but he no longer uses it for bad things," Harry said.

"You are quite strong as well. I've seen you lift that stack of books as if it was nothing, and you also ran up the stairs as if they were an even field."

"I practice each day. I run and do some exercises in the morning and then coach and train with Dudley in the evening. It also helped me control my magic. That was actually the first book I summoned, even before I knew I was doing it." He pointed to a book.

"May I have it?"

Harry smiled. "Of course. I no longer need it. Just send it back to the library when you're done with it. You can always summon it again."

It was only a short hug, this time, before they parted, yet Hermione kept in mind the fact that Harry didn't deny the "accusation" of her being his girlfriend. Did that mean he was her boyfriend? It was too early to dwell on that, but she still felt good about it.

They continued the bi-weekly visits, becoming close friends. Hermione was also taking advantage of the new library that opened for her and was studying it as much as she could. She also surprised her parents by wanting to exercise like Harry. Her father was glad to help her and join her, as he had been doing before he met her mother.

Hermione was invited to both Dudley's and Harry's birthdays. She didn't fit too well with Dudley's friends, but being with Harry most of the time, she didn't mind it too much.

It was then that Harry decided to introduce her to Silky. He took a piece of cake to his room, followed by Hermione. "I think you should meet another friend of mine. She's usually hidden from view, but I think she will like you. $Silky, will you please come to meet my friend?$"

Hermione was surprised to see a snake coming out of Harry's sleeve. The snake stopped for a moment, smelling the air with its tongue, and then looked at Hermione, as if to evaluate her. "It's a snake!" Hermione blurted in alarm.

"Yes, she's a snake, but she's been living with me for about a year. She is my familiar, which means she's more than a pet, almost like an extension of me."

Seeing the confidence Harry had about this snake, Hermione relaxed and took a better look at the animal, which coiled comfortably around Harry's wrist. "She is beautiful!"

The snake hissed. "She says you are also beautiful, for a human," Harry translated.

"You can talk to her?"

"Yes. When she sinks into my skin we can even talk without sound. I can actually talk with all snakes, so she tells me."

Silky looked at Hermione and then uncoiled partly, moving to Hermione's hand that was close to Harry's, and coiled around her wrist, practically tying both wrists.

"Do you think she wants to tell us something?" Hermione asked.

"She only said we shall have to solve this by ourselves."

Hermione blushed. She was still too young for that, she admonished herself, but she couldn't deny the fact that she really wanted Harry to stay in her life for a long time, maybe even forever.

Hermione fitted much better with Harry's friends, who also seemed to recognize her intelligence (Or had Harry told them first?). She even stayed a bit later, helping with the cleaning.

Petunia appreciated her help very much. "I'm taking Harry to London tomorrow. Would you like to join us?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Then, I think you should meet us for lunch at..."

"Aunt Petunia, I think Hermione would love to visit at Diagon Alley with us. She'd already read about it in my books."

Petunia looked alarmed. "Is she..."

"She's like me, Aunt Petunia. She can read all those books."

Petunia nodded slowly. She could suddenly see this long-distance friendship in a new light. Lily had told her about most Potters finding love quite early, yet this was ridiculously early, or was it?

"In that case, we can meet at the west entrance to Kings Cross station at about ten. Who's going to come with you?"

"Mom. she likes any excuse for shopping, even though she buys very little eventually."


	9. In the Alley '90

**9-In the Alley – 1990**

Harry enjoyed looking at the faces of his friend and her mother as they had the first glimpse at Diagon Alley. He knew he must have looked just as funny two years earlier. Hermione's eyes were sparkling, almost as if there were light bulbs inside. Her face looked flushed and her mouth opened a bit, exposing her slightly too large front teeth. Still, he thought she was very beautiful.

Once there, Hermione's interest seemed to be piqued by the book-store. Harry gave her some money beforehand, despite her protests, so she could shop leisurely. "You can spend some time shopping for books. We need to go to the bank first, and I hope it won't take long," Petunia told them.

The goblin teller seemed to expect them. "Follow me, please. Your account manager is waiting, Mr. Potter."

As Petunia tried to go with him, the teller frowned. "This business is strictly for Mr. Potter. He may later decide how much he'd like you involved or not, but right now, your presence is not required and not welcome."

Petunia knew better than to show her feelings to this... creature. "Of course," she said politely, stepping to a nearby bench, fuming inside.

"You were not very nice with my aunt," Harry commented, a moment later.

"My business is to protect my clients' interests, not to be nice. At this moment, it looks like your interest is to get all the information we can give you without anybody's interference."

Harry nodded understandingly.

They stopped in front of a door, indistinguishable from the others on the same corridor, except for the small Potter crest engraved on its upper right corner.

His escort opened the door and announced, "Mr. Potter is here!"

An elder goblin stood up from his chair and motioned Harry to come in and sit on a chair on the other side of the very ornate desk. He only sat back after Harry was seated.

"Mr. Potter, my name is Sharptooth. I've been waiting nine years for this moment. I hope you can forgive an old Goblin for being sentimental. I've been the Potter account manager since Charlus was just a small child, carried on his father's lap. I'm now glad to be able to serve the fourth generation of my clients. But first, we need to formally identify you, especially as I don't see the scar."

Harry smiled nervously. "My aunt just covered it with a band and some makeup. She said it was safer that way."

"Your aunt seems to be a smart lady. Indeed, you don't need to make your presence known prematurely." He put a dagger and a piece of parchment on his desk and Harry did the test quickly, remembering the previous time.

The goblin sighed. "It is my unpleasant duty to read to you your parents' last will and testament. I'm skipping the formal preamble, as it is of no interest. So here is the will:

 _First of all, we'd like to state that our secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew. If we are dead due to the secret being discovered, then he is to blame. Sirius Black has only pretended to be our secret keeper, in order to draw attention away from Peter. Dumbledore should know all this as well._

 _Now, if one of us dies while the other survives, we leave everything we own to the surviving spouse. If we both die, we want everything we own, all our assets and possessions, including those on the British Isles and on the continent, as well as everywhere else, to be passed to our only son, Harry James Potter. As the only surviving Potter, he is to be emancipated at the age of ten, becoming the Head of the House, and be given the title of Lord Potter at age fourteen._

 _Until then, we wish Harry's godfather, our close friend Sirius Black, to act as Harry's guardian. If he can't take it upon himself then we ask our friends Alice and Frank Longbottom to take Harry and raise him as their own, along with their son. If that's impossible, we assign the role to Amelia Bones or our beloved teacher, Minerva McGonagall, in that order. Under no circumstances should Harry be placed with Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Although Petunia is Lily's sister, she and her husband hate magic and are not appropriate for raising a magical child._

The rest is some more formal stuff," the goblin said, looking quite sad.

Harry didn't know what to feel. He was just overwhelmed. He seemed to have inherited a lot of property, although he didn't know how much and was unable to judge the values anyway. He was to be emancipated immediately, whatever that might mean, and become a Lord in four years. Yet what bothered him most was the first few sentences. He had a name to blame for becoming orphaned, and some other names to search for.

"Would you like to visit your vaults now?" the goblin asked him.

"Yes, please."

The old goblin escorted him. They first visited the Potter vault. It looked like a large storehouse, one half filled with stacks of coins, mostly gold, and the other half full of shelves and drawers that Harry wasn't even able to guess at their contents. He just looked wide-eyed at everything.

"You need to put your ring on," the goblin reminded him, pointing at a drawer full of rings, quite close to the door. Harry glanced at the rings, each looking more exquisite than the next. They all looked more elegant and more precious than any ring he had ever seen. Even though he had never really been too aware of values, he was still sure that each of these rings was more expensive than the whole house his family was living in. Maybe even more than the whole street. Yet he found the ring sitting on the "Head of House" note. It looked too big for his small fingers. The goblin pointed to his left ring finger and Harry slid it slowly.

He was surprised to see the ring shrinking to fit his finger and then flash once, quite brightly. He was even more surprised to see a circle of light rising from the floor and scanning him. It flashed a few different colours at some points. It then reached his forehead and stopped altogether, flashing various colours in rapid succession. Harry felt as if it was trying to heal his scar, something that nobody had succeeded before. He started feeling dizzy, and then he felt a sharp pain. He wasn't sure what happened next. He only saw a very worried goblin barely holding him while muttering something in an unintelligible language.

They were soon joined by several serious looking goblins. Harry would have been frightened, had he not been so dizzy. Two of the goblins stood near him, waving their hands and chanting in that language he didn't know. They then conferred, probably discussing what they had found. Eventually, his account manager stepped forward along with another one. The other goblin chanted something and pointed a staff at Harry's head. His dizziness disappeared instantly and he felt a bit funny around his scar. He moved his hand to rub it. He found the remains of the band-aid with some blood on them, but no scar.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Your head-of-house ring contains some very powerful protection and healing charms. It dealt with a few minor problems after you put it on, and then it encountered a much more severe problem at your scar. It seems to have harboured a very dark entity. I called these Elders and they were able to help the ring and remove that entity. It was then just a simple matter of healing your scar. I hope you feel well now, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked around. Somehow, he had been moved from the vault. He was now sitting on the single chair in a round room which seemed to be made of stainless steel.

"How did I arrive here?"

"While the ring and the dark entity were fighting, you seem to have fainted. We had to move you here, to the ritual chamber, to help you fight it. Now, If you're feeling well, I think your aunt is waiting for you."

"Can you remove the blood signs from my forehead? She may panic if she sees them."

Sharptooth waved his hands and Harry felt his forehead become cleaner.

"May I tell my aunt what I've learned here?"

Sharptooth looked pensive. "She was not recommended as your guardian. Quite the contrary, really, yet you seem to be in good relations. Is that so?"

"It was awful, at first, but two years ago, it started changing. By now, I'm quite happy with her as my guardian."

"Well, I hope you come soon, to take possession of your other assets. It's up to you if you let her join you or not."

Petunia noticed immediately that something changed. She saw that there was no longer a disguise on Harry's forehead, neither was there a scar. Looking very closely, she only saw a faint reminder of it. "Are you alright, Harry?" she asked worriedly.

He smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm fine now, and my scar is healed, yet it was scary in between."

She looked at Sharptooth, who was still standing behind Harry. "What have you done to him?"

"His scar started bleeding when he put his head-of-house ring on. Our healers helped him, but we were all a bit scared for him."

Petunia raised her brows questioningly. The goblin didn't respond to that. He just said, "Please bring Mr. Potter here again soon. We have some more things to discuss."

"Are you open at weekends?"

"We're open seven days a week."

"Fine, we shall probably come during the weekend."

Hermione was already looking quite worried when they finally arrived at the book-store. "Harry, what took you so long?" she asked, hugging him fiercely.

"My scar started bleeding when I visited the vault. They took some time to properly heal it. See?" he moved his bangs with his left hand. Hermione saw not only the forehead but also the new ring.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's a ring," he said, making her frown warningly. "It's my family ring, passed from generation to generation."

"It seems too expensive to be worn by a child. It may attract undue attention. Can't you remove it?"

Harry sounded reluctant. "It is supposed to give me some protection. I wouldn't like to be left without it."

Hermione thought quickly. "I've read that some magical rings can respond to thought commands. Maybe you can command it to stay hidden?"

Harry tried. He was fascinated as his ring faded out, leaving his finger seemingly clear, although he could still feel the ring on it. He couldn't feel it with his other hand, though, and Hermione couldn't feel it either. "I think it's better this way," she finally said, making Harry smile.

They visited the ice-cream parlour as well. Hermione was reluctant to order anything, but her mother encouraged her to try a few flavours. They all sat together to enjoy it. They saw no children of their age there and a bunch of noisy redheads didn't attract them. The ice cream was delicious, though.

As everything in Diagon Alley was paid by money coming from Harry's pockets, Mrs. Granger insisted on paying for lunch, which they took in a much more elegant restaurant than the previous years.

They then went shopping. It was quite different this time. The two women helped each other out, despite their different tastes, while the children soon found themselves in the book department, browsing through whatever books caught their eyes and laughing happily for no reason at all. Somewhat later, Hermione was taken to the girls' department and Harry helped her choose, before going to the boys' department, where Hermione helped him.

It was a fully enjoyable day.

When they finally reached the train, Petunia looked for a closed compartment. These were no longer so common, especially on the suburban trains, but she managed to find one. They went in and closed the door.

"Now, tell me everything that you feel you can," his aunt told him.

Harry had to think a bit, to recall the events of the morning. They already seemed so far in the past. "Well, they led me to my account manager. He had my house crest at the corner of his door. He took my identity test and then read me my parents' will. As expected, they left everything to me."

"Was I mentioned in their will?"

He didn't really want to say it, but he felt he needed to tell the truth. "Yes. They said that under no circumstances should I be handed to you to raise, due to Uncle Vernon's and your attitude towards Magic. I'm sorry."

"Don't. I didn't deserve any better and you deserved much better. Was there anything else?"

"Not much. I didn't ask what exactly I own now, but it seems to be a lot. I then visited the Potter vault and took this ring. It is then that my scar caused problems. The goblins helped me and healed it."

He let his ring become visible. Petunia looked closely at it but said nothing.

"Oh, there was also a mention of some other names there. They said Peter was their secret keeper and not Sirius. Do you know any of them?"

"I've only seen them once or twice. I couldn't form an opinion about any of them."

"Shouldn't we tell somebody? It's Peter who betrayed my parents, not Sirius."

"I'll see what I can do," she promised, "and don't mention anything about your inheritance or the will to anybody."


	10. Heritage

**10-Heritage – 1990**

"I need to go to London again. I'm taking Harry with me. You may go visit your friends," Petunia told Dudley the next morning.

"I want to go to London too," he said.

"Duddykins, there's nothing for you in London today. I need to do some shopping that I missed yesterday and visit some banks. You'll just be bored. It would be more fun to go with your friends."

Dudley thought fast. He could do it if he really wanted. "Harry will also be bored. If I come, I can keep him company."

Petunia was suddenly unsure. She didn't want to expose her son to the magical world until there was no choice, yet he would be exposed to it by Harry's eleventh birthday anyhow, when Harry got his Hogwarts letter. Maybe it was time to put her worries aside and tell him?

"Didkins, some of the bank business concerns Harry. You know his parents died when he was just a baby, don't you?"

"Yes, in that car accident that left Harry scarred. So?"

"They may have left him some money or other properties. Maybe debts as well. Harry needs to find this out before his eleventh birthday."

"What's so special about his eleventh birthday? I'll be eleven a few weeks before him."

Petunia motioned both boys to the living room. She sat on the sofa with a boy on each side. She turned to Dudley. "Do you know why your father doesn't like Harry or his parents?"

"They are freaks, he says. I don't think Harry is a freak."

Petunia smiled internally at this little triumph. "He isn't, neither were his parents, but why does your dad think they are?"

Dudley thought for a moment. It was a long time since that "freak" subject had been mentioned. He needed to search his memory first. "There used to be some unexplainable events happening around Harry when we were smaller."

"Well, they had an explanation, but one that many people do not accept. It's called Magic."

Dudley's eyes opened wide in surprise. Petunia continued. "Just like other special talents, magical talents are quite rare. My sister had it, but no other people in our family. It is like singing talent, or painting or any other talent you may think of. They are usually rare, but it doesn't make them freaks. It makes them special."

Dudley looked a bit confused. "What talent do I have?"

Petunia smiled reassuringly despite feeling her worries rise. "We don't know yet. Some talents are evident since an early age. Others may present themselves while you grow up or even later. I didn't know I had any talent at cooking until after I got married."

Dudely's face brightened. "So, I may find my talent when I'm older."

"Quite right. Now, children with magical talents are invited to a school dedicated for that after they reach eleven. When you'll go to Smelting, Harry will go to that school."

Dudley let it sink for a bit. "Fine, so he has a talent at Magic and he'll go to another school. What does it have to do with the bank?"

Harry took over. "The whole magical world is a well-kept secret. If you look at the history of witch-hunts, you can surely understand why. Just imagine what your father would do if he found that a family of 'freaks' was settling down across the road."

Dudley grimaced at the mental image.

"Now, the bank, as well as other magical businesses is hidden from non-magical people, like us," Petunia took over. "They are not very welcoming either. If you have to wait for Harry to finish his business at the bank, you'll have absolutely nothing to do, whether I stay with you or not, and I believe it will take quite a long time."

"What will you do, then," Dudley asked his mother.

"It's quite possible I'll have to wait, just as I did yesterday. I've already taken a book to pass the time."

"Oh..." Dudley seemed to deflate.

"I'll try to find something to make up for leaving you behind," Harry promised. "I have some money in that bank and I may be able to buy something that wouldn't attract attention yet will be truly magical. I'm not sure, though."

Dudley sighed. "Well, stay safe and enjoy yourself. I'll tell nobody about this. I may go visit some friends, but most probably I'll just watch TV. Maybe I'll even read a bit. Now go! You have quite a lot to do, I understand."

Harry clapped Dudley's shoulder and smiled at him thankfully before going out. Dudley just winked back.

This time, Petunia was allowed to join Harry, at his request. Sharptooth invited them in and offered Petunia a seat, a bit farther than Harry's, before going straight to business. "Yesterday, we've only skimmed over the Potter possessions. They are your main assets, but you have some more. The Potter line has long since merged with the Peverell line. While you can't take the Potter Lordship before you reach fourteen, this does not apply to the Peverell Lordship. As soon as you are the head-of-house, you can claim the Lordship."

Harry raised a hand, stopping Sharptooth from continuing. "I've heard a lot yesterday and I'm not sure I fully understand that. You said I was emancipated and that made me the head-of-house. Can you explain?"

"Well, being emancipated means you're legally adult, despite your age. As an adult, you will be exempt from the underage restrictions on using magic, which seems to be the most important aspect for now. You may also take full control of your accounts, if you so wish, or let your guardian continue handling these for you."

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked.

"No. Your magical guardian is Professor Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, who also holds quite a few other positions."

"Can I trust him, a man I've never heard of and who had never shown any interest in me since I've been sent to my aunt?"

"That's for you to decide. Let's see what he had done with your accounts during the last nine years. He passed some to his control a few months after you were orphaned." Sharptooth started browsing through the parchments on his desk. Harry wasn't sure he could decipher goblin expressions, but it looked like Sharptooth wasn't pleased.

"Well, for most of this time, he asked his own account manager to handle these, and I'm sorry to say that he didn't seem to pay it much attention. Your investments didn't grow as much as expected. What's even worse, he seems to have taken quite a bit of money out of your trust vault – the only one he could gain access to. Can any of you say that the money was used for Harry's benefit?"

"No," both Harry and Petunia answered. "None of this ever reached our account," Petunia added, "and I go very carefully over it each month."

"Well, I'll put the matter under investigation. Right now, though, Dumbledore has no longer access to any of your accounts, unless you give it to him explicitly."

Harry frowned. He still didn't know how much he owned or what exactly it meant, yet somebody was already trying to steal from him. He didn't like it.

"I assume you've got none of our quarterly or annual reports either," Sharptooth said and Harry nodded.

A moment of silence followed, broken by Harry's question. "So I know what emancipated means. Can you explain the head-of-house to me?"

"Well, Mr. Potter..."

"You may call me Harry. I'm too young to be Mr."

The goblin smiled, keeping his mouth closed. "Well, Harry, the head of the house is normally the eldest of the family, except when it is his son. Whoever holds that position has control over all the assets of the family as a whole. This may be very important for large families. It isn't much in your case, yet it allows you to wear that ring which you've taken yesterday and frees you from any contracts done for you or about you by others, as a head-of-house should be free to act as he deems right, with no contracts restraining him."

As Harry nodded understandingly, the goblin continued. "Back to our previous subject, now. When we go to the Peverell vault, you may take the Lord ring and put it on. It shouldn't find any problems, as your Potter ring has already handled them all. It would benefit you in other ways, though."

Harry looked expectantly at him.

"As a Lord, you are eligible to get your own lodging and not stay in the dorms at Hogwarts, once you go there. This doesn't mean you can't spend as much time as you like with your school friends. A lord is also not subject to the nightly curfew, so you can go around any time you please, although I wouldn't recommend wandering alone at night."

Harry thought he heard a bit of mischief in Sharptooth's tone.

"Aside from Peverell Lordship, which was expected, you also inherited the Ravenclaw vault and title, which was quite surprising. According to your ancestry test, the Evans family descended from a squib son of Rowena. The magic of the family only resurfaced with your mother, and now with you, making you the legal heir."

"What is a squib?" Petunia asked.

"That's someone from a magical family who hasn't inherited magic. Practically every magical family has a few."

"Who is Rowena Ravenclaw?" Harry asked.

Sharptooth looked at him and shook his head. "You'll have to read about her, as I can't do her justice by just telling you shortly about her, yet she is one of the most important people in the history of magical Britain."

Harry made a mental note for himself to search for books about his additional titles.

"Now, not so unexpectedly, there is another inheritance, yet one we're not sure about yet." He took the parchment used the day before and pointed at a line, _"Slytherin,_ _b_ _y conquest?"_

"Why the question mark and what does it mean by conquest?" Harry asked.

"Let's start from the end. When a wizard kills another in a duel, the winner may take upon himself the title of the other and all the assets and liabilities that come with it. Under certain circumstances, it is even required that he does that. As for the question mark – the dark lord who tried to kill you as an infant was the only known descendant of Slytherin – another name you should read about. It is presumed he was killed when his spell rebounded on him, yet there was no witness and there was no body, although his robes were found on the site. We need some more investigation to decide what to do about it."

"I'm not sure I want that," Harry mumbled.

"Luckily, you don't have to decide right now, yet I would give it some deep thought, once you learn all the facts. By accepting that title, you may do some good that can't be done any other way," Sharptooth advised.

"That only leaves your last inheritance right now: Gryffindor. You should look for this name as well. There are several families known to be descendants of Gryffindor, and none could prove its ancestry until now. The Potter never even tried, yet once you've gone through the test, you've been proven to be the only living direct descendant of Gryffindor."

"So, how much is Harry's fortune worth?" Petunia asked.

Sharptooth looked pensively at her. "He can live comfortably without needing to work a single day in his life, yet this is about much more than money. You'll have to learn a bit about these family lines before you can even start to understand their importance. The least significance is that Harry now owns half of Hogwarts, maybe even three quarters, being able to influence the education of all young wizards and witches for many generations to come."

Petunia seemed unable to respond.

"We should now proceed to visit the vaults," Sharptooth said. As Petunia stood up, he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Dursley, but only the owner, his spouse and his descendants can enter these vaults safely. Anybody else may suffer gravely or even die."

Petunia looked as if slapped, as she sat back down. Sharptooth seemed to understand her disappointment. "I'll order some refreshments for you and you may look through Harry's trust vault account until then. You'll see why I need to investigate."

Two hours later, when they returned to the room, Petunia was dozing on her chair, holding a pocket-size romance book, with half a cup of cold tea on the desk, in front of her. Harry was now wearing three more rings: the Peverell, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Lord rings. As each ring was also enhancing his powers, he felt really powerful magically. Luckily, he could also hide them all. They were too expensive to let random passers-by see and he felt quite awkward wearing four rings. When hidden, he didn't see them and didn't feel too awkward.


	11. Presents '90

**11-Presents – 1990**

Dudley never mentioned the conversation about magic. He didn't act any different with Harry either, although Harry was sure his cousin remembered it very well.

Harry didn't tell Hermione about his inheritance. At first, he wanted to learn some more about it. Then, he was reluctant to tell her that he was the offspring of some of the most important people in Magical Britain. Her friendship was enough for him. He didn't need her to admire him for things he had no control of.

Hermione was quick to find everything she could about Harry, now that she had access to the magical library and also knew how to reach Diagon Alley, and especially the book-stores there.

She called him about a week after his birthday. "Harry, do you know you're famous?"

He sighed. "Yes, I've seen some of those nonsense books. I wish I could eliminate them."

"I don't mean those junk stories. You appear in several books about fighting the dark and even mentioned in 'Hogwarts – a History' and a few history books of the modern era."

"It's just rubbish. I'm just a boy who lost his parents and had a few rough years before things started settling down somewhat. You know my uncle still loathes every 'freakishness'."

"Well, I know, but you should be aware of how others may see you, especially as your time at Hogwarts approaches. You should think about how you'd like to handle this fame."

"I've been thinking about it lately. I've just finished perfecting a kind of vanishing charm. I can now turn myself invisible, so I can move away without anybody noticing."

"Wow! You're really talented. Will you teach me how to do it as well?"

"We'll try it next time you visit."

"Oh, I'll love to try it. Harry, you may also try something simpler. I've read about a 'notice me not' charm. It doesn't make you invisible, it just makes people not notice you even though their eyes see you."

"That may also work. I'll give it a try."

By the time they met again, Harry was already able to make himself unnoticed even without becoming invisible. That gained him another tight hug from Hermione.

Despite his reluctance, he decided to tell her just a bit about his inheritance, so he could get her advice. "While at Gringotts, I've found out that I've inherited a position which allows me to ask for my own private dorms, once at Hogwarts. I was wondering if that's really wise, especially since I seem to be so famous in the magical world."

Hermione gave it some thought. "Getting your private dorms may spare you some unwanted attention from other students, yet it will also attract attention all by itself. It won't help you while in class or during meals, which are served in the Great Hall." She then frowned a bit. "There's no direct answer I can give you right now. I think you'll have to see what happens and 'play it by the ear', as they say."

"Why are you frowning, though?"

"I like to plan ahead, yet this situation doesn't seem appropriate for such planning."

"Can't we make a few alternate plans and switch as the situation changes?"

Hermione's face brightened. "Yes, I believe we can."

Hermione wanted to start planning. Harry stopped her. "I think we both still need to learn some more before we can plan. We need to find everything we can about Hogwarts and its current staff. I know its headmaster is supposed to be my magical guardian, yet he had extracted some money from my vault and that money was never used for my benefit, as far as I know, and he had never shown any interest in me, has not visited me even once since I've been put with my aunt. I need to learn more about him. Possibly about other staff members as well."

This brought a new frown to Hermione's face. "He's the Headmaster. He should care for every child under his authority. Isn't that part of his role?"

Harry sighed. "Hermione, not every person is up to the position one needs to take. I hear my uncle grumble about this and that every time he takes the newspaper in his hands. Many people in authority positions abuse their position for different reasons, mostly for greed. Nobody should be above suspicion, you know. You must treat everybody with due respect but not with unreserved trust."

Her frown deepened. "I know you're right, yet it goes so much against my sense of how things should be. It's hard to believe that a figure of authority would abuse its position."

"And yet the papers are full of stories like this," Harry commented.

She sighed. "Well, it only means I need to be wary of everybody. That's no fun at all."

Harry tried to change the subject a bit. "You know, I've just read about some mind magic. If we master it, we can be much safer when we go to Hogwarts. You know that we may encounter bullies there as well."

"Mind magic?"

"There's Occlumency and Legilimency, which complement each other. The first protects you against the second, which is intended to penetrate one's mind in order to read memories and thoughts or even influence the mind. I'm going to try and learn the protection as soon as I can. I suspect I may need it. As my friend, I suggest you do the same." He refrained from mentioning that the books only suggested learning this after reaching fourteen. A notebook, left by one of his ancestors, suggested it could be taught to children as young as six, and it was very useful against rivals.

They spent the rest of that visit browsing through the two books that Harry managed to find on mind magic.

As expected, Hermione tried to find some more information on the subject. She visited Diagon Alley a few days later. She called Harry as soon as she was back. "I've found no book about this in any of the three book-stores we've visited. At one shop it was suggested that such subjects were only to be found on Knockturn Alley, yet they warned us that going there, especially for a young girl, was extremely dangerous."

"Then, we're lucky to have found these books I own. I'll see if I can get another copy for you."

It was just a few days later that school started, making the children put aside their magical education for a while. Harry was also busy helping Dudley along. Dudley still needed Harry's presence, mainly for motivation, as he was doing quite well for himself. Harry was only thinking of Hermione's approaching birthday, contemplating the present that would fit her best and wondering if she would get her Hogwarts letter soon after her birthday or it would arrive during the summer, about the same time as his.

Dudley was certainly not the right person to consult with. Although he was friendly enough with Hermione, he didn't know her that well. There was only one other person he could consult with. "Aunt Petunia, can you help me decide on a birthday present for Hermione?"

It was still a new experience, consulting with his aunt about personal matters. Petunia also seemed surprised by his request, yet she tried not to let it show.

"She seems to be quite a bookish girl. Won't you like to give her a book?"

"I've already given her access to my whole library," Harry confessed, "and she keeps buying new books at Diagon Alley. She loves books, but maybe I should try for something else?"

Petunia tried to think about it. The girl was a lot like Lily, at that age, except Lily seemed to be more playful. What would have Lily liked at that age?...

"Girls love jewellery," she finally said. "You could give her a necklace or a bracelet or even a ring. Nothing extravagant, though, or it may embarrass her."

Harry got excited at her answer. "I think I've seen something like that in my vault. Do you think it may be appropriate?"

Petunia frowned. "I won't be able to take you there before her birthday. I have some social duties to attend."

"That's fine, Aunt Petunia. I've found a way to go there by myself, using the letter they sent me," he said, rushing to his room.

A moment later, she heard a kind of "pop" sound. When checking Harry's room, it was empty. Petunia sighed and closed the door.

Harry descended for supper, as usual. "Have you found what you were looking for?" she asked him.

"Yes. It's a set, a bit more elegant than what I saw at some shops, but it was the least elegant in there."

Petunia nodded approvingly. "Just make sure to wrap it nicely."

Harry smiled brightly. "Of course!"

\/\/\/

As Hermione's birthday occurred on Monday, they had the celebration on Sunday afternoon. The whole Dursley family was invited, along with some of Hermione's relatives. Harry was sad for Hermione not having any friends from school. He only hoped his present would cheer her up enough to make her forget that lack.

Despite her cousins' nagging, Hermione didn't open her presents immediately. She only took them all to her room and stacked them neatly on her desk. By the size and shape of the packages, Harry was quite sure they were all books. Harry's present also looked like a book, though. After retrieving the jewels from his vault, he looked for an appropriate jewellery box. He found nothing in his vault, but the toys store nearby had one that looked like a book and acted like a book, unless opened by a specific password. Harry set it to "Friendship and Magic".

Eventually, Hermione had to open her presents. She brought everything down to the living room, conveniently 'forgetting' to bring Harry's present as well. As expected, there were only books there. Her uncle bought her a romance for young girls. Harry was sure she liked nothing better than to shove it in his face, as it was clearly a worthless book. Her aunt brought her a book dealing with girls going through puberty. Hermione blushed deeply and put it aside. Her elder cousin was even less subtle, giving her a book about treating one's hair, along with a bottle of shampoo for difficult hair. Harry could feel her fighting to control her magic. He was sure this would have ended with some accidental magic, possibly harmful, had Hermione not been practising control for several months by then.

She got other, less problematic books, from her other aunt and cousins, and also from her grandparents. She was surprised at the book she got from the Dursleys, though. It was a practical guide for choosing the right clothing for the occasion, aimed at teenage girls. "I've seen that you were always dressed impeccably, and I thought you might appreciate such a guide, as you grow up," Petunia explained.

Hermione thanked her with a hug.

It was later, after her cousins had already left, when Hermione called Harry to her room. "It's a magical present, isn't it?"

"Some of it is," he answered cautiously. Although he was starting to feel the difference between magical and other objects, it was just the beginning, and he wasn't really sure about the jewellery.

Hermione frowned when she saw another book, although there was no title on it. The cover was decorated with an ornate gold-filled engraving, with a single word inside it. Hermione.

She opened the book. The pages were blank, as if it was an unused diary. "What is it?" she asked, looking at Harry.

"Friendship and Magic," Harry said, touching the spine of the book. "Open it now, please."

Hermione did so reluctantly and then gasped. There was a necklace, two earrings, and a ring in there, all looking magnificent against the dark velvet that lined the shallow box.

"Harry, this is too much!" she said.

"I only intended to bring you the ring, but I thought it was a pity to break the set into pieces. Besides, it comes from my vault, so it cost me nothing."

Hermione was still fascinated, admiring the beautiful jewellery.

"Don't you like to try it on?" he urged her.

"I've never worn earrings. I'll have to get my ears pierced," Hermione noted, her eyes still scanning the jewels.

"Why don't you try the ring first?" he suggested.

Hermione took the ring. "It seems too big," she noted. "It may fall down from my finger."

She still tried sliding it on her finger. To her astonishment, the ring shrank to fit. She was more surprised when a bright flash appeared around the ring, turning into a circle of light that moved to her feet and started scanning upwards, vanishing as it cleared her head. "What was that?"

"The goblin said this was a friendship ring, given only to someone very dear. It contains some very effective protection and healing charms. I think he also said 'runes', although I've not had time to find what it means. Do you like it?"

Hermione looked at her finger. The ring was magnificent, sporting a few small diamonds, surrounding a ruby and an emerald. "It's really beautiful, but it's too expensive to wear. I don't think my mother has anything as expensive."

"You may make it invisible by thinking at it, just as you taught me about mine. I think you may also make it look like a simple, cheap ring."

Hermione tried. The ring faded out, only to reappear like a simple ring, of the kind many young girls wear.

"Don't you like to try the earrings as well?"

"I have no piercing..."

"I believe the earrings will take care of this," Harry stopped her.

He grabbed one earring and took it up to her ear. The moment it touched, the ear seemed to change and the earring was fixed firmly. The second earring acted the same.

"It's weird," Hermione said. "I feel them going through my earlobes, yet they are still complete and non-pierced. How can that be?"

Harry smirked. "Magic!"

The necklace, at least, didn't pose any problem. Hermione had a feeling that her new jewels were giving her some more energy, making her more powerful, yet she was not going to discuss it. She just hugged Harry as tightly as she could, pressing two kisses on each of his cheeks. They both blushed fiercely at that.

"Shouldn't I take them down now?" Hermione asked after their faces returned to their normal colours.

"I believe you can keep them on at all times. You can probably make them change to something simpler or even hide them, just as you can with the ring,"

Hermione tried. Her diamond and platinum necklace became a simple line of crystal beads on a golden thread and her earrings changed from dangling diamonds, emeralds, and rubies to a single red stone, close to the earlobe, just like the earrings used after having one's ears pierced.

"I believe I can go to school with these," Hermione said, checking herself in the mirror.

"I think your parents and my aunt would like to see them in their original form, though," Harry commented.

When they went back downstairs, Dudley was in the study with both fathers, looking through a collection of some sort. The women were in the kitchen. "Go in, show them," Harry told his friend. "I'll keep the others busy," he added, going towards the study.


	12. House Elves '91

**12-House Elves – 1991**

Hermione didn't get her letter soon after her birthday. She was a bit disappointed, but she figured that it was easier to send all those letters at once, instead of keeping track of individual birthdays.

The phone rang a few days later. "It's for you, boy!" Harry heard his uncle. He lifted the extension in the upper floor corridor. "Hello," he said, noticing the other extension was being closed.

"Harry, guess what? Your present seems to have saved me from injury today!" Hermione sounded excited.

"What happened?"

"Some of the bullies were playing in the backyard at school. I was just reading a book on the bench, not paying them any attention. Then they started throwing things at me. I knew I could hurl them back, but that would attract unwelcome attention, so I just stood up and walked away. This seemed to have unnerved one of them. He took a largish stone and threw it forcefully at me. Had it hit my head, it could have broken my skull. I didn't see it, as my back was turned to them, yet somebody shouted at me to move away. I turned around to see what was happening, and I saw the stone sailing straight to my head. It was too close for me to move, too close to even think, yet as it was only a few inches away from my face, it turned aside, as if skidding on some invisible shield. Losing its momentum, the stone fell a few paces behind me, a bit to the side. I can almost swear I heard a kind of 'clank' as the stone reached that invisible shield."

"Maybe your magic reacted? It could happen. It did at least once, for me."

"No, Harry. Even at times I had no control of it, I always knew if something happened due to my 'weirdness', as I was thinking of that at the time, or not. This time it was NOT my magic. It was the protection, and I'm really thankful for it."

Harry smiled, although Hermione couldn't see it. "I'm glad I helped you. When I found that set, I only wanted to give you something nice. When the goblin said it could also give you protection, it finalized my decision. I want you to always be safe and I want no harm to touch you. You're my friend and I care for you." He somehow felt that description incorrect, but he had no clue how to better describe his feelings.

\/\/\/

For Christmas, Harry had a different present for Hermione. As the only books about Mind Magic which either he or Hermione could find were the ones in his library, and as they couldn't both read the same book due to living at different places, Harry thought that a duplication method could be handy. That thought brought several books to him, books he needed to study and understand before putting anything to practice. Although, as he was emancipated, he was allowed to use a wand, Harry felt he should try to do as much as possible without one. There would be time to master the wand at school.

Among the duplication charms that he found, the one he liked best was one producing personalized copies. To the right person, they would look exactly like the original. Anybody else would only see something benign, completely irrelevant. Harry chose the alternate forms to look like dictionaries. He made copies of both books he had as well as the notebooks where Mind Magic was mentioned. A hairpin that Hermione had forgotten in his room during one of her visits, was all that he needed to key the copies to her.

"I love these," she told him when they met at Christmas. "You really are the best!" She added a hug and a kiss as emphasis.

The new year Ball was even better than the previous one. Both children had learned some more dances and were able to dance the whole evening. Dudley also found a dance partner, but got tired of dancing quite quickly.

\/\/\/

Having read a bit about the period before he'd lost his parents made Harry understand that some magic users were not to be trusted. With his growing suspicion of authorities, he didn't trust the government to have eradicated all the followers of the last Dark Lord. He had a feeling he should be able to protect himself under any circumstances.

As if to enhance these feelings, Sharptooth's investigation found out some more breaches of trust, as Dumbledore seemed to have sold a few expensive artefacts from Potter Manor. "It was only due to the house-elves protecting their master's belongings that he was unable to take any more," Sharptooth told him.

"Can you retrieve these for me?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so. These were just some gold decorations, of no real value except for the gold itself. They were probably molten to be sold as raw gold. We can retrieve their price, though. We're charging Dumbledore's account for every sickle taken from you, adding the highest interest rate allowed in the bank. We're also considering the possibility to sue him on your behalf for negligence in handling your accounts, yet that may pose some problems."

"Why?"

"Dumbledore has a very high position in the Magical society and some very influential friends. He may change the laws to suit him or even disregard them completely, as he's known to have done a few times. Yet, with some luck, we may be able to take him into a goblin court, where his position and his connections would be irrelevant."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Now, what are house-elves?"

Sharptooth seemed surprised that his client didn't know. "These are magical creatures, a bit smaller than goblins. They've been serving prominent magical families since before we have records of. They derive their magic from their masters and seem pleased to do whatever makes their masters happy." There was no mistaking the tone in which he spoke – Sharptooth didn't have a good opinion of these creatures' servitude. "Still, their loyalty saved most of your precious belongings from being taken and sold out. They can be quite fierce when protecting their masters."

"You mean they are my servants?"

"Most wizards think of them as slaves and treat them badly, yet a few, the Potters included, treat them nicely and consider them friends. It seems to work much better that way."

"I'll have to meet them sometime. Where are they?"

Sharptooth looked amused. "They are where they are ordered to be. There's a team tending the Manor and some tending the castles. Other operate your winery and tend to your vineyards. A few keep your other apartments clean and ready for whenever you'd like to visit. There's even one tending your apartment at Diagon Alley.

"How do I contact them?"

"Just call them by name. Here is the list, if you want it."

Harry frowned. The list, lying on the table in front of Sharptooth, seemed to be quite long. There were probably more than a hundred names on the list, each with its designated main task and additional or optional tasks.

"I don't want slaves. Shouldn't I set them free?"

Sharptooth looked alarmed. "I've just told you that they derive their magic from their masters. If you set them free, they lose their magic and die. The ultimate punishment for a house elf is to be set free, as that is practically like killing it very slowly."

Harry gulped at the thought. Sharptooth continued. "If you want them to be happy, show them they matter, show them you care. That's what your parents did, gaining the loyalty of their house-elves."

Harry was unsure about how to act. He had only one person he could consult with – his friend Hermione.

\/\/\/

"How many?" she asked, evidently shocked by the number

"One hundred and seventeen, about half of them on the continent. Here is the list – you can see for yourself."

She scanned the list. "Well there's only one thing you can do. Call the main house-elf and talk with him."

He took the list back and looked at it again. "Twinkle!" he said, not quite confidently.

A loud "crack" was heard as an ugly creature, about as high as a five-years-old, appeared in front of him. It seemed old, judging by its wrinkled skin, and was wearing an elegant uniform with the Potter crest below the left shoulder and some stripes sown on the upper part of its right sleeve. "What can Twinkle do for Master Harry and young Mistress?" he asked, bowing slightly.

"I need to ask you a few questions," Harry started.

"And I'm not your mistress," Hermione added.

Twinkle looked at her. "You're wearing the Potter promise ring, and you're already a couple in your hearts. That makes you my mistress, even if it will take a few years before it becomes official."

Hermione blushed at its words, failing to see that Harry blushed too. He was quicker to recover, though.

"Please sit with us," Harry said.

Twinkle clicked its fingers, making a chair of a size fit for a small child appear in the room and sat down, looking expectantly at Harry.

"I've only been informed of house-elves a few days ago. I was surprised I had a team of more than a hundred working for me. Now, could you tell me a bit about who you are, how you came to my family and what you all do? The list I've got doesn't give much detail."

Twinkle seemed to sit prouder now. "The Potter house-elves had been with the family for so many generations, that nobody can remember when it started. We take care of all the day-by-day aspects of the Manor, the castles and the other homes of the family. We also tend the fields and the vineyard and operate the winery, the mills, and a few smaller businesses. We take care of cleaning, cooking, gardening and even of changing diapers. I changed your diapers quite a few times when you were a baby, although Misty, my mate, preferred to do that. She's looking forward to having some more babies in the family."

Both children blushed at the implications. They had not yet reached puberty, but they already knew enough about how babies came to the world.

"Are you well treated?" Hermione asked.

"By whom? For the last nine years, we had no master to speak of. We were free to do as we pleased, but it was no fun. Before that, all the masters I can remember were very kind and considered us a part of the family."

"Well, you are," Harry said. "You've kept everything going while there was nobody else to take care of that. You should know that I appreciate your work very much. If ever you encounter a problem that I can help you with, please don't hesitate to ask."

Twinkle turned serious. "Do you allow us to come to your help whenever we feel we can help you?"

Harry felt his heart overflow with the love he was feeling from the small creature. "Yes, of course. It would be just fair, I believe."

Hermione was still not satisfied. "Can you tell me about your living conditions?"

Twinkle seemed to be amused by her question. "We each have our own places, usually near where we are most needed. I and my mate, as well as a few others, live at the Manor, in a separate annex, fitted for our needs. Those working in other places have similar arrangements, although not always as elegant."

"And don't you want to be free?" she insisted.

Twinkle seemed to shudder at the idea. "We are already as free as we can be. We are well treated, suffer no lack and can do as we please within the boundaries set by our jobs. We have free access to whatever we may need and we can buy anything we deem necessary. We're also aware of the fact that not all house-elves are as lucky. Some are abused, starved and punished for no reason, but even they wouldn't like to become free. That would be a death sentence to them."

Twinkle seemed to think for a moment. "As you seem to be still learning our customs, I must warn you to never offer clothing to one of your house elves. Giving clothes is magically interpreted as setting the elf free, breaking its connection to the family. Once free, a house-elf can't survive for more than a few months, slowly deteriorating until death takes it."

"I'll never offer clothes to a house elf," both promised.


	13. Letter '91

**13-Letter – 1991**

"I've got my letter!" Harry had to hold the handset far from his ear, as Hermione was too excited to control her voice. She was practically shouting without even noticing it.

"What does it say?" he asked.

"It invites me to attend, gives a list of items to bring with me and there's also an additional page for students growing up in non-magical families, stating that somebody from school will come to explain things to us. They are due tomorrow evening. Do you want to be here as well?"

Harry wasn't sure about it. His uncle wouldn't like the idea, of that he was sure, yet it could be quite interesting. He didn't know if somebody would come for him, as he was from a magical family, although raised by non-magical.

"I'll ask my aunt. Besides, I think I've found a new way to go places magically. I wouldn't like to try it for such a distance before trying some much closer places, though."

"You can apparate? Wow! Will you teach me?"

"I'm not sure if this is the right term, and yes, I will teach you once I'm sure about it. Just hang on. I'm going to ask my aunt."

He walked to the kitchen, where his aunt was studying a recipe book, trying to decide what to prepare for dinner. "Aunt Petunia, may I visit Hermione tomorrow evening? She's got her Hogwarts letter and is excited for the visitor from school."

Petunia seemed to get lost in her memories for a moment. She then lifted her head. "Are you sure it is advisable? I remember being asked not to let anybody outside of our family be present at that meeting."

"But Hermione and her parents already know practically everything due to being friends with me. Please..."

Petunia smiled reluctantly. "I'll take you there tomorrow, but you may need to stay overnight, as I don't want to upset Vernon. He'll be upset enough when your letter comes."

Harry flung his arm around her waist in a quick hug, "Oh, thank you, Aunt Petunia. I'm sure Hermione will be glad!"

He went back to the phone. "Will it be alright if I stay for the night? Can your parents accommodate me?"

"I'm sure that's fine. They have already suggested I invite you to stay for a few days. That would be no trouble at all. Oh! I'm so glad! We shall both go to Hogwarts together!"

With this phone call over, Harry decided to try his "moving magically," as he named it, so he could possibly teach Hermione as well. He was quite sure this was not apparition, as that required a kind of concentration he was sure nobody his age could muster. It was something else. He stood on the stairs, made sure that nobody was watching him and wished himself in his room. It only took a fraction of a second for him to stand exactly at the spot he wanted to. He felt no sense of movement at all. It was just like a scene change on television, when the actor is just shown in a new location.

He tried it a few more times, going between his room and the toilet, the bathroom, the basement and even the secluded spot in the library, where nobody would notice him. It worked perfectly each time. He read that paragraph in the book again. It was about elf magic and how it differed from human magic. Such kind of transfer was termed impossible for humans, yet he had done it easily. Maybe Hermione could find the explanation?

Without even consciously thinking of it, he suddenly found himself in Hermione's room. She was startled from her reading by his sudden appearance in her room.

"Harry! You said you wouldn't do it. What made you change your mind?"

He looked sheepishly at her. "I didn't intend to come. I just thought you would be able to understand this better than me, and I was suddenly in your room."

"You're lucky I'm decent now, or..." she left it unfinished, blushing furiously at the thought.

"Well, I'm sorry. Do you want me to leave?"

"No. At least show me what made you think of me."

Harry showed her the book which he was still holding. "This is supposed to be elf magic, undoable by people like us, so – how can I do it?"

Hermione read the paragraph attentively. She then browsed a few pages back and a few forward. Her brow furrowed with concentration and then she smiled. "I think it's all a matter of discipline. Most magical kids are taught that elf magic and other kinds of magic are out of their reach, so they never try it. By the time their core stabilizes, about halfway through Hogwarts, they are unable to gain this capability. You are still flexible enough to learn this and other kinds of magic, not being bothered by prejudice or preconception. Can you teach me now?"

"I'm not sure. I'll show you what I've read and why I even tried it. You may try as well, but I don't know if you'll get the same results as I."

Despite his concerns, Hermione was able to follow in his steps. Before too long, they were both "jumping" from place to place within the house. "What should we call this? I found no appropriate name in the book," Harry asked.

"Well we seem to fade out from one place and fade in at another, I think. Can you try and do it real slow?"

Harry tried. It was still quite fast, but he noticed that between being at one place and being at the other, there was a time he felt as if he was in both places at once, although he didn't understand it. Hermione, watching him, did. "It looks like you transfer gradually, really like fading in films. At first, there's no visible change, yet a kind of shadow or outline appears at the destination. As it starts filling, you seem to become more transparent, until only a shadow or outline remains, and then it disappears altogether, as you are fully at the other place. I think we should call it 'fading' and nobody will know what we are talking about."

Harry smiled. "That's a great idea, yet I think I'll still ask my aunt to bring me here tomorrow. No need to upset her with too much magic." He looked at his watch. "Oh, we've spent almost an hour on this. I hope nobody noticed, but I must go home. Bye!"

Harry faded back into his room, almost failing to notice that his door was getting closed. He frowned at that but could do nothing about it. He set his book back in place and then went into the bathroom and washed his face before going down.

Dudley intercepted him on the stairs. "Where have you been?" he asked.

"I've just washed my face," Harry replied.

Dudley sighed. "Harry, you were not in the bathroom, nor in your room or anywhere else in the house just a moment ago. I don't mind that you do all kinds of magic, but please be true with me. I won't tell."

Harry smiled back at him and sat down on the stairs, inviting Dudley to sit at his side. "I've just found a new way of going places. I tried it around the house first. I then started reading something and I was thinking that Hermione would have understood it better than me. I suddenly found myself in her house."

"You won't need Mum or Dad escorting you there, then," Dudley said. He gave it some more thought for a moment. "Nah, you'll still go with them, as you wouldn't like them to know, would you?"

"I don't think your father will be too accepting of the idea. Aunt Petunia may accept it, though."

Dudley smiled and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "They won't hear anything from me, I promise, but do be more careful. You could have just locked your door, you know."

Harry smiled thankfully. "I know, and thank you."

Although this new ability made the overnight stay redundant, Harry still packed some clothes and other necessities in a small backpack for his stay.

It was during the train ride that Petunia talked. "Harry, where have you been yesterday morning, about an hour after you talked with me about today?"

Harry didn't dare lie. He knew he could trust his aunt, but he was still wary of making her angry. "Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to show you your latest bank report, the non-magical one. You were nowhere to be found. A few minutes later, Dudley looked for you and then you came down."

Harry was uncertain about how much to reveal, but then decided not to hold anything back. "I've found a new way to go places by magic. At first, I just moved around the house, trying to get it under control. I then tried going to the library that way, just to a secluded spot there, where nobody could see me. Then, looking at the book where I found the idea, I thought about Hermione and her way with books. I suddenly was in her room."

The surprise on Petunia's face was clear, yet he saw no anger, which was a relief.

"I had to explain it to her and teach her what I did. It took some time, and that is when you looked for me, I believe," Harry concluded.

Petunia smiled at him. "Well, Harry, you're full of surprises, and so is your friend. You did well to keep it secret, although..." She seemed to contemplate a bit, "soon after your birthday, you're going to get your letter. Vernon won't like it a bit, I know. Until then, there's no need to rub it in. I'll try to make him more accepting of the idea of sending you to Hogwarts, although he is contemplating sending you to Smelting, along with Dudley."

"He won't like this," Harry said, frowning.

"At least I now know that you can escape from a tight situation if you need to. That's very good."

\/\/\/

Hermione welcomed him with a tight hug, as had become her way with him. Harry responded by hugging her back just as tightly. It really felt good and made him aware of the changes she was going through as puberty approached. He didn't mind, though. This was his Hermione, whatever shape her body would turn to be.

"Isn't this exciting. I'll finally meet somebody from Hogwarts!" Hermione could hardly keep her excitement under control.

"It is, but you should calm down a bit. You want to make a good first impression, don't you? Besides, I suggest you keep your mind shields on. You may never know whom you can trust." Harry's words acted like a bucket of ice water.

"You suggest they may not be trustworthy?"

Harry shrugged. "I've already told you about the headmaster. With such a leader, who knows how his subordinates are?"

Hermione frowned and then lightened her expression again. "Well, I'll keep my shields and stay on guard, but I don't plan to look calm when I'm really so excited."

"I don't expect it from you." He made sure she wore the jewels he had given her for her birthday to give her additional protection.

They spent the afternoon playing only silly games, as Hermione was too excited to do anything more demanding. Her parents returned from work just before dinner and the doorbell rang soon after they finished the meal. Hermione ran to open the door.

"Miss Granger, I assume," Harry heard a female voice which sounded strict and a bit old. "I'm professor Minerva McGonagall from Hogwarts. May I come in?"

"Of course, professor. We were expecting you," Hermione said, leading the woman in.

Harry saw a woman who looked about sixty, wearing a very out of fashion suit and holding a medium size bag of the kind he'd seen older women use. The professor noticed him and frowned. "This conversation is strictly for you and your family. No strangers are allowed."

Hermione beamed at her. "Harry is no stranger. He's the one who actually told me about the magical world and he's my best friend."

The professor turned her eyes, looking at Harry properly for the first time. It was not difficult to see that he looked quite like James at that age, except for the form of his eyeglasses and the colour of his eyes. These were definitely like Lily's. Yet there was no scar!

"So you are Harry...?"

"Harry Potter at your service, ma'am," Harry bowed exaggeratedly, reminding Minerva of James again.

"Do you live nearby?"

"No, but we visit each other regularly since we've met. I thought Hermione would like me near her at such an important moment."

'That's Lilly in him,' Minerva thought.

"Very well. Shall we all sit down and start our conversation?"

The Granger parents sat on the sofa. The children sat both on a couch, not seeming to mind the tight fit, or maybe even enjoying it. Minerva wasn't sure. Well, Harry seemed to be content, and that was good enough for her. She had pleaded for years to Albus, to let her visit Harry, but he forbade it, citing security as the main reason. At least she saw Harry was fine now.

She didn't seem to tell them anything they didn't already know, yet Hermione had a few questions that she didn't expect. "I've read about the houses at Hogwarts. Don't they cause unnecessary rivalry between students?"

She couldn't lie. "They do cause some rivalry. We try to control it and encourage friendships between houses, yet some rivalry is always there."

"Do you have courses to prepare your students for higher studies, like the university?"

"There is no such institute in the magical world. Once they finish school, people may study for their mastery individually or as apprentices to established masters. That's the way it's been for many generations."

"That is really so outdated," Harry noted. "I would have expected some more modern attitude."

Minerva sighed. "The magical world is quite conservative, probably too conservative for its own good, yet it does change, but much slower than the non-magical world."

She was deep in thought when she left. The girl was smart and knowledgeable; frighteningly so. She was certainly Ravenclaw material. Yet Harry, the surprise, knew even more and seemed just as bright, although differently, and there was something about him that she couldn't place. Was he more confident than his age? Was he hiding anything? She had a weird feeling that she had been under test there and barely passed it, despite everyone being polite and respectful. She'd have to think about it some more...

"What do you say?" Hermione asked Harry, after her parents left the room.

"She seems nice and fair. I think we may trust her a bit. Yet she is certainly under Dumbledore's influence and won't normally act against him. She also knew my parents and was mentioned as an option to be my guardian, yet somebody ignored their will, placing me with my aunt."

This reminded him of some other part of the will. His aunt had tried to find a way to contact Sirius, but not being magical, she was politely rejected from wherever she asked for help. Harry knew he would need to find a way to assure that justice was done.

Still, it was late. The Grangers urged the children to get ready for the night and wished them each "goodnight". Harry was surprised when Jean, Hermione's mother, kissed his cheek and hugged him just as she did with her daughter. It was a pleasant surprise, though.

Harry was already falling asleep when he heard a soft "pop," indicating the arrival of somebody in his room. He didn't even need to open his eyes to know who it was. He sensed the fragrance of flowers and books that had become Hermione's signature.

"Why are you here?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"I'm too excited to sleep. I hardly slept a wink last night as well."

"So you want me to stay awake too?" he asked mischievously.

"No, just move over. Maybe if I stay with you I can calm down and get the sleep I so badly need."

Harry felt a bit reluctant. While he had a few nice pyjamas, he used to sleep in only his shorts during the summer, yet that wasn't right if she came to bed near him. Hermione didn't hesitate, though. She mounted his bed and cuddled at his side. "Hug me, please," she whispered softly.

Harry obliged. It wasn't any sacrifice, really. They used to hug each other almost from the time they first met, yet now, with Hermione starting to turn into a woman, it was even nicer and more frightening altogether. He wasn't sure what he was feeling and what would be right or wrong. His friend didn't seem to be bothered by these thoughts. She turned her back to him and asked him to come closer and hug her. Once he put his arm around her waist, she grabbed his hand and moved it up against her heart. She sighed contentedly and fell promptly asleep.


	14. Shopping for School

**14-Shopping for School – 1991**

 _ **A.N.1 I've written Hagrid's speech as mostly normal since I have no idea how to write the accent he has in the books and since other characters understand him well, the accent itself doesn't really matter.**_

 _ **A.N.2 Some fragments of the text during the visit at the alley was adapted from the book, as I see no reason to rewrite scenes that I don't really change.**_

* * *

Harry wasn't sure what his uncle would say about Hogwarts. He really wanted to hear what would be said, as it could have an impact on him. Harry found a monitoring spell in one of the books and used it to be able to listen in to conversations in the living room, the kitchen and the master bedroom, not knowing where his aunt would start that dreaded conversation. Eventually, it happened about two weeks before his eleventh birthday. Aunt Petunia sent the boys to their rooms before moving to join her husband in front of the television. The way she looked at Harry made him understand this was the time.

Back in his room, he activated the appropriate spell and listened.

"You know Harry's birthday will come in two weeks," Petunia said.

"So?" Vernon grumbled.

"He's going to get his letter soon, maybe even before his birthday."

"What letter are you talking about?" Vernon sounded really puzzled.

"Don't you remember what I told you about the letter my sister got at his age?"

"I do, but what does it have to do with the boy? There has been no freakishness around him for a few years already. Why should he go to that freak school?"

Harry could almost see his aunt rolling her eyes. "Vernon, it's nothing freaky. The ability to do something special is a talent one should cherish, not something to loathe and be afraid of."

"Have you gone overboard? I don't see you suddenly loving **that**!"

She sighed. "I don't like magic, but mainly because I can't do magic. It was my jealousy of my sister that clouded my judgment. It almost destroyed my life. I don't want it to destroy Harry's life." Her voice turned softer and Harry thought she was almost crying. "He's all that remained of my sister."

He could hear Vernon shifting on the sofa. "Now, please, don't get too sentimental. I know Harry is a good boy. I even thought of sending him to Smelting, like Dudley, but if he is destined for another route, I won't stand in his way. Isn't that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes, Vernon. This is very important to me. Please understand."

"No need to cry, Pet. I can't say I like it. Not at all. But if he needs to go there – so be it. Just don't expect me to go with him to those freak shops. I don't think I could stand it."

"That's alright. I'll go with him, or maybe they will send somebody. Don't worry. You won't have to go."

Harry turned the monitoring off. It went much smoother than expected. It was clear that Vernon didn't change his mind about Magic, but he had gained more appreciation of his nephew since Harry started exercising, achieving better control of his magic. He hoped this uneasy acceptance wouldn't become too stressed due to Hogwarts.

\/\/\/

Vernon really seemed to mellow a bit about Harry since his previous birthday. It was almost as if he started liking the boy. Harry felt weird about it, not sure if this was just pretence or a genuine change. At least he didn't offer to take Harry on a visit to his sister Marge. That would not have passed well.

It was a day before his birthday. Vernon called him to sit near him in the living room.

"Harry, I know you've not always been welcome in this house. I know I was the main reason for that, due to the way I feel about... certain things. I'm not sure I can ever change that, but I want to assure you that whatever I feel about those things, I still think of you as family."

Harry wasn't sure how to respond, but Vernon didn't seem to expect an answer.

"Your aunt tells me that you're probably going to that school up north, where both your parents got their education. I admit I'd like it better if you joined Dudley at Smelting or even if you chose some other school of distinction, but I won't stop you if your destiny takes you elsewhere. I only want you to know that family always support each other. Whenever you need it, don't hesitate to ask, and we'll do everything we can to help you."

Harry felt his eyes moisten. "Thank you, Uncle Vernon. That is very important to me. I also think that family is very important and I'll also help and protect you if ever you need it."

Vernon seemed to relax a bit. "That's the right spirit, my boy! I think I'm going to be proud of you!"

\/\/\/

Harry's birthday was similar to the previous year. Hermione asked to stay overnight, and aunt Petunia agreed, letting her sleep in the guestroom. She didn't know that the girl used fading to join Harry in bed, returning to her room early in the morning, only to change and join Harry in his daily training.

Harry was delighted. Not only was his night perfect, with his friend cuddling with him, but his training was also most enjoyable. Hermione was even able to keep up with him, only breathing a little harder when they finally stopped, both grinning widely.

"I think we are good together," Harry noted.

"You bet!" was her happy reply.

After showering in turns, they joined Aunt Petunia at the breakfast table. Vernon had already left for work and Dudley wouldn't wake up so early during vacation.

"Would you like to go shopping for school today?" Petunia asked.

"I've already bought most of it," Hermione said. "I only need to buy my wand and possibly a pet."

"I haven't got my letter yet," Harry noted.

"Oh, you've got it. An owl brought it in as Vernon and I were having breakfast. He insisted that I take the letter as soon as possible and not show it to him. I think he also left home earlier than usual just to not be exposed to this letter." She put the parchment envelope on the table.

Harry opened it hurriedly and scanned it quickly, noting it was the same letter as Hermione's except for the name. The attached note was different, though.

"It says that somebody from school will escort me to buy my stuff tomorrow. I don't think I need to wait for that person, though."

Petunia had a different thought. "Harry, you know I'm not comfortable there, and you shouldn't show any unexpected abilities if you want to avoid trouble. Why don't you take the offer? It will give you a chance to meet another person from the school's staff, somebody who may have known your parents and be able to tell you some things I don't even know."

Harry looked at Hermione. It seemed as if they were conversing, although no word was heard. "Can Hermione stay until tomorrow, then?"

"If her parents agree, it will pose no problem at all."

Harry was delighted to spend another day with Hermione. He took her to the library, where he had discovered that special book, the playground where he used to be chased before Dudley changed, and some other spots that were significant to him. They then faded to her room and took a similar tour in that vicinity before fading back to Harry's room, where Dudley was already waiting, showing no surprise as they materialized out of thin air. "Don't you like to show her the Gym?" he asked.

The three went down to the cellar where Hermione was excited to try the various exercise instruments and the boys demonstrated their proficiency in using them.

They played some computer games until lunch. Hermione wanted to read some more after lunch. Harry showed her the latest books he was studying and they both stretched side by side on his bed to read some more together. Harry felt the day was perfect.

A man knocked on the door the next morning, as they were still having breakfast. He actually knocked the door off its hinges, which Aunt Petunia didn't appreciate. "I'm so sorry, ma'am. I'll fix this immediately," the big man said. He put the door back in its frame and waved his pink umbrella at it. The door seemed to return to its previous state, yet Petunia checked it open and close several times before nodding her acceptance.

"I'm so sorry! Let me introduce myself: Rubeus Hagrid, at your service."

He was really big. He needed to bend quite a bit in order to pass through the door and his head was practically touching the ceiling, despite it being quite high. Hagrid was dressed in some weird clothes that didn't seem to be too clean and his bushy beard was showing some remains of his latest meal, yet he seemed genuinely sorry for causing any trouble and very eager to please. "Professor Dumbledore said that I should accompany you to do your shopping, as your aunt wouldn't like it very much," he told Harry in apologetic tones

"Can Hermione join us? She's already bought most of her stuff, except for a wand."

Hagrid looked at the timid girl and smiled. "You really are yer father's son, catching the best looking chick as soon as ye see her." None of the kids liked this, but none commented. Hagrid didn't seem to notice, as he continued to speak. "Of course she can come with us, although we may first need to visit Gringotts to get some money for you."

"I've already got some money. I visited there once before," Harry stated. He didn't want Hagrid to get to know of his position. Being Dumbledore's lackey, as he saw it, didn't instill much trust.

"Never mind. I still need to go there for Hogwarts business, but I can do it while you're getting your robes. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes!" both children shouted, making Hagrid and Petunia laugh.

"Well, then... Say your goodbye and off we go."

"Remember, Harry. Until you go to Hogwarts, say you are Harry Dursley. That will spare you undue attention and possibly some dangers," Petunia reminded him. She also explained this to Hagrid, who didn't like to hide Harry's identity, but agreed, understanding the problems that disclosing it could make.

Hagrid walked them to the corner of the street, where it joined a somewhat larger road. Both children needed to almost run to keep in pace with him. Once past the corner, Hagrid lifted his umbrella, holding it up for a few seconds. As soon as he let it down, a large triple-decker bus materialized in front of them. "Make sure to hold onto something as soon as we start moving," Hagrid warned them. They found an empty bench and sat down together. Hagrid joined them a moment later, occupying the bench on the other side.

It was a rough ride, but none of the children seemed to mind. They bumped into each other, sometimes quite painfully; they hugged, just to keep stable; they laughed and had a great time. Finally, the bus stopped, and Hagrid stood up. "Time to get down," he told them. They didn't even notice. He had to repeat it to get their attention before they reluctantly parted and stood up.

Hagrid seemed to want to talk with some of the patrons at the Leaky Cauldron, maybe even mention his important charge, but the children already knew the way and didn't stop. He had to follow them, reminding himself that he shouldn't mention Harry's name. Harry just pointed at the appropriate stones and the wall changed. Hagrid seemed surprised. "Well, that's Harry Potter," he mumbled into his beard and followed the children into Diagon Alley.

"Shouldn't we start with the wands?" Harry asked.

Hagrid agreed and led them to the wand shop. It was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. It made Harry wonder why the owners didn't care for the shop to look nicer, especially since they could use magic for that.

As they entered, they found an old man standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You look exactly like your father at this age, yet you have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Although the man seemed to want to go on, Harry stopped him politely. "I think we should let the young lady get her wand first."

Mr. Ollivander turned to Hermione, who looked a bit scared. "Of course. Ladies first. Isn't it so?" He then looked Hermione over as if studying her. "And you'd be Miss...?"

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Ah, a Muggle-born. Don't worry, though. Some of our greatest wizards and witches came from muggle families. Now, what shall it be?" He turned to the many boxes behind him and after some searching came with four wands. "Let's try these first. Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm right-handed, if that is any indication," she responded.

"Very well," Mr. Ollivander said. "Now, try this one. Just take it and give it a wave."

Hermione tried. She waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of her hand almost at once, giving her another to try. This procedure was repeated many times, so many that Harry lost count of them. It was almost half an hour later when a wand was finally showing some response. A few sparks seemed to reluctantly fly out of the wand as Hermione moved it.

Ollivander seemed to gain some energy at the sight. He discarded many of the wands he was considering and brought a new stack for Hermione to try. A few minutes later there was a definite response. As Hermione waved it, the wand emitted a flourish of multicoloured sparks that seemed to lighten up the shop.

"Well, this seems to be the right wand for you, Miss Granger, and a very good wand it is, perfect for charms and transfiguration, where precise work is needed and yet extremely powerful in the right hands. I hope you'll do great and wonderful things with it."

He now turned back to Harry, seeming quite content. "Let's find a wand for you, now, Mr. Potter." He put a wand in Harry's hand. "Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy." Harry tried, but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

Harry tried. And tried. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere... I wonder, now... yes, why not... unusual combination, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious..."

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather, just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother... why, its brother gave you that scar."

Although the scar was no longer visible, Harry swallowed.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things... terrible, yes, but great."

Harry shivered. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and seven more for Hermione's. Mr. Ollivander put the wands back into their boxes, wrapped each in brown paper, and then bowed them out from his shop.

"Might as well get yer uniform now," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "And while you're there, do you mind if I go to Gringotts to take care of some Hogwarts business?"

Harry shrugged.

"Well then, stay in the shop until I come and fetch you. You too, Miss Granger. Shouldn't wander alone in here, ye know."

Harry entered Madam Malkin's along with Hermione.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said before Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here... another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

She then noticed Hermione. "Haven't you been already fitted?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, Madam. I'm here to keep company with my friend."

"Very well. Go in there."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Oh, they let all the filth in now," the pale boy said, looking at Hermione. Harry didn't know him, but from what he had read about outstanding families, he was almost certain this one was a Malfoy. He held Hermione's hand in his, trying to let her know that she shouldn't be bothered by that boy. He moved his other hand, subtly casting a spell that would cause the boy a painful rash in a few minutes.

Hermione still noticed, but kept her mouth shut, only smiling thankfully at her friend.

The blond boy started scratching even before his father came to take him. "I've probably been infected by that mudblood," Harry heard him complain to his father. Harry still managed to cast a boils curse on both before they went out of view.

"That wasn't too fair," Hermione admonished him lightly.

"He wasn't fair. He deserved that punishment, or even worse. Nobody should be allowed to speak to you that way!"

"Well, thank you for protecting me, although I believe I could have taken care of myself alone."

"You could," Harry agreed, "but would you?"

Hagrid was already waiting for them outside the shop with two large cones of ice-cream. They continued their shopping leisurely with no incidents. Despite Hermione's love for books, she only bought two, as the collection she already had at home and the books in Harry's library were really more than enough for her at the moment.

Hagrid surprised Harry by taking him into the Eeylops Owl Emporium. Harry found a magnificent white owl and Hagrid insisted on buying it for Harry as a birthday present. Harry still spent some money there, buying Hermione a present owl as well, although Hermione preferred one that wouldn't stand out in a muggle environment, as she was thinking of staying in touch with her parents.

Just before leaving Diagon Alley, both children shrunk their shopping to fit in their pockets, surprising Hagrid, and then sent the owls flying to their respective houses. Hagrid escorted them through The Leaky Cauldron, waved the Knight Bus and paid for their tickets, apologizing. "I still have some urgent business to attend to. You just make sure to get down at the right place and you'll be safe."


	15. Train Station '91

**15-Train Station – 1991**

The first day of September was quite chaotic. Dudley had to go to Smelting and Harry needed to reach the Kings Cross station in London. Vernon decided to take Dudley in his car. This also gave him a good excuse to not go to London, where there were bound to be many 'freaks' going to their school. He still drove Harry and Petunia to the nearest train station, where they could take the express to London.

Petunia hugged Dudley tightly, kissed him and pleaded for him to write at least once a week. Vernon helped Harry take his own luggage out and then said his goodbye. "Well, boy, It looks like you're going to that school up north. I hope you do your best and make us proud. Your mother used to be the best student in her class. I expect you to follow her example."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon. I'll do my best to make you proud, as well as my parents, if they're watching me from wherever they are."

"And don't get caught doing any mischief! Your father was one of the greatest pranksters at school, but he was only caught once, and even that was due to one of his friends," Vernon continued.

"If I ever do any mischief, I'll make sure not to get caught," Harry promised just as seriously.

"And make sure to come back no worse than you left. Keep away from danger as much as you can."

"I'm very aware of danger and I promise to avoid it as much as possible. I've also learned some tricks to help me get out of situations, if needed."

"Well, then, good luck, Harry. I expect to see you back at Christmas." Vernon hugged Harry awkwardly and then turned abruptly and entered his car.

Dudley was already at the car's door. "Stay safe, Harry. I know there may be many dangers there. I trust you to handle them properly."

Harry smiled. "I'll be safe. Now, don't slouch once I'm not there to push you. You can be a good student, but you need to pay attention. Don't forget your exercise either. Make me proud of you!"

Both smiled and hugged shortly. Dudley entered the car and it soon moved away, with Dudley still waving through the back window.

Petunia's face was tear-stained. She wiped her face and turned to Harry. "Let's move now. We still have a long ride in front of us."

They arrived at King's Cross with some time to spare. Harry already knew where the platform was, as did his aunt. They stopped not too far from the barrier, where Hermione was already waiting with her parents, looking more enthusiastic than after getting her letter. The children hugged tightly, and Harry tried to calm her down a bit with that hug. She did seem calmer once they stopped hugging, yet he wasn't sure if it was the hug or merely his presence.

The Grangers hugged Harry just as tightly, wishing him a good journey and a fruitful term at school. He then turned back to his aunt who had some more to say.

"Harry, you're going into a world that is strange to me, where I can no longer help you as I'd like to. Please stay safe and make your parents proud. Try to write to me at least once a week, please. With both you and Dudley away, I'll miss you very much." She then surprised him by hugging him tightly for the first time in public, holding the hug for some time, until Hermione approached with her luggage.

"Time to go in," Hermione reminded them.

The children waved goodbye once more and then passed together through the barrier.

It was as if they walked into a different world. No electric lights, no moving advertisements, nothing looking more modern than the late nineteenth century. They weren't surprised, though. Having visited Diagon Alley many times already, this was kind of expected. Still, it was a very big change, especially since it happened within only a few paces.

The change helped them in one way, though. Without even talking to each other, they both shrunk their luggage until it fit in their pockets, not even taking their wands out, and moved the trolleys aside. They could now move freely and the luggage would not burden them.

Harry was quite excited to see the train, and especially the locomotive, which looked almost as if it was taken out of books for small children, yet he followed Hermione closely, mounting the train and finding a free compartment. Many were available. "Shouldn't we just take one of these?" Harry asked, pointing at the compartment they had just passed.

"No. I think one of the last compartments will give us more privacy. They're bound to find out that the famous Harry Potter is on the train. If we stay in the middle, you'll have no peace at all. Sitting at the back may help you have a pleasanter trip."

Harry thought she was right. He also noticed that the platform and the train were curving a bit. Sitting at the back could give them a better view of all the students boarding the train. That could also be helpful. They finally settled into the first compartment of the last car, which Hermione considered the best.

Looking through the window they saw the platform becoming full of people. They saw the magical families escorting their children to the train's doors while the children from non-magical families came alone, looking somewhat sadder and the younger ones seemed quite a bit confused. Harry recognized the haughty boy he had met at the clothing shop. His parents seemed just as insupportable. He saw a boy being escorted by an old woman with a stuffed vulture on her hat. He barely recognized him as the shy boy he had met more than a year earlier, Neville. The boy seemed confused and distracted and Harry pitied him. He opened the window and called, "Neville, would you like to join me and my friend?"

Neville seemed to be frightened even by this, yet his companion seemed pleased and urged him to accept the invitation, if Harry was any good at reading gestures. "I'll join you in a moment. Thank you!" Neville called back.

Harry noticed some girls, wondering who would become Hermione's dorm-mate. Somehow, he didn't think that some of the boys would soon become his dorm-mates.

Neville came a few minutes later, barely carrying his trunk. He glanced at the high racks above the benches, where Harry and Hermione had already stowed their luggage, after having returned it to its original size. "I don't think I can put it up there. Maybe I should ask a prefect for help."

"We can help you," Harry offered. As he grabbed one side of the trunk and Neville grabbed the other, Hermione cast a weight reducing charm on the trunk, making it really easy for the boys to put it in place.

"Wow! You're really strong," Neville admired Harry.

"I'm in shape. I do practice almost daily to be in shape, though, and so does Hermione," Harry said.

Neville still looked confused. "I know I've seen you once, but I just can't remember your name," he said apologetically.

"I'm Harry, and this is my good friend Hermione."

Hermione moved her hand forward to shake hands, but Neville took her hand and kissed her knuckles, a gesture which surprised her, despite having read about the etiquette in magical high-society. "Glad to meet you, miss Hermione."

Hermione giggled silently. "I'm glad to meet you, Neville. I can see you come from a very distinguished family."

Neville smiled nervously. "Yes, my family is quite old, yet I'm its last scion." He then turned to Harry. "I remember you now. You're Harry Dursley, aren't you?"

Harry smiled, shaking Neville's hand. "I'm Harry, alright, but I no longer use the Dursley name. I'm Harry Potter."

Neville's jaw dropped. "Harry Potter?! **THE** Harry Potter?"

Harry shrugged. "Yep, that's me. Why are you so surprised?"

Neville gulped a few times. "I shouldn't have been. I've already known that we are about the same age and Gran even told me that I just might bump into you on the train. But..."

His explanation was interrupted as a toad jumped out of his pocket and hurried to the corridor.

"Oh, my toad! It always tries to escape. How can I find it now?"

"Simply," Hermione said. She stood up, went to the compartment's door and put her hand out. "Accio Neville's toad," she said.

A moment later she had the toad land on her hand. Hermione grimaced at the feeling of the squirming wet animal. She silently cast a calming charm on the toad, making it less prone to suddenly move. "I think you should put it in a cage or something."

"It was living in a large aquarium at home, but I couldn't bring it along. I really don't know what to do, yet Gran insisted that I take it with me."

"Will this do, at least for the ride?" Harry asked, silently conjuring a small aquarium with a heavy lid.

"It's perfect!" Neville said, and then frowned. "How did you do it? We're only supposed to learn such advanced magic in the fifth year, and you didn't even use a wand."

Harry shrugged. "It's not that difficult. I've studied some books from my family's library and then tried it. I didn't have a wand, so I managed without one. I can teach you, if you want, and so can Hermione."

Neville smiled but turned sad a moment later. "Nah... That won't work."

"Why do you think so?"

"I'm sure you're going to be sorted to Gryffindor, or at least Ravenclaw, while I..."

Both Harry and Hermione knew about the houses and the sorting, probably more than most Hogwarts students. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think I'm brave enough to go to Gryffindor and not smart enough for Ravenclaw. I'm not sure I'm even magical enough to attend Hogwarts, really."

Harry subtly used some passive Legilimency. He found that Neville had a serious problem with self-esteem, yet he couldn't see why. He was also surprised to find only his grandmother in Neville's mind and none of his parents. Was Neville an orphan, like Harry? While at it, he also searched for Neville's magical core. That was something which he had only tried once, on Hermione, and wasn't sure it would work correctly. Still, a few seconds later he found out that Neville's core was on par with Hermione's, so that there was really no cause for worries, yet he couldn't tell this to Neville.

"I'm sure you're just too nervous. It's the first time that you're going to live among strangers, away from home, for a prolonged time. I'm sure you can eventually get sorted to whichever house you put your mind to, making your parents proud." It was a shot in the dark, and he hoped it wouldn't go badly.

"My parents wouldn't know either way," Neville said with deep sadness in his voice, "but I hope Gran will be pleased if I manage to get into Gryffindor, like my father before me."

"You will. Just make sure to think of what you want during the sorting. I'm sure it will help."

The train had already blown the horn, ready for departure, when they noticed a family of redheads arriving. The elder boy wore a prefect's badge and seemed a bit aloof. Two younger twins seemed to find everything funny, to the dismay of their plump mother. A boy who seemed to be Harry's age looked nervous and uncertain, and the little girl that accompanied them seemed sad not to be able to come along. The boys lifted their luggage to the nearest car and jumped on the train just before it started moving.

"How foolish of them, coming at the last moment, barely making it on time," Hermione commented.

"These are the Weasleys," Neville informed them. "I've heard they're always like that."


	16. Sorting

_**A.N.** This chapter contains a few sentences copied from the book. I just didn't feel like re-inventing the wheel._

 **16-Sorting – 1991**

Harry didn't get the attention he feared during the ride. No longer having that famous scar seemed to make the interest in him become much lower than expected, which was really a relief. This didn't mean that he escaped all attention, though.

The first to come was the young Weasley. "I can't find any empty compartment," he said, and Harry could plainly see it was a lie. "Can I join you?"

Harry just shrugged. "There are no reserved compartments, as far as I know."

This less than enthusiastic welcome didn't deter the redhead. "I'm Ron Weasley," he said. "Who are you?"

"Neville Longbottom," the shy boy said formally, shaking hands with the redhead.

"Hermione Granger." Ron only looked at her curiously.

"Harry Potter." That got a response, alright. Ron's mouth opened in disbelief and his eyes darted to Harry's forehead, looking for the scar.

"You can't be!" he said, a moment later.

"Why can't I? My name is Harry Potter, whether you believe it or not."

"But you have no scar!" Ron blurted.

"Don't you think it could be healed in the time since I got it?"

Ron shut his mouth and sat down. The others didn't mind him too much, though. "Neville, assuming you could choose, which house would you like best?" Hermione asked.

Neville seemed to blush every time Hermione talked to him, yet he still answered. "I wouldn't like Slytherin, of that I'm sure. Most of those sorted to that house come from dark families, although there might be some good people there as well. Besides, I'm not cunning at all and not much ambitious either."

"All Slytherins are bad!" Ron blurted uninvited.

Neville surprised the others. "Not all of them. I know some former Slytherins and they are good people, firmly on the light side, while bad people can be found in all houses."

Ron seemed eager to argue, but seeing the other two taking Neville's side, decided to keep his mouth shut. Neville returned to the previous subject. "I'd like to be in Ravenclaw, but I'm not very smart, I've been told, and I'm certainly not very studious. I don't think I'm brave enough to be even considered for Gryffindor, so I'd probably end in Hufflepuff, the house of the loyal and hard-working, despite not liking hard work."

Ron opened his mouth again. "Hufflepuff is for dummies," he declared. He then noticed the way Harry and Hermione were looking at him. "I need to visit the loo," he said and rushed out of the compartment.

"Oof! He was grating on my nerves," Harry sighed in relief.

"On mine too," Hermione added.

Their relief was short-lived, though. Ron had probably talked with others, as some more people started coming into their compartment, looking for The Boy Who Lived. Harry didn't mind Ron's twin brothers – they were fun, at least – but some of the others were real nuisances. Most evident was the blond boy they'd already seen. He came in as if he was a prince inspecting his subjects, allowing them to bask in his glory. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said pompously.

Harry wasn't impressed. "I'm pleased to introduce Scion Longbottom, as well as Miss Hermione Granger, a very good friend of mine. I am Harry Potter,"

Draco looked dismissively at Hermione and didn't touch her hand. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared on his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either."

Harry's face turned stony. "I think you should leave now," he said.

Draco smirked. "Or what? I'm a Malfoy. You can do nothing to me."

"We can see about that," Harry said. His hand barely moved as he cast a banishing charm, sending Draco and his two bodyguards into the corridor, where they bumped their heads against the wall and fell down in a heap. He then added some subtler hand movements, assuring the three of them would have problems sitting for the next few days and adding a delayed hex to make their faces rash in about an hour. He then slammed the door shut and locked it, assuring their privacy for a while.

They could still see through the door, due to another spell cast by Hermione. They saw the three boys rising from the floor and looking around before moving away, with Draco sending a venomous glance at the closed door.

"How did you two do this?" Neville asked.

"These are just simple charms I've found in my library. I'm sure you can master them in no time," Harry assured him.

Neville looked sceptical. Harry and Hermione spent a large part of the ride teaching him some of the simpler charms. Neville proved to be a good student. Before the end of the ride, he could already do a few spells wandlessly, raising his confidence tremendously.

\/\/\/

Neville seemed extremely anxious as they were nearing Hogwarts. "What if I'm not suitable for any house? Will they send me back home?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The sorting hat will find what you're best fit for among the four houses. It must state one, eventually."

"How do you know?"

"It's written in 'Hogwarts, a History.' Didn't you read it?"

Neville blushed again. "I tried, but it was too boring. Maybe I should give it another chance, though."

"I think you should," Hermione said firmly.

Neville only nodded. He had come to the conclusion that she knew what she was talking about, despite being a girl, and he found that she could do magic just as well as Harry Potter. He thought it was worth trying to be friends with her. Besides, she wasn't as bothersome as some other girls.

The train slowed down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the doors and out onto a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

They followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry was followed into a boat by Neville and Hermione.

The small fleet crossed the lake as the young children looked at the magnificent view of the Hogwarts Castle lighted against the dark starry night, until they reached a small Harbor, just under the castle.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Hermione cast another calming charm on the amphibian, to make sure it didn't cause any problems during the coming ceremony and feast. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They were then led by Professor McGonagall to a small chamber off the Great Hall where they were ordered to wait and get ready for the sorting ceremony. Harry ended standing quite close to Malfoy in that crowded room, but both ignored each other completely. Harry was quite content with this. He didn't want to start school with a public quarrel, especially knowing who this boy was. It was bad enough to have attracted his attention already. Harry thought he should have been wiser and pretend to befriend Malfoy, yet it was too late to change it.

The sorting started a few moments later. Harry got excited despite knowing what was going on. He watched some of the new students being sorted. He was not surprised to hear that both Crabbe and Goyle – Malfoy's evident bodyguards – were sorted to Slytherin. They were sure ambitious, although he wouldn't associate them with cunning. One needed some brain to be cunning, something they both seemed to lack, by the short impression he had of them. It was then Hermione's turn. Harry was sure she'd end up in Ravenclaw, based on all that they'd both read. She was smart and studious, just as expected of a Raven. It took the hat quite a long time to sort her, though, until it finally announced, "Gryffindor!"

Harry was somewhat surprised, yet quite delighted to discover that Hermione had enough courage to be sorted that way. He was just worried he would be sorted differently. He wanted to be in the same house as his best friend. A nagging feeling insisted that Hermione was much more than that, but he had no name to put on the kind of relationship they were having.

Neville's turn came quickly after that. He looked pale and almost ill as he put the hat on his head, yet it didn't take long for the hat to announce, "Gryffindor!" making Neville smile widely and wave at Harry, mouthing "Thanks," before joining Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Harry was glad for the boy. Although he had already sensed that young Longbottom was much tougher than he seemed, he wasn't sure the hat could sense it as well.

A moment later, it was Malfoy's turn. The hat barely touched his head before announcing, "Slytherin!", just as expected. If Harry had any doubts, he was now sure that Slytherin was not for him, at least judging by the expected company in there.

He didn't have to wait too long before his name was announced. "Potter, Harry," Professor McGonagall said, and the hall erupted in whispers. He could hear some of them.

"So, it's true that Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

"Where's his scar?"

"Is that The Boy Who Lived?"

Harry ignored the whispers as he put the hat on. It slipped past his ears, blocking all sounds, for which Harry was thankful.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – plenty of talent, and power as well. Now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin._

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that – no? What about Ravenclaw, then? You can surely become one of the brightest stars in Ravenclaw."

Harry was suddenly hit by a strong urge to be with Hermione, wherever she may be. ' _Put me in Gryffindor!_ '

"Gryffindor, you say? Well, you're his heir, but Rowenna's as well. Still, that doesn't mean any of them is the best for you."

' _Only Gryffindor,_ ' Harry insisted.

"Well, I can see you want to be with your mate, so if you're sure — better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. The redhead Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sat down beside Hermione, feeling that it was the right place for him.

Looking around, he noticed that Professor McGonagall looked quite pleased with his sorting. He didn't pay much attention until he heard "Weasley, Ronald," and saw Ron putting the hat on his head. It only took a second for the hat to shout, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry clapped loudly with the rest, although not really enthusiastically, as Ron joined the table, sitting on his other side, to Harry's dismay. He didn't like it better as the evening advanced, giving Ron a chance to show his (lack of) table manners. Instead, he tried to concentrate on Neville, considering him a better future friend and ally.

Still, his main attention was for Hermione. They couldn't have a private talk there, but Hermione managed to whisper, "I'll fade to your bed later. Just make sure to close the curtains and silence them as soon as you can."

\/\/\/

Harry retired to his bed soon after they reached the dormitory. "It's been a tiring day," he apologized, "and we start our studies tomorrow morning. We all need a good night's sleep."

Neville seemed to agree. "Goodnight, Harry," he said. The others seemed to ignore this, being too preoccupied with exchanging impressions of their sorting.

Hermione appeared at his side a few minutes later. As appropriate for Scotland, she was wearing a heavier nightgown than the one she had worn at home. Harry was also wearing his full pyjamas, so he didn't worry about offending her. Yet Hermione needed to talk first.

"What took the hat so long to sort you?" she asked.

"It considered putting me in Slytherin or in Ravenclaw before agreeing to place me here with you. Why was your sorting so long?"

He could see her smile despite the dim light. "It had some difficulty deciding, It did consider Slytherin, but it was not a good fit, especially since I have muggle parents. It almost decided to put me in Ravenclaw, but then it noticed my loyalty to my friends and family and considered Hufflepuff before deciding that my courage was the most prominent attribute, although mostly hidden, and put me here."

"I didn't really care where it would put me, as long as it was with you. It then agreed to put me with my mate. Isn't that just another word for a friend?"

Hermione nodded. She knew it was more than friendship by now, but she also had no name for it. Yet "mate" could also mean much more than just a friend. It could be a spouse. Was that what the hat meant?

They were too tired to speak any more. Hermione cuddled into Harry's embrace and they both fell asleep. By the time Harry woke up in the morning, he was alone in bed.


	17. Halloween '91

**A.N.** You may recognize a few sentences before the troll incident - they belong to JKR. Just didn't feel like writing them differently.

* * *

 **17-Halloween 1991**

Dumbledore was also contemplating the sorting. It didn't surprise him, yet the hat took way too long to sort some of the children. He was mainly concerned about the Potter boy. Why did it take so long? Wasn't it evident that the boy was meant for Gryffindor? Minerva had told him the boy was quite bright, reminding her of Lily, as was his friend, that bushy-haired Muggle-born. She didn't feature in his plans and seemed unimportant. Did he have to rethink his plans?

Well, at least the Weasley boy was close to him. It was a pity that the boy was not as smart as his older brothers, much less so, but one can only work with what one has. The boy would be able to supply information about Potter and might even be used to pass some ideas to Potter without letting know that the headmaster was personally involved. He hoped it would turn out as planned.

\/\/\/

Harry settled into school routine quite quickly. Hermione didn't join him in bed most nights, not wanting to attract the attention of hers or Harry's room mates, yet the nights he fell asleep hugging her were the nights he slept best. Harry spent most of his free time with Hermione. Neville was also welcome to join them, yet he was still too shy to stay with them very often. He usually joined them only for the meals and occasionally for homework afterwards.

Ron also tried to join them several times, but his rude behaviour made him unwelcome. He usually ignored Hermione completely and only talked to Harry patronizingly. That was something Harry couldn't accept.

"What can we do about Ron?" Harry asked Hermione after another frustrating evening.

"We can both do wandless magic. I'm sure we can find something quite annoying to cast on him without doing any real damage. We can try to tickle him or make him itchy. If he really gets on our nerves we may even cause him a rash. He will eventually learn that our company does him no good, even if he's not very bright."

Harry snorted at her mentioning brightness and Ron in the same sentence.

\/\/\/

Harry liked most of the lessons. Well, History of Magic could be taught more interestingly, of that he was sure, as listening to the ghost professor was certain to make one fall asleep. Even Hermione was barely able to stay awake until the end of the lesson.

He would have also liked that the potions professor was a nicer man and a better teacher, yet professor Snape was certainly knowledgeable, and Harry decided to try and endure the man for the knowledge. Both he and Hermione brewed perfect potions even on their first lesson, making the snappy teacher unable to find any fault in their work.

Yet what excited him most was the flying lesson. He could barely sit quietly during the lessons preceding the first flying lesson, although Hermione didn't share his enthusiasm.

"People are not birds; they're not supposed to fly," she said.

Harry shrugged. "People don't have wheels, yet they drive cars; no wings – but they fly in airplanes. Why should this be any different?"

She bit her lip. "I'm afraid of heights," she finally admitted.

Harry didn't know how he could change that.

Still, despite her feelings, Hermione did quite well, at summoning the broom into her hand and kicking off. She just stayed less than six feet high in the air.

It all changed when Neville's broom started behaving erratically, taking the boy higher and higher. Both Harry and Hermione kicked off to help Neville, catching him just as his broom finally toppled over, making him fall. Harry helped the boy sit behind Hermione, who kept looking forward, not daring to see how high she really was. Yet Neville was too frightened to act wisely, letting his rememberall fall as he finally sat on Hermione's broom.

Harry dived at it immediately, knowing that it was bound to shatter if it reached the ground. He sped after the falling object, catching it merely inches above the ground, changing direction swiftly, and joining Hermione, who was lowering her broom very slowly. None of them noticed Professor McGonagall, who was watching it all from her window.

Harry was surprised that both were offered places in the Quidditch team. Hermione, who was still extremely pale after flying as high as ninety feet, declined the offer. "I could overcome my fear of heights in order to save someone, but I don't think I can do it for a game. I'd rather not fly a broom at all, if that's possible."

The professor nodded understandingly and turned her head to Harry.

"I accept, if you think I can do any good."

The stern woman smiled. "I saw the way you rode that broom to catch Neville's rememberall. That was a performance on par with the best professional Quidditch seekers. I'm sure you'll do very well as part of the team."

\/\/\/

Dumbledore waited a few weeks before calling Harry for a conversation. The information supplied by Ron was useless and even Legilimency could extract little from him. It was time to tackle the job by himself. Dumbledore made sure to look grandfatherly before letting Harry in.

"Lemon drops?" he offered.

"No, thanks. Sweets are bad for the teeth," Harry replied. He also thought they might contain some potions, like the Weasley twins were trying to do. He didn't want to risk it.

Dumbledore scanned the boy furtively. He looked slim, just like his father at that age, but not too slim and about average in height. He was surprised that the boy seemed quite confident. As he had been left with his magic-hating muggle relatives, this level of confidence was surprising. It didn't go well with Dumbledore's plans. Well, that would not force too big a change in them.

"Care to tell me how you find the school, Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"It seemed very exciting at first, but now it turns a bit dull."

"Care to elaborate?"

"There's not much covered in each lesson. I feel like it's all done in slow motion, maybe to accommodate some not-too-bright students," Harry explained.

"Well, we must make sure all students get a chance to learn," Dumbledore said.

"Yet you lose the more intelligent ones on the way. I didn't feel like that in the muggle school. Those who had problems catching up got some individual help, but they were not allowed to slow the others down."

This criticism, coming from a first-year student, didn't sit well with the headmaster. He knew it was true, though. He had to dumb-down the school in order to keep most pureblood children at Hogwarts, even when their intelligence was quite low. The starting classes this year had a few examples: Crabbe, Goyle, Weasley. Still, hearing it from a young boy was unsettling.

"Don't you think everyone should get a chance?"

"Sure, but not the way it is done here. Private tutoring to needy students may help a lot. Separate classes by abilities and not by house may also help. Besides, no help will improve those who refuse to be helped."

The boy was too smart and too observant. Maybe a quick Legilimency scan could help find his shortcomings?

"What did you like about your lessons?" he asked. Not really interested in the answer, he tried to scan the boy's mind. It didn't work. He felt as if he was trying to scan a rock – nothing at all. That couldn't be true! Such a young boy was not supposed to have mind shields, and certainly not ones of such strength.

Harry was aware of Dumbledore's attempts. He was now glad to have learned the shielding principles and of having designed a shield based on elf-type magic. Expecting another attempt, he modified his shield, smiling internally.

Dumbledore was too preoccupied to notice what Harry was saying, except for the last sentence, "...but the potions teacher is no good at all."

"Professor Snape is a very accomplished potions master, you should know."

Harry shrugged. "It doesn't matter. As a student, I need a competent teacher, which he is not. I don't mind how much he can do besides teaching, and if he doesn't teach well he shouldn't be a teacher at all."

How dare this boy question his decisions? Dumbledore was really furious. He decided to try and penetrate the boy's mind and not so subtly as before.

It seemed to work. He found himself in a mindscape resembling a playground, quite common for children this age. He only needed to sit on a swing or some other play stuff to read all the thoughts and memories, he thought. Sitting on a swing, he expected the thought vista to open for him, Something did, but it looked like a black void, like a starless sky. He bounced back, putting the swing in motion. It didn't move like a regular swing, though. It moved forward, gaining speed and coming closer to that open void, as if trying to catapult him in. Albus jumped off the swing, finding himself on a small merry-go-round. This one was also gaining speed, but not as fast. He barely managed to get out of it before it became impossible.

His heart beating furiously, quite dangerous for a man his age, he returned to reality, noticing that Harry was now speaking of the Quidditch team, to which he'd been selected when Minerva saw him save Neville's rememberall. "...so I'm looking forward to playing for my house and hope to win."

"That's the right spirit, my boy! Always play to win! Now, I think this should be all for today, as I have a few more subjects to tackle before the end of the day."

As the door closed, Albus wondered if he could really continue with his plans. The boy seemed uncontrollable now and his mind shields quite remarkable. He would have to think some more about it. Maybe he should check that girl as well.

\/\/\/

Neville had now become a very close friend of Harry and Hermione, doing homework with them each day. Ron tried to capitalize on this, asking to copy some homework from either Neville or Harry. He tried once with Hermione as well, getting himself a tongue lashing to rival his mother's. He didn't try it again.

Ron still tried to become closer to Harry on every occasion. Harry and his friends were soon becoming experts in avoiding Ron. The library was one of the safe refuges they found.

They couldn't avoid Ron too much, though. During charms, the professor chose to pair Hermione with Ron, hoping that would give some incentive to the lazy boy. It didn't work too well. Ron didn't cooperate at all, frustrating Hermione tremendously. This didn't stop him from complaining to Harry as they left the class. "It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."

Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face — and was startled to see that she was in tears.

"I think she heard you."

"So?" said Ron, "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

"I'm her friend and so is Neville!" Harry said, trying to keep his temper in check and distancing himself from Ron.

Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On the way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Harry wanted to go look for her, but his grumbling stomach dictated a different priority.

Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll — in the dungeons — thought you ought to know."

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

Dumbledore ordered everybody back to their dormitories. 'Aren't the Slytherin dorms in the dungeons? Why should they go there at all?' Harry wondered. Yet his main priority was Hermione. She had not been at the feast and she could be in danger unknowingly. He lagged after his dorm mates and once out of sight, he faded to the girl's bathroom on the third floor, the one closest to the charms classroom.

Hermione was still there, cocooned in one of the stalls. "Hermione, please come out. We need to go to the dorms now."

She only sniffed.

"Hermione, Please! There's a troll roaming the corridors. I don't want you to be in danger."

This time she answered. "Go away! You only say you're my friend. You let Ron badmouth me. You're no better than him!"

Harry could now hear some heavy footsteps in the corridor. He had no time to argue with the distraught girl. Hoping she was decent, he faded into her stall. "Hermione, please listen to me. You are my friend, really. I care for you and I should have silenced Ron as soon as he opened his big mouth, but right now we must go. There's a troll..."

He didn't need to speak any longer, as the door was noisily shattered by a huge club and the troll stepped in. Hermione was still crying, not really listening to what he was saying and the troll could kill them both with one swing of its club. He opened the door just enough to peek out. The troll was swinging its club at the first stalls, smashing them like they were made of paper. He had learned no spell that could be useful at the moment. He only tried his wandless stunner, putting as much power into it as he could. The troll seemed dazed and started falling in the direction of Hermione's stall. Harry acted instinctively. He hugged Hermione tightly and then tried to fade back to the Gryffindor common room with her.

This was the first time he tried it and he wasn't sure if he could really take her with him, but he knew that Hermione was in no state to do it by herself. As they materialized in the common room, he lost his balance. Hermione was still in sitting position and her feet didn't reach the floor, causing both to tumble down, with Harry falling over her.

It was at that moment that the entrance opened, letting the Gryffindor students in. Seeing Harry on top of Hermione made several boys snigger. "Hey, Potter, this is normally done without clothes," one of the upper-class boys said, to the laughter of others.

Hermione blushed furiously, but Harry ignored them. He jumped on his feet and helped Hermione up on hers. Holding her hand, he turned to the group still coming in. "Don't ever insult Hermione again!" he said in a menacing tone.

"Or what? Will you draw your wand at us?" a voice asked.

"No wands, but this, or worse," Harry said, waving his hand at the group. They all seemed to lose their stability, being thrown about four feet back and falling in a heap.

"Wow, man! That's some wandless magic!" Harry recognized one of the Weasley twins looking at him with admiration. "Can you teach us to do the same?"

Harry smiled now, not wanting to give an answer yet. Another redhead came out of the crowd. "Harry, mate, I thought you were at the feast with us," Ron said. "How come you're here now?"

"I was fast. Had to keep Hermione away from the troll," Harry answered sarcastically. Ron didn't even understand it.

Neville approached them. "Are you alright? I was worried when noticing neither of you was with us on the way here. I haven't seen Hermione since charms. Do you feel well?"

Hermione was leaning on Harry now, her feet too weak to fully support her, as the meaning of what had just happened started penetrating her mind. "I'm fine now," she assured Neville. "Harry found me on time and brought me here. I just acted silly today, I'm sorry."

Neville smiled at her, looking relieved. "Good! I was really worried for you."


	18. Headmaster

**A.N.** Some reviews pointed at Hermione being OOC in the previous chapter. I don't think so. While she's certainly changed by the two years of Harry's friendship, even if they only met at weekends, her deep-ingrained insecurity due to being alone much longer is still there. Ron's venomous words passed her logical mind and hit deep inside, before Harry could reply, as he certainly did. Please keep in mind they're still very young, despite their magical powers.

* * *

 **18-Headmaster**

The feast that had been so rudely interrupted in the great hall was resumed in the common room, as food started coming up. Harry paid utmost attention to Hermione, holding her hand constantly. At first, she was still a bit shocked, not paying much attention to anything. After a while, she regained her composure and looked more lively and attentive to what was going on, yet she didn't let go of Harry's hand. Neville joined them for the feast. Ron tried to come closer, gaining such a venomous glance from the three friends, that he turned around quickly.

Professor McGonagall came to the common room about an hour later. "The troll was found in the girls' bathrooms on the third floor. It managed to inflict some damage to the stalls before being knocked out so thoroughly that it will need a few days to wake up. It was promptly transported to some distant mountains, where its kind dwells."

She now turned to Hermione. "Your bag was found there as well. Did you stun the troll?"

"No. I was there when Harry called for me to go to safety. The troll arrived a moment later, so we had to leave real fast." Hermione was content to tell the truth without revealing anything, really.

The professor turned to Harry. "Did you do it?"

"I had no time to even grab my wand, and I don't think I know any spell I could use against the troll. Aren't they supposed to be quite immune to most spells?"

She nodded. "They are, but if aimed at their eyes or their nostrils, some spells may still affect them."

Harry smiled. "I'll keep that in mind if I ever meet another troll."

\/\/\/

Harry wasn't surprised when Hermione faded into his bed that night. He hugged her tightly, showing with his hug how much he cared for her. She hugged him back just as tightly.

"I want you to know that I'm your friend and I'll always be your friend. I want you to always play an important role in my life for as long as we both shall live," Harry told her solemnly.

"Oh, Harry! It's so nice of you to say so, but we're both too young to give such a promise, although I also want you to play a major role in my life and I hope to always be your friend."

They both tightened the hug. Their cheeks touched and they felt as if they were connected in a deeper sense. Smiling, they both drifted asleep.

\/\/\/

Dumbledore was not happy. First, he didn't know who let the troll in, as it could not have entered by itself. Then, there was the mystery of who got rid of the troll. The only possible witnesses were Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, and none had seen anybody else, nor admitted doing it. Yet it was clear to him that they were not telling the whole truth. Shouldn't he try to speak with them?

There was also that report of Potter using wandless magic. He wondered if it was true. Coming from Ron Weasley, it could also be only the boy's imagination, and yet... There was something about Harry which eluded him. He should pay the boy more attention, he decided.

\/\/\/

Hermione was nervous. "You don't need to worry," Harry told her, not for the first time. "He was no match for me, and you are even better at protecting your mind, as I've already told you. The first time he tried a sneak attack, assuming I won't even notice. He found the rock. I expected him to try again, so I had the playground ready. He only got a headache from it. I'm sure you can do much better than that, and your necklace will protect you against almost everything."

Hermione smiled reluctantly, touching her necklace, which was in its simple form since starting school. "I'm not sure it could protect me from the troll, but it does give me some reassurance," she said. "Will you stay close?"

"It wouldn't do to stay at his door, but I'll wait for you near the gargoyle guarding the stairs."

She was still nervous when entering the headmaster's office, 'just like a student should be,' Albus thought.

"Lemon drops?" he offered.

"No, thanks. Sweets are bad for the teeth," Hermione replied, repeating Harry's words.

"Care to tell me a bit about yourself?" he prompted her.

This was one of the strategies Harry had thought about and then noted in practice: Dumbledore would ask an open question which can keep her answering for a while, letting him penetrate her mind. Well, she knew he would be surprised.

"Both my parents are dentists, that is – tooth healers," she started, noticing that the headmaster seemed a bit unfocused, as if preoccupied with something else.

And he was. Hermione's mindscape looked like a vast library filled to the brim with various books, all muggle books for small children, as far as he could see. The books were colourful and bright, but he could find nothing of her memories or her thoughts. The few doors he found there only led to other library rooms, quite similar to the first. He didn't dare go too deep or he might have lost his way. Yet going back was not so easy. The doors that opened easily from one side were locked when coming from the other, lacking even a handle or a key-lock. The books were also not so benign when going back. They started falling, hitting his head with their spines or their metal-strengthened corners and just piling in front of him, blocking his way. It took him much longer going out than coming in.

"...and then Hagrid took Harry and me for shopping. It was really wonderful visiting Diagon Alley with him," Hermione concluded her story just as the headmaster found his way back into his own mind, breathing heavily. She looked at the old man. "Are you alright, sir?" she asked, seeming worried.

"Oh... I'm fine... Just a bit exhausted. Maybe I should consider retirement soon." He had never given it any serious thought, but if he'd lost his touch, then maybe...

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Well... Perhaps we should continue our conversation at another time. It looks like I'm more tired than I thought. Goodnight, Miss Granger."

Harry was at her side as soon as she passed the gargoyle. "How was it?"

"It was quite alright. I had him lost in the library and then attacked by books. I don't think he'll try that again very soon."

Harry smiled and then frowned. "What if he tries Neville? I'm not sure Neville has any protections, and he already knows more than I'd like the headmaster to find out."

"We can teach him. He learned very fast on the train and he seems to understand everything when one of us explains. We can get his shields up in a few days, I'm sure."

"Shall we start tomorrow?" he suggested.

Hermione smiled. "We have a free period before lunch. It could do for a start."

Neville proved his worth. When Dumbledore invited him to his office, a week later, he couldn't find anything but a vast greenhouse, full of dangerous plants. Dumbledore retreated quickly, wondering if his powers were leaving him. Just to check this out, he asked a few more students from different houses to visit his office. He had no problems reading their minds. Only these three first-year Gryffindors eluded him. He was now really worried about the possibility of his plans failing.

Yet the same troublesome three were becoming the most lauded students. Harry and Hermione were easily the best at charms and transfiguration while Neville excelled at Herbology. Even Snape had to admit that the Potter boy really had a talent at potions, just like his mother. He only succeeded to intimidate Neville, whose self-confidence was still a bit shaky.

\/\/\/

"My gran asked me to invite you for a visit during our Christmas vacation," Neville told them, a few days before the vacation.

"I'd be glad to come, but I'm not sure if I can. My relatives are not magical and they wouldn't want to come. Besides, I don't know how to reach your home," Harry said.

"We can meet at the Leaky Cauldron and take you from there, both of you." He now turned to Hermione. "Your parents may come as well, if they want."

"I'll have to ask them. I'll owl the answer to you. You don't have a telephone, do you?"

Neville frowned, trying to remember what that word meant. "I don't think we have," he said a moment later.

"Fine. An owl then. I'll have my parents invite you and your gran next time, so you'll see what it is."

Neville smiled hearing that. He had become a very close friend with Harry and Hermione since that train ride. He had previously had few friends, being raised in the Longbottom Manor, far from any other magical family. He was now glad to have such close friends.

They spent the train ride together. Ron didn't even try to join them, although his twin brothers came and stayed for a while, trying to learn from Harry how to do wandless magic. By now, Harry was too aware of their tendency to mischief and didn't cooperate at all, yet he made them believe that it was a natural talent which he wasn't able to teach.

Once left alone, Harry decided to introduce Silky to Neville. The boy gasped as he saw the snake coming out of Harry's sleeve. "It's been with you in the dorms since the start of term?" he asked.

"Sure! Where else would it be?"

"Where did it hide? I'm sure nobody saw it."

Harry smiled. "Silky stays with me. Whenever I don't want her to be seen, I let her sink into my skin, looking like a faint tattoo."

"The markings on your back, near your head?"

Harry smiled. "Can't hide them when using common showers, can I?"

Neville took a better look at the snake who curled around Harry's wrist and rested its head on Hermione's. "It really shines like silk, and I can see it already knows Hermione."

"$He isn't stupid, you know,$" Silky told Harry.

"$He isn't. He's quite smart and much braver than he thinks he is.$" Harry agreed.

"You can talk with it?" Neville gasped.

"Silky is female. She's just noted that you're smart."

"So, you do talk with snakes," Neville sounded alarmed. "I think you shouldn't let others know about it."

"Why?" both Harry and Hermione asked.

"Parselmouth, as this is called, is considered a trait of very dark wizards, although the only two known are Slytherin and... He Who Must Not Be Named." Neville paled at the last name.

"You mean Voldemort? I've found some information about him in my library. He was really bad, but I don't understand why people are so fearful of saying his name. Isn't he supposed to be dead?"

"I'm not sure, Harry. Gran has told me it was an awful time when he was in power. Many were killed and many were tortured. His followers were not all captured and some were requited, declaring they were under the Imperius Curse at the time, although gran believes it was just a false pretence. Nobody I know wants to be reminded of those times."

"What's the Imperius Curse?" Hermione asked.

Neville sighed. "I don't know exactly, but it is supposed to make the victim act like a mindless slave, doing whatever the caster wants him to do. It is very dark magic."

Hermione frowned. "I can see how it may be used for bad things, but I think it can be used for good things as well, like forcing one to take a very bad tasting medicine. I don't think magic is either good or bad. It is the intentions of the caster which make it one or the other, not the spell itself."

"Even killing and torture?" Neville asked.

"Well, maybe they are the exception. I must learn much more before I can form an educated opinion, though. Still, I'm sure there's more than one way to do most things," she said.

"Sure, just look at the ghosts at Hogwarts – each died in a different way, yet they are all just as dead," Harry said with a chuckle.

Neville would not be deterred, though. "Harry, I don't think you are a dark wizard or going to turn into one, but it would be better for you to keep this talking to snakes secret. You won't like the kind of attention it may bring to you."

"Sure, Neville. You know the magical world much better than either I or Hermione can, and I trust your advice. I know many people have some irrational fear of snakes and everything concerning them. This is why I kept Silky secret. You just gave me a few more reasons now."


	19. Winter Holidays '91

**19-Winter Holidays 1991**

Aunt Petunia was waiting for Harry at the train station. She hugged him briefly before holding him at arm's length and inspecting him thoroughly. "You look well," she noted.

Harry smiled. "Uncle Vernon told me to stay safe. Where is he?"

"Vernon went to fetch Dudley," she explained apologetically. "He'll be waiting for us at the train station near home." She noticed Harry was only holding a small bag. "Is that all your luggage?"

"I left most of my stuff at school, taking only the minimum with me," he explained.

Petunia now turned to Hermione, who had just been hugged by her parents. "You look happy. Is school so good?"

Hermione was still smiling happily. "It could be better, but we have a big library there and we made some friends, and now we're back with our families for Christmas. Isn't that enough to make one happy?"

Petunia had to smile as well. "Of course, dear. It's simply nice to see you two so happy. I also think you both grew a bit taller."

"We probably did. The school robes have a growing charm on them, so it's hard to notice, but these clothes," she pointed at the jeans and shirt she was wearing under the winter coat, "seem to be a bit too small now."

Hermione turned to Harry. "I'll stay in touch with you. We still owe Neville an answer."

"Yes. Just phone when you can." They hugged tightly before parting.

Vernon was waiting for them on a bench, but Dudley ran forward, hugging his mother. He then surprised Harry by hugging him as well. "I missed you," he said, adding to Harry's surprise.

"Why?" he blurted.

Dudley smiled. "I did well in my studies and they have a Gym there..."

By now, Vernon also arrived. He looked Harry over and seemed pleased with what he saw. "Everything alright, boy?" he asked.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon. I'm fine." Harry smiled back. He really felt that way, which somewhat surprised him. These people were his family now. They had always been, but only lately had he started feeling that they really were. It was refreshing.

Dudley kept talking about Smelting and how he did there all the way home. While it was natural for Dudley to get his parents' full attention, Harry suspected that Dudley didn't want any problematic issues to be raised during the ride. He felt thankful for that.

It was much later, when he helped his aunt with the last dishes, that she asked him to sit down. "How is school, really now?"

"It's alright, I suppose. It is interesting to learn new things, but the pace is painfully slow, much slower than in the previous school. It looks like many of the children from purely magical families are not very bright and have a lot of difficulties mastering even the simplest magic. I feel like I could learn the whole curriculum in a few weeks."

"Didn't you try to talk with someone about this?"

Harry shrugged. "I told the headmaster, but he doesn't seem to mind much. He wants all students to have a chance, making the slowest students dictate the pace, which is not very smart. I also talked with my head of house. She suggested studying on my own, using the library for reference." He smiled and added, "That's what I've been doing for some time already."

"Are they trustworthy?" Petunia was still concerned, since finding that Dumbledore used money from Harry's inheritance.

"I don't trust Dumbledore. He tried to penetrate my mind and Hermione's as well. We had some nasty surprises ready for him." He couldn't hold back his smirk.

"And the other?"

"Professor McGonagall is quite nice and very strict. I'm sure she doesn't know about what the Headmaster did with my money. Yet she considers him her leader in many ways."

Petunia frowned. "Don't you have any teacher you can trust?"

"I've not found any. I can trust most of them to give me good advice, as long as they don't concern the headmaster. I can fully trust only Hermione and Neville."

"I really wanted to ask you about him. I heard you discuss a visit there with Hermione."

Harry smiled. "Actually, you've seen him during the summer before the last, when I played with other children at the ice-cream parlour. He is from a very old family. His parents are very ill and he's been raised by his grandmother. We've met him again at the train and we've become very close friends since."

"I'm glad you found a new friend. Are there more?"

"Not really. I'm friendly with my other classmates, but none of them can be considered a real friend."

Petunia nodded understandingly. "Well, I believe this has been a long day. We should all go to bed now. Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Aunt Petunia."

He really was tired. He got ready for the night and then turned off the lights before finding his way into bed in the dark.

"Hey, be careful!" he heard as he sat down on the bed.

"Hermione?! What are you doing here?"

He could see her smile in the faint light coming through the window. "Why, aren't you glad to see me?"

"I'm always glad to be with you. I just didn't expect you here tonight." He still made his way under the covers. Hermione shifted a bit to make room for him.

"You know I sleep best when I'm with you. I don't dare do it at school, but I can do it during vacations."

"Won't your parents be angry?"

"I keep locking my door ever since I started changing. Dad understands I need my privacy. Mum suspects a bit more, especially since I told her about fading, but she didn't say anything, except for insisting I learn all about the use of contraceptives." Harry was sure she was blushing just as much as he did, but none could see it in the dark. "I've not told her about that lesson we had with the school healer, who taught all the girls about the contraceptive charm."

"Why do you even need it?"

He could see her smile again. "Harry, I'm turning into a woman, as you are most definitely aware of. My breasts are growing and my body is changing and I will soon be feeling some urges, just as you will soon feel similar urges. If we continue to share a bed, I'm sure we shall sooner or later act on these urges. We should rather be prepared."

His mind seemed to refuse to understand. "What do you mean?"

Hermione took his hand and put it on her chest, where he could feel a not-so-small bulge. "My tits are growing." She then moved his hand down along her body. "I feel this area is changing as well." She moved his hand back to his own body, where it bumped into his tenting pyjama bottom. "And you are also affected by this. Right now, it's just embarrassing us both, but when our bodies reach a certain stage, we shall both find it difficult to stay apart, and honestly – I don't even want to start keeping some distance between us. I'd like us to always be as close as possible."

Harry had a faint idea what she was referring to, but he wanted to be sure. "What do you mean?" he asked again.

He thought she blushed some more. "Sex, Harry. In about a year I'll be physically ready for it. It may take you a bit longer, since you are a bit younger, but eventually, you'll want it very much. I don't want that to push us apart. Whenever we shall both be ready and willing, I want to let it come naturally, causing no weirdness between us."

"I also want us to stay close," he mumbled, too embarrassed by her boldness to say any more.

"Then hug me, and I really don't mind where you put your hands on me. I expect you to let me be as free with you."

Harry did as requested. He hugged her tightly, enjoying feeling her so close. He was sure they would have a few moments of embarrassment, no matter what they said, but he was feeling they would be able to overcome them.

He wasn't aware of falling asleep, but his clock woke him up, as usual, only this time he was not the only one to wake up.

"What time is it?" Hermione's sleepy voice asked from under the blanket.

"A quarter to six. Time to drink something warm before my daily exercise." He then frowned. "We failed to exercise at school, you know."

"Too cold!" He wasn't sure if she was referring to the Scottish climate or just the weather at the moment.

"Don't you need to go back home before your parents notice?"

Hermione yawned. "I suppose so. Dad wakes up at six. He expects me to exercise with him during vacations."

She turned to Harry and hugged him tightly. Harry hugged her back, just as tightly. She then released the hug. "I'll come back tonight. Earlier, if I have a chance."

Harry continued his morning as usual, only in a better mood than usual, like every time Hermione spent the night with him. He knew his feelings for Hermione were way beyond friendship, yet he still couldn't give them a name.

Hermione called soon after lunch. "My parents agreed to spend the weekend at Longbottom Manor, and Neville's gran invited them. Can you join us?"

"Yes, my aunt has already agreed. I only need to tell her the date."

"Great. You can fade to my home and we shall go to the Leaky Cauldron together. Neville will be waiting for us there. And I intend to be in your room soon after dinner. Bye."

Harry smiled as he put down the phone. His aunt was probably suspecting something, as she already knew about his fading ability, but she said nothing.

Petunia was gone during the afternoon. Harry thought she was visiting somewhere, as had become her custom since both boys had left home. He was busy exercising with Dudley, since both found the afternoon hours more appropriate, leaving the evening free for watching television or for reading.

By the time Petunia returned, both boys had finished their training session and were fresh from the shower. She asked Harry to help her in the kitchen and then closed the door.

"Harry, I know Dudley is still not interested in girls in any way, but it's evident that Hermione is more than just another friend to you. I suspect you will soon become a couple. I'd like you to read this book before the end of the holidays, to make sure you don't become parents before you are ready." She gave him a small book, whose cover only showed the male and female symbols combined in a suggestive way.

Harry blushed crimson. "I... We... not really..."

Petunia put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure it's all completely innocent by now, but you seem to mature really quickly. I'd hate to find out you've done something stupid before the end of term just because you lacked some knowledge. Show this to Hermione, when she comes tonight. I'm sure she will find the information useful for her as well."

Harry was surprised. "How...?"

"You taught her to move magically, just like you do. I've seen the way she looked at you at the train station. It's not the first time she comes to your bed either, is it?"

"No. We spend a night together about once a week, making sure no one knows. You should know that we both wear our pyjamas and do nothing you wouldn't approve of."

Petunia smiled at him. "I'm sure of that, but can you promise that it will stay the same a few months from now, once your hormones kick in? You should both know how to prevent unwelcome consequences before you let your hormones get wild."

Harry nodded, not quite sure what to say. He took the book reluctantly. "I think I'll take it to my room now. And... thank you, Aunt Petunia."

She only smiled knowingly.

\/\/\/

Hermione was waiting in his room when he came up after dinner, wearing her nightgown and a dressing robe over it. She was already reading Harry's new book, making Harry blush as he saw that. She lifted her head and smiled at him. "Where is this book from? It's not from your library."

"My aunt gave it to me. She said we should be ready for the time we'll want to do more than just sleep. She already suspected you'd be here tonight."

Hermione didn't look surprised. "Your aunt is very observant. I think I should thank her, although my mother gave me a similar book this summer. She said I should be ready for any occasion and not make her a grandmother prematurely. This book is quite similar to the one I got." She still blushed nicely.

"We can read it together," he suggested, not quite sure it was for the best.

"Sure! Whenever we don't understand anything, we can check each other's bodies." Was there a bit of mischief in her voice?

The book was straightforward, with clear drawings and very precise wording. Harry still enjoyed checking the drawings against Hermione's body, just as she enjoyed checking other drawings against his body. They didn't try to verify the copulations drawings. They thought these could wait at least a few more months. Still, when Harry hugged her as they cuddled to sleep, she couldn't ignore the very hard protrusion pressing on her back, just as she couldn't ignore the very warm feelings she got from his hands cupping her budding breasts.

* * *

 _ **A.N.** **When I started publishing this story, I had 26 chapters ready, giving me about half a year to finish it. That seemed long enough. I only managed to add two chapters since and my muse seems to lurk elsewhere, as I've finished three shorter stories in that time.**_

 ** _I now call for my readers to give me inspiration and ideas how to go on, starting with the second year. I want Aunt Petunia to still have some weight in the story,having positive influence on Harry and the rest of her family._**

 ** _I'm open for ideas and I'll mention the names of those readers that their ideas were used._**

 ** _In the meantime, enjoy the story!_**


	20. Longbottom Manor

**A.N.** Some reviewers seem to be out of touch with children. For your information: Young boys may usually not like girls, but they certainly notice them, especially the beautiful ones. I was smitten by a beautiful class mate in first grade, and I was only six at the time. As for sex - none of the children is ready for that, but it doesn't mean they're not aware of sex. Children talk (usually jokingly, as the subject is "only for grown-ups") about it way before it really starts interesting them. As for nudity - it has nothing to do with sex. Too bad that our western civilization has made the two almost equivalent. They're not!

Now, with my rant off, enjoy the story.

* * *

 **20-Longbottom Manor**

The weekend arrived quickly. Harry faded to the Granger house soon after breakfast, taking an overnight bag with him. Hermione was still in the shower, but she called Harry to stay with her while she got dressed. None of her parents commented. They only hugged them both when they came down. Harry declined breakfast. "I've already eaten at home, thank you, but I'll take a cup of tea, if it's all right with you."

The Grangers had their luggage ready, so they all mounted their car soon after breakfast and headed to London. Hermione cuddled into Harry on the back seat, making her mother smile bemusedly.

"Harry, are we still friends?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Of course we are! Why do you even ask?"

She cuddled even closer. "I feel like that word is no longer appropriate, like we are much more than mere friends. What are we?"

He frowned. He also felt that the word "friends" was no longer the right one. "Maybe... boyfriend and girlfriend?" he suggested.

She thought for a moment. "That sure sounds nicer, but it still doesn't feel to be the right term. I thought, since we started spending the nights together, maybe we are lovers?"

"I'm not sure. I mean – I love you, I think, but we're not making love or something, and yet I feel closer to you than that word implies." He then thought a little more. "Maybe the hat was right. It said you are my mate. I thought it was like a friend. Now I think it is more like we are a couple, bonded by some deep connection that nobody else can see."

This brought a smile to Hermione's face. "Yes, I do feel like we're a couple, and I'm almost sure I love you as well. Still, we shouldn't let others know we're more than mere friends, at least until we figure it out for ourselves."

Harry lifted his gaze, noticing that Jean was watching them attentively through the front mirror. "I think your mother and my aunt have already figured it out. Maybe Neville did as well, but we shouldn't let others know right now."

"Yes, that's what I meant."

Harry felt like the drive was too short. He enjoyed cuddling with Hermione, speaking softly with her, seeing her bright smile and drowning in her chocolate eyes. Too soon they had to get out of the car, shoulder their bags and walk in the cold to meet Neville at the Leaky Cauldron.

Neville was already anxiously waiting for them. He seemed relieved as he saw them coming in, yet he acted according to a strict protocol. He first welcomed Mrs. Granger, kissing her hand, and then shook hands with Mr. Granger. Only then did he let go of the protocol and welcomed both Harry and Hermione with quick hugs, blushing when hugging Hermione.

"My Gran is waiting at home. I hope you won't find Floo travelling too difficult," he told them all.

"How do you travel by Floo?" Hermione asked.

"It's really simple, though it may look a bit frightening to people who see it the first time." He took some coarse powder from a pouch. "All you need to do is throw some of this stuff into the fire, and once it turns green, state your destination clearly and step into it." As if to clarify his explanation, another person approached the fireplace, threw some of the powder in, said "Ministry of Magic" and stepped into the green flames, vanishing at once.

"I'm not really sure if it works for muggles, but you can each hold hands with one of your parents and take that person along with you. My Gran used to take me with her this way when I was small," Neville added.

"So, what should we state as our destination?" Harry asked.

"Longbottom Manor. I'll go last, to make sure everything is fine."

Both Harry and Hermione had already heard about this kind of travel. They didn't look forward to it, but they weren't sure they could fade to that place and didn't want to make this ability known anyway. Hermione took her mother's hand, threw the Floo powder and they both walked into the fire, with Hermione stating their destination.

"Wait a bit, so they can move away, or you may bump into them," Neville suggested.

Harry followed, taking Dave with him. They both fell in a heap at their destination, but a pair of house-elves was quick to help them to their feet in time for Neville to come through, arriving on his feet.

"Wow! That's a bit like riding a roller-coaster at the Luna-Park," Dave commented. The others nodded their agreement.

"My Gran is waiting for you in the family room," Neville said, leading the way.

Lady Augusta Longbottom was a very strict old lady. Harry remembered seeing her at the train station with her vulture hat, though she was not wearing any hat now. Neville presented the guests formally. "Grandmother, these are Mr. and Mrs. Granger and their daughter Hermione, and Lord Harry James Potter."

The Grangers didn't seem to notice how Harry was presented, as they were still awed by the magical surroundings. Neville continued, "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione, Harry – this is Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom, my grandmother."

Mr. Granger had probably seen quite a few films dealing with nobility, as he acted just as formal, bowing slightly, before stepping forward and kissing the lady's hand, saying, "Enchanted." His wife followed, acting similarly, as courtesying didn't seem right when wearing a pair of jeans, as did Hermione. Harry, not sure of what was expected, despite having read quite a bit about etiquette, did the same. He was surprised when the old lady bowed her head to him in return. "Lord Potter, it is an honour to finally see you here. Your father used to be a good friend of my son and I hoped their children could become friends as well. I'm really glad you've become friends with no outer influence."

"I'm not Lord Potter yet, only Lord Peverell. As for Neville, he is a good person and a close friend. I also know he can become a very powerful wizard. And please call me Harry."

The old lady smiled briefly. "Alright, Harry, but then you must call me Augusta, or just Gran."

Harry felt a bit more comfortable at hearing this. He now dared ask, "Why did you call me Lord Potter?"

The old lady smiled again. "Your Lord ring is well hidden, but I can sense its presence even though I don't see it. Then, as the last member of the house, you are supposed to get your title at age ten, and you're already eleven."

"The Potter lordship can only pass to me at fourteen, although I've already become the head of the house. I think you sensed the Peverell ring."

"That's possible." She now turned to Hermione. "You don't need to keep your engagement jewellery hidden while here. Your secret is safe with us."

Harry gasped. "We're not engaged yet."

Augusta smiled kindly. "You gave her the promise ring and then you gave her your heart. That's much more than a formal engagement, and Magic acknowledges it. Haven't they told you at school that the main part of magic is intent?"

Harry was at a loss of words. Hermione let her jewels return to their original form, making her father gasp. "Harry gave you this?"

"Yes, Dad, this was my eleventh birthday present from Harry. I keep it disguised, as it is too expensive to wear casually."

"Indeed it is," commented Augusta. "The magic used in creating this set is all but forgotten by now, and it does give you better protection than most magical shields." She now smiled at the two blushing children. "Do you allow me to cast a certain spell to show us how close you are?"

Harry wasn't sure it was wise, especially with Hermione's parents present, but he couldn't think of any polite way to refuse. Hermione didn't seem to be bothered, nodding her agreement enthusiastically. Augusta directed them to stand side by side and then took her wand and cast a quick spell. All present seemed surprised to see a golden halo surrounding them both.

"Will you step apart, just a few paces?" Augusta suggested.

They took two steps apart from each other. The halo seemed to stretch, still covering them both. "A bit farther, please..."

They eventually reached the opposite walls of the room, but the halo was still connecting them, not seeming any thinner.

Augusta cancelled the spell and smiled kindly at the children. "You are soul mates, according to this test. No wonder you are attracted to each other since young age. You'll probably become soul bound when you grow a bit older."

She turned to Neville. "Why don't you show your friends around while I entertain the adults? Lunch will be served at one o'clock."

Neville took them to the greenhouse. It was protected from the weather and quite warm, much warmer than the rooms in the manor.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew I was a Lord?" Harry asked.

Neville shrugged. "I thought it was common knowledge. At least most purebloods know this, I believe. I thought you didn't say anything about it as you didn't want to attract more attention, so I didn't mention it either. May I see your ring?"

Harry let his ring show. Neville looked attentively at it. "This is a very ancient ring and very powerful. How did it feel, the first time you put it on?"

"It was painful. The ring scanned me, fighting any magic cast on me. It then stopped at my scar, which was raw red at the time, and started fighting some very dark magic. I don't remember passing out, but then I woke up surrounded by very worried goblins. They helped the ring remove the dark magic that was connected to that scar and healed it. I felt much stronger since."

"Gran doesn't want me to take the lord ring, as my parents are still alive... somewhat... Do you think I should take the heir ring? It may also give me some protection."

"I think you should, especially now, that we know some things about Dumbledore. He may want to make us forget them or even worse. He did try to read our minds."

Neville's face darkened. "Yes, he did. I told my gran about what you taught me and what the headmaster tried to do. She wasn't pleased at all. Despite considering him the leader of the light side, she has some severe doubts about him, since long before we were born."

He now turned to Hermione. "May I see your jewels? I always thought they were just some simple stuff, like most girls wear. Now I see they are more expensive than I could ever buy."

Hermione let him get a good look at her ring and her necklace. Neville seemed to pale as he examined them. "I don't think I've ever seen anything like these. I'm sure they boost your power and keep you protected against almost everything. I don't envy any bully who tries to harm you."

Now Hermione felt free to ask what she had in her mind. "What is the meaning of soul-mates? I've not read anything about it."

Neville tried to recall all he knew about that, which wasn't much. "Some people are destined since before birth to connect with others on the deepest level. They are considered soul-mates, yet not everybody who has a soul mate finds that mate. They may never even meet each other in many cases. Some believe that every person has a soul mate, yet most are never realized."

Hermione frowned. As a firm believer in free choice, being destined for somebody didn't seem right. Well, she could interpret this a bit differently, though. "So, soul mates are ones who are judged to be most compatible with each other, but they may choose to ignore this and go different ways. Am I right?"

Neville considered it. "That can also be a plausible interpretation. I don't know enough to say, though."

"And what is a soul-bond?" she continued asking.

"That is a bond created between soul mates when they first..." he turned quite red, "...become very intimate. I think it manifests as a golden mist surrounding the couple and a bright flash of light, but I'm not sure. There are usually no witnesses, and soul bound couples are very rare."

"But what's the meaning of a soul bond?"

Neville shrugged. "All I know is rumours. There's not much written about this and most is unreliable. Soul-bound couples are supposed to be able to communicate by thought over long distances and to transfer thoughts and feelings to each other, according to some. You should check in the libraries, though. I was never too interested in the subject."

Harry looked at Hermione contemplatively. Was she really meant for him? The thought felt good, as if warming him from inside. As for the intimacy – he wasn't sure that they were not going too fast in that direction. Sharing a bed with a girl almost every night was not something boys his age were doing, nor was it common for girls to share a bed with boys at that age. Maybe a few years later – he wasn't sure about that. Yet he was becoming addicted to having her at his side every night. He wondered if they could even get any sleep at school if somehow prevented from being together. He shuddered at the idea.

"Anything bothering you?" Hermione's voice brought him back to the present.

"No, not bothering. I was just wondering about soul bonds. We should try to find some more information about it, I think."

Harry turned to Neville. "You probably have a nice library. Can we go there now?"

Neville smiled and motioned them to come with him.

The Longbottom library was much larger than the one at Hogwarts. Harry wondered how it compared to the Potter library, as he had not yet visited there. Like the Hogwarts library, it also had a restricted section, warded to permit only those allowed by the Lord or Lady of the house. "Gran says it contains a few books about dark magic, but mostly books about secret family matters and rituals, unknown to others. You would probably find nothing about soul bonds there, even if she allowed you in," Neville added.

Hermione tried summoning one of the books she saw nearby. It worked nicely. Neville smiled. "I see you already feel at home. You can stay in the library for a while. I'll go see where your rooms are and there's a plant I wanted to check as well. I'll come to take you for lunch."

Left alone, Hermione summoned every book that mentioned soul bonds while Harry looked for those mentioning soul mates. Both were disappointed to find there was nothing new in those books. They only confirmed what Neville had told them, adding practically nothing.

"We should check my library as well, but maybe only when back home. I'm not sure about the effect the wards on Longbottom Manor may have," Harry noted.

"Sure, and we should be nice guests and spend time with our hosts and not mainly in the library," Hermione added.

Harry smiled. "Of course, my mate."

Hermione gasped at the way he addressed her and then smiled. "I like the sound of it, but maybe it's better if we don't use it for now. It may attract unwanted attention."

"Whatever you say..."

Neville returned soon. He showed them to their rooms first. They were adjacent to each other and had a connecting door, which was currently locked. "I'm sure you can unlock it, if you want to," he noted, making Harry wonder if Neville knew anything about the nightly visits.

Hermione's parents were allotted the room across the corridor from hers. Neville allowed them a short glimpse into it. Harry noticed that it was practically the same as his and Hermione's rooms. The only difference was in the colour schemes and the decorations, which varied from room to room.

Lunch was pleasant and tasty, although not luxurious. Harry thought that this was a lot like Neville, stating everything more modestly than others.

They helped Neville with his plants after lunch and then played some card games and even some Chess, although none of the children was much good at it. Still, it was fun and they enjoyed being together without the pressures of school.

Lady Augusta surprised them during dinner, which was much less under-toned. "I've invited some of your classmates to visit tomorrow morning. I hope it is alright with you."

"Who have you invited?" Harry asked.

"Miss Bones, Miss Abbot, and Miss Greengrass. They've been Neville's playmates since early childhood. He didn't make friends with boys his age before school."

Harry didn't mind Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. They seemed to be nice girls and were both in Hufflepuff. He was somewhat worried about Daphne Greengrass. Although she was quite beautiful, she was a Slytherin. He wasn't sure if she and Hermione would go well together. He didn't mind if Daphne was rude or insulted him, as long as she was nice with Hermione.

"Don't worry about it. She has never joined Malfoy's group and has always been polite to me. It will be fine," Hermione told him when she faded to his bed that night. The door between their rooms stayed locked, though, and they also locked the rooms' doors after saying goodnight, so nobody could notice they were actually together.


	21. Occlumency

**21-Occlumency**

Without their school housemates creating an unwelcome rivalry, the three visiting girls were quite nice. They first joined the boys and Hermione in playing some indoor games, as appropriate for the cold weather, but after a while, the children formed two groups. The boys and Susan were sitting together, talking mainly about offensive and defensive charms. The three other girls moved a bit farther and found a more interesting subject – boys.

"Neville seems to have gained some confidence since he became yours and Potter's friend," Daphne noted. "Are you helping him?"

Hermione shrugged. "Not much, really. I think he is quite smart and magically powerful. When we first met him, he didn't have a wand that fit him, so we helped him with a few bits of magic that don't need a wand. Once he found out he could do it, everything seemed to go the right way."

"You mean to tell me that you taught him wandless magic before even reaching Hogwarts?" Daphne sounded shocked.

Hermione understood her mistake immediately, but she couldn't take her words back. She still tried downplaying it. "Not really wandless magic; more like controlled accidental magic, like I've been using for years. Summoning books and stuff, you know..."

"Can you show us?" Hannah asked.

Hermione looked around, trying to find an appropriate object to summon. Finding a box of cards, previously used in a game, she pointed at it and it flew into her hand.

"Wow!" both other girls exclaimed. "You didn't even say any spell," Daphne noticed.

"I didn't yet know what spell could be used for that. Originally, I didn't even notice I was doing something unusual. Whenever I wanted a book, it just seemed to be nearby, so I could take it. As I grew up a little, I started understanding that it was too much of a coincidence to always find the wanted books near me."

Daphne looked appreciative. "That's not really accidental magic. You were controlling it quite nicely. How old were you then?"

"Not sure. Five or six, maybe."

Daphne just thought a bit. "Can you teach us? You say you taught Neville."

Hermione wasn't sure she was ready for the challenge. She didn't want to disclose her full knowledge, gained from the Potter library, yet she couldn't just refuse it. "Well... you need to concentrate on what you want to do and try to visualize it, just like Professor McGonagall teaches in transfiguration. Once you have that, let your magic do the work."

It didn't go too well, at first. Hermione explained some more and did a few more demonstrations before Daphne managed to make something move at all. Hannah, the more patient of the two, took a bit longer to absorb the explanations, but then both reached their goal in about the same time – grabbing an object from across the room wandlessly and soundlessly.

"Can Harry do the same?" Daphne asked.

"Yes. We teach each other whatever one of us learns on one's own. We've been friends since we met."

Hannah smiled. "You really seem to be very close to each other."

"How is Harry? He looks nice, but I don't really know him." Daphne asked.

"Interested in 'The Boy Who Lived'?" Hermione teased her.

"No! That's all rubbish! He couldn't possibly do much at age one. He may be a powerful wizard, but at that age, it was something else that helped him, probably something his parents did and his magic only enhanced," Daphne answered. "I think I want you as my friend, and I want to make sure he treats you right." She still blushed a bit, making Hermione think that Daphne had some other thoughts as well.

"Harry is nice, but I think Neville is nicer. I've known him since we were both toddlers," Hannah added, blushing a bit as well.

Daphne looked at the boys, who were talking at the other end of the room. "I think Harry is better looking. Still, this may change as we all grow up." Looking at Hermione, she added, "You've already started to change, and so has Susan. Hannah and I still look like little girls."

"I'm sure you'll both become gorgeous women. No need to rush anything. Don't forget I'm almost a year older – I'm already twelve."

The others just sighed. "You're probably right, but it's still frustrating to be ignored by some boys just because we have no tits yet," Daphne said.

"If that's all they are interested in, they should be of no interest to you," Hermione stated firmly. She then decided to turn to another subject. "Does any of you practice Occlumeny?"

Daphne answered, "Of course," at the same time that Hannah asked, "Why should we?"

Hermione chose to answer Hannah's question first. "I've noticed that the headmaster tried to read several students' minds. I'm not sure this is legal, although he may claim that he needs to do this for the safety of the students. I believe he tries this with every student he calls to his office."

"He didn't call me," Hannah said.

"He didn't call me either, yet I wonder how you and Harry, growing away from the magical world, even know about such things," Daphne stated. It wasn't exactly a question, but she clearly wanted some explanations.

Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to give those explanations. "I think you should ask Harry," she finally said.

Daphne didn't hesitate. "Come!" she said to the other girls as she marched purposefully to the other corner, where Harry, Neville, and Susan were still talking. "Potter, how come you know about Occlumency despite being raised by muggles?"

Harry looked surprised. It was not so much of the question as of the way it was asked by a Slytherin. They were never known to go straight to the point. He thought for a moment and then said, "I'll need your promise to keep this secret before I can tell you."

"I'll give you better than that," Daphne said, raising her wand. "I, Daphne Aurora Greengrass, swear on my magic to never disclose any secret divulged to me by Lord Potter unless he gives me his explicit permission to do so." A brief flash appeared around her wand, signifying the acceptance of the oath.

"Your promise would have been enough," Harry told her.

Daphne smiled nervously. "I know that most Gryffindor students don't trust any Slytherin. I wanted to assure you as much as possible that you can trust me. I understand that Hermione and Neville already know."

Harry smiled. "In a way, you act more like a Gryffindor than a Slytherin, you know."

"Well, the hat considered Gryffindor and Ravenclaw before deciding on Slytherin. Now tell!"

He smiled again. In a way, she was like Hermione – eager to know everything, and probably just as smart. "When I was about seven, I found that I could easily find books on whatever I was looking for. After a while, I found out these were coming from Potter Manor, where I've not yet visited. Later, I found that Dumbledore had done some things against my parents' expressed will. This made me study some ways to protect myself when I come to Hogwarts, and one of them was mind shields. As Hermione was my best friend by then, I made sure she did the same. After Dumbledore tried to scan my mind, I decided to help Neville build similar defences, and I'll help you all as well, if you want to."

"I already have some shields, although I'm not sure if they can stop the headmaster," Daphne said.

"Auntie made me study this as well. She tested my shields and said they are quite good for my age," Susan admitted.

Hannah shrugged. "I've never tried to. I was barely aware of mind shields until today. I still don't know why you want them."

"Let me tell you why. Every one of you may have some information which is either very private or potentially dangerous in the wrong hands. Do you want anybody to see the memory of you looking at the mirror after your shower, before putting any clothes on? Do you know a hidden emergency passage at your home or the code to the safe box in the study? Such information, if revealed to the wrong person, may cause you harm in one way or another. You may prevent this by protecting your mind from intrusion."

"Can you check our shields?" Daphne asked.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "I had to learn some Legilimency for that. I'm not an experienced Legilimens, so I may miss something, but if you can stand my probing, you can probably stand most any attack. Do you want me to check yours?"

"Yes, please."

"Well, make sure to raise them and tell me when you're ready."

Daphne concentrated for a moment. "Now."

After a moment she frowned. "Don't you take your wand or something. I told you I'm ready."

"I don't need a wand, and your protection is not bad, but it still has some holes. That chocolate muffin you ate yesterday seemed delicious."

Daphne blushed. She wasn't sure what else he found in her mind, but she was not going to ask. It could only embarrass her some more.

Susan stepped forward. "I'm ready. Check me now!"

Harry smiled. "A bit stronger than Daphne's but too many holes. I like your new swimsuit, though."

Now Susan blushed too.

Harry turned serious. "I can help you reach the same level as Neville, and having heard my story, it looks like I should do it as soon as possible. How long do we have?" The question was directed at Neville.

"An hour until lunch and two more hours after it, before they are expected home," Neville answered.

"I think you can master it before going home. You still need to practice, though."

The rest of the girls' visit was spent on teaching and learning Occlumency. Harry was eventually satisfied that his new friends were able to protect their minds. He didn't want any of his abilities to leak to Dumbledore.

"You said Dumbledore disregarded your parents' will. What did he do?" Neville asked him after the girls left.

"They had a list of possible guardians for me and they explicitly forbade putting me with my aunt. You already know what he did."

"It wasn't so bad, it seems."

Harry grimaced. "It is alright now, but it used to be quite bad until I was six or seven. Even my aunt admitted it was a bad idea."

He then remembered another statement. "They also said that their secret keeper was Peter and not Sirius. I tried finding out about them but nobody would tell me or my aunt anything before I went to Hogwarts."

"We should ask my Gran. I'm sure she knows."

Lady Augusta was quite surprised when Harry repeated his story. "Are you sure? The story I've heard is that Sirius was the secret keeper, betraying your parents and that he killed Peter and some muggles before being caught. I believe he was sent to Azkaban."

"He was not the secret keeper, my parents' will is very clear about that. I don't know about the rest of the accusations, yet if it was Peter who betrayed my parents, then maybe Sirius acted out of revenge?"

The old lady seemed quite upset. "I'll have to check the records. It should have all come out during his trial, I believe, although I don't remember much of that period. I had some pressing personal problems at the time and they kept me occupied." She thought a bit longer. "I'll check it for you after the holidays and see what I can do."

\/\/\/

The next day was quite dreary. They spent most of it just talking and playing in the greenhouse, where it was warmest, but Hermione couldn't refrain from spending some time in the library as well, and Neville left her and Harry alone there, stating he needed to take care of some plants. When they left Longbottom Manor, late Sunday evening, they were all glad for the visit and hoped to spend some more time that way.


	22. Spring '92

**22-Spring 1992**

Christmas at home was nice. Harry got a few presents, similar to Dudley's, as well as a present from Hermione and another from Neville. He was quite surprised to get presents from the three girls he had met at Longbottom Manor, though, and felt ashamed of not sending them presents as well. He later faded to the Granger house and spent a few hours with them, feeling just as much at home.

They all spent the new year's eve at the traditional ball. Harry enjoyed dancing all evening with Hermione. Dudley also found a few partners for dance, but still spent most of the time talking with some boys.

They spent the train drive back to school with Neville, Susan, Daphne, and Hannah, barely noticing the passage of time. When reaching his dormitory, Harry found another present waiting for him, his father's invisibility cloak. Harry wondered if this cloak, had it not been lent to another, could help save his parents. He also suspected he knew who had kept it for so long, but he had no proof.

\/\/\/

Harry was glad to have some friends at other houses. His housemates didn't mind the Hufflepuff girls, but frowned about Daphne, when she wanted to sit with Harry and Hermione. Ron was the loudest. "Why do you allow this snake at our table?" he said with disgust.

"I don't see any snake here," Harry replied after looking around and under the table, as if searching for one. "I only see a beautiful young girl who is our friend. If you don't like her, you can sit elsewhere."

Ron moved promptly to the other end of the table. Daphne pretended not to notice. A moment later, Fred and George came to apologize. "Don't mind Ron. He's an idiot, although he is our brother. You are welcome whenever you wish to join us."

Neville seemed to enjoy the company of the girls the most. As they had all been his childhood friends, it was no surprise.

Being busy with schoolwork and friends, Harry almost forgot his conversation with Lady Longbottom. He was quite surprised when he got a letter from her.

" _Dear Lord Potter,_

 _As per our discussion, I tried to find records of Mr. Black's trial. I found nothing. Some additional checking with people who were supposed to know gives me the distinct impression that he was never put on trial. Regardless of his innocence or guilt, he should have had a trial. I intend to make the ministry put him on trial as soon as possible. If he's innocent, as your parents' will suggests, then he should be set free immediately and compensated for the time spent in prison._

 _I hope you agree with this plan and give it the political support needed. Neville can instruct you about what political support may mean._

 _In addition, I started a discreet investigation about who took part in this injustice and who could benefit from it. I'll let you know as soon as I get the results._

 _Respectfully yours,_

 _Augusta Longbottom_

 _on behalf of_

 _Lord Frank Longbottom._ "

Harry and Hermione found this information quite unsettling. "Based on what we already know about Dumbledore and the position he has in the Ministry, it will not surprise me to find that he was involved in this," Harry told her.

"Why do you think so?"

"He could only become my magical guardian if I was deposited with a muggle family. Any of the other guardians suggested would have deprived him of access to my possessions."

Hermione frowned. "Do you know who cast the Fidelius charm, making Peter the secret keeper?"

"I think it was Dumbledore, as my parents stated that he knew who the real secret keeper was."

Hermione's frown deepened. She felt like she should be able to trust authority figures, yet the more she learned about "The Great Leader of the Light", the darker he seemed to her. "I think we should learn from Neville about what political influence you may have and how to use it," she finally said.

Neville wasn't surprised. "Gran told me to expect this. She also made me rehearse all that I've learned so I'll be ready when you ask me," he told them.

It was a new experience for the shy boy. He had always been on the receiving end of tutoring. Now he felt some hidden pride at being able to give his friends something of value. Using mainly the library, where Hermione was quick to find all relevant books, and some unused classes on forgotten corridors, Harry and Hermione learned about the political power play and how to use the Potter political and financial powers to achieve their goals.

While Neville proved to be a knowledgeable and efficient tutor, neither Harry nor Hermione liked many of the aspects he uncovered for them. The more they learned, the dirtier the political game seemed to them, yet both became determined to change the rules as soon as they were able to. Neville was unsure of his abilities, but he promised to support them. They were becoming too aware of the corruption, the bigotry, and the pureblood interests. "We're still too young to do any significant change, but we can start small – by helping Sirius get justice – and make things move in the right direction, even if quite slowly at first," Harry concluded.

"We may get some help from Daphne and Susan," Neville suggested. "Both are politically savvy, even more than I am, and Susan's aunt is the head of the DMLE. I'm sure she'd like to find the truth."

"What's DMLE?" both Harry and Hermione asked.

"That's the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"So, it's like the police," Harry stated.

"Or even more than that," Hermione added.

Both girls were then told the basics and both promised to help.

"My Dad is not a member of the Wizengamot, but he has some connections there. I'm sure he will do something to help you, but probably not openly," Daphne said.

"Auntie will be appalled at hearing that your godfather didn't get a trial. She's also close to Lady Longbottom. I'm sure she'll help, especially if I ask her to," Susan added.

Harry also let Lady Augusta know that she could count on his help, although he might need some more specific instructions at times. He was glad to be able to make a difference.

For Harry, things seemed to have stalled after that. He was busy at school, enjoying his friends and spending the nights cuddling with Hermione. An occasional letter from Lady Augusta didn't change that feeling.

Yet things were changing. Madam Bones was the first to be involved. She did her own checking within the ministry, verifying all the data she had been presented with. She was not surprised to find that it was all true. Sirius Black had never been given a trial. He had been sent to prison based on what the Aurors who took him into custody heard him mumble. He hadn't even fought the Aurors, which was very different from any death-eaters they had ever captured. It was a ministerial decree to send him to prison, counter-signed by the chief warlock – Albus Dumbledore.

Lady Longbottom also informed her friend about the Legilimency attempts suffered by her grandson and his friends. This didn't make Madam Bones any happier. Using her resources as head of the DMLE, she started a discreet investigation of her own, trying to find what the chief warlock was trying to achieve.

Harry let her make a copy of his parents' will and also gave her access to the bank records that showed suspect withdrawals from his account. He also let her interview his house elves, to learn about what had been taken from his non-monetary possessions. Yet all these investigations only took a minuscule part of his time and his attention.

When lady Longbottom asked him to let her vote in his stead during Wizengamot sessions, he gave her the appropriate letter with no hesitation.

It was mid-March when Harry received an official letter requesting his presence at the ministry for the trial of Sirius Black. He wasn't surprised to be called to the headmaster's office a day before the trial.

"Mr. Potter, you're probably wondering why you've got an invitation for Sirius Black's trial," he started. Harry kept his expression neutral.

"Mr. Black used to be a very close friend of your father, so close, that he was made your godfather and then their secret keeper when they went into hiding. Unfortunately, he wasn't worthy of your parents' confidence. He betrayed their secret to Voldemort and then, when Peter Pettigrew – another close friend of your father – confronted him, he killed him and twelve muggles before being captured by the Aurors. The only reason he's getting a trial now is that the head of the DMLE found some disorder in the proceedings."

"I know this is the official standing," Harry responded.

"Do you doubt it?" Dumbledore asked, barely keeping from frowning.

Harry shrugged. "I've learned to suspect everything that is supposed to be common knowledge unless I got sufficient proof. I'd like to know what proof there is to the accusations and if there is any evidence against them. Isn't that the right way to judge?"

"Quite true, my boy, yet the evidence against Mr. Black seems to be overwhelming."

"That's why I need to hear it all before I decide, and the judges should always form their opinion only based on the evidence presented, not on rumours or anything else. That's the way it works in the Muggle world, at least."

Dumbledore tried to hide his displeasure at this response. "Would you like me to accompany you to the Ministry tomorrow?" he offered.

"Thank you, sir, but I accepted an offer to be escorted by an Auror. I think it's better that way."

Dumbledore would have liked to use Legilimency and probe the boy's mind, but he refrained, remembering all his failed attempts. He would only try it again if he felt he had no choice. This didn't seem to be the case.

"Well, I hope it won't be too difficult on you. I suggest you go early to bed so you'll be fully alert in the morning."

Harry accepted this advice, yet he felt too anxious, and even cuddling with Hermione took much longer to calm him enough to get some sleep.

Harry became even more anxious in the morning. He wished Hermione could come with him, yet she had no official standing and no recognized personal interest. She still tried her best to calm him during breakfast, which he barely ate, until a wizard in dark blue robes came in and looked around.

"Harry, your escort," Hermione told him, pointing at the Auror.

"Yea, sure." He stood up. "I wish you could come with me," he told her.

"It wouldn't be wise, and you know it."

He shrugged. "I know, but I'd still feel much better if you came along."

She smiled reassuringly at him. "It will be fine, you'll see."

Harry nodded and then turned and walked to the Auror.

It was one of the longest days Harry could remember. The different people who talked, asked questions, gave answers, presented documents and so on... He barely understood anything at all, yet one thing was clear – Sirius had not been his parents' secret keeper and had not betrayed them, nor had he killed Peter, the real traitor, as he wanted to capture the traitor and bring him to trial. It was past dinner time when the verdict was given: Sirius Black was not guilty of any of the crimes for which he had spent more than ten years in prison.

And then, he could only hear Sirius ask, "Is Harry okay? Where is he? When can I meet him?"

He wasn't even aware of leaving his seat and walking to Sirius, until he was engulfed in a big hug as Sirius cried, "Please forgive me, Harry, for not being with you as I promised your parents I would."

Harry still used a bit of Legilimency to see if the man was trustworthy. Being acquitted didn't guarantee it, he knew. He found Sirius trustworthy, but his mind looked in shambles, just like his body. Sirius would need some treatment to restore both his mind and his body.

He was surprised as another man joined the hug, one he could not check over with Legilimency. This bothered him a bit, but the man seemed to know him and Sirius, so he assumed it was one of his parents' friends, although he didn't know much about any of them.

It was Sirius who presented the other man, though. "Harry, this is my good friend Remus Lupin. He and I were very close friends with your father, and later – with your mother too."

"I'm so glad to meet you, Harry. I've wanted to visit you many times, but I was always stopped. I'm glad to see you're such a fine lad," Remus told him.

His Auror companion approached. "I'm really sorry to break this reunion, but it's my duty to bring Harry back to Hogwarts before curfew, and there's little time left until then."

Sirius lifted his head. "Shack?"

The tall dark man smiled. "Didn't change my name. Let me know where you're going to stay and I'll come and visit, but I really must bring Harry back to school now."

When Harry finally got back to school, he found the common room practically deserted. Only Hermione was still waiting for him, looking tired and worried. She rushed to him as soon as he came in. "How are you, Harry? Did you get anything to eat?"

Harry smiled at her. "I'm fine, really. Sirius was found innocent and I've met another friend of my parents. And my Auror escort did give me some food, although I didn't eat most of it."

She checked him over quickly. "You're exhausted. Go to bed now. I'll join you in ten minutes."

When Hermione faded into his bed, he was already half asleep. He just cuddled with her and they both fell asleep peacefully.


	23. Animagus

**23-Animagus**

Harry kept his promise to his aunt, updating her every week or two about what was happening in his life. He sent a long letter the day after attending the trial. He was a bit surprised to get a response the next day.

" _Dear Harry,_

 _I'm very glad justice was finally done, although it had certainly taken way too long. I wish you had told me ahead, so I could be with you during the trial, yet maybe my presence there would not have been accepted._

 _As for this man, Sirius, and the other, Remus – I believe your mother mentioned them more than once. See if you can become close with them as they can tell you more about your parents than I can and maybe even help you in other ways I have no idea of._

 _Whatever you do, stay safe. I'll be waiting for you when you return._

 _Love, Petunia."_

He had already made his mind to try and become close with the two friends of his parents. What surprised him, though, was her signature. Never before had she told him that she loved him. She may have acted lovingly, especially since Vernon started accepting him, but she had never said it before. He felt his eyes swell with tears at thinking of how she had helped him since that day he had started exercising. He then realized something else – he really loved his aunt now. She wasn't perfect, he knew, but was anybody? Still, without her help, he would have still been that frightened child who knew nothing and nobody. Due to her help, he was now the Lord of several houses, a rich man with power and knowledge surpassing many adult wizards. He promptly sat down and wrote a reply.

" _Dear Aunt Petunia,_

 _When I've read your letter I suddenly understood what a difference you made in my life and what your love meant for me. I feel thankful that we've found a way to each other despite our less than perfect beginning._

 _I feel that I can now honestly say that I love you too, Aunt Petunia. I'll follow your advice about these two men and I'll try to stay as safe as possible._

 _Love, Harry."_

He still didn't know how to stay in touch with the two men, though. He wondered if he should write to them, if Hedwig could even find any of them without knowing the address.

He didn't need to bother. That weekend, soon after finishing breakfast, Percy came looking for him. "You have some visitors. They're waiting for you in Professor McGonagall's office."

"Can I take someone with me when I meet them?"

Percy shrugged. "They're your guests. You can do whatever you like."

Harry asked Hermione to come along. "Shouldn't we ask Neville to join us as well," Hermione suggested. "His help was very important in making Sirius free."

Harry gave it a thought. "Daphne and Susan were almost as important, but right now I only want you at my side."

He didn't understand why she smiled so brightly.

They found both Sirius and Remus waiting for them, chatting with Professor McGonagall. All three seemed to be in a good mood. They all turned their glance to the door when he came, letting Hermione in first. This made Sirius bark a laugh. "You're really your father's son, Harry, already having a beautiful lady with you."

Both children blushed. "Hermione is my friend since before I came to Hogwarts," Harry said, "and I wanted her to meet you too."

He didn't understand the bemused way both men looked at each other before they turned back to him. "In that case, I believe it would benefit us all to have a formal introduction. I'll go first, if you don't mind." His tone went pompous and quite funny. "Let me present Lord Sirius Black, last in the line of disreputable wizards and the only one to have enough sense to be sorted to Gryffindor, while my whole family was Slytherin."

His tone mellowed as he continued, "My good friend, Mr. Remus Lupin, is also eager to meet you, and you already know Minerva... eh... Professor McGonagall." It was quite evident that it was not a slip of tongue.

Harry still responded in a formal tone. "I have the honour of presenting Miss Hermione Granger, my best friend, and myself, Lord Harry James Potter."

Minerva gasped slightly, yet Sirius didn't seem to notice the title. He just stepped forward and hugged Harry tightly. A moment later he invited Hermione to join the hug, which she reluctantly did.

They disentangled the hug after a while. It was Remus's turn to hug Harry shortly and shake Hermione's hand. Only then did Minerva speak. "How come you're Lord Potter? I thought you needed to be of age first."

Harry smiled at her. "This should not be told to others, as it is a Potter house secret. According to the goblins, being the last of my line, I had the right to take my lordship and become emancipated at ten. I took my lordship soon after my tenth birthday, but decided that it was safer not to make it widely known. I've found some more reasons to be cautious since."

"You should have talked with the Headmaster," Minerva told him.

"He's the last I'd like to talk to about such things. He's using Ron to spy on me, he tried to use legilimency on me and my friends, and he didn't show any interest in me before I came to Hogwarts. I trust him even less than I trust Snape."

Minerva was shocked. She didn't expect such a harsh reply. If even part of it was true, then her trust in the old man was also unjustified. She felt she needed to think quietly of that.

It was just as well, so it seemed, as Sirius really wanted to be left alone with Harry. "I'll let you conduct this reunion without my presence," she said. "Just make sure to finish before lunch, if you don't want to attract attention. I'll come a few minutes earlier to remind you, if needed."

Sirius waited for Minerva to leave before asking, "Are you and Hermione..."

"We're just friends, at the moment, although we like to think that we're much closer than that. We're not dating yet," Harry said before the question was finished.

"But you plan on dating her, don't you?"

"I plan on spending the rest of my life with her," Harry said as if it was evident.

As much a Sirius would have liked to tease Harry a bit, it was not the right time. He felt he had missed too much of Harry's life and needed to make his way back and gain Harry's trust, at least, before he could let his Marauder side show. "Care to tell me about your life since that dreadful night?" he asked instead.

Harry wasn't too glad to tell about the early years, so he tried to skip over them very quickly. "I don't remember much of the time before I went to school. My uncle didn't like me due to some 'freaky' things happening near me, and he made my cousin act nastily with me. My aunt taught me to do some work around the house as a way to placate him. It didn't work too well. After learning to read, I started spending some time in the library..." He told almost everything since, only skipping over telling where he slept before getting his current room and about the snakes. He sensed that speaking about talking with snakes might not be helpful at this stage. He didn't tell about fading, of course, and certainly not about spending the nights together. None of the adults would even understand it, he was sure.

"Wow! That's quite a story, Pronglet. You must be very powerful to be able to use wandless legilimency and stop Dumbledore from penetrating your mind."

"Why do you call me Pronglet?"

Sirius looked sad for a moment. "Among ourselves, we had some names, derived from our animal forms. James was Prongs. As his son, you are Pronglet."

"You have animal forms?" Hermione couldn't refrain from asking.

Sirius seemed torn between bragging and keeping a secret. Eventually, the former won. "Yes, James and I became Animagii during our third year. My form is a large, black dog, while James was a stag."

"Can everybody turn into an animal?" Hermione asked.

"Very few do it, and not too many are even potentially capable of this. It takes many years of study or, as we've found out, the use of a very difficult and dangerous potion, to even find the potential animal in one, or finding there isn't one at all. Once one finds the inner animal, it's usually much easier to make the transformation, although it requires quite a lot of magic."

"Professor McGonagall is an Animagus. She can transform into a cat and back. We've seen it the first time we had a lesson with her," Harry commented.

Sirius smiled. "Indeed she is. It was her transformation that gave us the courage to try, but we needed Moony, I mean – Remus, to find and brew the potion."

Hermione seemed to drop the subject, as Harry and the two men continued their conversation, telling Harry some more about his parents and about the misdeeds of the Marauders – the group of friends that included the three of them. Unfortunately, they knew much less about Lily, as she only joined with James on their seventh year at Hogwarts.

Hermione seemed very pensive during lunch. Harry could tell that his good friend was contemplating an idea, checking it in her mind from various aspects before trying to reach a conclusion. "A penny for your thoughts," he said when he reached the deserts and she still hadn't said a word.

"I was wondering if we could also try to become Animagii," she said, still sounding a bit detached.

"And...?"

"I'll have to check some books, but I believe we can do it." Her tone became more vivacious. "Don't you ever feel like you could run very fast, or maybe soar on the wind, or any such weird feelings? Or maybe you dream about being a certain animal? I lately have a few such recurring dreams. Don't you?"

Harry gave it a thought. "I had a few such dreams lately. I lie low among the bushes, sighting my prey, and then I run fast and strike, killing the prey with one blow of my front paw or a strong bite of its neck. I must be some kind of predator, a large one, in those dreams."

Hermione gasped. "My dreams are about the same. I think I'm also a kind of large feline. Not a lioness, as they hunt in groups." She concentrated for a moment. "My paw is certainly feline and its fur has some markings, yet I can't remember them clearly." She grabbed her pudding absent-mindedly. "Let's check the library after we finish here."

Except for a few Ravenclaws, the library was quite empty. Hermione looked for some books about Animagii while Harry tried to find as many books as he could about large felines. They both reached "their" preferred table with only two small piles of books. "Let's see what we can learn about the Animagus transformation first," Hermione suggested. "I suspect most practical books about this are in the restricted section, though."

Harry thought she was probably right, as all the books they had found didn't give much detail about the process. All agreed it was very difficult to find one's animal form and then it required a lot of magic and even more internal discipline to achieve the transformation and keep it for any length of time. One book mentioned a potion that could help, only stating it was a very powerful and potentially dangerous potion and only accomplished potion masters should try brewing it.

"They must have found the potion's recipe in the restricted section, or maybe even in the Potter or Black library," Hermione noted.

"And yet we may probably not need it, if our dreams are any indication," Harry noted. "Shall we look at the other books?"

They only browsed through the books, looking at the images. None of the many pictures of lions made them feel anything, except for some admiration for the majestic animals. They also admired the cheetah and the panther, but they really gasped, feeling a strong stirring inside, when they saw the pictures of tigers. Unlike the other large felines, who only live in hot climates, the tigers can live almost everywhere. Some live in the tropics while others live in the cold arctic and others choose moderate climates. It was one of these kinds that made them feel the strongest reaction.

Harry used the spell he had learned at his vault and produced a copy of that book. They put all the books back in their places and left with the copy.

"What shall we do now?" Harry asked her.

Hermione shrugged. "We don't know the details, but all books state that finding your form is the hardest part. As we seem to have found our form, let's try to let our magic do the transformation."

She spotted a door that looked as if nobody had used it for generations. "Let's go into that unused room and see if we can transform."

Hermione first cast a few spells to make the door and the lock move smoothly, before Harry pushed the door open. The room they found was very dusty, with multiple cobwebs criss-crossing above it, yet a few spells cleaned it and made it sparkle almost like new. Without the dust and the dirt, it was just a small classroom with only a handful of desks.

Harry turned back at the door and cast a strong locking charm, also adding a silencing charm. They sat at one of the desks and opened the book. None of them felt any need to talk, as they were in perfect synchronization. Harry leafed through the book until he reached the page with the pictures of the tiger of their choice. They both studied the pictures silently for a few minutes, feeling that steering inside grow stronger. As if given a sign, both stood up and moved to opposite corners of the room, pushing some of the furniture aside, to make more room at the corners.

Harry concentrated on the inner tiger he had found, letting it come out. He was almost unaware of the changes that happened so quickly, before he was standing on all four limbs, feeling his muscles become powerful. Looking at the other corner, he saw a beautiful tigress standing there, her brown eyes looking straight at him.

They couldn't hold that form for long, though. A few seconds later they were back to their human form, looking a bit winded. They still looked at each other with big grins and shining eyes. "We did it!" they both said, and then started laughing.

They were still laughing when they reached the common room. "Why are you laughing?" Ron asked them.

"We just talked about something funny that happened during our vacation. It's something one has to see with one's eyes to realize how funny it is."

Ron grumbled. He didn't like being left out, but none of them was going to tell him any more, that was clearly evident even to Ron.


	24. Trap

**24-Trap**

Tigers and schools don't go well together. While they could exercise their Animagus forms in secluded classrooms for a while, soon enough they were able to maintain their animal forms indefinitely, or at least – much longer than they liked staying locked in a small room. The tigers needed the outdoor expanses to stretch their muscles, to run and to exercise their hunting abilities.

The only place where such activities could be tackled was the forbidden forest. As children, they were not allowed to go there, since it was too dangerous, yet as large predators, it was their natural habitat.

"Let's meet in the common room an hour after curfew. We may then fade to the edge of the forest and transform," Harry suggested.

"We may still need the invisibility cloak, or somebody may notice us when we return," Hermione suggested.

"Not really. We can fade directly into our beds. Nobody will notice."

"Well, in that case, we should secure our privacy in bed."

"Don't I do it every time?" Harry responded.

They didn't dare use their animal form too close to the castle, yet they dared not go into the forest in their human form. They decided to fade to the edge of the forest, near Hagrid's hut, and then transform and go into the forest as tigers.

They only spent less than half an hour as tigers, that first night, but it soon turned much longer. Harry loved moving stealthily among the trees, just as he loved running freely where the trees were not as dense. He only mock hunted some small animals, frightening them, but not causing any harm. Had anybody seen them, he would have thought they were acting just like two overgrown kittens, only playing for fun.

While both enjoyed the improved sight, hearing, and smell, Hermione seemed to have sharper senses than Harry. She was the first to hear some talking between the trees, not too far from the edge of the forest. With a flick of her ears, she attracted Harry's attention as well and they both moved closer to the source of the noise, finding both Snape and Quirrell.

With their enhanced hearing, they heard the conversation perfectly clear, yet it didn't make much sense. Just from interrogating Hagrid, they already knew what was hidden under the forbidden corridor, and it wasn't clear who wanted to get in and who protected the place. It seemed like Snape was the one trying to get in, but they weren't too sure of it even after discussing what they heard, once they were back in the Gryffindor tower. "We only know for sure that somebody wants to get in. Maybe we should try to check on them?"

Harry gave it a thought. "We can use some of the charms we've learned, tagging both professors, but keeping track of them may become too time-consuming and we're not really interested in where they go, except for Fluffy's room."

"We can just set an alarm ward on the trapdoor, then. If anybody opens it, we will know immediately," Hermione suggested.

"But how can we go there?"

Hermione's mischief was evident. "As big as Fluffy is, two tigers are more than a match for him. Besides, he needs to protect the trapdoor. Tigers present no threat in that direction."

"So, what do you suggest?"

"I suggest that the tigers visit Fluffy. While one keeps him busy, the other can cast the charm. Since we don't need our wands for that, I think we can do it in our animal form just as well."

"Wouldn't it be safer if we try it first someplace else?"

Late that night, two tigers moved through the corridors, casting several charms on broom-closet doors and on a few hidden classrooms, before vanishing. The next day, a few unsuspecting couples found that their seemingly secure hideouts had become transparent as soon as they closed the door, or sprayed them with cold water, once they came out. Luckily, they were only seen by two first-year students and not by any prefect or teacher.

"It seems to work perfectly," Hermione noted.

"Well, we may visit Fluffy tonight," Harry agreed.

Fluffy seemed less than happy to suddenly find two tigers sharing his small room. He tried to snap at them with his three mouths, but he was no match for the tigers. After a few tries, Fluffy just watched them wearily, yet none came close enough for him to do anything, and both left after a short stay.

"Just like the broom-closets, the trapdoor will alert us if opened. We don't need to worry about where each teacher goes until then," Hermione said, sounding quite content.

\/\/\/

The rest of the school year passed leisurely. Between their studies, their friends, their Animagus and their nights together, they had no time to dwell on other things. Sirius continued visiting during weekends, trying to become closer with Harry. Seeing how close Harry was with Hermione, he also tried to treat her the same. Both children started to like the man who was still quite childish.

As the end of term exams approached, Hermione became completely absorbed in her studies, and Harry, although he doubted any of them needed to work so hard to gain good grades, studied with her. Neville used to join them regularly, while Susan and Daphne only joined them occasionally at the library. "Whenever studying with you, I feel like it gives me a boost to do better all over," Susan told them.

"Hermione might have that effect on people," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, a bit suspicious.

Harry smiled reassuringly at her. "I mean that seeing you studying so diligently can inspire others to do the same, at least those who really want to learn. I'm not sure it can affect Ron, though."

Hermione grimaced. It was well known that Ron was as uninterested in studies as can be. He felt like it was some kind of unpleasant duty that he was forced by his Mum to do. This certainly showed in his grades.

Hermione's insistence paid nicely when they reached the exams. All seemed easy, almost trivial, and Harry had no problem finishing them in less than half the time, using the remainder to polish some answers and correct spelling. Hermione was unable to relax, though, always worried about some minor insignificant errors that might have been left in her exams.

\/\/\/

It was the day after their last exam. The weather was nice, sending the students to the grounds, while the teachers were busy checking the exams. Hermione was still fretting about some sentence that she could have phrased differently, when they felt the alarm trigger. Harry was the first to talk. "Let's go!"

"Where?" Hermione was still in her "exams" mode.

"To see Fluffy and the door he guards."

Hermione was quick to understand now. "I think we should better tell the headmaster or one of the teachers. It's not our business to go there."

"But what if Vol..."

"I'm quite sure that what's in there is NOT the real Philosopher's Stone," she insisted.

"Why do you think so?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Who's the owner of that stone?"

"Why, Nicholas Flamel, as we found out."

"And how long has he lived?"

"Six hundred years, I think..."

"Do you believe that one who managed to live six centuries, and maybe more, would trust his most precious treasure to Dumbledore?"

When presented that way, the answer seemed to be quite clear. "Not likely. But then – what's in there?"

"It's a trap, intended to lure Voldemort, or anybody else. Even if he's not killed while searching, he's going to be uncovered, which is almost as good."

"But why tell a teacher? None is going to believe us, I'm sure."

Hermione sighed. "Let's give it a try. We can always fade there and see for ourselves, if nothing else works."

As soon as they entered the castle, they ran into McGonagall. "What are you doing here? You should be outside, enjoying the nice weather," she admonished them.

"Professor, we need to talk to the headmaster. It's urgent," Harry said

"The headmaster left a few minutes ago. He'd been asked to participate in an unexpected meeting at the ministry," she informed him.

"But... The Philosopher's Stone... Somebody is trying to steal it!"

She frowned. "What are you talking about, Mr. Potter?"

Hermione answered this time. "We've cast an alarm ward on the trapdoor under Fluffy. It triggered a few minutes ago, probably as soon as the headmaster left the castle."

"You know about Fluffy and the Philosopher's Stone?" She seemed to consider it for another moment. "There are many more protections. The Philosopher's Stone is safe, I'm sure."

"Why don't you check along with us? If it was a false alarm, then we'll apologize for wasting your time, but if it's not..."

McGonagall considered Hermione's words. She was sure that the girl would not lie to her, certainly not about this. Both children were looking pleadingly at her. She relented. "Fine, I'll go with you and see for myself."

They walked briskly to the forbidden corridor. The door seemed ajar, even before they came near it, and some harp music was heard. McGonagall frowned. "Stay back!" she told the children, grabbing her wand. She moved quickly in front of the door. A wave of her wand made the door open completely. She gasped and moved closer to check the room on the other side of the door. "Oh, My!" she said again. A moment later, she came back out, floating a charmed harp. She let it down, closed the door and then vanished the harp. Another moment later, they could hear the growls from inside. Fluffy was awake and not happy at all, finding the trap door open.

She turned to the children. "Alright. I can see your point. Now, go back outside and enjoy your day. I'll handle this."

Harry wanted to protest, but Hermione pressed his hand, making him keep his silence. "Thank you, professor," she said, and turned around, dragging Harry along.

They stopped after they turned a corner. "I don't think she has any idea what to do," Harry said.

"She'll probably call all the teachers and try to make some plan," Hermione said.

"Exactly! By the time they decide what to do, it will all be over! We must do something!"

"We don't need to do anything, but if you insist, we can check it ourselves. Remember that invisibility trick you found last summer? It can come handy now, and fading – of course."

"What do you suggest, then?"

Hermione gave it a thought. "There must be something under the trapdoor, to soften the fall, yet whoever went there first may have removed it, or it may just be a convenient target for spells. We should fade there, but as far from the cushion as possible. At least ten feet, I think. But first, we must turn invisible. Hold my hand!"

He was already holding her hand, actually. Hermione cast the invisibility on herself and on Harry. Both became invisible, yet they were still aware of each other due to the hand-holding.

"Now we fade to 10 feet north of the trapdoor on the lower level," Hermione's voice sounded.

Harry concentrated, grabbing Hermione's hand even tighter. A moment later they were standing in a very dark room, only seeing an indistinct large shape under the lighted square of the trapdoor.

"Lumos!" Harry could see the tip of his wand illuminating the room. "It's devil's snare," he heard Hermione's voice, and then, "Incendio!"

The tentacled plant, that was already moving some tentacles in their direction, burst aflame. Hermione cast the same charm a few more times on other parts of that plant, to assure its complete destruction. "There's a door in that direction," her voice said, and Harry felt her turn him around. "Let's go!"

The next room was quite well illuminated and they could clearly see a door on the other side of it. Still invisible, they walked to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. Hermione tried "Alohomora!" to no avail. "Well, nothing to it. We shall just fade to the other side. Let's go... now!"

As they entered the next room, that seemed quite dark, it was suddenly illuminated. They saw a large Chess set in front of them. As they tried to move forward, the chess pieces, that were as large as adult people, blocked their way. "I think we're supposed to win a game of chess," Harry noted.

"Not necessarily. We can just fade to the other side of that door. Keep your wand at ready, as we don't know what's there. On the count of three... One... Two... Three!"

A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses.

Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled on Halloween, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe."

He pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next – but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a purple fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped, or would have been, had they not mastered fading.

"There's a roll of parchment lying next to the bottles," Hermione noted. "It must be some kind of puzzle, but we can just fade to the next room. One, two, Three!"

There was already someone there. It was Quirrell. He was standing in front of what seemed like a series of cages, one inside the other. On the floor of the smallest cage, there was a small reddish object – the Philosopher's Stone.

Harry thought of confronting the teacher, but Hermione held his hand tightly, as if telling him not to do anything yet. They just stood and watched as Quirrell walked around the outer cage, trying to find a lock, a door or some other way in.

"I can find no way in, Master," he said.

Another voice, coming from within the turban, answered, "Let me look, then, you fool!" It was a horrible voice.

"Yes, Master," Quirrell answered. He started unwinding the turban, yet instead of revealing the back of his head, he revealed another face, a face from nightmares. It had barely any lips and only two slits for nostrils, no nose, and serpent-like eyes. Both children put their hands on their mouths to hold a gasp.

"Turn around, so I can see it!" the snake-face said in that horrible voice.

Harry could suddenly sense Hermione in his mind. 'When he turns, with none of his faces looking in this direction, a wandless silent stunner to the head!'

He wasn't sure how he heard her, but that was of no importance at the moment. Quirrell turned slowly. When none of the faces was looking in their direction, two powerful stunners hit their target. Quirrell fell with a surprised expression. The other face only seemed to become furious before freezing.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione cast on the body lying on the floor. She then prodded it with her leg and then let the invisibility end.

"That was magnificent!" Harry told her.

Hermione shrugged. "I only used what we've both mastered long ago. Now, care to check the stone?"

"How do we reach it?" he asked.

"Simple." She raised her wand and blasted several bars of the outer cage, and then proceeded until she reached the innermost. The opening was barely as large as the lump inside it. Hermione lifted her hand, and the lump squeezed between the broken bars and came into her hand. Harry was immediately convinced that this was not the Philosopher's Stone. It was not any stone, really. It was just a plastic "stone" of the kind toddlers play with. Hermione turned it around, showing "Made in China" stamped there.

"What shall we do now?" Harry asked.

"I suggest we leave them here, with the 'stone'. The Professors will find them, eventually. Let's fade back to that shady tree near the lake."

After settling comfortably at the lakeside, Harry asked, "Can you explain why I heard you in my mind when we were down there?"

Hermione had her reply ready. "Well, we are soul mates, and when we become soul bound, we shall have the ability to communicate by thinking at each other. I thought we were already close enough to try it. The way we understand each other and coordinate our movements many times means that we're actually doing that already, just not thinking of it. This time, I tried doing it deliberately. I wasn't absolutely sure it would work, but it did."

It made Harry think quite a lot of the way their bond was developing. He wondered if they weren't rushing things, although they weren't really doing anything special. Well, except for sharing a bed at night.

An hour later, they joined the other students who returned to the castle for dinner. Only Filch was sitting at the head table, but nobody cared.

"Where have you been all afternoon?" Ron asked them.

"We spent some time near the lake. Do you have any problem with that?" Harry responded.

Ron grimaced and moved away. Neville came to sit near Harry. "Don't waste your breath on him. I don't believe he will ever learn," he told Harry.


	25. End of Term '92

**25-End of Term 1992**

It took another day for the events to be officially acknowledged. Dumbledore looked older than his age when he stood up to attract the attention of all present. "I'm sorry to inform you that Professor Quirrell has suffered an accident and will not continue teaching next year. He's probably going to spend some time at St. Mungo's, before he can return to normal life." He sighed heavily before speaking some more, looking like he'd rather not say it. "I'd also like to thank Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger for being attentive and attracting the attention of the staff when somebody tried to reach what was hidden at the forbidden corridor. They gain Gryffindor a hundred points each."

He could say no more, as the cheering from the Gryffindor table was too loud to let anybody hear him, although the protests from the Slytherin table were almost as loud. These two hundred points moved Gryffindor to the first place, pushing Slytherin back to the second. As there were no more lessons until the leaving feast – the next day – there was no chance of this order changing. Professor McGonagall beamed at the two, although they seemed to be disturbed by the sudden attention they were getting.

Dumbledore asked to meet the two after dinner. When they reached his office, he still seemed very old, yet he tried to hide his worries. "It was very wise of you to alert a professor about the break-in. I wonder how you knew of it in the first place, though."

As they had already told McGonagall about the alarm, Harry thought it was no secret. "We happened to find about Fluffy and that trapdoor. We then thought that instead of trying to track every person we may suspect, it's better to just cast an alarm ward on the trapdoor."

The old man frowned. "I don't think this is taught in the first year."

Hermione shrugged. "As classes turned quite boring, going so slowly, Professor McGonagall suggested that we just study books from the library. We found quite a few interesting spells there."

The headmaster nodded understandingly. "I see… Yet the teachers who came in found the thief already stunned. Do you know how that happened?"

Harry played innocent. "Wasn't that a part of the protection? Had I needed to protect something, I would put some traps to disable any intruder and sound an alarm. Didn't you do something similar?"

Dumbledore sighed. This was getting to be too much for him at his age. "We had some traps set, but they were evidently not enough. Still, your alarm seemed to help in stopping the thieve, and I thank you again for that."

This seemed to be dismissal, yet Harry couldn't refrain from asking, "The thief, wasn't he Quirrell?"

Dumbledore looked alarmed. "How do you know?"

Harry shrugged. "It's just logical, since you announced of his 'accident' shortly after the break-in. I actually expected it to be Snape."

"Professor Snape, Harry. Even if you don't like him, you must still pay him due respect." At least this was easy to handle, Dumbledore thought.

Harry shrugged. "To be a Professor, one needs to teach, yet what Snape does can hardly be called teaching, so he doesn't deserve the title."

"As he's a member of the teaching staff, you should still call him Professor," Dumbledore insisted.

Harry just nodded, unwilling to give any explicit answer.

The two friends were hailed as heroes when they reached the common room. Everybody wanted to know how they managed to earn so many points. Harry just shrugged it off. "Since learning of the dangers, we used to pass there regularly, to make sure nothing went wrong. That day, we noticed the door slightly open and we told the professor, that's all."

It turned into a real celebration, as somebody seemed to procure drinks and refreshments and others made some music heard. It lasted well into the night, but as there were no lessons the next day, nobody really minded. Harry retired close to midnight, and Hermione left the common room a moment later. She faded to join him in bed and they both cuddled. "I think Dumbledore suspects we were involved a bit more than we've told him," Harry said.

"So what? He can't prove anything and he dares not use legilimency on us," Hermione replied.

"He's still the headmaster, and he can cause us problems, if he puts his mind to it."

Hermione smiled. "Not if you make your lordship known. As a Lord of a Noble and Ancient house, your social and political position is much higher than his, the way this backward society acts. He won't dare do anything against you."

"What about you?"

She smiled. "I'm your mate. Your lordship protects me too. Now, let's get some sleep."

\/\/\/

The ride to London was quite peaceful, despite Ron's insistence on sitting with them. Harry and Hermione enjoyed the company of each other and then Neville's. They welcomed visits from Susan, Hannah, and Daphne, disregarding Ron. A less welcome visit was Malfoy's, but he was quickly dealt with, although no wand was raised.

Hermione's parents were waiting near the barrier, welcoming both children with big hugs. Looking for his aunt, whom he knew to prefer waiting a bit farther, Harry was surprised to see his uncle standing at her side, seeming a bit unsure of himself. Harry closed the distance quickly and Petunia hugged him tightly. She then held him at arm's length and looked him over. "You've grown quite a bit," she remarked, "and you seem healthy and content."

Harry just smiled, finally enjoying her attention. Vernon came closer as well, seeming unsure if a hug would be proper or just a handshake. Harry didn't hesitate. He opened his arms, indicating he was expecting a hug. Vernon opened his arms in response and hugged Harry tightly. "All's well?" he asked.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon. I'm well, and I'm at the top of my class, with only Hermione proving slightly better. How's Dudley?"

"He's coming home tomorrow," his aunt said.

They approached the Grangers. "It looks like the children have grown quite a bit since they were last at home," Petunia said as a greeting.

"Yes, we did!" Hermione responded happily, making her parents smile.

The reunion was interrupted as a tall man with long, black hair approached. Harry didn't need more than a glance before he ran forward, engulfing the man in a hug. He then grabbed his hand and presented him to his relatives. "Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, this is my godfather, Lord Sirius Black. He's still recuperating after spending more than ten years in prison without trial. Once he got his trial, he was proven innocent. Sirius, these are my relatives, Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Their son Dudley is still at school."

Petunia seemed to recognize the man. "I remember seeing you with James and Lily. I was really wondering what happened to you after..."

Sirius smiled sadly. "Well, Tuney, I acted rashly and was then accused of being the one who betrayed them, while the real traitor escaped. Luckily, Harry acted as soon as he could and helped me regain my freedom."

Vernon shook hands with Sirius but still looked sceptically at him. The Grangers had no reservation when Hermione made the introductions, welcoming Sirius warmly.

Once the introductions were over, Sirius said, "I'd like to invite Harry and Hermione to spend a week with me. I'd invite you all, but my house is… like the school they are attending."

Both children smiled, understanding what Sirius refrained from saying in such a crowded place. The Granger adults also nodded understandingly as did Petunia. Vernon didn't seem to get it, but a glance from his wife made him understand that it would be explained later. "You may also visit us, if you like. Do you know the address?" Petunia offered.

"Sure. I'll visit the day after tomorrow, if it's alright with you."

Petunia smiled. "That's just fine. Now, if you don't mind, we still have a long drive home. Harry, say goodbye to your friends."

Harry complied, parting from the Grangers. As he hugged Hermione, she whispered, "I'll join you after dinner." He just nodded.

Sirius hugged him again. "You look more and more like your father, Pronglet. Have a nice vacation."

"Sure, uncle Siri. I'm expecting your visit."

Sirius seemed surprised. "Siri?! That's how you called me when you just started to speak."

Harry winked at him, and Sirius tried to keep his eyes dry as he watched the two families head for the parking.

\/\/\/

There was no talking in the car while Uncle Vernon drove through the London traffic. Once they reached the highway, though, Petunia turned to Harry. "Is Hermione joining you tonight?"

Harry glanced questioningly at Vernon's wide back. Petunia smiled. "He already knows, although he doesn't like to hear about it."

"Well, she said she'll join me after dinner," he admitted.

"Have you…?" she started reluctantly.

Harry smiled reassuringly. "We're still a bit young for that. At least I am, but I already know the right spells as does Hermione. There's also a potion that needs to only be taken once a week, for those who can't cast too well."

"Do you have some?" Petunia sounded interested.

"No, but it's quite easy to brew. We may do it during the summer, if you like."

"Do you think it can work for… me?" she asked reluctantly.

"Most potions work just as well on both magical and non-magical people. I didn't find anything to make this different."

This made Harry think. Dudley was born as a result of sex between his aunt and his uncle. Her question seemed to indicate that they were still engaging in such activity, at least occasionally. It seemed weird to think of that, especially since their proportions were so different. Still, trying to regard his aunt as objectively as possible, he could see that some may find her attractive. Although tall and thin, she still had womanly curves, and her breasts were small and perky, like she was still a teenager. He had more difficulty seeing Vernon as attractive to any woman, but then – could he even think like a woman? He must have had, at least when younger, some qualities to attract his aunt, and he still cared for her. For a moment he wondered if they were happy with each other.

"How was it at school? Has anything of importance happened since your last letter?" His aunt's words brought him out of his musings.

"There was something, but I'd better talk about it after we reach home." He could hear his uncle letting out a breath. Although he had come to terms with Harry, hearing of magic was still difficult for Vernon.

They had a silent dinner soon after reaching home. Vernon moved to sit in front of the television set as soon as he finished eating. Petunia closed the kitchen door and sat back. "Now, care to tell me about the last days at school?"

Harry told her about the alarm, informing the teacher and then going into the forbidden corridor and stopping the thief, his aunt's frown getting deeper as he spoke. "Wasn't it too dangerous?" Petunia asked.

He shrugged. "Not really. We were invisible and we could fade. We could even do magic wandlessly. Although we found the thief and stopped him, we were in no danger."

"But why even try to do that? Wasn't it enough to inform that teacher?"

Harry sighed. "She wasn't quite sure what to do and needed to assemble the other teachers to decide on an action. I thought the thief could escape by the time they reached a decision. Initially, I also feared he would be able to steal that priceless artefact."

"Initially?"

"Well, Hermione made me aware of the fact that it was most likely a fake, only intended to bait the ones looking for the real thing. It was actually a piece of plastic, as we eventually found out."

Petunia smiled thinly. "Well, that's quite interesting, but now you need to go to bed. Hermione may already be waiting for you."

He smiled back. "Goodnight, Aunt Petunia."

"Goodnight, dear."

\/\/\/

Hermione was already in his room, wearing a light dressing gown. "What took you so long?" she asked.

"My aunt wanted to hear all about the forbidden corridor and our visit there."

"Was it wise to tell her?"

Harry smiled. "It doesn't matter, really. She has no legal standing about me going to Hogwarts and she wouldn't stand in my way even if she had. She just cares for me and wants to know as much as possible, so she could try to help, if she can."

Hermione smiled. "Just like my parents. Now, get ready for bed. These long rides are really tiring."

Harry went to the bathroom and returned a short while later wearing only his shorts. Hermione had already moved into bed and her dressing gown was nicely folded on a nearby chair.

"Take off your shorts and come to bed. I need you at my side to fall asleep," he heard Hermione's voice.

"Are you sure? I mean..."

"Harry, it's too warm for clothes, and I trust you to not do anything that I don't agree to. Come now."

He reluctantly took off his shorts. It wasn't really the first time he got naked near her, but it was the first time to do it deliberately. Once naked, he hurried to bed, pulling the thin blanket to hide his nudity. He heard Hermione chuckle softly. "You're a prude, you know?"

"Why would you say so?"

Her chuckle turned into a giggle. "We're going to sleep together for the rest of our lives, to see each other naked and to have sex. I don't mind letting you see and touch as much as you like. Why do you mind?"

He wasn't sure, really. "We're still too young, so it seems. I don't want to rush anything and I don't want us to regret not waiting a bit longer."

"We're not so young, really. You're going to be twelve in a month and I'll reach thirteen in less than three months. Besides, our bond will make sure that we won't do anything before we're ready, I believe."

Harry sighed, not quite sure about what to say. As Hermione cuddled closer, he became acutely aware of her being just as naked, yet she acted just like every other time they shared a bed. In a way, it was reassuring, and feeling her body touching his was also giving him a very pleasant feeling. He hugged her, not quite noticing that she put his hand on her tit, and both fell asleep.

* * *

 **A.N.** Starting next week, I intend to publish another story, one that's already finished. That means that with my current rate of a chapter per week, you'll get an update for each of these two stories only every other week. This will allow me to advance the writing of this story and try to keep the additional, still unwritten chapters to the same lever as the ones readied until now. I hope you continue enjoying my stories.


	26. Starting Summer Vacation '92

**A.N.** Some reviewers seem to be concerned about the nudity. Well, let me emphasize – nudity has nothing to do with sex. Just have a look at one of the official naturist sites (as opposed to porn sites masquerading as naturist ones) and you'll notice. Still, if nudity offends you, please stop reading this story. I have no intention to offend anybody, but the story is the way it is and whoever doesn't like it is encouraged not to read any farther.

 **26-Starting Summer Vacation '92**

"Why don't you get dressed for your exercise and fade to my room? We can exercise together, and Dad will love it if you join us," Hermione said when they woke up.

Harry didn't really listen. At night, with the lights off, he could barely see her. In the morning, with the room well lighted, he couldn't take his eyes off her naked body. Hermione felt quite flattered by his reaction, yet after asking him twice, she needed a reply. She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Harry! Are you even listening?"

He was finally able to move his attention elsewhere. "Sorry," he said blushing, "I was too fascinated by your looks."

She smiled. "I like the way you look at me, but you should still let your other senses function. Now, what do you say?"

She had to repeat her question before Harry was finally able to answer. "Sure, I'll join you and your father in ten minutes. I only need to tell my aunt first."

"Fine!" Hermione kissed his cheek, took her dressing gown and faded away, still naked. Harry stayed a bit dazed for another moment, and then got dressed and went to the kitchen, where his aunt was already waiting with a warm glass of milk.

"I'm going to do my morning exercise with Hermione and her father. I'll be back in less than an hour," he told her.

"Well, tell her I want to talk with her the next time she comes here. She can stay in her dressing gown for the conversation, no need to dress more than that."

Harry nodded, wondering if she guessed what Hermione was (not) wearing, or just thinking of the attire a young girl would wear before going to bed.

Dave didn't wonder that Harry joined the morning exercise. He only asked, "Do you plan on doing this each morning?"

Harry hadn't thought of it yet, but Hermione answered in his stead. "We shall exercise with you until we visit Sirius. I'm not sure how that will go, and I'm not sure we would be able to join you then. Aren't you planning to go on a vacation this summer?"

Dave smiled. "Indeed we are. I was wondering, Harry, if you would like to come with us; maybe your relatives would also like to join us, actually."

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"We've not finalized our plans yet. We shall probably go to a Mediterranean resort, to enjoy some sun. The sea there is much warmer than on the British beaches."

Harry wasn't sure. "I'd like to join you, but I don't know about my relatives. My uncle seems to loathe everything that's not British. They had always taken vacations only at British resorts and they eat only British food." He noticed Dave grimace at that. "I'll ask them, though."

Not unexpectedly, his uncle shot down the offer, although his aunt seemed quite willing to accept it. "You may go, though, since you seem to be really close to that girl. You will also need a passport. I'll have to check what the procedure is," Vernon said. "I'll do it in a few days. Now, let's get ready for the road. We're taking Dudley home today."

It was the first time Harry was treated like he was really a part of the family, going with his aunt and his uncle in the car. His aunt used the long ride to update Harry with all that Dudley had written from school, although she had already told him most of it in her letters. They listened to the radio for the rest of the way. Vernon parked the car and they went into the Smelting Boarding School campus.

The students were all in the courtyard, each standing near his luggage, divided by classes. Harry had no problem finding Dudley among the first year students, being evidently the largest. He was glad to see Dudley engaged in lively conversation with some others, testifying of him making new friends. Dudley was so absorbed in his conversation that he failed to see his family approaching until Harry touched his shoulder. "Hello, big D."

Dudley turned around, his face breaking into a big smile. "Hi, little cousin. I didn't expect to see you here. How has it happened?"

"I came home yesterday. How did you do at school?"

Dudley's smile widened. "I did very well, all thanks to you. I kept reminding myself that I should make you proud of me. How did you do?"

"Quite well. Only Hermione got slightly higher grades."

Dudley laughed. "I can't say I'm surprised. She's more of a bookworm than you are."

Petunia, although glad to see how close these two had become, couldn't stay aside for long. She grabbed Dudley in a tight hug, not quite minding his protests, and then handed him to Vernon, who hugged him even tighter. Once his parents let go of him, Dudley grabbed Harry's hand and turned to his new friends. "This is my cousin Harry. He's very talented and goes to a special school that hones his talents, yet he's also a very good student and very strong, for someone with such a light build."

Harry was accepted by the other boys. He pretended to be talented in arts and none of the boys showed much interest in that subject. They were only slightly interested in a boarding school for both genders, not yet finding interest in girls. Luckily for Harry, the conversation was very short, as parents were collecting their children and heading back home, so Harry didn't have to invent many lies.

Dudley kept talking most of the way home, eager to tell about his school year, elaborating about what he thought might interest Harry, who kept prompting him for some more. Both knew that Vernon liked these stories much better than those about Harry's school. Although Vernon had lost his animosity for Harry, he was still extremely uncomfortable when magic was mentioned.

Dudley came to Harry's room soon after they arrived home. "So, how did it really go at your school? Mum told me a bit in her letters, but I'm sure she didn't tell me everything."

Harry smiled reassuringly. "It wasn't all fun, but it went really well." He then started telling all that had happened since they had last met.

Dudley sat there, listening attentively and barely believing the stories. Had he not known Harry, he would have thought these were just childish fantasies, but he knew better than that.

"Wow, man! You made them free your wrongfully imprisoned godfather and then saved a priceless artefact from an evil wizard! It makes my school experiences seem boring in comparison."

Harry shrugged. "I'm lucky to have Hermione as my closest friend. Her advice helped tremendously, and I've also made some more friends during the winter vacation, as I've already told you."

Dudley smirked. "Yes, I remember. All of them girls. Are you planning to start a harem?"

"Of course not!" Harry sounded offended. "They are all very respectable nice girls, you should know. Besides, I don't think I'd like more than one."

"And that one is named Hermione," Dudley teased him.

Harry didn't seem to notice the teasing. "I really think we're becoming much closer since we started Hogwarts."

"And it has nothing to do with your ability to spend the nights in the same bed, does it?" Dudley continued teasing.

"Well, it probably helps, but we were getting closer way before we started sharing a bed. I think I love her," Harry replied seriously.

Dudley stopped his teasing. "Aren't you both a bit young for that? I mean, we're not supposed to even like girls before reaching twelve or even thirteen."

Harry seemed pensive for a moment. "Well, fighting political and judicial battles is not something expected at our age either, nor confronting dark wizards. It may have worked to make us more mature."

Dudley looked at him pensively. "You really look more mature than during the winter break." He then smiled. "Well, we're supposed to become more mature as we grow up. It could just be that each grows a bit differently. I don't feel any need to become a grown up so soon, though. I like being the one who doesn't need to be responsible, who can do all the fun foolishness. We can get serious when we're older."

Harry smiled back. "I don't know… You see, Sirius, my godfather, is not at all like his name implies. He'd been a prankster and troublemaker during his school years, along with my father, and he explicitly stated that he wants to teach me some pranking, although he's only two or three years younger than your parents."

Dudley gasped. "Really?! I wish he could teach me some." He then gave it a bit of thought. "Or maybe not. I really need to concentrate on my studies, as I don't take to them as easily as you do. Spending time on pranks may not be the best idea, despite sounding like fun."

Harry put his hand on Dudley's shoulder. "You see, you're also growing up, thinking of more than your immediate fun. You make me proud of calling you my cousin."

"Well, I'm proud of you too. Now, what are you planning to do this summer?"

Harry shrugged. "I didn't plan anything, initially, but it looks like I'm going to join Hermione and her parent for a vacation at some Mediterranean resort. They invited the rest of the family to join, but your father declined. You know how he doesn't like anything non-British."

Dudley grimaced. "I know, and I think he's making a mistake. I tried some Asian, French and Italian food at school and found it delicious, although the Asian was a bit too spicy to eat daily."

"Sure! We occasionally have foreign food at our school and it's mostly very tasty. I'm sure they also have different customs and culture which might also be interesting."

Dudley laughed. "It looks like Hermione is rubbing off on you."

Harry didn't seem to mind. "We're spending so much time together that it's just natural. I'm sure she's also influenced by me in some ways."

"Yea, like exercising," Dudley teased lightly.

Harry turned serious. "About that – you should know that I go there each morning to exercise with her and her father. I come back on time for breakfast."

Dudley laughed lightly. "Isn't it lucky that you have your magical way to go there and back in a blink of an eye?" He didn't expect an answer, as he continued, a bit more seriously. "I'll probably not notice, since I intend to sleep much later. Are you going to exercise with me in the evenings?"

"Of course, as long as I'm here. Besides joining Hermione for a vacation, I'm also going to stay a bit with Sirius, now that he's free."

"Good for you. I'm sure Dad will take me to visit Aunt Marge, though. I think you'll have more fun."

Both chuckled. There had never been any love between Harry and the obnoxious woman, yet she seemed to like Dudley when they were smaller. As Dudley grew up, he started seeing his aunt in a more objective light and he didn't like what he saw, yet continued visiting along with his parents, just to keep the peace.

\/\/\/

Sirius came for a short visit the next day. Harry welcomed him with a tight hug. Petunia let him kiss her knuckles, as formal etiquette required. Dudley shook hands with him, not quite sure what was expected of him. Only Vernon didn't need to acknowledge the visitor, not being at home, a fact that all present considered to be for the best.

Knowing how eager Harry always was to hear about his parents, Sirius spent most of his visit talking about them. Both Petunia and Dudley seemed just as interested as Harry. Dudley had never heard much about his aunt and uncle until then, and Petunia knew very little about her sister's life after going to Hogwarts. Sirius refrained from talking about most of the Marauders' pranks, though. Looking back, these looked more like bullying than like innocent pranks, and he no longer felt proud of them. It was much easier talking about how James and Lilly turned from indifferent to rivals and then to lovers.

"Your mother, when we first saw her, seemed to be a bookworm, a know-it-all, with very high morals. Nobody understood why she stuck to her unpleasant friend whom we called Snivellus. He was a slim, dark boy with greasy hair and too large clothes who seemed to frown permanently. Besides, he committed the worst crime, as we saw it then, of being sorted to Slytherin. Your mum, with her knowledge, her quick reflexes, and her temper, seemed too formidable for us to prank, but Snivellus was a different matter, even if we had to suffer Lily's retaliation, occasionally. Yet, despite the evident enmity between them, James started to like your mother. She was very beautiful, which certainly helped, although it only became evident during our fourth year. Maybe we were just too childish to notice before."

The pensive expression on Sirius's face seemed a bit out of place on a prankster. He shook his head as if to rid himself of a nagging thought. "Anyway, as we grew up, Lilly became a real beauty and almost a force of nature. When she set her mind on something, nobody dared stay in her way, not even the teachers. And then she decided to correct our ways, and specifically, James's. This didn't go well with her old friend. Snivellus couldn't accept her becoming close to James, his rival, even if it was only in order to put James in his place and make him behave. Then, when she tried to help him after one of our pranks, he snapped and called her a 'Mudblood'. When she warned him about that word, he didn't take it back. That was the end of that friendship."

"What was that boy's real name?" Harry asked, a certain suspicion blooming in his mind.

"Severus Snape," Sirius answered, and Harry could suddenly better understand the animosity he constantly felt from Snape. "Why are you asking?" Sirius was curious.

"He's our Potions teacher," was all Harry was willing to say.


	27. Sirius Matters

**27-Sirius Matters**

Harry soon formed a regular schedule: waking up early, fading to the Granger house, exercising with Hermione and Dave, fading back to his room, breakfast. He usually spent some time with Dudley, catching up on the Muggle school studies and helping Dudley to better understand some subjects. Each evening, about an hour before dinner, both boys went to the exercise room, where Dudley benefited most, although Harry was also able to strengthen some of his muscles.

Harry returned to his room soon after dinner, where Hermione joined him for the night, usually spending at least an hour talking or doing some summer homework before going to bed.

\/\/\/

Three weeks later, both children were escorted to London, where Sirius waited eagerly to take them to his house. "It's still far from what it should be, as it wasn't maintained since my mother died, about nine years ago, and the house elf had nobody to direct him. I still don't know if I can trust him to keep the house clean. Besides, he seems to dislike me and my friends. I must admit that the feeling is mutual."

Indeed, the house at 12 Grimmauld Place looked at first glance just like another decrepit apartment house, like its neighbours. Only when passing the property line it seemed to change and become a stately house, very elegant yet not in better shape than the other nearby houses. "My mother wasn't too sane to start with and turned even crazier when she remained the only person living in the house. She probably made the house elf turn just as crazy, as he let the house get filthy and deteriorate. By now, he barely obeys direct orders and is very difficult to control."

Once inside, it was easy to see that Sirius hadn't exaggerated. Except for the kitchen, the bathroom, the master bedroom and the two guest bedrooms, everything seemed dusty or even dirty. "I had to do most of the cleaning myself," Sirius admitted, "and I've never properly learned any of the household charms. They didn't seem important when having house-elves."

"Where can I learn them?" Hermione asked, eager as always to learn everything.

Sirius shrugged. "Oh, I suppose I can find something in my library. I first need to check it for any hazards, though. I wouldn't like you to touch any cursed or booby-trapped book, and I'm sure there are quite a few of these in there."

Seeing Hermione's disappointed expression, he added, "I'll see if I can hire a curse-breaker to get a full scan of the library. I believe Gringotts may have some for hire. Would you like us to go have lunch at Diagon Alley and then I may check with the bank?"

The children left their bags in their rooms and then they used the Floo to reach a restaurant in Diagon Alley. After eating their fill, Sirius left them at the Ice-cream parlour while he visited Gringotts to hire a curse-breaker. He then took them to visit some of the more interesting shops, including the bookshop that Hermione insisted on. Sirius made sure to put all the stuff in plain paper bags, including the book on household charms which Hermione insisted on buying, before taking them to Muggle London, where Hermione served as their guide to some more fun shopping. They ended having dinner at another restaurant. Sirius then found a secluded place from which he side-along apparated them both to the front of the house.

Surprisingly, Kreacher – the Black house-elf – offered some hot chocolate to finish the evening. Both children thought it was a fabulous day.

Not wanting to reveal their fading abilities yet, Harry thought about their daily runs. "Sirius, Hermione and I train each morning, running a bit and doing some more exercises. Is there a place we could safely do it nearby?"

Sirius frowned in deep concentration. He then sighed before talking. "This is not a safe enough neighbourhood for children. If you want, I can come with you on your runs. The park on the other side of the street should be good for some exercise, as long as I'm with you."

Harry smirked. "Are you sure you can run along with us? I was totally exhausted the first few times I tried it and we run much further by now."

Sirius seemed surprised. "Can you tell me some more about it?"

"Well, we wake up early, drink some warm beverage and then do some warming exercises for about five minutes. We then run for about half an hour, or a bit more. We are usually quite heated by then, so we do some cooling exercises, along with some strengthening ones before we come back for a shower."

Sirius exhaled audibly. "I'm not sure I'm up to it, certainly not in my human form. Maybe as Snuffles, I can do better. Since I need to guard you, please make sure you don't exhaust me too much."

Harry smiled. "We'll see..."

They each went to their allotted bedroom, locking the doors. A few minutes later, Hermione joined Harry, fading into his room, holding the new book. "I think we should do some of these charms, so we can be sure our bed is clean enough," she said.

As had become their habit, they were wearing nothing for bed. They both sat on the side of the bed, as close as possible, leafing through the book and wandlessly doing each of the charms they found useful. Eventually, they had a small pile of dust and dirt on the floor. Hermione vanished it and closed the book. "Now we can sleep peacefully," she said, turning to Harry with a wide smile.

Harry felt something stir inside, a kind of new feeling. Hermione's smile seemed to lighten his heart and his soul in a way he couldn't understand. He could understand the way his body was reacting, though. According to the books, he was approaching puberty, and seeing a potential partner of the opposite gender caused certain physical and physiological reactions. At first, they bothered him, but Hermione reassured him. "Your reaction is natural and is even flattering. It means that you find me attractive, and I can't be offended by that."

He still didn't understand what he was feeling, but it was pleasant, and as long as Hermione stayed his friend he didn't mind some slight embarrassment caused by his body. He knew it would eventually pass when they grew older.

\/\/\/

The alarm charm woke them up on time. Hermione faded back to her room, where she got dressed while Harry did the same in his room. They took turns in the bathroom and then went to the kitchen, where they found Sirius, still looking more than half asleep. Kreacher served them some warm milk and then they went out. Sirius joined the warm-up exercises, that seemed to tire him quickly. He then changed into Snuffles and they started their running.

An hour later, the two children ran up the stairs to take a shower, while Snuffles plopped on the floor, too tired to move.

"We can shower together, to save time," Hermione told Harry. "I don't think Sirius will mind and I doubt he'll even leave his place on the floor before we're both ready."

"Are you sure? I mean..."

"Harry, remember that we have a bond. I've already told you that you may touch me any way you like, at least in private, and I expect you to let me touch you just the same. Now, hurry up. I really want to get out of these sweaty clothes."

They each took their bath-gowns and met in the bathroom. Harry locked the door and they also added a silencing charm, not quite knowing what would happen. Hermione was already half-naked. He quickly took everything off and joined her under the shower. He had already become accustomed to seeing her naked and feeling her body pressed to his, but this was the first time to shower with her and he felt some apprehension. Hermione didn't mind. She even seemed to enjoy bumping into him inside the single-sized shower cubicle. After a while, Harry also found it quite enjoyable, especially when she asked him to help her wash her back and then when she returned the favour. When they stood face-to-face, his eyes were attracted to her breasts, that were already quite evident. He failed to see that she was also looking at his body, noticing his erection and wondering how it would fit, eventually.

By the time they both returned downstairs, Snuffles was still lying on the floor, looking exhausted. Hermione chuckled. "Sirius, you have a curse-breaker coming in less than an hour. You should get a shower and be presentable by then."

Snuffles opened a single eye and whined miserably, making both children laugh. A moment later, he turned back into a very tired-looking Sirius. "How can you look so fresh after running for so long?" he asked, in the same whining tone.

"We're doing this every morning, so it doesn't bother us any longer," Hermione said.

"It took me some time to get in shape," Harry added. "I was completely exhausted the first time I tried it, so you still have a chance."

Sirius looked at their shining face, full of youthful energy, and sighed incredulously. "Fine, make fun of this old dog." He then smiled. "I really need to get in shape. It's no fun being outclassed by two children."

By the time the curse-breaker arrived, Sirius was already presentable, although still looking tired. He let the children spend their time in the kitchen or in their rooms for the time it took to scan the library and clear it of any dangerous books. The children, though, didn't stay put. Using the household charms, they cleaned the sitting room and the dining room, as well as the entrance and the stairs. As instructed by Sirius, they didn't touch any of the various trinkets spread in the rooms and kept their voices low when close to the painting of his mother.

Sirius was quite pleasantly surprised when emerging from the library and finding a much cleaner house. For thanks, he took them to Muggle London, where they ate a burger lunch, followed by a visit to the cinema, some fun at a game arcade and then Dinner at an Italian restaurant.

Back at the Black residence, Hermione went immediately to the library, making Harry chuckle, despite a dirty look directed at him. Sirius gave them an initial tour of the library, which was not as large as the Hogwarts one, yet seemed to contain even more books. Hermione then chose a few books and sat at a desk to read them, after making sure that Harry joined her. Sirius took another book from the fiction shelves and sat on a sofa, mainly watching the children as they were soaking the new information and using it wandlessly. As much as he liked them, he was starting to feel inadequate in comparison. He had never mastered wandless casting, nor had any of his friends, while these two children seemed to do it naturally, and they were also physically much fitter than any other person he could think of. And yet, they were only children, he had to remind himself. He couldn't help but wonder how they would turn out as adults.

The rest of the week turned much the same, with the mornings spent helping Sirius with his house, followed by lunch outside, then some fun activities, dinner and going back to spend some time reading. In between, Sirius also told Harry as much as he could about James, Lily and their closest friends. They also had Remus visit twice, telling some more stories and enjoying hearing about the children. Both adults found it evident that Harry and Hermione were an established couple, despite their young ages.

It was their last evening together for the summer. Sirius seemed almost sad when thinking of the children leaving. Harry had been contemplating this for some time and eventually decided to reveal another secret. "Sirius, I'd like you to meet another friend of mine, if you don't mind."

Sirius seemed surprised. "Will your friend come here, or do we need to go meet him?"

"No, she's almost always with me. Silky, if you please..."

Sirius opened his eyes wide as he saw the black snake sliding out of Harry's sleeve. "You have a sss… snake?"

Harry smiled, trying to cover his nervousness. "Silky is my familiar. She's been with me since I was eight and she's very friendly. Hermione and Neville already know her, but I keep her secret from others, due to prejudice against snakes."

Sirius found his voice back, just barely. "Well, many snakes are dangerous, you know."

"Sure! Silky is also venomous, although her venom is not particularly strong. She only uses it for hunting. I usually let her eat enough, so she doesn't really need to hunt."

Silky was now curled comfortably around both Harry's and Hermione's wrists. Sirius had to smile. "I can see she already considers you a couple."

Harry shrugged. "Of course. We're still children, but we're going to get married when we're old enough. There's no doubt about that."

Sirius shook his head in disbelief. "It's well known that Potter men find their mates early in life, but this seems to be too early even for a Potter. How long have you been together?"

Hermione answered this time. "I've first met Harry during the new-year ball, almost three years ago, and we became friends. We visited each other every weekend. We're much closer since we started Hogwarts, of course."

Sirius felt like there should be some teasing material in there, but he couldn't find it. Still, the closeness he could sense about these two could not be explained by just long-distance friendship. What else could there be? Not able to find it, he returned to the snake. "So, how long do you have the snake?"

Harry smiled. "Silky joined me the summer I reached eight, although I've seen her and her siblings when they were still in their eggs, a few months earlier."

"But where do you keep a snake in a school full of children?"

Harry shrugged. "She's been with me at all times since becoming my familiar. She sinks into my skin and stays undetectable, unless I ask her to come out."

"You talk to the snake?"

"Well, when she's inside my skin, I only need to think at her, but we can also talk at other times. Her mother told me I could probably talk to all snakes."

"You're a Parselmouth!" Sirius seemed a bit frightened. He then took two deep breaths to calm down. These children were good children and spending a week with them helped him get to know them well enough. He couldn't see Harry as evil, despite the strong prejudices. "That's… unexpected. Most people associate this ability with dark wizards, you should know."

Harry nodded approvingly. "Neville has already told me. This is why I didn't tell you before. I thought that it was safer to only tell you after we get to know each other much better."

Sirius chuckled, feeling slightly embarrassed. "It would have scared me, had you told me when we first met. It slightly scares me still, although I know it shouldn't."

"So, you're alright with that?"

Sirius sighed. "Harry, since you came here, you've given me quite a few surprises. After staying away from everything for several years, changes aren't easy for me, but given some time, I'll be fine with everything. You're just… much more than I could expect."

Harry wasn't sure what that meant. "And is that… good?"

Sirius smiled reassuringly. "It's very good! It just takes time to get accustomed to."

Harry's smile turned mischievous. "So would you like to pet Silky?"


	28. Beaches and Castles

**28-Beaches and Castles**

After a week with Sirius, Harry felt a bit relieved to go back to the predictable and orderly house on Privet Drive. "Sirius is a lot of fun," he told Petunia, "but he's as unpredictable as a toddler. He may wake up with some fun idea and insist on acting on it. Most of his ideas are pranks, and we had to be extremely attentive." He then smiled mischievously. "Well, I can prank him back, if I like, and he should have known better than try to prank Hermione. She kept him in his dog form for most of a day and warned him to behave, or she would neuter it. He didn't try more pranks on her."

"But he pranked you, didn't he?" Petunia asked.

"Oh, I didn't mind, especially since he tried nothing while I was with Hermione. This left him very few opportunities for pranks, and I retaliated nicely. Hermione helped me, of course."

Petunia smiled knowingly. "You didn't..."

Harry didn't let her finish. "We did nothing except sleep. We're still too young for sex, I believe."

She smiled with evident relief and ruffled his hair. "Alright. Go unpack. Dudley should be back shortly."

\/\/\/

Harry's twelfth birthday was celebrated very nicely. His aunt made his favourite portions for lunch and invited his friends for the afternoon. Harry made sure that none of his magical friends would dress in a way that could seem weird to Muggles and none would mention anything connected to Magic or the magical world. He invited Neville, Hannah, Susan and Daphne, along with some of his friends from his previous school. Hermione didn't need an invitation, of course. She came along with her parents and they also collected Sirius.

The adults enjoyed watching the children have fun for a while. As customary at birthdays, they played some games, listened to some music and talked about their lives, and mainly school. Harry made sure that none of the subjects at Hogwarts would be mentioned, only the teachers' names.

"McGonagall is very strict but kind. Binns, on the other hand, is so boring that he practically puts the class to sleep. Only Hermione stays somewhat awake. Luckily, he never pays attention," Harry told his old friends.

"We also have a boring teacher at Math, but he moves all the time, searching for pupils not paying attention. He's a nightmare, really," one of his old friends told him.

It went quite well, and there was no discernible difference between the two groups, not any more than any two groups of children of similar ages. The local children left shortly before dinner. The magical children stayed only a few minutes longer, so their parents could side-along them without being noticed.

\/\/\/

A few days later, Harry faded to the Granger residence with all he needed for a vacation in France, including his new passport, that Vernon helped him get. A few hours later, after a pleasant flight, they landed in Nice. This was the first time Harry took a flight and the first time he went out of Britain, as the few times he had joined his relatives for vacations, these were spent in Britain. Harry was fascinated by everything he saw. The multitude of new experiences tired him so much that he fell asleep as soon as they reached their hotel. Dave took him tenderly in his arms and set him on the bed, where Jean removed his clothes, leaving him in his underwear only. Hermione joined him later, after having dinner and watching some television programs.

He woke up in the middle of the night due to pressure in his bladder. He smiled feeling Hermione at his side and then crept out of bed, trying not to disturb her. He thought he did alright, yet when he returned to bed, Hermione was awake. "Where did you go?" she asked sleepily.

"I needed the loo quite badly. It looks like I fell asleep soon after we reached the hotel. Did I miss anything?"

She smiled. "Not really. We only watched some French television. It's not any better than the British. Now, lie down. I need my cuddle toy."

He quickly obliged. Hermione cuddled into him and fell back asleep. He smiled, caressing her wild mane for a moment, and then followed suit.

\/\/\/

After breakfast, Dave explained their vacation plan. "We're going to stay here for three more nights, enjoying all that Nice can offer – mainly a nice beach, restaurants and some shops. Then we're going to travel west and north, stopping at various attractions and winding our way to Paris. Some of the nights, we're going to sleep in tents at camping sites. We've brought two tents, as one is too small. We'll have a hotel suite in Paris, though."

As they reached the beach, only a few minutes' walk from their hotel, Harry was surprised and a bit embarrassed by the attire of most women on the beach, namely – no tops. He was even more surprised when Jean and Hermione removed their gowns, revealing similar attire. "Eh… Is it even legal to wear… so little?" he squeaked.

Hermione laughed. "This is normal on most European beaches. Some don't require even the bottom. Maybe we shall visit one or two such beaches."

Harry wasn't sure if she was teasing him or not. After growing up with the Dursleys, this was certainly something he hadn't expected. Hermione wouldn't relent, though. "Don't you like the way I look? There's not much to see up here at the moment, but next year there will be more."

He had to swallow hard. Twice. "You look very nice, really, and it's just natural that we change as we grow up."

She smirked. "Good answer, Mr. Potter. Now, we need smear some sun blocker lotion, if we don't want to burn in the sun. I'll do your back and you'll do mine."

He thought it was a delicious torture. She first had him turn his back to her and made sure to cover his shoulders and his back, including the back of his legs. She then let him smear his front, and made sure he didn't miss any exposed skin. She then let him treat her back. Harry had to use all his Gryffindor courage to touch her legs, especially as he neared her bikini bottom. He still liked every second of it.

Since this was their first day in the sun, Hermione's parents made sure they didn't stay too long. An hour later, they insisted they all put their beach gowns on and move under the parasols. They still allowed the children, after smearing some more sun lotion, to take a short walk along the beach. "I'm glad you're at my side," Harry told her, while they walked among the topless women.

She raised a brow. "Aren't you always?"

He chuckled. "I'm especially glad right now. With you at my side, I tend to look at you more than at these almost naked women. It wouldn't have been polite had I gawked at them, would it?"

She smiled. "It wouldn't, but you can look at me for as long as you like. I don't mind."

"Forever!" he said.

Her smile widened. "I think it's that bond thing in work. I really can't wait to resume sleeping nude. It's just that you're such a prude..."

"I'm not!" he insisted.

"Then, do you mind if we sleep nude? It's more than hot enough for that even during the night."

He felt like the sun was suddenly much hotter. "Alright. We just need to make sure your parents don't catch us that way."

She smiled teasingly. "We should lock the doors. It doesn't really matter, though, since Mom actually expects this."

"And your Dad?"

"He'll do nothing to upset her, After all, he likes sleeping with his naked wife too."

Eventually, Harry got his "prude test" soon after lunch. The sun and the fresh sea-air seemed to tire the adults, or so they said. They retired to their room to rest and suggested the children do the same. Hermione faded into Harry's room wearing only a smile a few minutes later. Harry boldly stared at her budding breasts and then at her feminine crack, with some fine hairs starting to grow around it. He failed to notice Hermione staring at his genitals just the same. After a while they looked at each other and started laughing, ending in a tight hug on the bed.

Harry felt less tense when they visited the beaches after that, and even the nude beach didn't bother him. He still gave Jean a thorough check with his eyes, thinking that Hermione might look quite similar when she finished growing up.

Once they started their trip to Paris, Harry felt even more relaxed. They visited some castles that were more like palaces, with exquisite gardens, unlike some he'd seen in Britain. "I don't mind the castles too much, after living at Hogwarts, but I don't think any British garden can rival theses, if only due to the different weather," he told Hermione.

"Yes, it's really much warmer here," she agreed.

\/\/\/

Paris was a different experience. While the buildings didn't interest Harry much, the paintings at the museums fascinated him. "I once thought I had a bit of talent at drawing. Maybe I should try again?"

"Do you want to make a nude painting of me?" she teased him.

He pretended to check her over with a critical eye. "Well, maybe in a few years, when you gain the right proportions. Doing it right now would be considered child pornography, I think."

She playfully hit his shoulder, "Oh, you..."

\/\/\/

Too soon, their vacation ended. They reached the airport early in the morning. By lunchtime, they were back in Kent.

Hedwig arrived with a letter from Ron as soon as they settled back. Harry took it reluctantly. After discussing all his grievances with Dumbledore, even the way the Weasleys acted at the train station on his first day started looking suspicious. He was wondering if Ron's insistence on friendship had some ulterior motives. He still read the short letter.

" _Hi, Mate,_

 _Mum_ _has asked me to invite you to stay with us until the end of the summer vacation. You may take the Knight Bus, as you've already done, or we can make a different arrangement, if you prefer._ _Mum_ _intends to take us shopping next Wednesday, so I hope you can join us before that._ "

Harry thought this was typically Ron: no interest in how he had passed his vacation, no information about anything that might be interesting to Harry and no mention of anybody else. How could he befriend such a self-centred person? Well, Ron wasn't actually a friend, but living in the same dormitory made them quite close. He still didn't like Ron, as his egoistic and childish behaviour and his lack of manners made him less than desirable.

"You should send a reply anyhow," Hermione urged him. She then helped him phrase his reply.

" _Ron,_

 _Thank your mother on my behalf for the invitation, but I don't think I can make it. I've spent several weeks in France with Hermione's family and I also want to spend some time with my relatives. I'll go shopping when it's most convenient for them, of course, so I can't promise even to join you for that. I'll probably see you only on the train._ " And he wasn't looking forward to that either.

He gave the letter to Hedwig and then turned to Hermione. "When do you think we should go shopping?"

She shrugged. "Tomorrow, or the next day, so we can read ahead at least the first few chapters of the books."

Harry smiled. Reading ahead was an idea he agreed with, although he knew that Ron would call it "mental". He was really wondering if he could ever consider Ron a friend.

They went shopping for school the next day. When seeing the advertisement in the book shop, Harry was glad for choosing not to shop on Wednesday, when the store would probably be full of fans. He also wondered about the multitude of books requested for DADA, all by the same author. He had a strong suspicion that the author would turn out to be their DADA professor, trying to cash on his position.

Hermione checked the books. "They seem to be more anecdotal than real study books. Maybe we can share a single set and buy the book used the previous years for the subject? It could be more helpful, I believe."

Harry agreed wholeheartedly. He was a bit annoyed by the way Hermione was looking at the moving picture of the author, one Gilderoy Lockhart, promptly displayed on the front cover of each book, that was winking at her. He had to admit that the man was good looking, no matter what faults he might have.


	29. End of Summer

_**A.N.**_ _Some parts of Dobby's conversation are copied from the book. I felt no need to rephrase them_.

 **29-End of Summer**

That evening, when Harry returned to his room, he was surprised to find an uninvited guest – an unknown house-elf. Harry didn't need to look twice to know that this house-elf wasn't a Potter owned one. It wore a filthy old pillowcase and seemed beaten and underfed. Harry already knew that his house-elves wore uniforms with the house crest prominently displayed and were well fed. Of course, nobody was allowed to beat any of them. Twinkle would have informed him if any such thing happened to one of his house-elves.

"Er – hello," said Harry nervously.

"Harry Potter!" said the house-elf in a high-pitched voice. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir… Such an honour it is…"

"Thank you," said Harry. "Not that I'm not pleased to meet you, but, is there any particular reason you're here?"

Harry found it very difficult to speak with Dobby, who was worshipping him yet was afraid of his abusive masters. Dobby also talked somewhat funny. Harry wasn't sure if it was something specific to this house-elf, or just the conditions Dobby was living in. After a few minutes of difficult discussion, he finally made Dobby tell him why he was there.

Dobby leaned toward Harry, his eyes wide as headlights.

"Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later… Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts."

"W-what?" Harry stammered. "But I've got to go back – term starts on September first. I can't stay here. I must go to Hogwarts."

"No, no, no," squeaked Dobby, shaking his head so hard his ears flapped. "Harry Potter must stay where he is safe. He is too great, too good, to lose. If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger."

"Why?" said Harry in surprise.

"There is a plot, Harry Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!"

"What terrible things?" said Harry at once. "Who's plotting them?" Dobby made a funny choking noise and then banged his head frantically against the wall.

"Harry Potter must gives Dobby his word that he will not return to Hogwarts. Ah, sir, this is a danger you must not face! Say you won't go back, sir!"

Harry had to think quickly. "I can ask my own house-elves to protect me. In case of danger, they can immediately whisk me to safety, so I'm told."

Dobby didn't look satisfied. He gave Harry's words a long consideration and then nodded reluctantly. "Dobby can agree to that, and Dobby will do his best to come and protect Harry Potter at Hogwarts whenever he can. Goodbye, Harry Potter!"

With a muted "crack," Dobby vanished. Harry breathed in relief for a minute or two and then called, "Twinkle!"

The older House-elf appeared silently and bowed slightly. "What can Twinkle do for you, Harry?"

"I've just had a weird visit," Harry started. After telling the whole conversation with as many details as he could remember, he added, "Do you know this Dobby?"

Twinkle gave it a moment of thought. "I think he's the younger Malfoy house-elf. I'll send Badger to talk with him and find out everything. It may take a few days, though, as it can only be done when Dobby is alone."

"That's alright. Whatever the danger is, I don't think it will strike immediately. We probably have at least a day or two after the start of term before we need the information. Can you assign two house elves to guard me at school?"

Twinkle nodded. "You already have four house-elf guards. Luckily, they didn't need to intervene until now."

"I want Hermione to be also guarded," Harry added.

"She is, just the same as you. We must protect our future Lady Potter, you know."

Harry blushed at the implication. "Thank you, Twinkle. I'm waiting for you to report on what danger Dobby thinks we're in."

Twinkle bowed and vanished.

\/\/\/

He didn't keep Dobby's visit secret. Aunt Petunia was quite worried when hearing of it. Learning that Harry had a four-house-elf security escort lessened her worries somewhat. "You should be extra careful this year," she told Harry.

"I will. I also asked my house-elves to try and find some more about this danger, so we may possibly remove it before it affects anybody."

"That's good, but you should still be very careful," she insisted.

That night, when Hermione joined him, he told her everything with utmost details. Despite initially worrying, she calmed down when he finished telling. "So, your house elves are guarding both of us?" she wanted to make sure.

"Well, that's what Twinkle told me. I don't think I noticed any while at school."

Hermione shuddered lightly. "I sometimes had a feeling of being watched, although I saw nobody. Maybe I was really watched then."

They discussed it a bit more and then Hermione changed the subject. "Aren't you curious to see Potter Manor?" she asked him.

Harry shrugged. "I am, somewhat, but it's really not that important. With all we had to occupy us, I didn't even think of that."

"Well, we have a few more days of vacation. You could spend one on visiting there," she suggested.

"You'll come with me, won't you?"

"It's your manor, Harry, not mine," she reminded him.

"In a few years, it will be yours. I think you should come along."

She wasn't sure what she felt about his words, but they felt really good. "But how can we go there? You don't even have an address!"

"I'm sure Twinkle can take us there. I'd like to find the address, so my Aunt can also come. She wouldn't like to fade there, I'm sure, nor to be taken there by a house elf."

"You won't know anything for sure until you go there," she insisted.

"Well, we'll ask Twinkle to take us there tomorrow. Goodnight, dear."

She cuddled closer, letting his arms wrap around her waist, whispering, "Goodnight." A moment later they were both asleep.

As usual, they woke up early and joined Dave for the morning exercises. Harry then faded back to shower and have breakfast. This time, he faded back to Hermione's room as soon as he was done. She was already waiting for him with a wide smile. "I'm ready. Are you?"

"Of course," he said, and then called "Twinkle!"

The house elf materialized almost immediately. "Master needs something?" he asked.

"Can you take us to visit Potter Manor?"

Twinkle smiled widely. "Sure! We were wondering why you haven't visited yet. Here, hold my hands."

A blink of an eye later, they found themselves in the entry hall of Potter Manor. Quite a few house elves were popping in and standing in a long row in front of them. The teens looked puzzled, but Twinkle seemed to look proud. He scanned the elves and then turned to the children. "These are the house elves who serve in the Potter estate in Britain. You have a few more on the continent. I'll have to apologize to them for not calling them here on such a short notice."

He then led them along the line, presenting each house elf by name, main task and additional responsibilities. Harry was getting the impression that the Manor, the fields and groves around it and some adjacent businesses, were all working in perfect order due to these house elves. In a way, they were like employees of a large farming business, only they were doing much more than normal human employees, mainly due to Magic, and were not being paid, yet all their needs were covered by their employers. In a different way, it seemed more like a family business, where people are not being specifically paid, but are actually both owners and employees. He thought this analogy fit.

"I'm really glad to get to know you," he addressed them all after shaking hands with each of them. "Without you, I'm sure that the manor and the rest would have decayed and become derelict. I think of you as part of the family. You may not be biologically related to the Potter line, but you're related magically. I hope you take good care of yourselves and don't hesitate to come to me with any problem I may help to solve."

They all cheered at his words. A moment later, Twinkle waves his hand, dismissing them back to their assigned tasks. He then turned to Harry. "Let me show you the manor. What interests you most?"

He glanced at Hermione and smiled. "I think we should visit the library last, so we can spend more time there. I'd like to start by seeing the house-elf accommodation, if you don't mind."

It took them almost two hours to just have a quick look at all the rooms and a quick tour outside. Hermione was happy to see that the house elves had very nice apartments, suitable for their needs. Both were astounded by the richly decorated main halls of the manor, as well as the master bedroom, the family bedrooms and even the guest bedrooms, of which they had a few tens. The view outside was also magnificent, with various fields and groves being harvested, as well as the formal gardens closer to the building.

As expected, they ended their tour at the library. Hermione was fascinated by its size and by the variety of subjects in it. Unlike the Hogwarts library, about half its size was devoted to muggle books, both fiction and non-fiction, including subjects such as History, Math, Physics, Chemistry, and Biology, along with several full editions of the Old and New Testament, some language books and even some about the British (Muggle) social structure.

Harry had a question, though. "Twinkle, I still don't understand how I could summon any book that I wanted since I was only seven. Can you explain?"

Twinkle considered the question for a moment before answering. "There are two parts to this. First, every book that is put in this library is charmed so it can be easily summoned by any member of the family. Second, your librarian," and Harry remembered the old, bent house elf who had that title as his main task, "used to be very attentive to you, when you were much younger, and tried to present you with whichever book seemed most appropriate for the occasion. He dropped this after you reached ten, as by then you were summoning the books directly."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Thank him on my behalf. He really made a significant difference when I was seven, when he presented me with the book about controlling my core. In a way, it almost saved my life."

He then had another question. "Can I bring my aunt here? I'd like to show her this place."

Twinkle gave it a much longer consideration before answering. "There's no Muggle way to come here. No road reaches the estate and its location is unplottable. Only one who is family or invited by a family member can even find the place. You can come here on your own, using 'fading' - as you call it, now that you know the place or you may ask one of the elves to bring somebody here, but no Muggle vehicle can even come close. I'm sorry."

"Can Hermione come and go by herself?"

Twinkle smiled. "Of course, she can. This is her home as much as yours, even if not officially yet."

Hermione blushed hearing this. Was their bond advancing quicker after spending the summer together? She couldn't tell, and they were both closer to each other than any other couple she'd seen. Reluctantly, she thought that even her parents weren't as close, although she and Harry had not yet added the physical aspect of their bond. She wondered when and how that would happen, yet she felt no urgency about it.

They spent the rest of the day in the library with no interruption, except when a house elf brought them some sandwiches and drinks for lunch. After a quick survey, to get a feeling of the way the library was organized and what went where, Hermione decided to see if she could find anything about their bond. She found more books than in the Longbottom library, but they were almost as disappointing. The little additional information found there was no longer new to them, due to their own bond advancing.

Harry also looked for some books about his Lord position and what it meant. He was more successful in finding relevant material, but essentially, it was also useless, as most of it was irrelevant until he reached adulthood.

They faded back to Hermione's room only a few minutes before her parents returned home. "I don't think I'll tell them most of it," Hermione said. "I'll only mention it's a nice house surrounded by a garden, in the middle of an agricultural area. I don't want them to think differently about you due to your possessions."

Harry wasn't sure it mattered. They had already seen the jewels he'd given her. A mansion would seem irrelevant in comparison. He was more troubled about having to tell his aunt that she couldn't visit there without using magical transportation.

He didn't need to worry. Aunt Petunia actually expected it. "I think Lily mentioned how much she liked me and my parents to visit, but said it wasn't possible."


	30. Start of Term

**30-Start of Term**

Although they could fade to the train station or even directly into the train (or to Hogwarts, for that matter), Hermione still wanted her parents to drive her to the station. Harry knew that his aunt and uncle were not looking forward to that. Uncle Vernon would probably let them reach London by train, driving with Dudley to Smelting. "I think it would be easier on everybody if I fade to Hermione's home after breakfast, letting both of you escort Dudley to school," he told his aunt.

Petunia considered it for only a second. "Are you sure about it? I'll gladly escort you like last year."

Harry smiled at her. "I appreciate it, but I know both you and Dudley would like this way better, and I really don't mind. And the drive from her home to London is much shorter."

Petunia finally smiled. "Yes, it can turn better for all of us, and Vernon doesn't even need to see your stuff. You can take it with you directly from your room, can't you?"

"Of course, Aunt Petunia. I've already checked it, fading there and back with my trunk."

"Fine. I'll come to your room before breakfast to make sure you have everything you need."

The next morning, Harry helped Dudley carry his luggage to Vernon's car. They all said goodbye, just like the previous year, only it was at their parking and not at the local train station. Harry returned inside and let Aunt Petunia lock the door. He went to his room, grabbed his stuff and faded to Hermione's room.

\/\/\/

They were among the first to arrive at the train station. Only a few first-year Muggleborns arrived there earlier, unsure of how long it would take them. Harry helped Hermione with her luggage. Although they could easily shrink it to fit in a pocket, they didn't want to advertise their abilities. They just lightened their trunks, to make them much easier to carry, and Harry felt he needed to act gentlemanly.

They were soon joined by Neville, Susan and Daphne, all eager to share their vacation experiences. Unfortunately, just before the train started moving, Ron also joined them. His pocket was bulging with his pet – a fat rat that had previously been Percy's. He took it out to brag, although the girls were appalled at the sight.

'This is not a rat,' Harry felt Silky in his mind. 'It's a man.'

'How can that be?' Harry asked. 'We all see that's a rat.'

'I can smell it. It doesn't smell like rat. It will probably not taste like rat either. Don't let its looks confuse you. Don't you remember the first lesson with that cat that turned into an old lady?'

Harry remembered seeing that cat on the teacher's desk that suddenly turned into Professor McGonagall. Well, he and Hermione were also able to become tigers. Could this rat be similar? Harry thought about letting the others see Silky, as his new pet, but then thought better of it. Ron would certainly turn more unpleasant, thinking the snake was after his rat. He stayed silent on the matter.

Ron also brought another surprise. Shyly hiding behind his back was his little sister, Ginny, now starting the first year. Harry remembered hearing the Weasley twins talking about their sister's obsession with "The Boy Who Lived," and about her dreams of becoming his wife. He grabbed Hermione's hand more evidently than usual, trying to send a clear message of 'We're together'.

The girl seemed extremely shy. She barely managed to exchange introductions with Hermione and Neville but blushed fiercely and lost her voice when Harry was introduced. A quick Legilimency probe made Harry aware of the girl's unhealthy infatuation with him, or more correctly – with the hero figure of all her Harry Potter books that were all complete rubbish. He also noticed a certain secret, but didn't try to find what it was, not wanting to breach her privacy more than strictly necessary.

Luckily for him, Ginny didn't feel comfortable in the company of the older children and soon left to sit with some of her age-mates. Both Harry and Hermione felt relieved when no longer in her company. Unfortunately, Ron stayed. Although he tried to sit as far away from Daphne, Ron seemed insistent on riding in that compartment.

'Shouldn't we encourage him to go somewhere else?' Harry felt Hermione in his mind.

'Sure, but how? It shouldn't be something too obvious.'

He could sense her smirking mentally. 'I can wandlessly cast a spell to make him rush to the loo and spend a long time there. Would you like me to try?'

Harry barely kept his face from showing his amusement. 'Probably. If that's not enough, we can try something more drastic later.'

It only took a few minutes before Ron hurriedly excused himself and left for the loo. Nobody missed his company for the rest of the ride.

\/\/\/

Dumbledore was quite unhappy as he waited for the students to arrive. Although he'd taken upon himself to handle the Potter assets, holding one full-time job and two part-time jobs left him very little chance to really do anything about them. He let his Gringotts account manager, the one handling the Hogwarts account, also handle the Potter accounts that weren't locked and mostly forgot about them. That was alright until he needed to hire a new DADA teacher and found that Hogwarts couldn't afford the salary that Lockhart was asking for. Well, the Potter account was currently of no use. He could take that money from Potter's account and use it for the greater good. James would have approved, of that he felt sure. He sent a letter with the request to his account manager. He was utterly surprised to get a reply, stating, "The Potter account has been returned to its owner, who also required the return of all assets removed from it without authorization. You no longer have any access to that account."

That was simply impossible! The boy could not possibly know of his assets. His aunt wouldn't know and even if she did, she wouldn't tell him. By the time Lily finished Hogwarts, Petunia had already distanced herself and was adamant to stay as far away from magic as she could, making her ideal for keeping Harry away from the magical world. And yet… The boy showed much more confidence than expected and was able to withstand a powerful Legilimency probing. The boy didn't seem to take the role he had designed for him as soon as he suspected what that scar might mean. But the scar was no more when the boy arrived at Hogwarts, and he certainly didn't tend to trust Albus, nor any other teacher. Now it looked like he did get control of his accounts. What else had the brat done without Albus being aware of? How could his plans succeed if the boy kept turning them on their heads?

And then there was the Sirius fiasco. Albus had always known that he hadn't been the secret keeper, but he needed him away from Harry, so Harry could grow unloved, just like Tom, so he could fight Tom as an equal. That meant that Sirius needed to be sacrificed. But now Sirius was free and was tightening his relations with Harry. That didn't fit his plans at all! He was also unable to understand the reason Harry found interest in Miss Granger and in the Longbottom scion. He could somewhat understand boys becoming friendly when sharing a dorm room, although that didn't seem to be the case with the young Weasley boy, but boys this age were not supposed to find any interest in girls, at least for another year or two.

Luckily, he made Lockhart aware of the fact that he could require any books he thought useful as course material. That allowed Lockhart to request all students to buy the whole set of his travel books, giving him a very nice income, so that he accepted the much smaller salary that Hogwarts could afford.

Albus wondered if he could ever regain control of the boy or his account. He doubted both. With Sirius now becoming a major influence on the boy, he couldn't even guess what effect that would have. He only knew his plans were in ruins. He didn't really mind them, but he knew that Tom would return and Harry would have to defeat him, probably at the cost of his own life. For that to happen, Harry needed to be with low self-esteem and practically no friends, but…

Oh, well… He needed to regain control of his facial expression and become the benevolent and eccentric headmaster that all knew. It wouldn't do for anybody to see him in such a mood.

\/\/\/

It surprised nobody that Ginny was sorted to Gryffindor. Every Weasley had been sorted to Gryffindor for the last century, at least, although Harry knew that some had even been Slytherin, a few generations back. Well, some of his ancestors had also been Slytherin, as he found out from the Potter ancestry book as well as from the Black family tree. Unlike Ron, he didn't judge people by their school house affiliation but by their own deeds.

Back in his dorm, Harry tried to think of a way to use Silky to find some more about the rat. Silky made it clear, 'Since it's not a rat but a man, I won't eat it. Most predators won't eat it, although they may hunt and kill the rat.'

Not knowing who this rat was, Harry wasn't sure how to feel about it. He wouldn't like an innocent man to be killed just because he had an animagus rat form. On the other hand, someone who kept hiding as a pet rat for many years didn't seem quite innocent. Harry was inclined to think it was somebody wanted by the police or the Aurors, probably for a major crime. Well, he would need to keep an eye on that rat.

Silky could help at that. Harry had rarely let Silky roam on her own during the first year. He hadn't known what dangers Hogwarts presented for snakes and had been reluctant to let her out of his sight. He changed his mind for the second year. 'I think you can stay safe enough as long as you don't leave the grounds. You're already big and strong enough not to fall prey to any of the other pets or familiars and even to bigger birds, like eagles. I'll let you roam for one day and night each week.'

Silky didn't need that much and was just as reluctant to leave her human without her protection. 'One night per week is good enough. Just let me slide out of the toilet window before you go to bed. I'll be back with you before you wake up in the morning.'

Harry agreed. That way, he didn't need to leave his bed while Hermione stayed with him, and Silky would be back before anybody woke up. It was just perfect, for him, at least.

Hermione didn't mind, of course. For her, Silky was just a part of Harry, which was basically true. The familiar bond, highly enhanced by being embedded in his skin most of the time for a few years, made Silky an extension of Harry, with more intelligence than most snakes of her species. She still maintained her own will and personality, though, especially while separated.

It worked quite nicely. Silky didn't need much food and one night of hunting per week was more than she needed. She usually hunted only every other week, spending her other free nights just roaming the grounds and the castle and getting acquainted with other snakes. On the other hand, she could easily check on the rat, who was usually sleeping at night (and quite a lot during the days). She could find all the holes and passages the fat rat could use, in case she needed to intercept him.


	31. The Diary

**31-The Diary**

Most of the girls were looking forward to the first DADA lesson, expecting to meet the good looking teacher. The boys weren't so enthusiastic. Hermione was of mixed feelings. She really admired the teacher's looks, but his books seemed to be very inaccurate, something which the bookworm couldn't accept. How was it ever allowed? Shouldn't books tell you the truth? Well, except for fiction, but Lockhart's books weren't supposed to be fiction. Were they?

And then they had that lesson. Harry wasn't sure if it was something to laugh about or be angered by. It was a total waste of time, concentrating on nothing but the teacher himself. When finally he reached something related to their subject – how to handle Pixies – he just opened a cage of Pixies and let the children handle them while he found refuge in his office.

Some of the Pixies' antics were somewhat funny, he had to admit. The way they chased Lockhart out of his class was even hilarious, but hanging Neville from the ceiling wasn't funny at all, although a few Slytherins laughed.

"It's going to be another year of wasted opportunity to learn," he whined to Hermione. She had to admit that the charming professor was nothing but a shiny wrapping with nothing in it, although she wanted to wait for another DADA lesson before finally agreeing with him.

She was very concerned after that lesson. "I'm not sure what we can do, but I think our parents and guardians should complain. They're paying for us being taught a certain curriculum, not the teacher's favourite colours or his preferred ties."

Harry gave it a thought. "Maybe we should ask all the students to write home and say that this class is just a waste of time, so the parents should request another teacher. This should be especially relevant to fifth and seventh-year students who need to get ready for their OWLs or NEWTs."

Hermione considered his words. "That's a really good idea, Harry. I wonder why we haven't thought of it last year."

Harry chuckled humourlessly. "There are too many useless teachers here, not just Lockhart. Snape isn't much better in most cases, not really teaching anything, although he doesn't quiz us about his favourite colours..."

"That would be black," she inserted with a chuckle of her own.

"...nor is Binns, who puts us all to sleep, but at least tries to teach us some of what he's supposed to," Harry finished.

"Well, we can't remove them all at once. Lockhart is the newest addition, so he should be easiest to replace. What do you plan to do?"

Harry shrugged. "I'll talk first with fifth and seventh-year students in our house and see how they accept my idea, and then – we'll see..."

They still waited for the weekend, when most students were more relaxed and easier to talk to. Harry first spoke with Oliver Wood, knowing that many students were influenced by the Quidditch captain. "I thought that our DADA professor is so useless that our parents and guardians should protest spending their money on him. I believe they would like to pay only for real, useful teaching, not for frauds."

Oliver gave it a thought. "I think you're right. My parents are even concerned about my Quidditch training interfering with my studies. They wouldn't be happy paying for nothing, as it seems to be in this case." He then smiled. "Let me handle the upper classes students while you speak with first to third year only."

This proved to be a good idea, since Harry wasn't accustomed to trying to persuade others, and Hermione had no more experience in that than him. Still, they didn't keep it in the Gryffindor house only. Parvati, Hermione's dorm mate, introduced them to her twin, Padma, who was a Ravenclaw, and she spread the information there. Neville helped him talk with Susan and Hanna from Hufflepuff to do the same. He had no such success with the Slytherins, though. Daphne, when he talked to her, agreed to write to her parents, but couldn't spread this. "We're actually each on his own there. We only present house unity for others, but we're really only a collection of individuals with little interaction between each other," she explained. She still promised to talk to a few she knew better and to urge her parents to talk with other parents.

Things seemed to calm down for a while. As far as Harry could find out, more than half the student population wrote home, urging their parents to request a better DADA teacher. He couldn't find out what happened next.

\/\/\/

It was the second week after the start of term when a Potter house elf popped in front of Harry while he was in the toilet.

"Sorry to bother you here, Master, but it's very difficult to find you alone and in a place where nobody can see or hear our conversation. I'm Planky and I'm part of the team that guards you and Mistress."

Harry really felt somewhat confused but had to agree. Privacy was a rare commodity for the Hogwarts students. "What do you need to talk to me?" he asked.

"While guarding Mistress, we felt some dark magic nearby. We traced it to something in the trunk of a student named Ginevra Weasley. We could probably take it away, but that would be theft and you, as our master, would be the culprit. We suggest you talk to your head of house, or maybe the headmaster, about checking students' trunks for dark magic. We're going to inform the school's house-elves, so they can pass the information too. One of us will keep an eye on Ginevra, to make sure she doesn't harm anybody with that and isn't harmed herself. It doesn't look like she knows what it is."

Harry agreed to the proposed plan. He wasn't sure that McGonagall would act on his concerns. He'd have to consult with Hermione on the right way to approach the staff.

Hermione wasn't sure about the right way to act. She tried talking a bit with Ginny, but the younger girl was extremely shy and didn't cooperate. They then asked to talk to their head of house. "I feel that there's something dark somewhere in the dorms, something threatening. I asked a few house elves and they confirmed my feeling. I think it would be extremely helpful to have all the belongings of the students searched for dark magic. I suppose this can be done without actually taking each item out of the trunk and examining it."

McGonagall frowned. "The school wards are supposed to stop such items from being brought in, but maybe they need some maintenance. You say that the house elves approved your initial feeling?"

Harry nodded, making her frown some more. "And you, Miss Granger, did you feel something similar?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not as sensitive to magic of any kind as Harry is. With so much magical stuff around, I may even feel it and not know what it is."

Minerva sighed. "I'll have to consult with the headmaster, but I believe it won't harm to scan students' belongings this way. I intend to do this before next week."

That weekend, all Gryffindor students were called to the common room. Minerva spoke to them and kept them away from the dorms while Albus, Filius and Severus scanned each dorm room magically. Harry wasn't surprised when, after scanning all the dorms and speaking quietly with Minerva, she asked Ginny to come with her to her dorm. A few minutes later, she was levitating a small book out of the tower, followed by a very pale Ginny.

An hour later, Harry was summoned to the headmaster's office. "Mr. Potter, I thank you for your alertness. We found a very dark artefact in the trunk of one student, something that could put the whole school in danger. The dark item was disposed of in a secure method and its danger is over. Now, can you tell me how you became aware of it?"

The way the headmaster was looking at his forehead, Harry suspected that he thought that whatever had been in the scar was still there, making Harry more sensitive to such magic. He decided to tell the truth, that was much simpler. "A house elf came to me before the term started and told me there would be a danger at Hogwarts and I shouldn't go to school. Some other house elves decided to protect me. One of them came to me and told me about the item of very dark magic in the girls' dorms. I didn't really sense it."

Dumbledore seemed to be relieved by this information. He then asked a question that Harry was expecting since the previous year. "How did you get rid of your scar? All we tried here, before you were passed to your guardians, didn't help at all."

Harry didn't want to tell about his Gringotts experience, but he could give a slightly modified version. "Before the first year, when I went to Gringotts for some money, the Goblins identified my scar as some dark magic that they felt offended about and forced me to have it treated. It was quite painful for a bit, but after they did it, the scar was no longer and I felt like I was cleaner and more powerful. I was certainly in a much better mood." That was close enough to the real story without giving any unwanted details.

Dumbledore looked pensive. "The Goblins removed the dark magic, you say? I've never considered approaching them for such matters..." He returned to his normal façade after a moment. "Well, on behalf of the whole school, I thank you for your alertness that helped us rid the school of the danger. You gained your house fifty points."

When Harry left the office, he was glad that there was no Legilimency attack on him. He could probably withstand it and even counter-attack, so he thought, but this way was better.

\/\/\/

He couldn't see Ginny for a few days after the incident. "She stays mainly in her bed, when not taking classes," Hermione informed him. "I think she is disgusted with herself for bringing that dark artefact to school, endangering everyone in it."

"Can't we do something to help her overcome this?" Harry asked.

"You can't do anything, since you can't go to the girls' dorms and she barely leaves them. I try to talk to her at least once a day. I think she's getting out of it. She'll be alright in a few more days, I believe," Hermione reassured him.

Indeed, it only took two more days for Ginny to decide to leave her dorm and join the students in the common room. She first made her way to where Harry and Hermione were sitting. "Harry, I'm sorry I've acted like a stupid child. That dark artefact was a diary that answered back when I wrote in it, and it showed a special interest in you. It should have been a clear warning to me but I failed to see it."

"Whose diary was that, initially?" he asked.

"There was a name there. Tom Marvollo Riddle. Dumbledore said this was the name that person was known as before he adopted the name V… Vol… Voldemort."

Harry gasped at hearing that. It was Hermione who spoke now. "Well, no wonder he managed to trick you. He did this with many older and wiser people, who should have known much better than a first-year girl. You shouldn't blame yourself for not having the knowledge and experience to properly identify it. Just make it a learning experience, so nothing similar would be able to trick you."

Ginny nodded seriously. "I will. I'm glad it was discovered before it could do any serious damage."

"So are we all," Harry reassured her. "Actually, what did it try to make you do?"

Ginny didn't seem too sure. "It repeatedly mentioned the Chamber of Secrets, Slytherin's chamber, as he called it, and wanted me to go there. It almost succeeded. I once found myself in Myrtle's toilets without ever going there, as far as I could remember. I was leaning over a certain washbasin when somebody opened the door and that probably took me out of the trance invoked by that dark magic." She shuddered at the thought.

"Will you be ready to show me where exactly it took you?" he asked, not quite sure if he wanted to get involved.

"Maybe in a few weeks. Right now, I keep my distance from there, in case there's a lingering effect, you know."

Harry nodded understandingly. While he wasn't very knowledgeable in Magic, he knew that some experiences, both normal and magical, could have long term effects on people, as he'd read more than once.

That night, another thought occurred to him, and he tried to refine it by talking to Hermione. "If she agrees, I may try Legilimency on her and extract all the information the diary gave her to do its bidding."

Hermione wasn't sure it was a good idea. "Why should you expose yourself to such dark magic?"

"It's not the dark magic I'm interested in. It's the information about the chamber of secrets. If there's something dangerous there, we should inform the teachers. If there's something else, like books and old scrolls, I'm sure they would be of interest."

Mentioning books to Hermione was sure to have an effect. "Well, maybe you should try, but right now we should get some sleep." She covered a yawn. "Goodnight, dear," she said, cuddling closer to Harry.

"Goodnight love," Harry said tightening his hug and closing his eyes.


	32. A Fraud and a Rat

**32-A Fraud and a Rat**

Harry was greatly disappointed by his DADA teacher. The man seemed concerned only with his own appearance and fame, but seemed to lack any knowledge in the subject he was supposed to teach. His books were just tales of his heroic deeds, that Harry and Hermione considered to be pure fiction. They even found some severe inconsistencies between the books and most of the spells mentioned in them were either fake or had very different effects than described. They really hoped that the parents were doing something to replace him.

It was a few weeks after he initiated the campaign to replace that teacher when he noticed Lockhart missing breakfast. The smiling professor was usually very punctual for meals, so his absence was noticeable. At the end of breakfast, Dumbledore stood up and spoke. "I'm sorry to inform you that professor Lockhart had to leave school due to some unexpected family crisis. For the rest of the week, DADA lessons will be free periods. You should still spend them usefully. Starting next week, I hope to bring you a new teacher to take that position. As for the books, I was informed by Flourish and Blotts that every student who wishes so may return the books in good condition and get a full refund. When we get a new teacher, we'll make sure to supply the appropriate books at discount price. That's all for now."

Harry got a letter from his aunt a day later.

" _Dear Harry,_

 _I was a bit upset at learning that your teacher was so bad that you felt a need to remove him. It still infuriated me that Dumbledore even considered letting such a fraud, as you've described him, teach at school. I've contacted the Grangers and they contacted some more people. Eventually, we all sent our letters simultaneously. Some of the magical folks even sent him howlers – I suppose you already know what they are._

 _I've just got the official response from the school, stating that the teacher was sacked and his books may be returned to the shop for a refund. I hope that whoever comes next will be a better teacher._

 _Now, I also remember you telling me about two more teachers who are useless. Shouldn't we try to replace them too? I hate to think of the money your parents left for your tuition being spent on useless lessons._

 _Love, your aunt Petunia."_

He let Hermione read the letter. "Shouldn't we try to also replace the other two?"

She considered his question. "Maybe we should, but not right now. Once we get a decent DADA professor, we may start working on the Potions one. Actually, I'm sure that Professor Snape is very knowledgeable in Potions. I only wish he was better at passing his knowledge."

Harry could easily agree with that.

Harry didn't know who would be the new professor and didn't really think about it. He didn't know enough people in the magical world to even have an opinion about that. He still told Sirius and Remus about that, when they visited during the next weekend, as had become their custom since the previous year.

Remus just nodded understandingly before Hermione grabbed his attention with some questions.

"I think we should change our visit schedule," Sirius told him, a short while later.

"Why? What's wrong with visiting during the weekends?"

Sirius faked thinking hard. "Well, that would force me to leave the castle and come back for a visit, and then leave and return to my apartment at the castle."

It took Harry a moment to catch up. "You're going to stay here all week? How come?"

"You've rid the school of an incompetent DADA teacher, didn't you? Now you need another teacher, and it so happened that I had nothing to occupy my time for the next few months," Sirius answered nonchalantly.

"You're our new teacher?! Wow! I'll now have to call you Professor Black, won't I?"

Sirius smiled. "In class and other public venues – of course. I'm still Sirius for you and Hermione in private."

Hermione, who was discussing something with Remus, didn't even notice until Harry got excited. "What was it?" she asked.

Sirius turned to her and pompously recited, "Let me introduce your new DADA teacher, Professor Black."

It was Hermione's turn to gasp, but then she turned just a bit mischievous. "I hope you prove to be a decent teacher, or we'll have to drive you away too."

Sirius faked being hurt. "Oh, don't you trust the Black sheep to prove a decent teacher?"

She smiled benignly. "We'll see in class."

Harry thought for a moment and turned a bit worried. "What about the rumoured curse on that position? Maybe you should make sure it's removed if you intend to keep that job."

The older man stopped joking. "I've talked to Dumbledore about that. He doesn't believe there is such a curse and isn't ready to spend the school's limited funds on that, especially after having to deal with the Lockhart fiasco. I decided to hire a team of curse breakers and check as thoroughly as humanly possible. I can afford the expenses."

Harry nodded appreciatively. "I hope you can find and remove it. I'd like you to teach us." He then thought for another moment. "Actually, you said that Remus is even better. Why didn't he get an offer? Not that I think you're not good enough."

Sirius smiled sadly. "I would have also recommended him, but he just can't accept such a job. He may tell you why when you're a bit older." He gave Remus a look that clearly meant, "Keep quiet now!"

That evening, after most everybody was at dinner, Dumbledore stood up. "As you remember, I promised to find a new Defence teacher and I did. Please welcome Professor Black, your new teacher."

The side door opened and Sirius came in, wearing high-quality robes, smiling and waving at the students. Only a few clapped their hands, most enthusiastic were Harry and Hermione, of course. Evidently, Snape was much less enthusiastic. In fact, he looked angry and ready to hex somebody, if only he could find an excuse.

Dumbledore waited for Sirius to take his place at the table and then lifted his hands for quiet. "Professor Black has taken more than a week to accept my offer, since he wasn't sure he was good enough and wanted to reread all the course material before agreeing. This alone speaks highly of his dedication and of the seriousness with which he takes his job. I should also mention that he used to be an Auror before he was wrongfully imprisoned. We all wish him success."

He waited for a moment and then added. "For many years, there were various rumours about curses placed on locations or positions throughout the school. Starting next week, a team of curse breakers is going to search the school meticulously to prove or disprove these rumours. They may also need to search the dorms. You will be informed of such searches as far ahead as possible. Please cooperate, so that we can all resume our normal routines as soon as possible."

\/\/\/

It was later that Sunday night, just after the new DADA professor introduction. Silky was leisurely sliding through the grass when she sensed movement. She turned in its direction and noticed a fat rat hurrying towards the gate. She sniffed the air. That was no rat at all. It was that man-rat and she could also sense that letting him go was dangerous, not by himself, but by the deeds he could later do. Snakes don't spend much time on thinking. Their instincts are simple: a danger should be eliminated, and if not possible – avoided. Silky had no problem eliminating that danger, but she didn't want to eat a rat that isn't a rat nor kill a man in the form of a rat. That didn't mean she couldn't alert the other snakes to the fat rodent.

A fat, lazy rat is no competition to a young snake. Silky quickly found two other snakes and directed them to the rat. Unlike cats, snakes don't play with their food. They just ambushed the rat not too far from the gate while Silky took her position closer to it, making sure the rat would not escape. It was then a matter of seconds. The snake closer to the rat bit it, inserting enough venom to immobilize it. Silky made sure this was the right rat and then left. How the two other snakes shared a meal was none of her business.

\/\/\/

Ron was very agitated the next morning. He kept looking for his rat until it was almost too late to go for breakfast. He then openly accused Hermione, "It's probably your cat that ate my rat. I saw some red hairs and red spots near my bed."

Hermione wouldn't take it. "My cat was in my room all through the weekend, since it doesn't like rainy weather. As for your 'signs' – are you sure you didn't see your own hair? It's red, if you haven't noticed, and I can see you have an injury on your left thumb. It could have stained your sheets."

"Oh, Scabbers was very agitated after dinner, when we were all talking about the new teacher. He bit my finger when I tried to grab him," Ron admitted

"Maybe he just ran away, finding the agitation too much to bear?" she suggested.

Ron just huffed, still unconvinced, but unable to prove his case.

That evening, after enjoying their first lesson with Sirius, Harry told him about the rat incident. Sirius became more interested than expected. "A rat, you say? How long had he been with the Weasleys?"

"About eleven years, I think," Harry said after giving it some thought. He then frowned. "Isn't that quite a long life for a rat?"

Sirius didn't reply. He just asked some more. "Was there anything in particular that you remember about that rat? Something to distinguish him from others, if we manage to find him?"

It was Hermione who answered. "He was missing a toe on his front paw."

Sirius turned pale. "Please join me after dinner. I'd like to take a copy of your memories of that rat and view them. I have some suspicions, but I need to first see if they have any basis."

They joined Sirius as soon as they finished eating. He led them to the headmaster's office, where he explained. "There's a very simple way to extract memories. You have to think of what memory you want to extract a copy of and bring it to the front of your mind. Then, by pressing a wand to your temple, you can tap that memory and pull it out. It can then be viewed in a pensive," he pointed at a large basin with various carvings on its surface that was sitting on one of the shelves in the office.

It went quite well. Sirius extracted the memories from both youngsters and then showed them how to use the pensive. Dumbledore only watched, not taking part in the conversation. They left the office as soon as they finished viewing their memories in the pensive, not hearing the conversation taking place there, after Dumbledore had a look at the memories as well.

It took another day until Hagrid happened to notice some scavengers near the gate. He noticed that they were attracted to the remains of a rat, but as soon as they came near enough to get a good sniff of its scent, they turned away. Bewildered by their behaviour, he wrapped the remains in a piece of cloth and brought them to Dumbledore. After he told his story to the headmaster, Dumbledore called Sirius and they both examined the remains. None of them had any doubt after a moment. The rat had been Peter Pettigrew. It was more difficult to asses the cause of death, but Dumbledore was able to use some obscure spells to find snake venom there.

"I think I can now understand what had probably happened," Sirius said.

Dumbledore nodded for him to continue.

"He probably didn't expect that I'd ever get free from Azkaban. My trial and its conclusion unsettled him quite a bit, but he thought that living with the Weasley and at Hogwarts was safe enough, since I've never been close to any Weasley and I wasn't known as a scholar. Finding I was going to stay at Hogwarts for an extended period has probably frightened him enough to make him try to flee. Doing that at night, in rat form, wasn't a very smart decision, so it seems. A snake caught him and killed him."

"But he wasn't eaten. Why would that be?" Dumbledore asked.

Sirius answered slowly, forming his thoughts into word as he spoke. "An animagus is not an animal. Under the animal form, it's still human flesh. It doesn't smell completely human, but it certainly doesn't smell like the animal should. That's why it wasn't eaten – it smelled wrong, and also smelled of snake venom. The scavengers didn't dare take a chance with it."

"Shouldn't we inform the pet's owner?" Dumbledore commented.

"Sure. He doesn't need to know it was actually a wizard, though. The stupid rat was bitten by a snake is all he needs to know," Sirius agreed.

Ron got the remains of his rat the next morning and Hagrid helped him bury them later that day. Despite being informed that a snake killed his rat, Ron didn't apologize. Neither Hermione nor Harry expected him to. They were quite happy to let him stay away from them.

* * *

 _ **I only have four more chapters written, but the story is far from finished. You may help me finish it by giving my muse some ideas which may hopefully wake her up. If I use your idea, I'll mention you in a comment at the head of the chapter. The rate I'll continue writing this story highly depends on your input.**_


	33. The Chamber

**33-The Chamber**

The curse breakers arrived on Tuesday, just before dinner. Sirius welcomed them gladly and escorted them to the staff table. Dumbledore didn't seem as pleased, but still welcomed them officially. After some discussion, he stood up to make an announcement. "As you can all see, this team of curse breakers is here to scan the castle and the grounds. In order to cause as little disturbance to your studies as possible, they're going to check the classes and the corridors during the night, while your common rooms and dorms are going to be checked while you're in class. They're not going to open any of your trunks without permission, but if they suspect something, you're requested to fully cooperate. After all, they're here to assure your safety."

One of the curse breakers seemed somewhat familiar. He was a tall young man with red hair and handsome features. Harry glanced at the Weasley twins and was immediately sure this man was a relative of them. It was affirmed a moment later when Ron bragged, "The redhead is my brother Bill. He works for Gringotts and doing very well there."

This was even better confirmed when Bill came to say hello to his siblings. Ginny hugged him tightly, not letting go even while he gave short manly hugs to his brothers. He didn't seem to mind. He just patted her red mane and directed them out of the Great Hall, probably for some private conversation.

The curse breakers seemed to find quite a bit of work. Generations of student pranks, quarrels and even fights didn't pass without leaving some residues at the castle. Most were harmless, but still they were not things that should be in a school full of children. As their work advanced, Harry could feel like the corridors and the classes became more luminous and more cheerful although he couldn't actually see any difference. It may have not caused a major change, but affecting so many people, both students and staff, it was still a welcome change.

It was almost a week later when Ginny approached Harry. "I think I'm ready to show you where the diary took me," she told him, "although it's a girls' bathroom, where you're not supposed to go."

He waved her concerns off. "I'm sure it's not more frightening than a boys' bathroom." He didn't want to mention the troll incident, when he'd actually visited a girls' toilet. "Besides, I'd like Hermione to join us, so nobody could say we were doing something illegitimate."

Ginny smiled approvingly. "Of course. I actually expected her to come along."

A few minutes later, the three were looking at the sink where Ginny had found herself when controlled by the diary. There was a large sign over it – "Out of order." It seemed to have been there for quite a long time.

"Most girls don't come here unless it's really urgent," Hermione told Harry. "Not only is this sink out of order, but the plumbing seems to clog most of the time, causing flooding. They say it's because of a ghost that resides in here, but I've never seen her."

At first glance, the sink looked ordinary, like all the other sinks scattered about the castle. It took a closer look to notice a squiggly mark on the wall above it. "Do you know what he wanted you to do?" Harry asked.

"I'm not quite sure. I can barely remember anything about the diary, as if it's hidden in dense fog," Ginny answered. She still had some problems speaking to Harry and her face turned as red as her hair when doing so, but she was really trying to overcome this. Harry could only admire her strength of will.

"If you like, I can try to help you find those memories, or just read them without changing the way you remember them," Harry offered hesitantly. He didn't really want to reveal his abilities to her, if only due to Ron's behaviour, although she seemed much more trustworthy.

Ginny gave it some consideration. "I'm not sure I want to remember it. I feel like I'd like to erase those weeks from my life. Still, if these can help in any way, take them. How do you intend to do this?"

Harry smiled reassuringly at her. "Just relax and try not to think of anything. I'll try to find what I want as quickly as possible and not look at what's not related."

Ginny blushed some more but still nodded her approval. She leaned on the wall and waited. Harry concentrated. Ginny had no mental shields at all, but her memories were not neatly arranged. It took him a short while to find some kind of pattern in how they were organized, making him see some private memories that he didn't really want to see, but once he found the right ones, it went like a breeze. He didn't even try to understand everything; he just copied it all into his own memory, to be studied later. The only memory of immediate interest was about the sink.

"It looks like he wanted you to open it using Parseltongue. I wonder how he intended to teach you, or maybe he intended to take control himself."

"You've already done it? I didn't feel a thing!" Ginny sounded quite surprised.

"When done right, you shouldn't feel it. Besides, I'd really like you to not tell anybody about this ability I have. Not to any of your brothers, nor any teacher and certainly not the headmaster."

She frowned in surprise. "Don't you trust Dumbledore? Everybody says he's a great man."

"Well, he used to be my magical guardian. Did he ever check on me? Did he make sure I was well treated? Did he manage my assets honestly? He did nothing of that. Why should I trust him at all?"

Ginny sighed. "I'll keep it secret as much as I can."

Harry smiled. "If you really want to keep secrets, you should also protect your mind, so that what we did now can only be done with your full approval. I suggest you learn Occlumency. If your parents can't teach you, maybe Bill can. He seems to be very knowledgeable."

Ginny beamed at that. She seemed to really adore her big brother. "Bill is really fantastic. I'll ask him first. Can you teach me, in case he can't?"

Harry didn't want to commit himself yet. "We'll see..."

They left the bathroom a short while later. Ginny joined her classmates while Harry and Hermione sat together in a secluded corner of the common room. Harry was concentrating on his newly acquired memories, trying to make some sense of them and see if there was anything he should do, or ask others to do. Hermione was just leaning on his shoulder and holding his hand. She didn't need to say anything to make him feel her unconditional support.

They stayed that way about an hour, before Harry finally spoke. "You know, it's amazing to see how much resistance Ginny put against Voldemort. She really is a very strong-minded girl."

Hermione chuckled. "She's the only girls in a family of boys, and the youngest child. How else could she achieve anything on her own?"

She then turned serious. "Do you know what he wanted her to do, ultimately?"

Harry shook his head. "She fought it as much as she could, so he only managed to bring her to that sink, where she was supposed to open it by Parseltongue and then go down to open the Chamber of Secrets and let loose some kind of monster."

Hermione looked startled. "So, you know where the Chamber of Secrets is?"

He looked apologetic. "Not exactly, but I now know how to reach it."

"And why could nobody else find it?" she insisted.

"Only a Parselmouth can open it. The only one known at this time is Voldemort. Well, I'm also one, but I'd rather keep it secret."

"Shouldn't we tell somebody?" Hermione had never been an information hoarder. She liked sharing her knowledge.

Harry gave it some serious consideration. "I think the curse breakers, at least should know of this. Maybe what they're looking for is hidden down there. I don't really like anybody to know about my ability, though."

Hermione considered their options. "Maybe we should ask Ginny to tell Bill about her experience and the little she can remember. It will point them in the right direction, at least. I'm sure that once they know it's there, they can find a way around the problems."

Ginny was a bit reluctant to tell Bill about "her stupidity," as she saw it. Harry and Hermione needed to talk to her at length until she finally agreed to tell Bill after breakfast.

Harry and Hermione met Sirius that afternoon, and he had some interesting news. "Gringotts has a few Parselmouth Goblins, and one of them came here soon after Bill heard Ginny's story. It turns out that this 'chamber' is huge! I've been allowed to take a glimpse and it's probably larger than the Great Hall and has many alcoves and pillars. It may take them more than a week just to find out all there is there, but they're confident that if there is a curse, it resides there."

"That's really good news. Has anybody told Dumbledore?" Harry didn't really want the old man to know.

"He only knows we found some forgotten passages. He didn't really want to be bothered with the whole affair, so we don't bother him with it." Sirius sounded like this was a marvellous prank. He then turned serious. "Since I pay for the search, I can claim whatever valuables are found. Besides, that place is so full of dark magic that it may take quite a bit longer to clear it than the rest of the castle. I'll make sure to take you both down there once it's deemed safe enough."

\/\/\/

Sirius seemed troubled a few days later. "They're sure there's more behind the statue of Slytherin, but it resisted their efforts. We could blast it away, if everything else fails, but I'd rather try some less drastic ways, since that statue is extremely valuable by itself."

"What did they try?" Harry asked.

"Various commands and passwords in English, Latin and Parsel. Nothing seems to work."

Harry tried to search his acquired memories. It didn't take long to find the right one. "Wasn't Slytherin a bit of an arrogant show-off? Maybe you should try flattering his statue for password?"

"What would you try?" Sirius asked.

Harry concentrated again. "Something like, 'Speak to me, mighty Slytherin, the greatest of the four founders.' You may try some variations on this. I also believe he only used Parseltongue for protection, thus making sure that very few would be able to even try."

Sirius nodded understandingly. "I'll tell them. Maybe this will work."

It did, to a certain degree, but not at all as expected. Sirius told them two days later. "They managed to get a response using that phrase you gave me, but it wasn't what anybody expected. When the statue's mouth opened, the Parselmouth heard a large snake approaching. He warned the others and then tried to close the statue, but that didn't work. He managed to talk to the snake before it came out, and that probably saved a few lives. Turns out it was a Basilisk – the worst serpent imaginable. It kills just by looking at his prey. Luckily, the Parselmouth was able to command the snake to keep its eyes lidded, so its gaze won't kill. Then, as soon as it started emerging from the opening, several conjured swords and spears hit it. They first removed its eyes, to make it less dangerous, although a single drop of its venom is enough to kill any living creature. They then used the same method to kill it, when it opened its mouth. You see, while its outer skin is extremely hard and resistant to magic, the ceiling of its mouth, like all internal organs, isn't. A spear penetrated it, going straight into its brain, killing it instantly."

"That's good, isn't it? That snake was probably what Voldemort wanted to set free in the castle," Harry commented.

Sirius smiled at him. "That's very good. Besides, the Basilisk itself is worth a fortune. Almost every part of it can be used for Potions, and the Goblins consider its meat a delicacy. A few pounds of that will cover all the expenses of this curse-braking expedition, along with a nice bonus."

"What's the problem, then?"

Sirius sighed. "As soon as the Basilisk's body was dragged out, the statue closed. When they tried to open it again, using the same phrase, a small depression appeared on the pedestal, along with a dagger. It clearly wanted to test one's blood before opening. Each member of the team tried, but their blood just vanished in a blue flame. Then the Goblin said they needed to ask the heir of Slytherin to do it. 'Isn't that Voldemort?' I asked. 'No, it's young Lord Peverell – Harry Potter,' he answered."

Sirius didn't need to say any more. "So they need me there? I'm ready to go," Harry said.

"And I'm coming along," Hermione declared. It was evidently non-negotiable.

Sirius sighed. "I'd rather not take you there. The place may still be dangerous, but there's nobody else who can do this."

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, making sure he'd go nowhere without her. A few minutes later, they were standing in the Chamber of Secrets. They could not ignore the large carcass of a snake that seemed to cover about half the floor space. Hermione gasped loudly when she saw it. Harry managed to do that silently. He wondered how many students would have died if this snake had been let loose in the castle. He shuddered at that possibility. No wonder Dobby had warned him. He made a mental note to thank Dobby for the warning.

They couldn't stay and watch the snake, though. Sirius brought them in front of the large statue of Slytherin, that seemed to span the whole height of the chamber. The Goblin Parselmouth came at their side. "Put a few drops in that depression as I try to open the way," he told Harry.

Harry wasn't quite glad to make a small cut in his finger and let a few drops of his blood fall into that depression. He could hear the Goblin saying in Parseltongue the phrase that he had taken from Ginny's memory. As soon as the phrase was finished, the statue seemed to split in two, revealing a staircase that led to an opening, probably the one that had been used by the snake.


	34. Books and Potions

**34-Books and Potions**

The Goblin turned to Sirius. "Lord Black, I believe that young Lord Slytherin should come up with us, just in case there's another blood ward."

Sirius didn't look happy. "If he comes, you'll protect him with your life. Is that clear?"

The Goblin didn't seem fazed. "Of course, Lord Black. Gringotts takes good care of it major accounts holders."

"And I go with you too," Sirius insisted. The Goblin just shrugged.

It was a weird group that mounted the stairs. It was led by Bill Weasley – the tall, handsome redhead, followed by the Goblin Parselmouth and then Sirius, who was walking in front of Harry. Hermione was walking at Harry's side, never letting go of his hand. They were followed by another wizard and a Goblin – the rest of curse breakers.

Harry looked down before leaving the staircase, noticing another group of Goblins who seemed to get something prepared near the snake's carcass. Even from up there, it still looked enormous.

There didn't seem to be any other obstacles, once they reached the top of the stairs. They went into the short tunnel that opened into a large, roundish room that was evidently carved into the rock at the foundations of the castle. Judging by the multitude of rodent skeletons there, this was where the Basilisk had spent most of its time. There was another tunnel on the opposite wall, one that was probably intended for the snake to move through, but it was much too small for the large snake to fit. 'I could easily go there,' Sliky commented in Harry's mind.

There were two doors at the sides of the tunnels. None of them seemed to have any magical protection. Bill opened the one on his right. He found a storage room with Potions ingredients and some remains of foods. Although all seemed to have been protected under stasis charms, these have faded many generation ago and the remains were not usable.

The door on the left proved more interesting. It opened into a suite that had a large study/library, a potions lab with equipment that seemed to be as old as the school, a small kitchen/dining room that seemed suitable for a single person only and a bedroom with a large canopy bed, also suitable for a single person only.

As instructed, nobody touched anything. Bill checked some of the contents in each room and shook his head as if he was disappointed. "What kind of person protects everything with lethal curses? Even the bed has a curse to kill anybody who lies down on it. That's simply crazy!"

That was more than enough for Sirius. He urged the children out of the suite and back to the main chamber. He let them spend a few more minutes watching the preparations for rendering the Basilisk into usable ingredients and then urged them back to the main castle.

"What are you going to do about those books?" Hermione asked. "They don't seem to use any known alphabet."

"I don't yet know. Once all curses are removed, I'll see what should be done," Sirius told her.

"I think they use Parseltongue. I could read all the titles I wanted to, and the Goblin Parselmouth seemed to also understand them," Harry commented.

Sirius looked surprised and then smiled. "In that case, I'll save them all for you to decide. We may consider having some of them translated, though, so others may also benefit."

Harry smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't want to make Hermione angry at me."

This was easier said then done. Sirius asked the Goblin Parselmouth to translate some of the books and also brought a few for Harry, after having them checked free of any curses or other dangers. Harry had no problem reading the books, but when trying to translate them he seemed to bump into a very difficult obstacle. "While the theory part poses no translation problems, none of the spells can be properly translated and only a Parselmouth can even pronounce them correctly. I can translate the meaning, but then it's just some words, not a spell."

Hermione couldn't accept this. She tried using the translations, trying variations on Harry's wording and phrasing, to no avail. She even tried reproducing the hissing sounds of the original spells. It only made Harry chuckle. "It's mostly just hisses. When you manage to produce something intelligible, it's not even close to what the spell is."

It took Hermione more than a day to come to terms with the fact that Parsel magic could not be made available to her.

Sirius didn't like it either. He consulted with the Goblin Parselmouth, considering him more experienced. Unfortunately, he got practically the same answers.

This didn't mean that the books were all worthless for others. Many of them had other subjects, like Potions, plants, animals, silent casting, wandless casting and more, all perfectly translatable and very useful.

One of the books was discussing sex magic. Harry blushed when he saw it and put it aside. He didn't feel ready to tackle that subject. Maybe during sixth or seventh year...

\/\/\/

While the work on the Chamber of Secrets was continuing, Harry returned to the idea of replacing the unworthy teachers. "Whom should we try to remove first, Binns or Snape?" he asked Hermione.

She had no doubt about that. "Snape. He explains nothing and doesn't even mind the safety instructions. As an accomplished Potions Master, he should care at least to give some basic instructions before brewing. Then he's as unprofessional and unfair to students as can be, deducting points and giving detentions for ridiculous reasons. We need another teacher, if we want to succeed at Potions.

"As for Binns, he, at least, is not harmful. We can learn all we need from the books. He rarely even notices any of the students and never takes points off nor assigns detentions. We can leave him last."

Harry agreed wholeheartedly with her. That evening he talked with Oliver Wood and they divided the work just as before, although the older boy was quite sceptical about their success this time. It only took a few days for Harry to find that Oliver had reasons for doubt.

A house elf gave Harry a note during dinner. "Please come to my office after dinner. Also note that I'm recently enjoying Chocolate Frogs very much." The note was signed by Dumbledore.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Hermione asked him.

"No. I suspect that he wants to speak to me about my recent campaign against Snape. No need to get you involved."

Hermione wasn't really convinced, but let the subject drop. Harry finished his meal and was soon sitting in front of the headmaster, who wasn't smiling this time.

"I demand that you immediately stop your campaign to remove Professor Snape," the headmaster said with no preamble.

"Why? Do you want your students to learn Potions or not? If you want them to learn, then you must find someone to teach, since Snape doesn't teach anything," Harry insisted.

"That's Professor Snape!" the headmaster admonished him.

"A professor is one who teaches, like Professor McGonagall or Professor Flitwick. Snape doesn't teach, so he doesn't deserve this honorific."

Albus sighed. For many years, few had dared to contradict him, and no student ever did. He wasn't sure how to handle this. He tried a different approach. "Harry, Professor Snape needs to keep his position for the Greater Good."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know what you call The Greater Good. Aren't you supposed to care for your students above all? As headmaster, I believe your role is to make sure to give the best education to your students and make sure they are safe. Shouldn't this be your main concern?"

Albus felt uncomfortable. The brat was right, really. This should have been his main concern, yet he needed Snape under his control. "There are considerations that you're not aware of," he said. It didn't sound convincing even to him.

"So, those considerations come first? If so, I may need to ask my guardians to petition for a better headmaster." Harry could see a flicker of shock in the old man's eyes. He felt sure that nobody had ever challenged the headmaster's position at school. He pressed forward. "I've been told that you're the greatest wizard alive and very knowledgeable in most fields. I really appreciate this. Still, that doesn't make one a good headmaster, unless one also acts as a headmaster should."

Albus felt offended. "Of course I have my students at the highest priority. I've only taken Professor Snape after learning that he achieved his Potions Mastery in record time. He's one of the best living potions masters, and the youngest." He didn't need to mention that these were not his main concerns at the time.

"I'm glad that you had this considered, but have you checked his credentials as a teacher? His knowledge in Potions is irrelevant for his position as a teacher, unless he's able and willing to pass it to his students, which he's not." Harry kept his offensive.

"I still must keep him at Hogwarts," Dumbledore insisted.

"Then let him brew all kinds of potions for the hospital wing. Let him even sell some and divide the profit with the school. Don't let him teach or assign detentions or handle points. He can't do it right."

Albus knew that Severus wasn't a good teacher. He'd had a lot of complaints every year since Snape became a Hogwarts teacher. He had dismissed them all. Should he have paid them more attention? Yet Snape was important for his plans for the Greater Good, the plans that Harry Potter was making more and more irrelevant. Could he afford to let Snape go? Wouldn't the younger man revert to his dark side? On the other hand, could he let that man continue to ruin the Potions teaching? Since Snape started teaching, there were fewer Potions NEWTs students and many dropped that subject before graduation. He should have done something about that. He shouldn't have waited so long without acting.

Albus was not one to defend a losing cause. He sighed as he spoke again, "I'll see if I can make Snape change. If he won't, I'll have to replace him. Is there any other professor you intend me to sack?" He couldn't keep a bit of sarcasm out of his voice, although he wasn't sure whom it was directed at.

Harry didn't hesitate. "Professor Binns. His lectures are as dead as he is. Everybody falls asleep during the first few minutes. Well, Hermione usually manages to stay awake, just barely. Besides, he doesn't teach anything that happened during the last two centuries. I believe we need a live teacher who can also teach us about what happened shortly before we reached school and not only centuries ago."

Albus wasn't sure he could afford hiring a new professor. Well, maybe he needed to raise the tutelage and stop all the "progressive tutelage" that actually meant that old pureblood families paid much less than others. It would be difficult to pass that at the board, though. He sighed as he understood the implication of what he was required to do. Well, he knew for quite a few years that he needed to do these changes, but somehow didn't get to do them. He could no longer postpone them.

"Will you withdraw your petition now?" he asked Harry.

The boy shrugged. "I'm not sure I can do much about it now, after all the students wrote home, but I believe the parents' concerned letters may only help you achieve these goals, if you really want to."

Dumbledore nodded in defeat. This child, who looked so innocent and un-presuming, was moving the school in the direction he should have moved it long ago. It would have been much better if the headmaster had been the initiator, but now…

"It may take some time to find a new History professor, and quite longer to find a Potions one. I only hope I can make Professor Snape act more professionally during this time."

Harry nodded understandingly. "If not, you should sack him immediately, I believe. We learn from the books anyhow, since he teaches nothing."

Albus sighed. "I'll do what I can. Now, if you don't mind, you've given me quite a lot of work."

\/\/\/

It took a week before Binns was replaced by a young woman who had mastery in History of Magic, along with muggle mastery in Modern History. She also looked quite nice, and Harry considered it a bonus, since his other teachers were not much to look at.

Snape didn't change his methods, despite being reprimanded a few times. Two weeks after Harry's conversation with the headmaster, Dumbledore announced that "Professor Snape has found a better paying job and is leaving today. I hope his replacement will arrive early next week."

Indeed, Monday evening, just before dinner, another new teacher arrived. Unlike the other new professor, this one was a really old man. Judging by the surprised expression on Sirius's face when he first noticed him at the staff table, Harry felt sure that Sirius had met the man before.

It became even clearer when Dumbledore made the announcement. "I'd like to welcome back Professor Horace Slughorn. He retired about ten years ago and has now agreed to resume teaching and to shoulder the Slytherin head of house role."

A few students clapped. Surprisingly, Sirius clapped quite enthusiastically. He later explained to Harry. "Professor Slughorn used to teach when I attended Hogwarts. He was a really good teacher and he liked to get close to promising students. Your mother used to be one of his favourites. He used to hold a monthly party where he invited those students he liked. He called it 'The Slug Club.' I'm sure he'll invite you to join."

Despite Sirius's words, Harry reserved his judgment. He first wanted to attend a few Potions lessons and see how they went before he could say anything about the new teacher.

He had his chance a few days later. Slughorn started by having a roll call. He seemed to pause shortly at Harry's name, but not too long. With the presence of all students verified, he moved to the lesson proper. "It has been pointed to me that most of you have not been taught the basics of the security measures one needs to observe when brewing. Can anybody tell me what hazards we need to protect against?"

It was a very informative lesson, one long overdue. When they finally started brewing (only a simple potion that could fit in the remaining time,) even Neville managed to brew a good quality potion. Hermione's was perfect, of course, and so was Harry's.


	35. Hidden Things

**35-Hidden Things**

It took several weeks for the curse breakers to finish their work on the Chamber of Secrets. Among the things they found in Slytherin's apartment were some highly cursed items, one of which was identified as the source of the misfortunes falling on all DADA teachers since that position had been denied to Tom Riddle. Yet that was only a small, almost insignificant part of the finds. After having the chamber of secrets and its annex checked more thoroughly, the curse breakers also found some books in Latin and even in Olde English hidden behind another cursed partition, along with some wands, a staff, a few daggers and two swords. Like all other finds, they all became Sirius's, since he was the one who ordered the search and financed it. Dumbledore, who had refused to finance the search, had only himself to blame for missing such a treasure. Even without the books written in Parseltongue, the remaining finds were so unique, so precious that they were actually priceless, and that was even before trying to read any of the books.

Although they had finished scanning the whole castle, as far as anybody could tell, the curse breakers had something nagging in their minds. Bill told Sirius about it. "Our tests indicate that there are more cursed items in the castle, ones we've not found yet, but there doesn't seem to be any place we missed. That map you gave us proved priceless in finding hidden rooms and passages, and yet it didn't show Slytherin's Chamber. I have a feeling that there's at least another hidden room that we're missing."

Sirius gave it a thought. Knocking on the walls to find cavities, while seeming quite promising would not be very fruitful in a castle, where many of the walls were several feet thick. They wouldn't sound any different than a solid rock. What else could they try?

Harry and Hermione were also present, although they didn't take part in the conversation. They watched Sirius frown, trying to find a way. He sighed and called a house-elf for some refreshment. That was when the idea struck Hermione. "Don't house-elves know this place better than anyone? They're doing all the maintenance and the cleaning. They should be aware of rooms and passages that nobody else knows of."

Harry had no problem to agree with her. They moved to join Sirius and Bill. "Why don't you ask the house-elves about any hidden or otherwise inaccessible room or corridor?" he asked the adults.

A house elf popped in, bringing a tray with pumpkin juice, tea, coffee, some biscuits and four cups. Harry stopped it before it finished arranging the refreshments on the coffee table. "Is there a place in the castle where one would hide something, relatively safe from others?"

The elf looked at him with some surprise. "Of course, Sir. We call it the Come and Go room. Other have different names for it, like The Room of Requirement, or The Room of Hidden Things. Do you want me to show you?"

Harry barely held his excitement. "Yes, please. Can you show us all?"

The house elf beckoned them to follow it. They climbed to the seventh floor and stopped in front of an ugly tapestry. There was no door behind it (Sirius checked it twice) and the walls along that corridor were devoid of doors. They all looked questioningly at the house elf, who seemed to enjoy itself.

"One must walk three times to and fro in front of the tapestry, thinking of the room one wants to use, and then a door appears, leading to that room. It vanishes after one leaves the room," the house elf explained.

It was Bill who talked next. "Well, we're looking for a place where cursed items are hidden. What should we ask for?"

The elf shrugged. "Just that – a room where the cursed items are hidden. Do you want me to do it for you?"

Bill shook his head before starting pacing, his face showing some concentration. After he passed in front of that tapestry the third time, the wall opposite it glowed briefly, delineating a door. A moment later, a solid wooden door appeared, one looking quite old. Bill opened it cautiously.

The room they were looking at seemed to have collected items for a millennium, since it was full of various objects, many of which looked so old that they would crumble into dust at being merely touched. Bill didn't let them pass the threshold, though, and Harry fully agreed with him. Although most of the stuff in there was unharmful, Harry could sense an evil presence inside. He was sure it was what made Bill stop them.

"I'll lead the team here," Bill said after a moment of thought. "This room may take as long as the Chamber to check and clear. And who knows, we may even find some treasures here as well."

Indeed, the Room of Hidden Things, as some called it, proved to be a treasure in more than one way. Even a superficial scan showed some jewels, quite a few coins and other objects of potential value. Yet what held even more potential, and not just monetary, were the many old books one could see everywhere. Some seemed to be several centuries old. Harry suspected that they might hold some long forgotten knowledge. Hermione, at his side, seemed even more eager to put her hands on them. They still had to wait for the curse breakers to check each item and declare it free of any curses or other malicious magic before they could even touch one.

The children were not involved in this any further. Judging by the number of items visible from the door, and they noticed that the room was actually larger and taller than the Great Hall, the curse breakers would be busy quite a few weeks in that place. They also wondered what other forms that room could take and which of those would need cleansing like the one they'd seen. This could turn into quite a lengthy project. Just collecting and sorting all the items in there could take more than a month, so it seemed.

In a few days, they almost forgot about that room. They had their schedule quite full even without it. They had their lessons and their homework, which both took very seriously; they made sure to exercise each morning, running around the lake or in the corridors – depending on the weather. Harry even thought that the Room of Requirements might be able to give them a training course for bad weather, but that should wait until the curse breakers finished working on its other aspect.

They didn't neglect their friends either. They tried to help Neville with his studies, although he was improving quite nicely. They also met as much as they could with Daphne, Susan and Hannah. They had no problems meeting the two Hufflepuff girls, but meeting Daphne wasn't as easy. Despite Professor Slughorn trying to mellow the attitude of his house, the bigots were still a strong faction there and they could cause trouble for Daphne, had they known how frequently she met Harry and Hermione, who symbolized all that they opposed.

Yet Daphne wasn't one to be intimidated by the bigots. Some of them found this the hard way, costing them some time in the hospital wing. Actually, Daphne even invited her friend Tracey to join the group of friends. Harry thought it would do them good to add another boy or two to the mix, but Hermione stopped him. "Whom would you invite to join us? Ron is out, of course. He would only cause trouble. Seamus and Dean are too childish. They may fit in a few years, but not now. We don't know well enough the boys from other houses. We may find some suitable candidates after we speak with the girls."

Harry didn't mind. He liked the company of the girls. They were nicer to look at, not as noisy and certainly smelled nicer. He also enjoyed comparing them in his mind to Hermione. While some boys would consider Daphne prettier, he considered Hermione the prettiest. He still liked them all.

\/\/\/

Sirius asked the two to stay after class. Once alone, his expression turned very serious. "They found a Horcrux in there. It's the vilest piece of magic that only the darkest of the dark wizards ever tried to use. It basically saves a part of their soul in an object, keeping them from fully dying even if their body is destroyed. The curse breakers suspect it was Voldemort's. They managed to cleanse the item, moving the Horcrux to a piece of paper that they then destroyed with some Basilisk venom. The original item, a diadem previously owned by Rowena Ravenclaw, is now clean of curses while retaining its original enchantments."

He then sighed. "I now feel like I need to hurry and check all those dark items we've found in my house during the summer. We only cleansed the library of curses. I should have let the curse breakers check the whole house." A smile of mischief appeared on his face. "Well, this curse breaking expedition turned very profitable. I could use the profit to finance cleansing that house and still keep most of it."

Harry was glad that such an item was destroyed, making Voldemort less invincible. He told his aunt about it in a letter, also mentioning the diary and the chamber. He got a reply two days later.

" _Dear Harry,_

 _I'm glad that our intervention managed to rid the school of_ _i_ _ncompetent teachers. I'm sure that you enjoy having Sirius there, although you might have preferred somebody else as your teacher. It's difficult having dual relations with a single person, so I've heard._

 _I was really furious that Dumbledore let the school become host to so many dark items. Maybe his advanced age is not really helping him to cope with the responsibility of managing a school. I'll have to think of that._

 _At least Sirius, with your help, managed to remove the monster and_ f _i_ nd _some treasures. I'm really disturbed by the idea of a Horcrux. Based on what you've told me, along with some books I've read about criminal_ _s_ _, I suspect such a man (although he doesn't really deserved to b_ _e_ _call_ _ed_ _a man_ _) would try to make more than one such anchor. I'm not sure about the magical importance of numbers, but I suspect he'd try for one, so there might be more such items that need to be destroyed. Tell Sirius about this and let him check around. He has more knowledge about magical things than either of us._

 _I'_ _m really glad he tries to keep you away from dangers, but you should remember that this is your own responsibility. I want you to stay safe and healthy and keep away from anything that might harm you in any way. It's not an easy task even in the normal world, and I suspect it's even more difficult in the magical one, but I trust you to do your best._

 _Love you,_

 _Your Aunt Petunia._ "

Hermione agreed with Petunia. "We need to be attentive to our safety, of course. We also needed to tell Sirius of her suspicions that there could be more Horcruxes."

Sirius asked them to come to his room after dinner, even before they could talk with him about Petunia's letter. Once there, he went straight to the point. "The curse breakers in London found another Horcrux, one Kreacher has tried to destroy for years. He was so glad to have that object cleansed, that it looked really frightening." His face lighted at mentioning this but turned sombre immediately. "That means that Voldemort has probably made more such abominations. We've destroyed two, but how many does he still have?"

Harry gave it a thought. "I suspect that the diary was also one. It acted almost as if it had a mind of its own."

Sirius paled. "Three? How many more had he created? Was he completely nuts? Didn't he know that whenever he split his soul to create one, he made it less stable? There's always a stiff price for going against nature."

Hermione didn't let him dwell on it. "Aunt Petunia told Harry that she suspected there were more, probably a number which has magical significance."

Sirius gave it a thought. "Well, three is a powerful magical number. The next is seven and then thirteen. If he thought that three were not enough, he may have tried for seven. Thirteen is way too much. It could shred his soul to nothingness, making the Horcruxes irrelevant."

"So, we suspect seven?" Harry asked.

Sirius gave it another thought. "Well, I'd say six, to make a total of seven soul pieces, with one staying in his body." He contemplated the issue a bit longer. "If one was found at Grimmauld Place, maybe another may be hidden in one of the vaults. As Head of House Black, I can legally access any vault belonging to a Black, not that there are so many remaining. There's Narcissa Malfoy, formerly Black. As far as I know, she has no vault on her name. Andromeda Tonks may have a vault, but since she's married to a Mugglborn, she's one of the last I'd suspect of hiding something for Voldemort. That leaves Bela – Bellatrix Lestrange. She's been a fanatic follower of Voldemort and she stayed the same in prison. He also seemed to trust her more than others. If Malfoy had the diary, it's plausible she would also hold one of the Horcruxes. I'll check this as soon as I can."

Sirius left for Gringotts a few days later. He returned with a wide smile. "Success! Her vault held another Horcrux, one identified as the Hufflepuff cup. The Goblins took care of that, moving the Horcrux to a worthless object, that was later destroyed in a furnace." He then sobered up. "I wonder how many more we can find. Assuming he made six, we still lack two. They may be hidden anywhere in the world. How can we even try to find them?"

Harry gave it a thought and then sighed. "It looks like we'll need to involve Dumbledore, after all. He seems to be the most knowledgeable wizard, at least that's what everybody says. We'll have to tell him about our finds and ask for his advice, as much as I don't like it."


	36. Dobby

**36-Dobby**

It took several more weeks for the curse breakers to finish their work. Although the Room of Requirement, as that room was officially named, didn't contain as many unique treasures as Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets, it still contained quite a few things of value. Many old books, some in Latin and some in ancient English were found there. Although most were either torn or lacked some pages, they were still extremely valuable.

The team working there also found quite a few old wands, some still in good working condition; two non-functional staffs, probably failing attempts at making one; many pieces of cursed jewellery, only a few of any real value. They still cleansed them all. Sirius would have to decide what to do with them. Just like the finds in the Chamber of Secrets, they all became Sirius's, as the one who ordered the search and financed it. Dumbledore was surely fuming inside but had only himself to blame for missing so many treasures.

This didn't mean that Dumbledore didn't try to gain some access to the finds. Luckily, Sirius, who'd been quite disillusioned by the way Dumbledore had acted since the fateful Halloween, didn't let the old man manipulate him. "You knew the rules. You also knew that there was a very good chance that once the search started, it would find some other long hidden objects. It was your decision to let me tackle this on my own. You can't change your mind after the fact."

Actually, the search proved to be very good business. The carcass of the Basilisk alone, once processed, covered all the expenses and left a very nice profit, even after giving the Goblin team a generous bonus. While most of the other finds in the Chamber could not be sold, being unique artefacts of one of the founders, Sirius could still lend them to museums or other institutes and get well paid for the right to display them for some time. Many of the finds in the RoR also fell into that category.

Sirius didn't want to lend the books, though. He explained that to Harry and Hermione. "Such old books are very fragile and could be damaged even while in transit to another place, despite all the protections we can give them. I had the Goblins make three exact copies of each book. I asked Remus to check each book for any dangers, in case it reaches inappropriate hands. When he finishes checking them, I'll donate a copy of the ones that he deems safe to Hogwarts library and another to the American school organization. They'll probably make additional copies, to have one in each of their magical schools."

"What will you do about the ones in Parsel?" Harry asked.

"I'll have an exact copy of each saved for you. I'll allow the Goblins to make another copy for their use."

Harry thought these were very good ideas. Just like Hermione, he didn't think that knowledge should be hidden or restricted, unless it was explicitly harmful or dangerous. Having copies of these ancient books available at all magical schools was very welcome, as far as he was concerned. It also served some poetical justice, making something that was initially intended to harm and kill students turn into something that could help them gain more knowledge. Harry liked it.

\/\/\/

With the dangers of the diary and the Chamber of Secrets removed, Harry's mind came back to the conversation that had made him aware of the dangers, to start with. He remembered Dobby the house-elf, his abused appearance, his frightened behaviour and his courage. Dobby had clearly been unhappy, unlike the Potter house-elves, and Harry wondered if he could do anything to help Dobby in return. As usual, he first talked about it to Hermione.

"We must free him from the Malfoys!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, but how?"

Hermione thought for a bit. "We must trick Lucius Malfoy to give cloth to Dobby. Then you can offer him to work for you."

Harry smiled. "Alright. How can we trick Malfoy?"

It took them awhile to come with some ideas. It then occurred to Harry that Ginny's memories could also help. While searching for the right memories, he had also glimpsed at her memories from shopping for the school supplies. Malfoy also appeared there, and he had a feeling this was not merely a coincidence. Still, he couldn't find anything in there by himself.

"Maybe you can pass that memory to me, so I can also check it?" Hermione suggested.

"How would I do it?"

Hermione smiled. "We've both learned Legilimency. We can now use it. You can either plant the memory in my mind or I can take it from yours. Then we may also use memory extraction, like that used for pensive viewing..."

"We can use the pensive in Dumbledore's office!" Harry interrupted her. "We can even show Sirius and use his talents. He'd surely see this as a Marauders-worth prank."

"Sure, but do you want Dumbledore involved?" Hermione countered.

Harry grimaced. "No. Not really." He then thought about it a moment longer and sighed. "Actually, Dumbledore may even help, if we play it right. We may present this as Ginny's memory, since we already know how to extract copies of one's memories. Then, if Malfoy had really slipped that diary to Ginny, Dumbledore may like to question him." He then frowned. "But how can we make sure Dobby comes along?"

Hermione gave it a thought. "Didn't Twinkle say that Dobby is mostly Lucius's personal elf? I don't think that the story of the diary got public. Not even Parvati and Lavender know what happened. They only know something was found and removed, but no details. Ginny's involvement seems to have also been unnoticed. Dumbledore may say he found the diary and summon Lucius at a time when Lucius is bound to not be ready. He'd want Dobby to groom him up to the last moment, taking him along."

Harry felt a bit unsure. There were too many unknowns in this plan and that made it doubtable. Well, they could work the details later. They first needed to view that memory.

It took them a few days to find the right time, despite Sirius's enthusiasm. Once inside the memory, it became very clear that the cursed diary had been planted by Lucius Malfoy while distracting the Weasley parents with the usual Malfoy taunts. They could all see, once alerted to it, that Lucius grabbed a second-hand book from the Weasley pile, leafed through it, sneaking the small diary in, and put it back on the pile.

"We can tell Malfoy we found his lost book," Harry suggested, once out of the memory.

"The book was destroyed, along with the curse," Dumbledore told them.

"Can't you conjure something similar?" Harry asked. "I'm sure he won't want it back, so even a rough similarity should be enough. Besides, I think I'd like to be the one to give it to him."

Dumbledore frowned, not quite sure why Harry would want to confront that very unpleasant man. Sirius, who was only a bit more informed, smiled. A Marauder never tells, he knew.

Surprisingly, their plan worked out quite well, although not exactly the way they anticipated. Dumbledore had prepared a similar booklet and even added on the last page, " _Dear Lucius, I trust you to keep this safe until the day I need it. This may be even more important if I seem to disappear for a while. Protect it with you life, if necessary, V._ "

While this message was clearly a fake, Dumbledore was able to replicate Tom's handwriting, the way he remembered it from the numerous papers he had to read while Tom was still a student. This was considered enough to plant a serious doubt in Lucius's mind and help their plan.

Dumbledore Floo-called Malfoy manor after dinner, expecting Lucius to already be relaxing at home. "I've found something of yours hidden in the castle. I suspect it has been stolen. Can you come and check it, please?"

"May I pass through now?" Lucius asked, somewhat disappointing the children, who hurried to hide under Harry's invisibility cloak. As Lucius came out of the Floo, it was evident that he'd either just returned home, or was ready to leave. Dobby didn't come along.

"This was found in some student's trunk. Evidently, it doesn't belong to that student. I suspect it's yours," Dumbledore said, shoving the fake diary towards his guest.

Malfoy looked with disdain at what looked like an old notebook of Muggle make. "I don't think it's mine. I wouldn't keep something like that!"

Dumbledore smiled benignly. "Maybe not intentionally, but it was clearly gifted to you by Tom. You may check the last page to make sure."

Malfoy paled. He grabbed the diary and checked the last page, paling even further. "It must be a fake!" he insisted, although his voice trembled a bit.

Dumbledore shrugged. "I don't know how close you were with Tom, but I'm sure he wouldn't like you to lose this. Even if this is a fake, won't it be safer to keep it, just in case?"

"It's not mine!" Malfoy insisted.

Sirius, who'd been silent until that moment, decided to intervene. "Why don't you ask your house elf to make sure. It this is a fake, then you must still have the real thing. He can check and inform you in a matter of minutes."

Lucius accepted this advice, quite reluctantly. "Dobby!" he called.

The small house elf appeared immediately, bowing low. "Master called?"

"See this?" Lucius pushed the booklet in front of Dobby. "Go to my safe room, you know which one I mean, and see if another one like it is on the shelf. It has 'Tom Riddle' written on the front. Go now!"

Dobby popped away immediately and Lucius threw the diary back on the table, where it slid and fell near Sirius, who bent down and put it back on the table a moment later. Lucius Malfoy, on the other end of the table, couldn't see the two children hidden under the invisibility cloak, who quickly put a sock inside the book, before Sirius took it.

Dobby appeared a short while later, wringing his hands as if expecting punishment. "Dobby is sorry, Master, but Dobby couldn't find any such book in that room nor in the other rooms where Master keeps such stuff."

Harry, anticipating what was to come, moved stealthily, along with Hermione, to stand behind Malfoy, a bit to his side. Malfoy looked livid as he was practically forced to accept the book. "Well, maybe it was somehow taken." He grabbed the book a threw it at Dobby with so much force that Dobby almost fell backwards when he caught it.

"Oh, it should be quite safe now," Dumbledore added, as if in afterthought. "You see, it was full of dark magic when it was brought to me. I had it cleansed, of course, so it should be alright now."

Malfoy seemed to pale even more, but Harry was too busy to notice. He partly removed the cloak and was miming to Dobby to open the book. The elf seemed bewildered at first, but then understood and opened the book, easily finding the sock.

Malfoy was looking with pure hatred at Dumbledore. He then turned to Dobby. "We're going, Dobby!"

But Dobby didn't move. He was holding up Harry's sock and looking at it as though it were a priceless treasure.

"Master has given a sock," said the elf in wonderment. "Master gave it to Dobby."

"What's that?" spat Mr. Malfoy. "What did you say?"

"Got a sock," said Dobby in disbelief. "Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby – Dobby is free."

Lucius Malfoy stood frozen, staring at the elf. One could easily see that he wanted to curse somebody, but neither Dumbledore nor Sirius would let him. Both were holding their wands leisurely, non-threateningly, but clearly ready to defend themselves. Harry, in the meantime, moved behind Dumbledore, well hidden by his cloak. With a last, incensed stare at the two adults, Lucius swung his cloak around him, grabbed the book from Dobby and hurried out of sight.

As soon as the door closed, Harry removed his cloak and turned to Dobby. "Dobby, would you like to come and work for me? You don't have to be bonded, though. I'm perfectly willing to hire you and pay you a salary."

Dobby's face broke in a happy smile. "Yes, Harry Potter Sir, Dobby is willing to work for you. Dobby is not yet ready to negotiate the terms. Can we do it next week?"

Harry smiled. "Sure, Dobby. Until then, please make sure to have all your injuries treated and to get well. Do you need a place to live?"

Dobby shook his head. "Dobby will go to Potter Manor and join the elfs there. Master can call me whenever he wants."

Dobby didn't wait for an answer. He just popped away.


	37. Involving Dumbledore

**37-Involving Dumbledore**

With Dumbledore's participation in freeing Dobby, Harry felt somewhat less reluctant to approach the old man for help with finding the rest of the Horcruxes. Of course, he didn't do it alone. It was Sirius who did most of it, with Harry and Hermione supporting him.

After the usual pleasantries, with all three refusing the offered lemon drops, Sirius got to the point. "The search for the DADA curse proved to find much more than anticipated. One of the items we found was a Horcrux, probably Voldemort's."

Dumbledore seemed to be surprised. He then glanced at the children and turned back to Sirius. "Are you sure we should talk about this in current company?"

Sirius wouldn't be deterred. "They already know as much as I do, and it was their idea to bring this to you."

Dumbledore sighed and waved his hand in a gesture of 'continue'.

Sirius did just that. "Harry also told me that he suspected the diary to be a Horcrux. I then talked with Bill, who'd been told the story by his sister, and he agreed that it might have been a Horcrux. Were you aware of that?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "It could not be destroyed by regular means. We had to use FiendFire for that, and it screamed something horrible when it finally caught fire. That's when I realized it was more than just a cursed diary."

"Have you done anything about that since?" Sirius asked pointedly.

The old man opened his arms as if in apology. "There wasn't much I could actually do while staying at Hogwarts. I started going over all I knew about Voldemort and also watched some memories I collected from others, some even before his rise. I now think I have a fair understanding of what and where they might be."

Sirius nodded, as if expecting some more details, but Dumbledore didn't seem to offer any more. Sirius then asked pointedly, "Which items do you believe he used for Horcruxes and where should we look for them?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Alas, my boy, that's not something I should tell. I assure you that I'll search for them as soon as I can."

Sirius shook his head. The children also made sure to look disappointed. "That's not good enough, headmaster. If Voldemort has created more Horcruxes, then he may come back any day. The longer we postpone finding these objects and destroying the Horcruxes in them, the more chance we give him to return. Actually, I believe that your tendency to keep things to yourself almost cost us the war. Had Harry not defeated Voldemort that night, he might have been ruling us all by now. Well, those whom he wouldn't have killed."

Dumbledore looked like he'd been slapped. He still tried to protect his decisions. "Some information is too dangerous to spread, you know."

"Some, that's true, but only a very small part of the information you get. Not letting others use it for their protection, not letting them form an opinion based on facts and relying only on your personal opinion is much more dangerous. Had you told the twins that they might be going into a trap, they could have still been alive, you know."

"That would have exposed our spy!" Dumbledore looked alarmed.

"What use was that spy if you didn't allow us to act on the information he passed? He was useless, yet keeping him there cost us many lives, that you could have spared had you given the information on time."

Dumbledore's face fell. He glanced at the children, noticing that they didn't look surprised. They had evidently heard about all that before. He sighed again and rubbed his temples before saying, "You may be right, but it seemed the right thing to do at that time."

"Only to you, old man, only to you," Sirius drove it in.

Dumbledore sat silently for another moment. He then sighed again. "It looks like Tom Riddle, the man who later called himself Lord Voldemort, tried to use objects and locations that were important to him. That diary was his first attempt, made after murdering Myrtle Warren. You see, to create a Horcrux, one needs to do a cold-blooded murder of an innocent. That splits his soul, allowing him to put a part of it in the object turned into a Horcrux."

He stopped for a moment, collecting his thoughts and waiting for questions. None came.

"I suspect he then used some items of significant value as his anchors. I believe, based on circumstantial evidence only, that he found at least two relics of the founders for that use: Hufflepuff's cup and Slytherin's locket. I doubt he used any of Gryffindor's relics, since he despised all that Gryffindor stood for: courage, bravery, chivalry and loyalty to friends. Tom had none of these qualities. As for their location, I'm not quite sure. As you said, one was found at Hogwarts, which isn't really a surprise, since he saw Hogwarts as his home while he was a student. The orphanage was never a home to him. There are a few places that he considered important. One or more of them may hide a Horcrux. The only one I feel quite sure about is the Gaunt home. I doubt he used the Riddle Manor for one, since that's a Muggle house."

He stopped for another thought. "Just like he gave one to Malfoy to keep, he might have given one or two to other members of his inner circle. I'm not yet sure what we can do about that."

Dumbledore lifted his head, looking questioningly at Sirius, as if daring him to challenge what he'd just heard. Sirius smiled. "Your assessment is very close to ours, although we didn't have all the information you do. How many Horcruxes did he make? Do you have any idea?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Only a rough idea. He probably made more than three. The next magically significant number would be seven, and I think he liked it. I suspect he made, or intended to make, either six or seven Horcruxes, depending on how he considered them. My bet goes on six, although we don't know how many he actually created. I don't believe he'd gone for more than seven – that would be too dangerous even for him."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "That's what we also thought, but I was lucky to find and destroy two more. One was actually found in my ancestral home. The other I found in the Lestange vault. Both were eliminated, like the one found at Hogwarts."

"Do you mind telling what they were?" Dumbledore asked.

"Three items from the founders: the Ravenclaw diadem was found at Hogwarts, the Slytherin locket was at the Black home and the Hufflepuff cup was in Bella's vault."

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "What a pity to have to destroy such invaluable items!"

Sirius corrected his assumptions. "There was no need to destroy them. The Goblins have a method of transferring the dark magic from one item to another. They moved the Horcrux to some paper cup or a similar item and destroyed it, leaving the valuable items intact. I believe they should stay out of the public eye until we destroy all the Horcruxes and get rid of Tommy boy."

Harry decided to add another bit of information. "Thinking back, I suspect that my scar was also a Horcrux, until the Goblins healed it. Actually, they said it harboured a very dark entity. Couldn't that be another piece of Tom's soul?"

Dumbledore turned pale. Harry watched him attentively. It was clear that the old man knew, or at least suspected, what that scar meant. The fact that he'd done nothing to deal with it was also evident. Harry wondered if Dumbledore felt remorse or was just envious of the Goblins being able to do something that he couldn't. Actually, Harry thought he could use some passive Legilimency on the old man and he wouldn't even notice, but rejected that idea. He didn't feel it was worth breaching the man's privacy for that.

"Whatever that was, I'm glad it's no longer bothering you," Dumbledore said. He sounded sincere.

He then looked at all of them. "If Harry had a Horcrux in his scar, I don't think it was intentional. Maybe Tom thought to use this murder for his last Horcrux. Since he failed, that piece of soul latched to whatever it could. He may have brought with him another item to turn into a Horcrux, but nobody really thought of searching for one, and with Peter gone, we can no longer ask him about that."

"So, the only Horcrux we're somewhat certain about is at the Gaunt's home, you say. Any idea what it might be?" Sirius returned to the main topic.

Dumbledore brushed his beard between his fingers while thinking. "During Tom's seventh year, I saw him wearing a ring that he proclaimed to have belonged to his mother's family. It wasn't found on his remains, after that Halloween night. It might be hidden there."

Sirius didn't hesitate. "I'll have a team of curse breakers scan that place and turn every stone, if necessary. We shouldn't give Tom any chance to return."

Dumbledore seemed a bit offended. "I thought I'll go there during the summer vacation." He then relented, his stance turning mellower. "Well, if this can be done sooner, so be it. Not having ever owned the kind of money you've always taken for granted, I tend to do things by myself rather than hire others to do things for me. It would be really good to get rid of that as early as possible."

They talked a bit longer, but there wasn't much to add. They all agreed that this would probably be the last Horcrux to destroy, although they couldn't count on it and would continue to search for any additional Horcrux, if any existed.

\/\/\/

As it turned out, the Gaunt home was just a small shack, almost falling apart. The team that came to investigate there was still extremely cautious. That probably helped save more than one life. The almost run-down shack had magical fortification to put a castle to shame. It took them more than a week to analyse the wards and about the same time to dismantle them with no damage or injury.

Going into the shack proved to be just as challenging, but these were Gringotts curse breakers, ones who could easily break into ancient tombs. That shack couldn't hold them back for long. They found the Horcrux and destroyed it immediately, leaving the Gaunt ring clear of any curse. It was then brought to the Black vault, to join the other cleansed items, formerly housing a Horcrux.

\/\/\/

In Albania, Voldemort had finally managed to find some homeless to possess. He didn't like his host very much, but it was better than possessing birds, squirrels or snakes. This one, so he hoped, would be able to hold him for most of a year, as did that idiot Quirrell. Boy, was he lucky when the Aurors came to fetch him. They only stunned his body, and he fled it as soon as they left Hogwarts. Quirrell's body probably died soon after that, but this was of no concern to him. Quirrell has served his purpose and was quickly becoming a liability. He would have died soon anyway.

Yet his new possessed body wasn't in good shape. It had probably starved for quite a while and drank mainly alcoholic beverages of the worst quality. It didn't matter much. With this body, he could use some magic to hunt and feed it well enough until he could find a more suitable body. Until then, he had to plan carefully. His last plans had proven to be unsatisfactory. He needed to do better than that. He needed to make the name Voldemort feared once more. But first he needed to feed this body.

The feeble body proved less than satisfactory even when hunting. He could barely see, even in broad daylight. After spending a few hours in futile attempts to find something edible that wouldn't run away before stunned wandlessly, he was too tired to try any more. He just let his body fall under a tree and get some rest.

Then something awakened him. It wasn't anything nearby. It was a feeling of a great catastrophe falling on him. He could feel his soul starting to unwillingly peel away from its host. That couldn't be! It could only mean one thing – somehow, his Horcruxes, all five of them, were compromised. Worse – were being destroyed. That only meant one thing, one he'd tried to flee from since before he changed his name – Death!

He tried to quickly search his memory and find a way to keep staying on this plane, even as a wraith, and not go to the next. There were several rituals he had studied, but they all needed months of preparations and multiple participants. None of them could help him now. Then he thought of the dark mark. Wasn't it connecting his soul to those of his minions? What good were minions if their master died?

He wasn't sure how long this body could hold his magic. He still had to try. Concentrating on his bond with his minions, he started sucking some of their life force.

For a moment, it seemed to work. He felt his soul refilling and repossessing the body he'd found. Not for long, though. It looked like his soul was decomposing faster. He needed to take more from his minions.

Nobody could tell how long this battle lasted, but it wasn't very long. It was still broad daylight when the last piece of Voldemort's soul left this plane of existence for good. It took along the soul of the poor man whom he possessed along with the souls of all his minions.


	38. Winds of Change

**38-Winds of Change**

Dinner at Hogwarts was never a silent affair. How could it be when almost four hundred children and teens were all assembled there? No wonder that many of the teachers preferred to take their meals in their office, in their lodging or anywhere else, except for the Great Hall. Yet even that level of noise could not mask the hooting of a few tens of owls that seemed to carry letters at this unexpected hour. Most of these owls headed to the Slytherin table, but some headed to other tables. Three landed in front of Sirius and another, very official looking owl, landed in front of Dumbledore.

The noise turned gradually into silence as several of the recipients turned pale and started to cry, some quite loudly. The noise then resumed and reached a new high, as the gossip flew around, when everybody was trying to understand what had just happened.

Sirius didn't pay much attention to the hall. He first opened the letter from Gringotts.

" _Dear Lord Black,_

 _Our team of curse breakers finished its work on the Gaunt shack, as requested. The only item of any value that it foun_ _d_ _there was a highly cursed ring. As previously done, all the dark magic was moved to another object (it was just a piece of wood, lifted from the ground, in this case). As expected, besides other curses, they also found t_ _he specific dark object that you suspected_ _. The team dealt with it in accordance to our contract and the cleansed ring was moved to your vault._

 _Your account was debited by the sum agreed upon._

 _Since this mission was more dangerous and more tedious than usual, I suggest you give the team a small bonus. Two per cent of the total cost would be more than enough._

 _Respectfully yours,_

 _Blackthorn, the Black account manager._ "

Sirius smiled to himself, content that another Horcrux was gone. He wondered how many remained.

The other official letter was from the warden of Azkaban.

" _Dear Mr. Black._

 _As you are the head of house Black, it is my unpleasant duty to inform you the Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black has died today, at roughly 14:25, after screaming for about five minutes, along with the other convicted Death Eaters, who also died at roughly the same time._

 _Unless otherwise instructed, her body will be buried at sea the day after tomorrow with no ceremony of any kind._

 _Respectfully yours…_ " He didn't care for the signature.

The last letter was from Narcissa Malfoy. It really intrigued him.

" _Cousin_ _Sirius_ _,_

 _Since you're the head of house Black, I think you should know that my not so dear husband has died today at 14:25, after a screaming fit that took five minutes. When I checked, his dark mark seemed to_ _have_ _burn_ _ed_ _through his flesh before he died._

 _Since he's no longer my husband, I was wondering if you would be kind enough to take me back into the Black family, leaving the Malfoy name behind me._

 _Expecting your answer,_

 _Your cousin Narcissa._ "

He lifted his eyes to the hall, finally noticing what was happening. He saw Draco Malfoy much paler than usual. Pansy Parkinson was hugging him, but he didn't seem to notice. His two cronies seemed just as pale and looked dumber than usual, an unexpected achievement all by itself. Some more Slytherins seemed to be either in shock, like Draco, or crying outright, some even seeming not to care about what their house mates would say of their public display of feelings.

The other houses seemed less affected. There were two or three Ravenclaws, he couldn't be sure, one third year Hufflepuff and one fifth year Gryffindor. It wasn't difficult to find the common cause – all their fathers (or mothers, in some cases) had been Death Eaters who either escaped trial or served short terms in prison. Sirius suspected that just like Lucius and Bella, they were all dead.

His eyes scanned the head table. Dumbledore seemed distraught, looking at the letter that he'd got as if refusing to believe it.

"What happened?" he asked.

Dumbledore looked like he'd been dragged out of a nightmare. "Severus is dead. He'd been shopping at Diagon Alley and suddenly fell on the ground, writhing in agony. Before anybody could help him, he died. The healers found that the dark mark had burned through his flesh and his bones, but the cause of death is not clear. It looked almost like AK, although no spell was cast."

Sirius pointed at the hall and then at his letters. "It looks like all the death eaters suffered the same fate. I suspect you'll need to help many Slytherin students and a few others."

Minerva, who was sitting on Dumbledore's other side was still confused by what was happening. "May I see your letters, if they're not too personal?"

Sirius held the Gringotts letter and passed her the other two. She scanned them quickly. "We'll have to arrange some escorts for those needing to rush home. I think I'll talk to Horace first."

Professor Slughorn was quick to notice the disturbance at the snakes' house table and was quick to move there, to see what he could do to help. There wasn't much, though. Some of those who got letters had already run away, presumably to their dorms. He made sure to collect the others around him and guided them back to the Slytherin common room. He could see there would be a lot of work for him and the other teachers to do. He only wrote a short note on a conjured piece of parchment and asked Daphne to take it to Professor McGonagall.

Minerva showed the note to Dumbledore, who nodded sadly, and then stood up. "Due to some unexpected events, we ask you all to act respectfully. Some of your fellow students have lost members of their families and I think we should all respect their mourning. I believe we shall have some more information before breakfast, tomorrow morning. Please finish your meal quietly and stay respectful. That's all for now."

Harry was just as surprised as everyone else. He looked to Sirius and the older man made a sign they had agreed upon for asking to meet him. Soon enough, Harry and Hermione were waiting near Sirius's lodging, quietly discussing what they had already heard before leaving the Great Hall.

"It looks like all the Death Eaters suddenly died. I wonder what could cause that," Harry said.

Hermione gave it some consideration. "Do you know if the ring was already found?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. It looks like Sirius got a letter from Gringotts, but I don't know what it is. Why does it matter?"

Hermione went into her lecture mode. "Well, as far as we know, the Dark Mark is some kind of connection between the Death Eaters and their master – old Tom. Now, supposing that he felt that he was dying, what do you think he'd do?"

"He'd try to take some powers from his minions, whatever that power might be."

"Do you think he'd make sure not to take too much?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't really know, but from what I've heard he never cared for anybody. He'd take as much as he needed and not care how it affected them."

"Don't you see what that might mean?"

Harry couldn't answer, since Sirius arrived, looking quite happy. He opened the door and let them in.

Hermione didn't let him speak. "Let me guess. The curse breakers had found the Horcrux and destroyed it. Since this was the last one, Tom lost his anchor in this plane and started to fade away. Trying to stop this, he accessed his death eaters through their mark and took whatever he thought he needed, killing them in the process and probably not helping himself either. Am I right?"

Sirius seemed overwhelmed by her. "Slow down, please. Most of us are not geniuses like you two, you know."

He led them to the sitting room and only spoke after they all sat down – Sirius on the big coach and the children on the love seat, sitting much closer than necessary. "I'll tell you what I know. The curse breakers found and destroyed the Horcrux. I don't know the exact time of that. Shortly before half past two, all Death Eaters, so it seems, had their Dark Mark burn through and after some agonizing minutes, they died. I have confirmation that all the ones at Azkaban are dead, and I won't mourn any of them, and so are Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Judging by what I saw in the hall, many others probably died as well. Horace is trying to handle his students and get the facts. There were a few from other houses too. Does this mean that Voldemort is gone? I suspect he is, but I don't know for sure."

Harry clapped his hands. "That's very good news!"

Sirius stayed a bit reserved. "That's very good news for us and all those who oppose Voldemort and his ideas, but this is not the right time to celebrate. Some of the students lost fathers, mothers uncles or aunts, maybe even older siblings. Some of those who died may have even regretted their youthful mistakes, but they couldn't resign, you know. Being a Death Eater is a commitment for life and only death set them free."

He then thought some more and added, "You know, Severus wanted to get rid of the mark. Dumbledore spent much time on studying it and finally arrived to the conclusion that it couldn't be done. Any attempt to tamper with the mark would kill its bearer. That's why he died despite changing his loyalties."

Both children shook their heads. Snape had made himself the most loathed teacher at Hogwarts. Nothing could change their minds about him.

\/\/\/

The next morning, even before the mail owls arrived, Professor McGonagall stood up to give some announcements.

"As most of you already know, quite a few people died mysteriously yesterday afternoon. Students who lost a family member were escorted home as soon as we could help them. A few stayed here due to various reasons – please let them grieve in peace. Since each house has at least one student affected, there will be no lessons today. You should contemplate the news and try to help those who were affected. I believe some more information will reach us during the day."

Almost immediately after she sat down, the regular mail arrived, along with the newspapers. Hermione got her own copy of The Daily Prophet. Harry couldn't miss the headline on the front page: " **Tens of people die mysteriously, all sporting the Dark Mark**."

The article that followed didn't shed much light on the events, but gave a full list of all those who died. All of them bore the Dark Mark and it was probably what caused their deaths, although nobody seemed to know how it happened. The article made a point of showing that this death didn't skip those who claimed to be imperiused or those who were found not guilty for other reasons. Each and every person who had that ugly tattoo was killed by it.

"I think you were right in your descriptions of the events," Harry told Hermione.

"Am I not always right?" she teased him.

Harry decided not to grace her with a reply, although he actually agreed.

They did use the day for contemplation. Harry thought it was a kind of poetical justice that the Horcrux which Lucius Malfoy had tricked Ginny to bring to Hogwarts was actually the trigger to a series of events that brought an end to the death eaters and probably their master too. He felt proud that both he and Hermione, along with Sirius and even Aunt Petunia, to some small degree, had a part in this magnificent achievement.


	39. Fun and Worries

**39-Fun and Worries**

Due to their intensive summer after the first year, neither Harry nor Hermione had time to enjoy their Animagus forms. As they were spending most of the summer in Muggle environment, it was even unsafe to try, especially since they were both large predators in their animal forms. Back at school, they had been too busy, at first, to have time for that, but with three new teachers, the Chamber and its Secrets revealed and no looming danger, as far as they knew, they resumed training their tiger forms at least once a week. The cooling weather didn't deter them either. As tigers, they had thick enough furs to feel comfortable at most weathers. Actually, they even preferred the colder weather.

That night, a few days after it started snowing in earnest, was a clear, cloudless night, with only half a moon trying to penetrate between the trees of the Forbidden Forest. The two tigers enjoyed playing in the snow for a while, before heading back to the castle. They then spotted some canine footprints in the snow. Harry tried to sniff them, but the scent wasn't strong enough for him to identify it. He looked at Hermione and motioned her to follow the dog track along with him.

None of them was surprised to find a big black dog strolling in the forest, just looking around and occasionally marking some trees with its scent. The two tigers moved stealthily downwind and waited a short distance farther, just outside a small clearing.

It didn't take the dog very long to reach the clearing. As soon as it lifted its hind leg to mark a tree, the two tigers stepped out from the shadows, snarling menacingly at the dog, who seemed to freeze with fright.

It seemed to last an eternity, but it only took a few seconds for the tigress to change back into a laughing Hermione. The dog took a better look at the male tiger and then changed to Sirius, still looking apprehensively at the tiger, that came even closer and rubbed its head against the man's body.

"Pronglet?" Sirius asked, barely able to speak.

The tiger changed into a laughing Harry. "The one and only!" he declared pompously and doubled in more laughter.

"How?… When?..." Sirius seemed unable to form a full sentence.

Hermione answered, with some tremor in her voice due to the cold. "Later, when we're all warm inside the castle. It looks like a storm is brewing."

Sirius nodded his acknowledgement. He was still fascinated when seeing them transform effortlessly into tigers and vanish between the trees. A moment later, he transformed back into his dog form and hurried to the castle. He arrived a short while later, going directly to his lodging, still as a dog. He was surprised to see the two children waiting for him.

"How did you manage to come here so quickly?" he asked after regaining his human form.

"Tigers can run quite fast," Hermione noted.

"But you didn't run." Sirius could easily see that they'd been waiting for him for a few minutes, at least, and none seemed to have exerted themselves. He would have suspected apparition, but Hogwarts didn't allow it, as everybody knew.

"Let's say it's our little secret and leave it at that," Harry said. Sirius could feel the resolve in the voice. He knew he couldn't get any information they didn't want to give. He actually admired it, remembering how childish he and his friends had been at the same age.

An hour later, well into curfew, Sirius escorted the two back to Gryffindor tower. He was hoping that he had done well at hiding how astounding their achievements were. He was sure that these two were capable of doing whatever they wanted. He only hoped they would stay the same well-behaved people as they grew up. He dreaded the thought of any of them turning dark.

The children didn't fall asleep immediately. They first talked about their evening. "It was fun surprising Sirius in the forest," Harry noted.

She chuckled. "Actually, as Snuffles, he could probably smell us and identify us, but he was too frightened to notice."

"Well, our scent as tigers is not the same as humans. I've already noticed that and I believe you did as well," Harry said.

"That's true, but I could still identify him by smell, even as a dog. And then, we just vanished. He was so surprised to see us waiting at his door."

"Don't you think we should already tell him about fading?" Harry sounded a bit worried.

Hermione gave it some thought. "I think we should better keep it a secret. His Occlumency is not strong enough to resist Dumbledore and we don't want HIM to know about it. Besides, if others learn of this, they may want to learn how to do it and we may lose our advantage. It looks like there are enough people who wish us harm, so we should keep such an advantage secret." Although all the Death-Eaters died that day, quite a few who supported their ideas but didn't take the mark were still active.

Harry sighed. "Fine, but I still feel bad about keeping it a secret from Sirius. We need to stay alert to any changes. Maybe by the summer vacation it would be safer to tell him, or maybe next year..."

There was no more talking. They just tightened their hug and fell asleep, content in the love they shared.

\/\/\/

The school year passed quickly for the two children. With competent teachers, they really enjoyed learning, despite Ron telling them they were "mental" at every occasion. Both tried to keep their distance from him, but sharing a dorm (although the other boys were oblivious to Hermione spending most of the nights there) and sharing classes, as well as using the same common room and eating at the same house-table, they couldn't completely avoid his company.

Harry was glad that Dumbledore was leaving him alone. Since the conversation about the Horcruxes, they hadn't spent any time near each other and the few times they met by chance in a corridor, they only exchanged polite greetings. As far as Harry could tell, Dumbledore was no longer concerned about his (now healed) scar.

Harry was becoming agitated when the summer vacation approached. He felt very apprehensive about continuing sharing a bed during the summer. He really didn't want to give it up, and yet… While the thick nightwear they needed during the Scottish winter hid Hermione's body completely, hugging each night before and during sleep made Harry extremely aware of her turning into a young woman, one he found very attractive. It didn't help that he was starting to have some dreams that made him wake up with stiff erections. He even got a few wet dreams once in a while. Hermione said nothing about his erections, although there was no chance that she didn't notice them.

When the wet dreams started and she saw how uncomfortable Harry felt about them, she did comment. "I've read about this. Boys your age have occasional dreams during which their body exercises sex. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Just use some cleaning and drying charms. I'm not bothered by that and you shouldn't be either."

Harry felt thankful for her understanding. She even helped him master the appropriate charms, both with a wand and without one. It still was embarrassing to wake up with some wet spots on his pyjama bottoms. Since they were usually sleeping cuddled tightly together, some of the wetness occasionally reached her pyjama, making him even more embarrassed, despite Hermione's reassuring words.

With the spring finally replacing winter, both were using lighter sleepwear, and Harry's concerns got stronger. He knew that Hermione would soon like to sleep nude. As much as he liked the idea, it was also frightening him. What if…

"What's bothering you, Harry?" Hermione asked him one night, a few weeks before the summer reached Hogwarts.

Harry was a bit hesitant, not quite sure how she would react to his concerns, but he still answered truthfully. "I know you like us to sleep naked during the summer, but now, with my body getting out of control, I'm not sure..."

"Why? What do you fear could happen? You know I don't mind your wet dreams, and certainly not the dry ones."

"Well, if we're going to sleep naked, and if I get an erection while you're so close, it might just slip in unplanned, even while we sleep."

She smiled at him. "I don't really mind. I expect it to slip in quite often when we're a bit older. After all, that's the way to act when we'll want to have children, you know. Besides, we both know several contraceptive spells and I think I should start taking the potion too, just in case."

Harry wasn't sure if this information was really helping him calm down. Thinking of the way to make babies wasn't really helping. Besides, he was way too young for that. Wasn't he? Hermione noticed his predicament. "Well, I don't think we're ready for that. I think I may be ready before the summer ends or shortly later. It may take you a bit longer, since you're a bit younger, and boys usually mature a bit later. I don't plan on doing anything intentional in that direction, but if something does happen while we're asleep, at least I'll be well protected from unplanned results. I don't really mind if we get more intimate earlier than planned. After all, we're going to spend the rest of our lives together."

This gave Harry a different kind of anxiety. While he was well aware of the strengthening bond between them, talking of 'the rest of our lives' seemed a bit overwhelming. He then tried to switch his point of view. While he couldn't imagine what having a wife meant, he could easily imagine having Hermione as his closest friend for many years to come. Once he thought of that, he felt his heartbeat and his breathing slow down.

"Yes. Whatever will happen, we shall tackle it together," he smiled reassuringly at his best friend.

At least the weather cooperated. Spring came late to Hogwarts and its vicinity, allowing the couple a few more strolls in the snow as tigers, along with keeping Harry's worries at bay. Even when the weather got somewhat warmer, the nights were still cold enough for Hermione to keep sleeping in her pyjama. Harry knew it would change as soon as the summer vacation started, and certainly when he joined the Grangers for their regular summer vacation on a Mediterranean beach.

Sirius was also planning for the summer. "I expect you two to come for a longer visit this summer," he told the children.

"You still need to accompany us for our morning exercising. Are you up to it?" Harry asked teasingly.

Sirius sighed. "I've started exercising on my own. I run around the lake three times a week, although I'm nowhere near your level of fitness."

"Why don't you join us?" Harry suggested. "We still run each morning, as usual. If it rains, we just run along the corridors. There are enough corridors to give us various routes to take, and the stairs add to the exercise."

Sirius grimaced. "I'll see. I don't fancy getting too tired before I need to face a class. That's why I prefer to exercise late at evening, so I can just shower and go to bed."

Harry shrugged. "We feel better exercising in the morning. It seems to help sharpen our minds and open our senses."

Sirius sighed. "Well, good for you, but I think this won't work for me. Well, maybe during the summer vacation."

"Oh, and try to run each evening, at least," Harry added. "I'm sure it will do you good."

"If it doesn't kill me," Sirius mumbled, not quietly enough for the children to miss it.

"It won't kill you, I'm sure," Hermione noted primly.

\/\/\/

The summer arrived almost overnight. Hermione got rid of her pyjamas and reverted to nightgowns, making Harry more apprehensive of their physical proximity. He still wouldn't give it up for anything. He only wished he could control his body much better. Well, in a way, he wasn't very different from his dorm mates. He noticed them waking up with some wet spots on their pyjama bottoms more often than not, and the "morning wood" was evident on them all. None of them was sleeping with a half-naked girl cuddled into them, though. He really didn't know what to do.

Hermione, although aware of his dilemma, didn't consider it a problem. She'd already acquired the contraceptive potion, although it gained her a very stern lecture from Madam Pomfrei, and she really didn't mind advancing the physical aspect of their relation, although she was in no hurry either. She was only slightly worried about the first time. From what she'd heard at the common showers when older girls were talking, it could be quite painful. Most of the girls who admitted to having lost their virginity said it wasn't too painful and the pain vanished quickly, but a few considered it much worse. Well, a few said they hardly even felt it. She hoped she would turn out to be one of that group, once she did it.

School schedule didn't let any of them dwell on these thoughts. As end of term exams approached, Hermione got into her regular frenzy about rehearsing everything. Harry followed her lead despite being sure that they both could excel even without these intensive study sessions. He just humoured her, not wanting to get on her nerves. Besides, she looked adorable when studying so intensely. He could just look at her for hours and not tire of it.

Neville, their only classmate who occasionally joined them, tried to tease Harry about this. "You look at her as if she's a fascinating work of art and magic. She's just a girl, you know."

Harry shrugged it off. "She's really a fascinating work of art and magic – all natural. I don't think there's anything more fascinating."

Neville shook his head in wonderment. "You've got it bad, you know?"

Harry smiled. "I know. I think it's only going to get even worse." He then gave it a short consideration. "I think we're going to stay together for the rest of our lives. We shall probably get married when we're old enough and raise a family together. I really like that idea." His smile, as he said that, almost made the words redundant.

Neville nodded, not fully understanding. "You're probably quite lucky to already feel so sure about the future."

Harry glanced once more at Hermione's expression while reading and his smile widened. "I sure am."


	40. A Different Summer

**40-A Different Summer**

As expected, neither Hermione nor Harry had any problems with the exams. Both theory and practice were easy for them after studying so seriously. Speaking of that, Sirius felt very proud for them both, hearing the other teachers mentioning them as the best students for quite a long time. He felt as if they were both his children, although he was only Harry's godfather and had no relation to Hermione. He was even thinking of claiming the magical guardianship for her, not fully trusting the headmaster, who took this position for all muggle-born students by default. This had to wait for the summer vacation, though. As a teacher, the end of term was quite a hectic time for him without looking for some more burdens.

Harry still felt very apprehensive, even when boarding the train to London for the summer. He knew that Hermione intended to join him each night and he knew she intended them both to stay naked. How could he do that with his body so out of control? Any way he looked at it, it didn't seem good. Would she accept sleeping with only their knickers on? It would protect him from inadvertently going too far; protect her, actually. It wouldn't prevent some wet dreams, and he wasn't supposed to use any magic on vacation. Well, he could do it wandlessly. He'd already found out that the Ministry couldn't detect it. But would Hermione agree? She might tease him for chickening out; she might think him less worthy for losing his courage in face of… What, actually?

At least he had a few more days to contemplate it, as Hermione secretly told him, "I've got my period. It started just before we left the dorms. Luckily, I was ready for it."

While other boys would have probably been appalled by hearing her, Harry had been aware of her periods for most of the school year. It still made him uncomfortable, occasionally, but that was just another aspect of Hermione. In a way it was no worse than other body functions that are not normally talked about, yet are mentioned in one way or another when talking with friends or family.

\/\/\/

The train ride was peaceful. Draco Malfoy seemed to have lost most of his animosity since losing his father. As far as Harry knew, Draco sat throughout the train ride in his own compartment, with only Pansy for company. Crabbe and Goyle hadn't even returned to school after losing their fathers. According to Daphne, the balance in the Slytherin common room was shifting to the more pragmatic faction, the one that didn't care about ancestry and only cared about power, influence and money, regardless their source. Harry didn't think these were worthy goals, but he was in no position to judge, really.

Luckily, they weren't left alone for most of the ride. Their friends came and went, spending some time in that compartment before going to look for other friends. Being so busy, Harry had no time to dwell on what was bothering him. When they reached London he noticed that he didn't spend any time thinking of his "problem" concerning sleeping arrangements. He considered it a blessing.

What was waiting for him when he passed the barrier was much less of a blessing. His aunt was waiting for him there along with his uncle and his cousin, but they all looked agitated and nervous. He soon found why.

"Aunt Marge is coming on another train, due here in half an hour. She's informed us that she found herself a boyfriend and expects this relationship to become much more," she told him.

Harry could easily understand the unspoken message: 'Stay on your best behaviour, keep away from her as much as possible and don't mention anything that might ignite her temper while keeping your cool even if she insults all that's dear to you.' Harry couldn't say that he liked this, but none of the Dursleys seemed to like it either. For the last few years, the relationship between Uncle Vernon and his sister was kept to minimum. She wouldn't have been understanding to the changes in her brother's family. Luckily, she found interest in a much northern region and moved there, along with her dogs. Now it seemed that she might have found a mate as well. Harry wasn't sure what it meant for him, except for a few days (hopefully not more than a few) of extreme annoyance.

"Maybe it would be better if I stay with the Grangers for the duration?" he hopefully suggested.

His aunt shook her head. "No. She specifically asked that we let her boyfriend meet the whole family. I'm sorry, Harry, but that may also mean that Hermione shouldn't visit you while Marge stays with us. That woman seems to have as good a sense of smell as her dogs, and quite good hearing as well. Hermione's presence may cause trouble. Please let her know."

As expected, Hermione didn't like the idea. "I can no longer sleep on my own. I'll just toss and turn the whole night," she complained.

Harry tried to comfort her. "I don't think I'll do any better, and just having that woman in the house is sure to also destroy any good mood. Still, you'd better not come while she stays. Not by magic, at least."

Hermione sighed. "I was looking forward to this vacation with so much anticipation… Well, let's hope she doesn't stay long."

Harry surely agreed with that.

Uncle Vernon was also eager to get rid of his trunk and his owl. "Can't you ask your owl to stay with one of your friends? Marge is allergic to birds. As for your trunk, let's get it out of the way. No need to attract her attention."

Harry opened Hedwig's cage and sent her to spend some time with Hermione, also asking Hermione to take the cage. He then helped Vernon load the trunk into his car. "I hope they don't have much luggage, or they hire their own car," he grumbled. Indeed, with four seats occupied, there was no room for two more, especially since Marge was almost as large as her brother.

Harry still managed to help with Hermione's trunk as well, before waving goodbye at the Grangers and returning with Vernon to the waiting hall.

The train from Lancaster arrived just on time, but they needed to wait for ten more minutes before Marge approached, followed by a tall and wide man who was carrying two large suitcases. Harry tried to hold back a grimace. There was no way these could fit in his uncle's car along with his own trunk. Well, these two people could hardly fit in that car even with no additional passengers.

Looking more closely, he noticed that Marge looked different. She was wearing a dark blue business suit that seemed to fit nicely, and her face didn't seem bloated. Harry was sure that she had lost quite a few stones since he'd last seen her. Her face looked actually nice, with no double chin and without the redness that had usually been there due to her drinking. This also helped make her look younger. She didn't look slim, of course, but had much better proportions than before.

His gaze moved to the man, who was carrying two large suitcases as if they were as light as matchstick boxes. He was quite large, which was perfectly understandable, considering whom he was dating. He was also wearing a business suit, this one in light gray, but a red tie made it look less formal. His facial features were unremarkable, except for a large red mustache which looked almost comical. His short hair was also red, although showing some white strands as well. He exuded a feeling of health, physical power and good nature. Something in the man seemed familiar to Harry but he couldn't see what. He had certainly not met this man before.

Being busy, trying to understand what he felt about this man, he didn't pay much attention to the meeting between the siblings. He then heard Marge talking in a much nicer voice than she used to, "I'd like you all to meet my boyfriend, Benjamin Weasley. He's a chief accountant in the firm I've started working at and he likes to be called 'Ben.'" She turned to the man and continued the introductions. "Ben, this is my brother Vernon, Sales Manager at Grunning; his wife Petunia, nee Evans; their child Dudley and Petunia's orphaned nephew, Harry Potter, who lives with them."

Trying not to lose himself in thoughts again, not to attract undue attention, it took Harry a moment before the name registered – Weasley. This must have been a squib relative of Ron. That was why the man looked familiar. Come to think of that, he wasn't much taller than Ron's eldest brother, if at all, and only slightly wider, which could be contributed to the suite or to exercise. Harry still kept his attention on what was going on. Ben shook hands with Vernon, kissed Petunia's knuckles, which made her giggle, shook hands with Dudley and then took Harry's offered hand to shake. "So, you are Harry Potter? It's very nice to meet you. I hope we can get to know each other better while I stay with your family."

Harry was sure that the man wasn't only referring to the name he'd heard a moment earlier; he was probably referring to the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Harry still smiled politely, "I'm looking forward to that," he said, shaking the man's hand.

Vernon was glancing at the suitcases and seemed confused. "I'm not sure we can all fit..." he started.

Ben stopped him with a hand gesture. "Oh, don't bother. We've already ordered a taxi. I expected your car to be full, and the expense is minimal."

Vernon seemed relieved. "Shouldn't I help you with your luggage?" he offered.

Ben smiled dismissively. "I would feel unbalanced with only one suitcase, and they aren't that heavy, really. I only want to make sure I have your address correctly." He took a paper from his inner pocket and let Vernon read it.

"It's correct. Make sure the taxi uses the main road until reaching Little Whinging. Any other road will only cost you much more," he told Ben.

"I'll pay attention," Ben promised.

\/\/\/

Back on the road, the tension had definitely gone. The three Dursleys looked and acted more relaxed, after noticing the change in Marge and seeing her boyfriend. Harry also felt more relaxed. The Weasley family was quite nice, except for Ron, and he expected this man to be no different. He hoped this would also make Marge nicer. At least it seemed to work that way at the train station.

Petunia started speaking. "It looks like you, boys, will have to share a room for the duration of the visit, since they aren't married, so..."

Vernon didn't let her finish. "Do you think Marge will let that man out of her clutches even for a few hours? I'm sure she'll want him with her."

Petunia huffed. "That's not appropriate!"

Vernon chuckled. "They're both old enough to decide. If they want separate bedrooms, we'll move Harry to Dudley's room. If not, he can have it for himself."

It turned into a non-issue as soon as the taxi arrived, only a few minutes after Vernon parked the car. Ben opened the door to Marge, who seemed much more polite than… ever. He then paid the taxi driver and took the suitcases. "Harry, do you mind showing me the way to the guest room?" He then turned to Petunia, "I assume that's where you want us to stay, based on Marge's stories of her previous visits."

Petunia just nodded and Harry hurried forward to show the way. As they reached the landing of the upper floor, Harry noticed that Ben didn't seem affected by the luggage he was carrying. "You must be really strong to climb these stairs with two suitcases and not even breath quicker," he said admiringly.

Ben chuckled and then looked around before speaking. "Let me tell you a secret. I used feather-light charm on them before leaving for the train. Here, try to lift one."

Indeed, the suitcase was much lighter than even an empty one should be. "So, you're a wizard?"

Ben's smile was full of mischief. "Most of the family thinks I'm a squib. You see, I didn't go to Hogwarts and I like earning my living among muggles, unlike most wizards. I went to school in France and then studied accounting at the Sorbonne, but I'm a fully qualified wizard and I even have mastery at Care for Magical Creatures. That's what made me meet Marge, although she doesn't yet know all the details."

It was now Harry's turn to chuckle. "I think this is going to be an interesting summer."

Ben chuckled as well. "I really hope so."


	41. Birthday Present

**41-Birthday Present**

Dinner that evening was full of stories. The Dursleys were interested in how their guests met and became a couple; Marge seemed eager to learn about Harry's acceptance into the family, although not when Ben could hear, and Ben seemed eager to get to know everybody, and especially Harry. Still, everybody seemed to ignore the elephant in the room, until Marge decided to speak frankly. "Vernon, you know how I've always felt about what's natural and what isn't. I loathed everything that seemed unnatural to me, and I considered unnatural practically everything that I couldn't understand."

She sighed before plunging on. "Well, I no longer feel that way. You see, Ben, aside from being a very good accountant, is also expert about exotic animals and creatures. The firm where he's one of the senior staff is one that breeds various animals and also handles medicines and other stuff about animals. I approached that firm when I found some dogs suffering from a problem that the various veterinarians couldn't find a cure from. The employee I spoke with wasn't sure about the right way to handle this problem, so he asked Ben to look into it. Turns out that one of my dogs was a magical breed, looking almost exactly like the regular one, but suffering from different parasites. One of those, usually found only on magical animals, found my other dogs just as attractive. No wonder nobody knew what it was. Ben gave me an ointment to treat the dogs and they were all cured in a day or two. He then suggested that I merge my breeding business with his firm, so the dogs get better care and I can get some free time."

Vernon took a deep breath. "So… you mean to tell me that Ben is..."

"...a wizard? Yes, and a very good one, as far as I can tell. He really cares about the animals and has vast knowledge about them. He also cares for the people in the firm. This is how we've got to know each other, at first. He helped me change my ways in quite a few aspects. I'm now much healthier and much happier than before. No wonder I fell in love with him."

Vernon finally opened his tie and took a few more deep breathes. "Are you going to marry him?" he asked quietly.

"We've been discussing this lately. He wanted to meet my family before making any commitment."

"Is that why you wanted Harry present during your visit?" Petunia asked.

Marge nodded. "I think I owe him some apologies, first. I also thought Ben might be interested. He's already told me the real story about the boy's parents."

"Well, they seem to like each other," Vernon noted, looking at the sofa where the two wizards were talking animatedly, although keeping their voices low.

\/\/\/

After talking for about an hour with Ben, Harry thought it wasn't too risky to ask, "I have a friend, a girl my age, who usually comes to visit me each night. Do you think Marge will accept this, if she finds out?"

Ben smiled. "Aren't you a bit young to share a bed with a girl?" He didn't wait for a reply. "I don't think she would object, if she even finds out. We fall asleep quite late, expending much energy before that, so I doubt she would even notice. May I understand that this girl pops directly into your room?"

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice. The image he got from Ben's words was quite disturbing. He couldn't think of Marge as an object of desire. Well, currently only Hermione was an object of desire to him, and even that confused him.

Ben didn't seem to mind. "Assuming your family agrees, I see no problem. As far as Marge and I are concerned, you may do whatever you like within your room. You should still behave as expected out of it."

Harry nodded gladly. "I'll tell her."

"You'll send her an owl?"

Harry smiled widely. "She's muggle-born. They use the telephone." He then ran up to his room.

He didn't really need the phone. He concentrated for a moment directing his mind to Hermione. 'Can you hear me?'

'Loud and clear. Where are you?' he got Hermione's response. They rarely used this ability and he was surprised time and again by the clarity of the thought conversation.

'I'm at home. It looks like you can come tonight, if you want. Turns out that Aunt Marge is dating a wizard, a distant Weasley cousin, actually.'

He could sense her chuckling. 'Alright, I'll come. I'll even take some clothes with me, so we can go out of the room, if you like.'

Harry wasn't so sure about it. The whole situation was confusing enough even before Marge and her beau were added in. 'Do whatever you think is right. I'll let you know when I go to bed.'

'And don't forget to remove everything. It's bad enough that I need to stay in my knickers due to my period.'

Despite his worries, Harry was glad that he would not spend the night alone. Sleeping alone was no longer an option, regardless the problems looming in the near future.

\/\/\/

Marge and Ben stayed only a few days. Ben was positively impressed by the family, although he was also told of the first few years with Harry. Petunia wasn't glad of how she'd been behaving at the time, but thought she'd rather tell about that than have the story leak later, causing more unpleasantness. Since Marge had also told of her part in mistreating Harry and truly apologized for it, Ben seemed to accept this as just another family problem that had been resolved, like many families encounter from time to time.

Before parting, Ben asked Harry, "Please keep the fact that I'm a wizard secret. If Marge and I will have children, there's no way to know if they'll be magical or not, and the rest of the Weasleys need not know any more about me. If and when things change, I'll handle that myself."

Harry smiled reassuringly. "That's really none of my business. Your secret is safe."

Ben smiled his thanks, clapped Harry's shoulder lightly and took his leave.

\/\/\/

Hermione was quite glad that her period was over, allowing her to resume sleeping nude. Harry, although he liked seeing her that way, was very apprehensive again. "I really don't want anything unplanned to happen between us," he told her.

Hermione tried to calm him down. "Harry, I'm on the potion now, so whatever happens will not make me pregnant, and I really don't mind if our relations advance in that direction. I also feel like our bond is pushing us in that direction, as if urging us to complete it. Don't you feel the same?"

Harry sighed. "I feel so confused! On one hand I want nothing more than to unite with you, complete the bond and make us a couple in all possible ways. On the other hand, I don't feel ready for such a relationship; I don't feel ready for sex and I'm sure I'll disappoint you the first time we try it, and I really don't want you to be disappointed. Ever! Then there's also the fact that I feel like I have no control of my body, especially when I sleep. It actually frightens me!"

Hermione tried her best to calm him down. "Harry, my body is also out of control. It's not as evident as with you, but just like your body exercises during your dreams, so is mine. I also have erotic dreams. I also am not sure if you'll find me satisfactory when we first try for sex and just like you, I don't want to ever disappoint you. Still, I'm sure that our deep feelings, our bond and the way we always care for each other will help us through this, whenever it will come. And trust me – you won't disappoint me, I'm sure."

Her words seemed to help, and the tight hug seemed to help even better, although it caused some physical reaction that Harry couldn't control. Hermione just smiled at the sight, not letting him get embarrassed.

The next few nights passed alright. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, and what did happen was similar to what they already knew from school. "You see, there's no reason for you to worry," Hermione told him.

He just nodded, not quite sure he could really relax.

The next night seemed to prove his worries. He woke up with his erection between her thighs, spurting vigorously. Hermione took that in stride. "It's nothing, really. A simple cleaning charm is all that we need. Now, let's go back to sleep."

Harry found it difficult to fall asleep again, that night. Had their position been only slightly different, he would have spurted into her body, and that was not something he wanted to do. Well, not yet, and certainly not unknowingly.

Despite his worries and despite a few more such events, Hermione stayed a virgin. Harry felt thankful each morning for not taking her virginity by accident, yet he also felt his desire for her rise. He wasn't sure if it was the bond pushing them closer or just his hormones. He was no longer sure that he could wait another year to get physically closer. He wasn't even sure that he wanted to. Well, he wasn't sure of anything anymore and it confused him to no end.

\/\/\/

Sirius invited Harry and Hermione to spend some time in London with him, just like the previous summer.

"The backyard is no competition for the Forbidden Forest, but you can let your tigers play there whenever you like," he told the two. "I also set you in adjacent rooms with a connecting door. If we happen to have any other visitors, they don't need to know your exact sleeping arrangements."

"How do you know?" Harry asked. Evidently, Sirius already knew of them sharing a bed.

Sirius pointed at his nose. "A dog, remember? You both smell about the same. You couldn't smell so similar had you only spent the days together. But don't worry, I won't tell a soul. Just remember that Remus has about the same sense of smell."

Both frowned at first, but them shrugged. "It doesn't really matter, as long as nobody interferes," Harry said.

Indeed, despite having quite a few visitors, nobody asked about their sleeping arrangements. Well, nobody had reasons to suspect, either.

Sirius joined them each morning on their exercise, usually staying in his dog form. "You even exhaust Snuffles. I can't keep up with you as a dog. How can you expect me to keep up with you as a man?"

"You just need some more exercise, you know. That's not something that we achieved by magic. It's just a lot of daily exercise," Hermione insisted.

Of course, they also showered together after their exercise. Sirius didn't even bother to comment on that, knowing they would just shrug it off.

Staying in the magical world had some benefits for them. They talked with Neville, Susan and Daphne almost each day and even met them for a day of shopping in Muggle London. The boys excused themselves, spending that time in a game arcade. They all had a wonderful time.

\/\/\/

Hermione's next period came about a week before his thirteenth birthday. Harry felt thankful that her knickers would prevent him from accidentally reaching where he felt he shouldn't. It was bad enough that he was having wet dreams almost each night, ending between her thighs, although she just laughed at that.

Her period was over a day before his birthday. Harry noticed that she was very pensive that night. She was probably thinking of the birthday party, he thought, deciding not to bother her.

Harry felt lucky that he had no wet dream that night, waking up for his birthday with no humiliating wet spot. Hermione woke up a moment later, stretched in bed like a cat, as usual, and let her hand bump into his 'morning wood.' She then turned to him. "Happy birthday, love. I thought about it lately, and I think that I no longer want to wait. I want to give you my virginity as a birthday present. Do you accept this present?"

Harry found it difficult to reply, especially since her hand was tightening around his organ. He still managed to croak, "Are you really sure?"

Her smile widened. "I've already told you that my body was ready for quite some time. Now my mind and my heart also agree. Please take me now!"

Harry was not sure what happened next. His mind and his senses were simply overloaded. He suspected that Hermione pulled him over her body, spreading her legs and directing him to the right position. The rest was a highly satisfying blur, although he could probably guess what happened. By the time he came to his senses, about an hour later, he found out that they not only gave their virginity to each other, they also did it a few times in a row. Hermione was smiling blissfully and he thought it was the most beautiful vision he could ever see. He also felt much happier than he ever thought possible. He understood nothing anymore.

"Did you like my birthday present to you?" Hermione asked leisurely, caressing his face with one hand.

"It's the best! I never thought this could be so good," he answered truthfully. "I love you," he added, not even thinking.

"And I love you, my Harry." She then turned silent for a moment. Harry was sure that she was trying to recall some facts, judging by her expression. "Have you noticed the glow or the flash?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. At some point I felt like the whole world was glowing brightly. Could it be the 'post coitus glow' we've read about?"

She considered his answer. "I don't think so. That one is just a feeling, not a real glow. I wonder what it might mean."

They didn't dwell on that. Hermione's parents were expecting her home for breakfast and Harry was sure that his Aunt had made some plans for his birthday. They needed to get up.

He first used the cleaning charm to remove all signs of their recent activity from his body and then put on his clothes. He failed to see that Hermione first cast some numbing charms on her thighs and her crotch, before getting out of bed. Once they were both ready, Hermione cast a cleaning charm on the bed-sheet. This time, some of the spots were reddish, but she didn't mind. She only tried to prevent Harry from noticing them, so he won't feel guilty for hurting her. She was quite glad to say that it hadn't hurt at all, maybe because she was so enticed that she couldn't even notice anything. It didn't matter. Her present to Harry proved to be just as much of a present to her as well.


	42. Breaking the News

**42-Breaking the News**

Breakfast that morning was somewhat festive, although they planned to celebrate Harry's birthday the next day, Sunday, when the Granger couple could also come. Vernon didn't work on Saturdays, so he was present, and Dudley woke up earlier than usual for him during vacations just to be with Harry at breakfast. Harry was glad that the whole family was sitting together. He appreciated this more than the presents, although he made sure to thank for the presents just the same.

Breakfast was almost over when two owls came through the open window and landed in front of Harry. Vernon grimaced and took a few steps away. Harry quickly released the owls from the letters. Neither waited for a treat. They just flew away, to Vernon's relief.

"Birthday congratulations?" Vernon asked as he took back his seat at the table.

Harry shrugged. These didn't look like mail from friends, but he wasn't sure what these letters were. He opened one and read.

" _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _Let us congratulate you for your bond and marriage with Mrs Hermione Potter nee Granger that was registered in our files this morning at 0607…_ "

Harry lifted his head, feeling a bit dazed. "Yes, congratulations, but not quite as expected," he said.

He quickly scanned the rest of the letter and then opened the other, scanned it too and sighed. "It looks like I need to visit Gringotts."

\/\/\/

The Granger household was also at the breakfast table. While both dentists accepted patients on Saturdays, they started working an hour later and ended two hours earlier than during the week, allowing them more time with their daughter, during vacations, or just with each other.

They were almost finishing breakfast when two owls started poking at the window. Hermione stood up and quickly let them in, collected the mail and let them out.

"What is it, dear?" her mother asked.

Hermione shrugged. "It's not from Hogwarts."

She then opened one letter and gasped. Not minding her parents' questioning looks, she opened the other letter and scanned it quickly. "It looks like I need to go with Harry to Gringotts."

"Is everything alright? You seemed to be surprised, dear."

Hermione smiled at her mother, feeling uneasy about keeping it a secret, but knowing this was not the right time for the kind of discussion these letters would cause. "Everything is just fine. I only don't understand why Gringotts asks us both to come. I'll know better when I'm back."

She tried to act as if nothing was out of order. Her parents were already in a bit of hurry to go to work, missing the barely hidden anxiety of their daughter. Once they left the house she concentrated. 'Harry, we need to talk!'

He replied immediately. 'I intended to call you. I just wasn't sure about the right time. Can I come to you now?'

'Sure! I'm in the kitchen.'

Harry materialized at her side a moment later. She immediately stood up and hugged him, putting her head on his shoulder. "Oh, Harry! What have we done?"

Harry, who already had some time to think of how she would react to the news, was ready with his response. "We just moved the timetable forward, I think. We knew that the next step, after starting being physically intimate, was to get married. It looks like we did them both at once, that's all."

His matter-of-fact attitude calmed her down a bit. "You're not mad at me? It was my initiative, after all."

He lifted her head so he could look directly into her eyes. "Why should I be mad at you after getting the best birthday present anybody could get – I got you for my mate and my wife. I couldn't wish for a better present."

"So, you're alright with that?"

He sobered a bit. "I'm not sure we're ready for being married and it will probably take us some effort to learn to live like a married couple, but I'm sure that the benefits for us both are much greater than the effort needed. Are you alright with this?"

Hermione smiled and then grabbed his head and kissed his lips. "I'm also a bit worried. I really want this to go well for us both, and we're really very young, probably too young to even contemplate marriage, but I'm sure we can make it work for us if we put some effort in it. I love you, you know, and it's important for me to make this work really well for you and for me."

Harry tightened the hug. "Did you tell your parents?"

She shuddered. "No! Luckily, they were already in a hurry. We'll need to tell them later, though. I can't keep that a secret from them. It just isn't fair."

"Did you tell your aunt?" she added.

He chuckled. "No, not really. I only said these were letters of congratulations, but not exactly what I expected. I then told them I needed to visit Gringotts. Should we go now?"

Hermione scanned Harry. He was already well dressed and had even taken an overcoat, that he had folded on the chair near him. "I still need to brush my hair and take an overcoat. The forecast is indecisive, you know."

It didn't take her long to get ready. They then held a Gringotts letter together and Harry tapped it with his wand, saying "Gringotts!" A blink of an eye later, they both vanished.

\/\/\/

The two exhausted teens reappeared in the kitchen much later.

"My parents are due home in about half an hour," Hermione told him. "I think you should stay, so we can tell them the news. You should call your aunt first, though."

Harry grimaced. He didn't think any parent was ready for the kind of news they had. Well, he could at least tell his aunt that he would be probably returning after dinner. She would not be surprised.

The Grangers returned home a short while later. They weren't surprised to see Harry there, but were surprised at seeing both children (well, teens, but still children for them) so tired and so serious.

"Is something wrong? Why are you both so tired?" Jean asked.

Hermione smiled tiredly. "Nothing's wrong. It was the visit at Gringotts that was exhausting. We've only come back a few minutes ago."

"Which probably means that you're both hungry. Harry, will you stay for dinner?"

"Yes. I called my aunt so she won't wait for me with dinner. And thank you for accepting me."

"You know you're always welcome here, sonny," Jean told him, going to the refrigerator to start preparing dinner.

'This could have been the right introduction to what we need to tell them, had we not been so tired,' Harry sensed Hermione in his mind. He silently agreed.

Jean Granger was not less efficient than her daughter. Dinner was ready much quicker than Harry thought it would be and they all ate it with gusto. There was very little talking during the meal, which fit the teens well. Each of them was contemplating how to tell the news, also glimpsing at the other's thoughts. Eventually he sensed Hermione, 'Let me tell them about us.'

Hermione waited until they finished their desert. "I think we need to tell you some more about today," she started, making her parents focus their attention on her.

She smiled nervously. "Let me start a bit earlier. You both know that Harry and I are spending most of the nights together since before we went to Hogwarts. You also made sure that I know how to stay protected from unwanted pregnancies, although that has stayed only a theoretical concern. Nothing happened during all those nights. Yet Harry became worried as his puberty kicked in. He was worried that during the summer, when we both sleep naked, he might slip into me inadvertently. I told him I didn't mind and that I'll take precautions. Indeed, before coming home for the summer, I went to the infirmary and asked for the contraceptive potion, gaining a very unpleasant lecture along with it."

Dave grimaced. Although he knew about their sleeping together, he still found it difficult to think of his innocent little girl as a blooming young woman.

Hermione smiled reassuringly at her parents before continuing her story. "He didn't slip into me, as he feared, although he had some dreams that ended between my thighs."

Dave grimaced even harder. Evidently, he didn't like the idea. This didn't stop Hermione. "Now, as you know, Harry's birthday is today. I was glad that my period ended yesterday. You see, I wanted to give him a very memorable birthday present, so this morning, after we woke up, I persuaded him to take my virginity."

Dave's grimace became a scowl, but he kept silent. A sharp glance from his wife assured his silence.

Hermione smiled at the memory. "He was quite reluctant to accept that present and I had to be very persuasive, but eventually, it was a wonderful present for both of us."

Jean smiled with relief. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. The first time may turn more pain than pleasure for some."

"It was pure bliss," Hermione reassured her, "and the other times were even better."

"How many…?" Jean was unsure about her question. It was a private matter, that's for sure, but it was about her only daughter, so she had some rights to know.

"I didn't count. There were at least two or three more before we stopped to get ready for the day."

Dave was still scowling, but he couldn't refrain from commenting, "Youth!" gaining himself an amused glance from his wife.

Jean let her mind calm down a bit before speaking. "It's somewhat early to start sex at your age, but I can't say I'm surprised. Considering your sleeping arrangements, I'm even a bit surprised this hasn't happened earlier." She then shrugged and added, "Well, congratulations, dear, for becoming a full woman." She turned to Harry. "I believe you liked this birthday present. Congratulations for becoming a man."

Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. "There's more to it. While… giving him his present… we both glowed, and then there was a bright flash when we finished. We thought it was just the effect our experience was having on our senses. We were wrong. These were signs of some magic in action."

She put the two letters she'd got in the morning on the table. "You both saw these letter arrive. One is from the Ministry. It congratulates Mrs. Hermione Potter for her bond and marriage with Harry Potter, that also emancipates us both. The other is from Gringotts, congratulating Lord and Lady Potter and urging us to take control of our assets. That's why we needed to visit the bank."

Her parents stayed silent, as if shocked. Dave took the letters and read them carefully. It looked like reading them made the events seem more acceptable. He was still shaking his head with disbelief.

Jean was the first to recuperate. "Are you happy about this?"

Hermione nodded. "None of us expected this to happen so soon. We thought we'll get married after graduation, but we had no doubt that we'll be together. You may also remember our visit at Longbottom Manor, when Lady Augusta cast that spell that showed us as soul mates. We didn't give it any thought since, but she said that we would become soul bound when older. She probably meant once we had sex, but didn't want to say that explicitly."

Dave was still holding the letters, although he was listening attentively. Jean thought for a moment and then shook her head, like she was getting rid of something. "Alright. You two are together and that was evident almost since you first met. Now, why was the visit at Gringotts so exhausting?"

'Let me talk about it,' Harry told Hermione in their minds before talking. "You see, as a child, I only had access to the trust vault that my parents had prepared for my tuition. There's quite a lot of gold there, but not enough for two. I also visited my main vault, where I saw some more gold, but at that time I was only interested in the ring that my account manager suggested I take and later in finding the right gift for Hermione. This time, even that vault was only a small part of what our account manager had to discuss. It turns out that my parents had shares in many businesses and also had quite a few assets that are not readily translatable into money. We now own quite a lot, and we had difficulties understanding it all. We then had to visit our vaults, and that was also time consuming. Our main vault contains, aside from money and other valuables, a large library of rare books."

Both Granger adults smiled at that, knowing the effect such a find could have on their daughter. Hermione grimaced for the same reason. She wasn't ashamed of loving books, of course, but she tended to forget herself when immersed in reading, and that was something she still needed to work on.

"We also took our Lord and Lady rings there. See?" Harry made his ring visible and Hermione did the same. This made both adults turn completely silent.


	43. Lord and Lady

**43-Lord and Lady**

"I'm not sure we understand all this," Dave finally said, still looking with disbelief at the extremely elegant and evidently expensive Lady ring.

Both teens chuckled. "Welcome to the club."

Harry then explained. "It's all very new and very confusing to us, probably even more than for you. Luckily, we don't really need to hurry with anything. Gringotts is managing our assets quite well and we can't yet take the political position we're expected to take when we reach adulthood. Until then, I don't think it should change much for us, especially since our marriage is only valid in the magical world."

Hermione took over. "We can continue the way we had until now, with only minor changes. I'd like Harry to join our breakfast when we sleep here, and I'll stay with him for breakfast when we sleep at his aunt's. We can now pay for my tuition without your help, and we can also pay for our vacations, but no drastic change is expected."

Dave seemed to finally catch up. "So, this shouldn't change our plans for the summer vacation, if I understand correctly."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "We shall still join you, like last summer, but you can only order one room for both of us."

Dave shook his head regretfully. "You're still minors, according to the normal laws, and it would look inappropriate to let you share a room at your age."

"We'll shoulder all our expenses," Harry said, sounding determined.

Dave finally smiled. "As both of you explained, as far as the normal world is concerned, nothing changed about your status. I intend to handle this just the same as our previous vacation. We're going to pay for everything, just like then. Of course, you may buy presents and other stuff from your own account, but travel, lodging and food will be covered by us."

Hermione jumped on her father and hugged him tightly. Harry was a bit more reserved. He waited for his wife to let go and then said, "Thank you, Dave. We really appreciate this."

Dave smiled back. "You're welcome, son." He seemed to taste the last word, like trying an unfamiliar food, but Harry felt content to be fully accepted, despite the current changes.

They didn't stay there much longer. Both teens were evidently tired and the Granger parents were also aware of the need to tell the news to the other side. They urged the teens to go to the Dursleys before it became too late. Hermione only took her toiletries and a change of cloths before they both vanished from her room, appearing in Harry's.

Hermione left her bag on Harry's bed and walked out hand-in-hand with Harry. Some noise was coming from Dudley's room. Harry knocked on the open door. "Dud, we have some news to tell. Don't you want to come and hear it all along with your parents?"

Dudley paused the computer game he was busy with. "Sure. You look like you have a long and interesting story. Let's go!"

They found the adult Dursley watching television, not quite attentively. Vernon was also reading some professional magazine while Petunia was more attentive to her book.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, I'd like to update you with some of what happened today," Harry said, making both adults lower their reading material and look expectantly at him.

Harry led Hermione to a sofa and sat at her side. Dudley found a place to sit near his mother.

"You've all seen the letters I've got this morning. As I told you, they were congratulations, but not what I could expect. You see, they were congratulating me and Hermione for completing our bond, that is now recognized as marriage. Something we said or did before we parted this morning made our soul-bond complete. These bonds are connecting the couple so tightly, that there's no way to undo it. That's why all magical governments accept it as marriage." Harry looked at the faces and waited for a reaction.

Surprisingly, Dudley was the first to speak. "I think congratulations are in order. Still, I think you're way too young to be married. Are you happy about it?"

"Very happy!" both Potters said as one, making Dudley chuckle.

Vernon seemed angry, though. "I can't understand how they let such things happen. You're both way too young to even understand what marriage really means. I married about ten years older, and it took me more than a year to learn and become an acceptable husband." He disregarded Petunia's sigh of disagreement. "You can't possibly start married life at your age!"

Harry noticed that Petunia was looking at him, clearly expecting him to answer, yet Hermione answered instead. "Mr. Dursley, while we may be magically married, we're both aware of the fact that we're not much older than children. We intend to act our age. We shall continue sleeping in our beds, eating meals with you or with my parents, go to school and all that being our age entails. The only difference you will see is that I'll be sharing a bed with Harry and I'll join the meals he's eating here."

Petunia was finally able to add her own question. "Are you happy with this change?"

Harry smiled. "We're very happy. That's lucky, because we couldn't go back anyway. Then as Hermione said, not much is going to change in practical terms. The most significant change will be at school, where we will be able to get our own bedroom now."

Vernon still didn't like it, but he knew that the fr… magical people had some different customs and laws. Besides, this was irreversible, as Harry said. "Why did you need to go to the bank, though?"

Harry smiled. "Since I've got myself a wife, the bank thought that we should get an updated status report and have a chance to do some changes in our holdings, now that we're a couple. Besides, I had to go to my vault and find the proper ring for her."

"Holdings? What do you mean by that?" Vernon asked.

Harry knew he shouldn't tell too much. Despite the changes, Vernon was still quite greedy and could easily turn jealous. He downplayed it a bit. Well, a lot. "My parents had some money invested in various firms. They bought some shares in several companies. They even have some Grunning shares, if I remember correctly." Actually, he held about fifty-five percent of the firm. "The bank wanted to know if I intend to change the priorities for investments, so they could sell some shares and buy some others. We decided to make no changes for now."

Vernon grumbled in agreement. "If your investments are profitable, there's no need to change. Was there anything else?"

"My ancestors stored the family rings in the vault. There were a few rings for the head-of-house and for his wife. We chose something that seemed appropriate for each, but we keep the rings hidden for now."

Vernon nodded. "It's really unwise to advertise your money by wearing expensive jewellery. Why didn't you leave them in the vault?"

Harry grimaced, as if this was his intention all along. "I was advised to keep one handy, since in our world, that ring has some significance beyond its value."

Petunia didn't want Vernon to delve deeper into Harry's finances. "You two look exhausted. You probably had to wait most of the day in queues. I suggest you go to bed already."

"Sure, Aunt Petunia. Goodnight to you all," Harry said, grabbing Hermione's hand.

She also added, "Goodnight. We're really tired."

Dudley followed them on the stairs. "That was not the whole truth, I think," he said quietly.

"It was more than enough for your father, as you could see. The rest will be gradually revealed, and not very soon," Harry confirmed.

"Good for you. Go to bed now. You really look tired. I'll go back to my games. Goodnight."

Once back in Harry's room, Hermione was quick to undress. "Hurry up, please. There's still something we need to do before falling asleep."

"Oh, really?" He faked ignorance, although he'd already sensed her intention earlier.

"Sure! We must make sure our bond stays strong, the same way we completed it."

"Of course, dear. We shouldn't let our bond deteriorate if we can help it." He got rid of his cloths and joined her in bed. They only fell asleep more than an hour later.

\/\/\/

Nothing seemed to change the next day. The Dursleys held Harry's planned birthday party, with his old friends and his new friends, just like the previous years. Hermione's presence at Harry's side was also no news, since that was her position for several years. If anybody thought they seemed closer than usual, well – they were teens. It was normal for boys and girls to become somewhat closer as they grew up, wasn't it?

That night, after cuddling in Hermione's bed, Harry asked, "Don't we need to inform the school?"

Hermione just moved closer. "We may write a letter in the morning. Right now, there's something else I'd like to do."

He thought he knew what she had in mind, but still asked, "What?"

"Give you my present once more, what else?"

He tried to look surprised. "Oh, that..."

There was no more talking for quite a while.

\/\/\/

They woke up late the next morning. This didn't stop them both from enjoying that present once more before leaving bed. They used magic to clean themselves, not wanting to hog the bathroom, and then got dressed and descended hand-in-hand to the kitchen.

Jean smiled at them. "Good morning Harry, Hermione. Got any plans for today?"

"We need to inform the school, to assure our couple lodging," Hermione said.

"And we should also inform Sirius. It wouldn't be right for him to find out by other means," Harry added.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked.

"Well, our bond is known at the Ministry. I'm not sure if the information is public or not, but when 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' is taken, this may be considered worthy news, or at least gossip. I'd like to inform Sirius before he reads it in the paper." Harry still grimaced at his treatment by the media.

"I suggest you go visit Sirius and use his magical facilities to inform the school," Jean told them.

"That's a great idea, Mum!" Hermione smiled happily at her mother.

Jean checked her watch and stood up. "Well, I hoped to be able to see you before I go to work, but I must hurry now, or I'll be late. Luckily, I had no early appointments today." She hugged both children and left.

Hermione and Harry didn't talk much during breakfast. They just looked at each other and seemed to be content. Once done, they returned to Hermione's room, where she finished brushing her hair and made sure she was properly clothed for the expected weather. They then faded to Harry's room, where Harry changed to be just as ready for the weather. They then went to the kitchen, where Petunia was checking her cook books for ideas.

"Aunt Petunia, we need to visit Sirius and tell him about the changes in our lives before he reads about them in the paper. We'll probably stay in London for the rest of the day, but we intend to come back for dinner. Is that alright with you?"

She looked at Harry. He looked the same as a few days earlier, except… There was a certain maturity in his eyes and in his voice that she had never noticed before. Looking at Hermione, she could see the same new attributes. Although still children, they were really a couple in all that really mattered.

"It's alright, dear. Do you intend to visit the bank again?"

Harry gave it a short consideration and shrugged. "I'm not sure it would do us any good. We've already taken enough money for our vacation and to also suffice when shopping for school. Well, we may visit the bank then, just to make sure we have enough cash for the term."

Petunia smiled at them. "Fine. Go have fun. Make sure you stay safe."

They returned to Harry's room. "How shall we go?" he asked. "We could take the Knight Bus, or take the train or..."

"Why don't we fade to your room there? It may even be considered a prank," Hermione suggested.

Harry considered the idea and smiled. "Well, we can. Let's do it now!"

A moment later, they stepped out of Harry's room at Grimmauld Place. They first stood attentively, trying to listen and find out if Sirius was still in bed. Their Tiger senses came into play, helping them find that Sirius was currently in the kitchen. They smiled and descended, entering the kitchen hand-in-hand.

* * *

 **A.N.** Once again it looks like I'm running out of ideas for the coming chapters. Suggestions are welcome and should help me continue with this story.


	44. Robes

**44-Robes**

"Hi, Padfoot. Slept well?" both said.

Sirius lifted his eyes and looked surprised. "Morning. I didn't know you were here. When did you come? How did you get in?"

Harry waved the questions away as if they were not important. "We thought you'd like us to tell you the news before you read it in the paper." He pointed at the Daily Prophet that was still folded on the table.

"What news?" Evidently, Sirius was not yet fully awake.

Harry helped Hermione to a chair and then sat at her side. "Aren't marriages announce in the paper? Well, Hermione and I have completed our bond, making us legally married and also emancipated. We thought you'd like to know."

Sirius seemed a bit shocked but stayed silent for a long while, trying to understand it all. The teens waited patiently with a slight smile on their faces. After a while, Sirius's face cleared and a mischievous smile appeared on his face. "So, you two have..."

"Completed our bond. Nothing more should be said about it," Hermione said, sounding very strict.

"You're taking out all the fun!" he protested.

"No, we're keeping it all between us," Harry said.

Sirius pouted for a moment and then turned serious. "Aren't you a bit too young for that?"

Hermione replied. "We probably are, but this shouldn't change much for us. We've been sharing a bed since before we started Hogwarts. Now it will be official, that's all. We're still too young to start a family and we still need to finish our studies and gain a lot of knowledge. We still need our guardians in the Muggle world. We're still considered children there, and not a married couple either. So, you see, not much has changed in practical terms."

"You can legally use magic all the time," Sirius pointed quickly.

"True, that's one of the main benefits of our new positions," Harry agreed.

It took some more talking to help Sirius come to terms with the new situation. He then straightened as a new idea struck him. "Well, Lord and Lady Potter, I believe you now need some official robes appropriate for your position. Let me buy them for you as a wedding present."

With some giggles, both Potters agreed. They used the Floo to reach Diagon Alley and then walked to Madam Malkin's shop.

Madam Malkin was quite glad to see Sirius. "Need some more robes?" she asked. It looked like Sirius was a regular there.

"Not for me, this time. My godson got himself a soul bond and now needs some formal robes of the highest quality. I'm sure you can find something for them."

The woman turned her gaze to the teens and gasped. "Oh, my! So young! Are you really soul bound?"

Harry took the ministry's letter out of his pocket. "Is this proof enough?"

She read it quickly and nodded, giving the letter back. She then took two sheets of parchment out of a drawer. "These are charmed to show all the house crests I may need to sew to your robes. Please tap the centre with your wand. It then takes a few minutes for the magic to do its stuff."

Harry shrugged and tapped one sheet while Hermione tapped the other. Both expected to see the Potter crest there but knew that some more might appear. Madam Malkin put the parchments aside and started showing them the various materials to choose from for their robes, discussing the unique qualities of each. "We can only choose additional colours, except for black, after I see your house crests," she explained.

By the time she finished explaining about all the high-grade materials, the parchments were ready. She turned them over and gasped. "Blimey! I never knew one could have all these lines!"

"May I see that?" Sirius asked.

She silently gave him the parchments. Sirius took a look and gasped too. He then turned to Harry. "Did you know you two practically own Hogwarts?"

Harry shrugged. "I knew about my ancestry since I was ten. We only found about Hermione's after our bonding."

Sirius plopped on the nearest chair. "Harry… This is not a prank. It's much more serious than that. You should…"

"...Only talk in private about that," Hermione finished sternly. "Do you think this is the right time and place to have this discussion?"

Sirius shook his head as if clearing his mind. "You're right, Lady Potter. We still need to consider which crests you'd like to show and which you'd rather keep quiet about."

"Well said," commented Madam Malkin, who was coming with some catalogues in her arms.

Harry scratched his head pensively. "We may need some time to consider this. For now, though, I believe that two sets with only the Potter crest should suffice. Well, maybe another set with all the crests together, in case we need it. Besides, we're still growing, so it would be redundant to have many robes."

Madam Malkin nodded and moved to her next question. "Would you like the Lady to display all your house crests?"

Harry looked at Hermione and it seemed as if they were consulting silently with each other. "Yes, all of them."

"And his robes should also include my house crests. We're together, you know," Hermione added, surprising both Sirius and Madam Malkin.

The older woman didn't let that stop her. "In that case, don't you like to add the Hogwarts crest? Once you sport the crests of the four founders, you are eligible to that one too."

Another silent consultation made Harry say, "Not now. We may need it when we're older, though."

They spent some time on choosing the materials and the trimmings. "It will take close to three hours to have all your robes ready. You may like to find some occupation until then, unless you enjoy waiting here," Madam Malkin told them.

They chose to leave for the duration.

"What shall we do now?" Harry asked.

"I think we should buy some books about handling our finances. The goblins are doing a fine job, but we should be able to better understand it all and even use finances to achieve other goals," Hermione said.

Sirius chuckled at hearing that. "I'm sure that the Black library has more than a few such books. Maybe some Muggle books on the subject may prove more beneficial?"

He didn't need to ask twice. Hermione quickly led them out of the magical quarter and to a large bookshop, not too far.

When they returned to the Leaky Cauldron, all three were burdened with large and heavy packs. They quickly put them on a table and Harry cast the shrinking charm. Making each pack become the size and weight of a matchbox. Hermione put them all in her handbag, looking so eager that both males had problems suppressing their laughter, gaining them a dirty look from Hermione.

"Let's get our robes," Harry suggested, "and I think we should also have lunch shortly." Both other nodded in agreement.

Madam Malkin insisted on them trying each robe. Harry found them very comfortable and more elegant than expected.

"You're looking quite like your father at this age," Sirius told Harry.

"I hear that a lot and while I'm proud to resemble my parents, this is not something I like to hear. They're dead, you know."

Sirius grimaced at the reminder. "Sorry, pup. I should have thought of what my comment could do to you. Still, even if they were still living, you could never see them at your current age, so you shouldn't take this too hard."

Harry sighed. "I know, but I really prefer it when people tell me some more meaningful things about my parents than just say I look like my father with my mother's eyes. After a while, it became annoying."

Sirius didn't let this incident set the mood. He paid for the new robes and then took the children to the ice-cream parlor, knowing that nobody could stay glum while enjoying the delightful tastes offered there. Well, Harry didn't want to stay glum either; he only wanted to make a point. He actually enjoyed his new robes and was even thinking of what an impression his new position would make. Both he and Hermione were sure to try to use that position for making the magical society better, more egalitarian and more modern.

They all enjoyed their day. Sirius liked seeing the young couple happy and well, visiting stores in Diagon Alley and then in Muggle London, strolling hand-in-hand in the parks or on the streets, laughing for no evident reason and just being happy, as children their ages were expected to be. Sirius started looking a bit worried when dinner time approached. Harry thought he knew why. "Do you have any plans for dinner?" he asked.

Sirius seemed unsure about his answer. Hermione intervened. "If you have a dinner date, don't mind us. We can go back home by ourselves. Don't keep your date waiting."

Sirius seemed relieved. "Well, I'll escort you to the underground and then apparate home to get ready, if you don't mind."

"Don't you like to tell us who she is?" Harry teased lightly.

He couldn't read Sirius's expression. "Not really. I'm just 'playing the field' as some say, before starting to look for someone to settle with. I need to compensate for the years lost, you know."

Harry didn't want to think of those horrible years. "Sure you do, but treat her nice. Will you?"

Sirius wore his prankster expression. "You're hurting me! None of my dates had ever complained of me being less than nice. Most wanted a repeat. More than one repeat, actually."

Harry put his hands over his ears in mock horror. "I don't think I need to hear of **that!** "

Sirius laughed. "Actually, as a married man, you should be able to not only hear of **that** but also speak of **that** with some authority."

Harry kept his hands on his ears and began singing "La-la-la-la-la!" repeatedly, as if to block Sirius's words. Both Sirius and Hermione started laughing.

It didn't take too long for them to reach an underground station. Hermione reassured Sirius that they knew their way well and would not get lost. He patted their shoulders and went into a deserted side corridor to apparate home. The young couple waited a short while, looking at the various shops located at the station, before following to that same secluded spot.

They appeared in Harry's room. They left their shopping in the room and went down to dine with his family.

\/\/\/

Harry was glad that he didn't postpone telling Sirius. The next morning, when he saw the Prophet, the headline was, " _ **The boy-who-lived is now married!**_ " It was accompanied by a photo of Harry and Hermione walking hand-in-hand at Hogwarts, credited to another student. Harry was sure it was Colin Creevey, but the name was intentionally held. Luckily, the article was quite neutral. " _A few days ago. Mr. Harry Potter has completed a soul bond with_ _h_ _is long-time friend and confidante, Ms. Hermione Granger – now Mrs. Potter. Although some may frown at Mrs. Potter being a muggle-born, it is well known that these two had been very close friend since coming to Hogwarts, if not earlier. All who know them have expected these two to become an official couple, although nobody, so it seems, expected them to become a married couple while still so young. As is the law when concerning such unusual circumstances, the soul bond is considered equivalent to marriage, making the couple married. It also makes them emancipated, despite their ages, giving them all the rights and obligation of adult wizards and witches. Both Potters are known to be very good students. We're now waiting to see how they will behave as adults. Just a reminder: The Potter Head of House has a hereditary chair in the Wizengamot and also holds the prestigious seats of Peverell and Gryffindor. While these additional positions don't hold voting rights, they are still very influential. Only time will show how this new couple will use its new position._ "

Harry was glad that the Slytherin lordship was not mentioned. He still wasn't sure what to make of it. Well, he still had some time before he needed to decide.


	45. Starting the Third Year

**45-Starting Third Year**

Harry knew that his position could not stay hidden for long. He was actually surprised that the article in the newspaper didn't mention all his titles, but he didn't mind staying away from the public attention for a bit longer.

Well, the press didn't mention it, but some people knew. One of those who were promptly informed was Dumbledore. Although his sources only gave him the bare facts, namely that Harry Potter was now Lord Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin while Lady Potter was also holding the Hufflepuff Lordship, Dumbledore knew what that meant – the Potter couple was now the legitimate owner of Hogwarts. As such, the two no longer needed the board of directors; they could hire and fire any of the school's staff and they didn't really need a headmaster to handle the school if they wanted to handle it themselves.

He wasn't sure how to view it, much less how to handle it. On one hand, getting rid of the board of governors with all its politicking, personal agendas and quarrels was very good. On the other hand, a mere boy would now be the ultimate authority, more important than even the headmaster, and that was unacceptable to him. What should he do? He had already tried to get the Potter boy under his influence, to no avail. The boy seemed completely uncontrollable, and so were his close friends. He was still wondering how that could happen. Neither Potter nor anyone close to him could be subdued discreetly so he could gain some influence on the boy.

Well, he could point some less savoury elements in the boy's direction in order to get rid of him, only that wouldn't help much. He also didn't like the idea at all. He had never used such methods and wouldn't like to start at this old age. Besides, people would turn suspicious. The new Lady Potter was way too smart for Albus, and the Greengrass girl was almost as smart. They would not be fooled and would point their fingers at him, if anything suspicious happened to the brat. Besides, Miss Bones was also a close friend and her aunt headed the DMLE. He wouldn't like to publicly confront any of them.

He could try to talk to Sirius. The man was reasonable enough, especially considering his years at Azkaban. The problem was that Sirius was also not trusting him. Considering the fact that he'd done nothing to help Sirius get justice, he couldn't really blame that man.

The more he thought of the problem, the less he found a solution. Dumbledore sighed. 'I'll have to let the boy take control and see where it goes,' he decided. As much as he disliked having no plan, with no cards to play, he really had no way to plan. He hoped it would still work for the best.

\/\/\/

The first day of September was sunny and cool. The Potters, who had spent the night at the Granger's, had everything ready on time. Despite being able to use fading for reaching the train station, they preferred to go by car, allowing them some more time for cuddling on the back seat and for Hermione to enjoy the company of her parents. Well, Harry enjoyed it too.

They had sent a letter, requesting a married couple lodging, a few days after their bonding and got the approval a week later, but they still didn't advertise their position as masters of Hogwarts. It wouldn't stay a secret for long, that was sure, but they wanted to delay the revelation at least until they reached school, so they could have as normal a train ride as possible.

They had already met with their closest friends and told them the news even before the end of the summer vacation. None of their friends seemed surprised. Only Susan asked, "Couldn't you wait a bit longer? You're much too young to carry the burden of marriage and multiple Lordships."

Hermione shrugged. "It just seemed right to give him this present for his birthday."

Neville blushed deeply at her words. The girls just shrugged it off.

Now, on the train, they were getting quite a bit more attention than they liked. It seemed like every Gryffindor wanted to congratulate the new couple, as did many from Hufflepuff and from Ravenclaw. Even a few Slytherins found their way into the compartment occupied by the Potters and their friends, congratulated stiffly and left quickly, before their housemates would notice. Despite the demise of the Death Eaters, the situation in the Slytherin common room seemed to be unsettled, making most of them reluctant to identify with any political faction.

Evident by his absence was Draco Malfoy. Since the death of his father, Draco turned very quiet and refrained from voicing his opinions. "It's probably his mother's influence," Daphne told the Potters. "She's originally a Black and she reverted to that name, with the blessing of Lord Black, as soon as the mourning period was over. Now Draco is Lord Malfoy, but since most of his father's connections died along with his father, he can't use them. Besides, his knowledge and understanding in politics is quite lacking. Nobody expected him to need such knowledge when so young."

Harry didn't mind. He was just glad not to be bothered by the blond boy.

His relative peace was shattered as soon as they reached the Great Hall. When he walked in he noticed an additional table set behind and above the staff table. It was more elegant than the other tables and two of the chairs were gilded and upholstered with gold threaded fabrics. He sighed, "Here goes our relative anonymity."

While his friends went to sit at their respective house tables, Harry looked uncertain about what to do. Hermione encouraged him. "You knew it was going to come to this, and quite soon at that. Now, as Lord Hogwarts, you need to take your rightful position and start leading the school in the right direction."

He sighed again. "I know. It doesn't mean I have to like it, does it?"

Hermione smiled reassuringly. "You don't have to like it, but it would turn much easier if you tried."

Harry mock glared at her for a moment and then smiled hesitantly. "I can't promise more than saying that I'll try."

Before they even moved another step, a house-elf popped in front of them. "Welcome, Lord and Lady Hogwarts. Please follow me to your designated table. Master and Mistress should take their assigned places to let the proceedings begin," it said, bowing slightly.

"Do you know what we're expected to do?" Harry asked.

The house elf straightened. "Topsy will stay hidden near master and help as needed. Now, please follow Topsy to your places."

Harry looked at Hermione questioningly. She only smiled bemusedly, grabbed his hand and they both followed the elf to the new table. As they approached, Harry noticed that there were some additional seats there with room enough for about eight more diners. "Who are these seats for?" he asked.

"For your advisers and friends, Lord Hogwarts. You may invite whoever you want to join you," the elf answered.

The two had a quick silent consultation. "Please invite Neville, Daphne and Susan to join us," he told the elf.

Both Potters felt a bit uncomfortable to take their seats. These chairs were way too extravagant for their tastes, but since the headmaster's chair was almost as extravagant, it seemed right for the owners' chairs to be more so. Harry sighed, but still held the chair for Hermione to sit down before taking his place at her side.

With their closest friends joining them at the table, they could just be themselves for a short while, until everybody was seated. The headmaster then stood up and turned around. "Lord Hogwarts, we're ready to start the welcome feast, with your permission."

Harry wasn't sure what was expected of him, but Hermione seemed to better understand. She whispered in his mind and then he stood up and spoke. "Welcome, students and staff of Hogwarts. Let the new school year begin!"

His voice sounded loud and clear although no spell was used. Harry silently wondered if Hermione cast _"_ _Sonorus"_ or maybe it was something about the school itself.

Dumbledore smiled, as if this was what he had expected and then turned back to the students. Harry didn't pay much attention to the sorting, quietly talking with his friends. He was almost surprised when the table suddenly filled with food.

Once the meal was over, Dumbledore stood again. He first turned a questioning glance at Harry, who just shrugged and waved his hand in a "continue" gesture. The headmaster then turned to the students.

"As you can all see, we've gained another table, one of higher status then the staff table. There wasn't such a table at Hogwarts for many hundreds of years and it was a big surprise when we found we needed it again. As some of you may have deduced, this table is reserved for the owners of the school. For many generations, the owners were not known or not available. You should know that the owners can control the school only when the heirs of all four founders can agree to work together. Since Ravenclaw's only known daughter died childless, it was assumed that such a situation would never occur."

He stopped for a moment to let the students vent their surprise before going on. "It turns out that our knowledge was lacking. Rowena had another child, a squib, whose mere existence was wiped from our collective memory, although, after searching some ancient documents, that child was known to all at the time. Still, not having enough magic, once he grew up, he had to learn to live as a Muggle and eventually left the magical world and adopted a new name – Evans. None of his descendants was magical until a generation ago, when Lily Evans proved to be a powerful and smart witch. Her son inherited the position, along with the Gryffindor position, inherited through his father and the Slytherin position, by conquest. You all know him as Harry Potter. Interestingly, his wife was discovered to have inherited another line that was considered lost – the Hufflepuff one. Now the two together have the ownership of Hogwarts and are the highest authority at school. Please welcome them properly."

Dumbledore started clapping. Most of the teachers joined him immediately and then the Gryffindor students, followed by the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs. Most of the Slytherin students seemed undecided, but a few were among the first to join the clapping, dragging others along, until more than half that house was also clapping. Harry was sure this was due to the Slytherins trying to become close to whoever had the power.

"You must speak now," Hermione urged him.

Harry frowned momentarily. He then sighed and stood up. With a mischievous smile he took Hermione's hand, making her stand at his side. Both bowed slightly at the cheers. Harry then lifted his hand for silence.

He was surprised that silence came almost immediately. He was still unsure about what he could say.

'Thank them first and then set the rules against bullying and bigotry,' he sensed Hermione.

Harry bowed his head momentarily. "Thank you all for this warm welcome. I must admit that I wasn't ready for this position and it was as much a surprise for me as for you, although I've already had a few weeks to get accustomed to it."

He noticed some smirks. These were probably the ones who understood what getting magically wed at his age meant. He didn't let it disturb him. "I'm sure you're all wondering what this change may mean for you and for Hogwarts. I assure you that whatever changes we'll introduce will all be done with the benefit of the students in mind. With this thought, though, we must introduce an immediate change. Bullying has always been forbidden, but no real penalty associated with it. That is changing now! Starting immediately, bullying will no longer be tolerated in any form by either students or staff. Student bullies will be severely punished. First offense would cost them a week's detention, cleaning bathrooms or animal pens with no magic. Second offense would cost them a month of suspension and possibly the loss of the whole school year. Third time offenders will be expelled."

He waited a moment for the whispering to die down. "We're going to be very tough on anybody causing harm to other students, even if only verbally. This is a school, not a war zone and you should all behave appropriately. That also means that no prank should humiliate the victim and certainly not harm the victim, or it would be considered bullying. Of course, any staff member who exercises bullying will be fired immediately. Teachers are paid to teach, not to belittle or to bully their students."

He then smiled at his audience. "I don't think that most of you will have any problems with these changes, and those who are affected – tough luck. I wish you all a very peaceful and productive school year."

He noticed Hermione's beaming smile even before he fully sat back. The students were silent for a moment, and then Colin Creevey started clapping, and was soon joined by most of the students. The Weasley twins looked very pensive while clapping, as did a few Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws. Only a handful of Slytherins refrained from clapping. Harry didn't mind. They were all from dark families, as far as he knew. He didn't need nor want their support.

The whole Quidditch team swarmed him as soon as the students started leaving the hall, as did a few students from other houses, all congratulating him for his new position and for the new rules.

"You've now given us a new challenge, but it can only help us create funnier pranks," the Weasley twins told him.

Harry smiled reassuringly at them. "I'm sure it would also be more rewarding to know that more people laughed and nobody was harmed in any way."

By the time they were shown to their new lodging, both Potters were too exhausted to do anything but fall promptly asleep.


	46. Luna

**46-Luna**

Dumbledore wasn't happy. Not at all. While Harry hadn't yet undermined his authority, just mentioning teachers bullying students was a very evident hint that nobody could miss. And then, expelling bullies – didn't he know that they needed another chance? Well, to be honest, it was only after they failed two chances before, but how could they be redeemed?

While he fumed about these missed chances, he couldn't honestly say these changes were not welcome for the school. He knew these were long overdue. In a way, he had let the school deteriorate just for the chance to save a few misguided souls. Each miss pained him tremendously, but could he honestly say that redeeming the very few was worth the price paid by others? He knew he'd never been a good judge of that. Ever since he failed to redeem Grindelwald he felt as if he didn't put enough effort in redeeming that brilliant youth. Was that reason enough to subject others to injustice just for the chance to redeem a few? He wished he could give an honest answer to that.

Still, he had some more urgent matters to tackle. He needed to restructure the point system to make it truly fair and not depend on some teachers' whims. That was also long overdue, mainly due to his obsession on redeeming Severus. The poor child should have realized that once he bore that mark, his fate was sealed. Albus only wished he could have found a way to remove that mark before it became too late.

He wondered what changes this new ownership would bring. True, the school was long overdue for some changes and he had failed in not introducing change at a slow rate, as appropriate for the very conservative British Wizarding world. Now, he doubted it would be a slow change. Youth had no patience, he knew from long personal experience, and the changes would be very swift, he was sure. He wasn't too sure about how he could adapt to such changes. Well, he had no choice if he wanted to keep his job, that was now very uncertain. He'd have to try his best. It was no longer just the chance to influence Harry Potter. He had nowhere to go, if that happened. The house he had inherited along with his brother had been neglected for close to a century and was probably inhabitable. For more years than he cared to count, Hogwarts had been his home. He just couldn't contemplate losing it. Besides, if Albus lost his position as headmaster, he was quite sure to lose his other positions shortly after. He'd do whatever he could to keep his job.

\/\/\/

The first week of the year passed with no problems, although a few students tried to tease the Potters for being married or for owning the school. It was all done in good nature. Nobody dared act maliciously towards the couple that could expel them from school.

Actually, Hogwarts started feeling much nicer than before. At first, Harry thought this was mainly due to him living with Hermione as a married couple, sharing a bed and enjoying matrimonial bliss each night and some mornings too, but he then noticed that other students also felt that way.

"I don't feel as stressed as before," Neville told them. "I hadn't suffered any physical bullying before, but just those nasty remarks. Now I feel more at ease."

But some didn't feel that way. The Potters were just finishing their morning exercise when they found a girl wearing only a flimsy nightgown and no shoes or slippers, sleeping on the ground at the shore of the lake, shivering not quite lightly.

The girl opened her eyes as soon as they stopped near her. Hermione noticed and was quick to ask her, "What are you doing here? It's too cold to spend the night outside. Don't you know?"

The girl tried to shrug, but her tremors made it difficult to notice. "It's nothing. I need to sleep here many nights."

"And why is that?" Harry asked while Hermione cast a warming charm on the girl.

"The Nargles take my things many times and lock me out when I start looking for them. They usually return them after a few weeks," the girl answered.

"We shall see about that," Harry answered, quite firmly. "Now, I think you should visit the infirmary to make sure you're alright and Hermione will bring you some clothes. What's your name and your house?"

"Please don't bother. The Nargles may get nasty if someone interferes," the girl pleaded. She then noticed the determined look on both Potters and sighed. "I'm Luna Lovegood, second year Ravenclaw, although most people call me Loony."

"That's bullying!" Harry fumed, "and it's forbidden. I'll make sure that whoever calls you that name is punished appropriately. Now, you can lean on me on the way to the infirmary."

Hermione conjured a blanket and wrapped it around Luna, adding another warming charm, gaining herself a thankful smile. She then moved swiftly towards the Ravenclaw tower while Harry accompanied Luna.

A short while later, Hermione joined them at the infirmary, where both Luna and Harry were enjoying hot chocolate while another cup was waiting for her. Luna drank her beverage slowly and then took the clothes that Hermione brought and moved to a partition to change. Hermione made sure that the girl was far enough not to hear them and then cast a silence ward before turning to Harry. "Her dorm mates are horrible to her. I had to threaten them with expulsion for them to bring her things back. Some were even taken by older girls. I think we need to address this problem during breakfast."

"Do you think her head-of-house knows?" Harry asked.

She didn't hesitate. "I doubt it. Professor Flitwick would not have let them act that way. I think Luna doesn't complain, fearing retaliation." She then gave it another thought. "I think we can ask the portraits in the Ravenclaw dorms to report who was involved. Since we are the owners, they are obliged to tell us if we ask them."

"We'll do that and make sure the bullies are punished!"

Luna returned a short while later, properly dressed and looking recovered from her nightly adventure. Harry turned to her. "Luna, I need to know the names of all those students that took part in your bullying. Such behavior is no longer tolerated at Hogwarts."

The girl hesitated. She clearly didn't want to worsen her position by angering the bullies. Hermione noticed. "Luna, if we let them continue, it will only get worse. Besides, I've already found some of them just by trying to collect your clothes. It will be much better if we learn it all from you at once than having to find the information piece by piece."

Luna sighed. She then took the parchment and quill that Hermione conjured and started writing names. Although none of the Potters knew all the names of Ravenclaw students, just by noticing the number of names it became clear that the problem crossed year and gender boundaries. When Luna finished writing, it looked like a third of Ravenclaw students were involved, making Harry quite furious. He still tried to keep his temper in check. "Would you like us to accompany you back to your dorm?" he asked.

Luna giggled. "You're a boy. You can't come to the girls' dorms. Besides, I think you need to change, unless you want to go like this to breakfast."

Harry grimaced, realizing that both he and Hermione were sweaty and were wearing muggle exercise clothing which wasn't suitable for breakfast in the Great Hall, certainly not at the high table.

"Will you be safe if you go there alone?" he asked.

Luna shrugged. "Maybe, but I don't think I'll go there. I'll wait for you near the Great Hall, if you don't mind."

"In that case, you can come to our apartment and wait there. It's more comfortable, I think," Hermione suggested.

Luna beamed a smile at her. "I don't mind coming along."

Indeed, Luna walked with them and waited in the entrance hall of their apartment, browsing through some of the ancient books that were there. She then walked at their side to the great hall.

"Why don't you join us at our table?" Harry asked.

"Isn't that table reserved for your family and friends?"

"Of course, but I hope you'd like to be our friend, Luna."

Her smile was all the answer he needed before leading her to the high table and letting her sit at his left while Hermione sat at his right.

The staff table filled slowly, with each member turning to the owner's table and bowing or mumbling "Good Morning" before sitting. When Flitwick came in, Harry motioned him to come sit with them. The short professor was surprised but seemed delighted to do so.

As soon as he sat adjacent to Hermione, Harry asked him, "What do you know about bullying in the Ravenclaw dorms?"

The professor looked surprised. "I know nothing about any bullying there. Nobody has ever complained since I'm the head of house."

Harry sighed. "Victims of bullies don't usually complain, fearing retaliation, if the bullies are not severely punished. This has been the norm until we took over, but people are still afraid. You see, we found Luna sleeping outside, on the ground, wearing only a night gown. She could get very ill that way, and we understand that this was not the first time."

Hermione took over. "I went to her dorm to bring her some clothes and had to confront her dorm mates to get her things back. Some of the older students were also involved."

Flitwick looked furious. "I'll investigate this thoroughly, and I'll make sure the perpetrators are fully punished, Ravenclaw should be the house of the studious, not the bullies!"

"We already have a list, if you like," Harry offered.

"Keep it! We may compare it after I finish my investigation. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a House meeting to set." Flitwick nodded to all present and moved swiftly to the hall, stopping at the Ravenclaw table.

"Have you seen his expression?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "I wouldn't like that furious determination directed at me. You know he was a dueling champion before becoming a teacher, don't you?"

He then turned to Luna. "Please join us at this table from now on. I think you'll feel better here, with friends."

Luna smiled brilliantly at him. "I also think I will."

\/\/\/

It turned out that Flitwick set the House meeting after the last lesson of the afternoon, leaving him enough time until dinner to start his investigation and the punishment. When Luna joined the Potters for dinner, she had a lot to tell them.

"The professor called me to stand at his side. He then told the students how you found me this morning and that I didn't give him any names. He then asked who was involved in taking my stuff and locking me out. At first nobody stepped forward. He then said that Hermione found out some of the bullies and they should better step forward or their punishment would be doubled. One by one, all my dorm mates stepped forward and then the third year girls and some older ones too, along with a few boys. Flitwick was appalled. He took fifty points for each bully, leaving Ravenclaw in a deficit of points, and gave each two weeks detention with either Hagrid, cleaning the pens, or with Filch, cleaning toilets. He also demoted the prefects, since it was their duty to prevent such behavior."

"He did well. Did he catch all the bullies?" Harry asked.

"I think so. There were twelve names in the list that I gave you. He found twenty-two. I wasn't even aware of some. They probably only helped the others," Luna told them.

"I hope they won't try anything with you," Hermione noted.

Luna dismissed the idea. "The professor made sure they understood that it was their deeds that caused the problems, not me. 'You don't have to like her or the way she talks and acts, but you have to respect her rights just the way you want others to respect your rights. If anybody as much as speaks threateningly at her, they will be expelled. No bullies will stay in Ravenclaw for as long as I head it!' He looked really frightening."

\/\/\/

It turned out alright, although not immediately. Two days after the house meeting, Luna's dorm mates apologized, some with honest tears in their eyes. Some accepted the blame, explaining that Luna's weird ideas antagonized them. Others said they just couldn't stand the social pressure. Luna was kind enough to accept all the apologies. The other students took a bit longer to think and to accept the blame, but they all apologized within a few more days. It would still take most of the fall term for Ravenclaw to start catching up with the point loss.

The incident could not be kept secret, if only due to the massive point loss. The whole school was made aware that the new policy about bullying was very real.


	47. School Matters

**47-School Matters**

Dumbledore wasn't sure what to think about the Potters. His initial fear about swift changes was proven untrue. Except for the zero tolerance for bullying, they made no change in school policies for more than a month. There was that sorry incident about the Lovegood girl, but it was all solved without needing any interference. Well, not quite. Some of the old pureblood families protested about limiting their children from "acting according to their position". The headmaster felt quite smug to tell them that bullying was not right, no matter what one's position was. Besides, that policy was set by the owners, so he could do nothing.

One family, in particular, felt very strongly about it. The Edgecombe matriarch insisted on meeting the owners and expressing her protest. Dumbledore thought it could be interesting, no matter how it turned out.

When Harry was presented with the request he looked at Hermione. A short silent consultation later, he smiled mischievously. "We'll accept her in the Great Hall during Dinner, two days from now."

Dumbledore wondered what that smile meant. Having already seen such a smile on the face of James Potter, when the Marauders had played their pranks, he felt quite sure that Mrs. Edgecombe would regret ever raising the subject. He would make sure not to miss that meeting.

Indeed, Mrs. Edgecombe arrived just on time, a few minutes after everybody was getting busy with their meal. She scanned the Great Hall, as if looking for Lord Hogwarts, and then turned to the staff table, dismissing the additional table where she could only see a few children. "I'm here to meet Lord Hogwarts," she said, turning to the headmaster.

Dumbledore hid a smile and waved at the owner's table, as if that was self-evident.

The woman stiffened, looking more tense than before. "Lord Hogwarts?" she asked, not quite as confident as before, scanning the children as if trying to see who was the most impressive one. Harry felt sure she would be surprised, once she found out.

He let her scan the table twice before he stood up. Although he had a good idea who this woman might be, if only due to her daughter looking a lot like her, he feigned ignorance. "I'm Lord Hogwarts. Who are you?"

"I'm Lady Edgecombe, of course," she said pompously.

"And you came here to…?" he prompted her.

"I want to protest your rule for bullying. Some families should be above such rules."

Harry tried to look pensive. "Let me see if I understand you correctly. You want your daughter to not be subjected to this rule?"

She smiled triumphantly. "Of course! In her position, she should be allowed to act as she likes."

Harry looked at Hermione and they both smiled. "Alright. Let me announce this to the whole school." He pointed his wand at himself and said " _Sonorus_ " although his voice carried nicely even before. "Let it be known that Marietta Edgecombe is exempt from the bullying rule. She may bully whoever she wants and everybody else may bully her as well."

He cast " _Finite_ " at himself and turned to the woman. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

She looked furious. "You actually made her a target! That's not what I was asking for!"

He shrugged benignly. "Rules should apply to all. If I take her out of this rule, it should apply in both directions, don't you agree?"

She almost sputtered. "Why should anybody be allowed to bully my daughter?"

He shrugged. "Why should she be allowed to bully anybody? I think that the higher one's position is, the better one should behave, setting an example for those of lower position. Anything else would be counter-productive in the long run."

"How will she show her higher position then?" The woman looked really confused.

"By acting nicely to everybody, by helping whoever needs help and by apologizing in case she harmed somebody, even if inadvertently."

The woman felt indignant. Didn't the prat understand who she was? "We, Edgecombe, never apologize!" she spatted.

Harry looked contemptuously at her. "Well, that explains your plummeting status. You see, everybody makes mistakes, occasionally. Smart people apologize for their mistakes and learn to do better. Ones… not as smart, keep believing they're always right, and never learn, eventually losing status, positions, and money. Are you sure that none of your family has ever made a mistake worthy of apology?"

Mrs. Edgecombe was no longer sure how to act. Her position seemed to have no effect. Well, it wasn't really significant, to be honest. Her declaration of never apologizing seemed to have turned against her. Yet this so-called-Lord was only a child, not even as old as her daughter. Still, there was only one answer she could give, although it wasn't what she would have liked. "No, I can't be sure of that."

"And you claim to never apologize?! Well, I pity you and your family. If you don't change your attitude, I doubt this name would carry any weight in another generation. I suggest you learn empathy, thinking before acting and taking responsibility for your deeds, unless you want your family to become insignificant very soon."

Mrs. Edgecombe felt frustrated. This was not what she had intended to happen. The boy should have crumbled under her will, not the other way round. And yet she could find no fault in his logic. Her family had very few friends, and even they were not quite close. She had no friends at work, neither had her husband. Could that be due to their attitude? Well, she could think of that later. At the moment, she had to save what little honor she still had. "You gave me a lot to think of, Milord," she said. "I now believe you should leave the anti-bullying rule as it was before I came here."

Harry smiled. He raised his voice to be heard and declared, "The rules against bullying are reverted to the way they were before the meal, meaning that nobody is allowed to bully anybody."

He turned back to Mrs. Edgecombe. "Is that satisfactory?"

She nodded, not quite sure how this whole event turned so humiliating. "I hope I didn't disturb your meal too much."

Harry smiled and waved his hand dismissively. "I'm glad to help. Good evening."

On her way out, the woman passed near the Ravenclaw table and said something to her daughter, who didn't seem happy at all.

Later that evening, they visited Sirius.

"You've done well. A prank worthy of the Marauders!" Sirius congratulated them.

Harry felt a bit proud of himself. "She needed to understand that one's actions have consequences. Besides, some humility wouldn't hurt her. Thinking that being of high status allows bullying! Such nonsense!"

"Unfortunately, too many agree with her. Many of the old families feel like they should be above the laws; that the laws are only for the common folk," Sirius explained.

"Well, they're due for a painful awakening. This attitude is what helps Dark Lords rise. I won't tolerate it at school, and once we get our Wizengamot seats, I won't tolerate it there either."

Sirius lifted his hand to stop Harry from going into a tirade. "Don't try to chew more than you can swallow. Such changes take time and should better be handled carefully, or they may provoke a backlash, making things worse. You know I'll help you, but please refrain from rushing in. That may not help you reach your goal earlier."

Harry sighed. "I know you're right, but it's so difficult to be patient with this type of problem. Had people done what's right, these problems should have never existed!"

Sirius smiled humorlessly. "Welcome to the real world! Still, I think you've achieved a very significant change at school in a very short time, and you even handled the protest very nicely. Now, don't you have some homework to finish?"

It was Hermione who responded to this. "Do we know her?"

Sirius started changing colors. "What do you mean?"

Hermione smiled. "You usually like us to stay here even way after curfew. The only reason you may have to rush us out is that you expect a visitor soon. Do we know her?"

Sirius tried to regain control of his face color. "You're sometimes too smart for your own good. And no, I don't think you know her. She went to Auror training along with me, but chose to become a healer instead."

"Are you still 'just playing the field' or do you have other intentions?" she insisted.

Sirius changed colors again. "I'm not sure. I didn't think it would turn more than a few meetings, but we've been dating for two months already and I don't feel like I want that to stop. I miss her as soon as we part, but I'm not sure how she feels."

"Why don't you ask her? She certainly likes you, at least, or she wouldn't bother to keep meeting you," Hermione advised.

Sirius became impatient. "Alright, alright! Now go! I need to get ready. Good night!"

Both Potters left his apartment giggling widely.

\/\/\/

With his group of friends including members of all four houses, Harry started thinking of how he could help others gain friends from different houses. There were several obstacles to such an idea. First – the point system. It went by houses, practically forcing competition in a way that opposed friendship. The Quidditch games were even a fiercer competition, but each team only played three games, so it wasn't too bad. And then there were the long tables in the Great Hall, keeping students with their own houses, although there was no rule disallowing them to sit at other tables.

Harry didn't feel that changing the point system could be done without much more consideration, backed up by some research. He wouldn't dare cancel the Quidditch games, although some change there might also be beneficial. He needed to think some more of that. As for the seating… There was really no need to keep the house tables, except for the welcome feast and the goodbye one. Maybe once or twice more each year. Otherwise, why not let people mingle? That would mean removing the house tables, that practically dictated separation, and replacing them with much smaller tables to seat mixed groups. Yes, that seemed just right!

Although he felt sure that Hermione was aware of his thoughts, he discussed his idea with her. "I thought that replacing the long house-tables with much smaller tables for most of the meals would help inter-house relationships. What do you say?"

Hermione didn't need any time to consider his idea. "It should work, I believe. We can set round tables with chairs, that are much more comfortable than the long benches, and let each table seat six to twelve people. We should use several sizes, to accommodate smaller or larger groups without leaving too many unused seats." She then smiled. "People may still sit in house groups, but not for long. If we make sure to not have many more available seats than we have students, they will be forced to share."

"Shall we announce the change at dinner?" he asked.

Hermione gave it some consideration. "I think we should let the headmaster do it. We may even be able to make him come with the idea, if we play it right. He'll feel better about it and we'll still get what we want."

Harry was surprised by her cunning. "You should have been a Slytherin, so it seems."

She shrugged. "The hat considered it, but knowing who else was there, it didn't seem the best possibility. It also considered Ravenclaw, but my courage and my impulsiveness didn't make it a good fit."

He smiled. "Well, I'm glad you were sorted to Gryffindor. How else could we become so close?"

She patted his hand. "We were very close even before the sorting. Don't you remember the hat referring to us as mates? Besides, we could join each other in bed even if in different houses. Still, it's better that we stayed together this way."

Harry smiled, feeling his love surge. "I really love you, you know?"

Hermione smiled mischievously. "Why don't we go to bed and show each other how deep our love is?"

Harry didn't think he had a reason to object.

\/\/\/

They talked to Dumbledore later. Hermione was able to raise some questions in a way that directed the old man to their ideas, making him feel like it was his own insight. They then refined the idea, just the way they had discussed it in their apartment. All three were sure this change would bring better relations between the houses and a more relaxed atmosphere at school.


	48. Staff Meeting

**48-Staff Meeting**

The new seating at the Great Hall passed with no objections. It looked like almost nobody cared for the old seating scheme, especially since the new one was way more comfortable. At first, most students continued to sit in house groups, but within a few weeks, most tables had a mixture of houses. As people got to know each other on a personal basis, the colors of their robe-trimmings became irrelevant.

With their position becoming more acceptable, Hermione thought it was time to escalate their involvement in school matters. "I think we should take part in staff meetings. Maybe not each and every time, but once a month or whenever anything of importance for the whole school is discussed."

Harry considered the idea. "It could become weird, since we're still students here. I don't think we should be involved in anything concerning individual students."

"Of course, dear. We only need to involve ourselves with major decisions, with policy setting and plans for the future. We'll have enough of the day-to-day managing problems when we're older," Hermione reassured him.

Harry sighed. "Then, we need to talk to the headmaster again. He won't like it, I'm sure. He's too accustomed to getting things done his way. Maybe we should present it as a way to lighten his burden. After all, he's not young anymore."

Indeed, that conversation didn't go too well, despite Dumbledore liking the idea of not shouldering so much responsibility. He felt like he was losing control of "his school". That was unacceptable to him. After a while of fruitless conversations, Harry decided to act bluntly.

"Headmaster, you know well enough that this school has never been your property nor your full responsibility. You always had the board to tackle with. The board could easily remove you from your position at any time. We can now do it just the same. We appreciate your knowledge and your commitment, but some things are no longer your responsibility – they are ours, and we intend to take them seriously. I'd really like us to work together for the betterment of our society, but if you keep hindering our efforts then you'll force us to replace you. Is that what you want?"

Dumbledore grimaced. Nobody had talked to him so bluntly for many years. He had forgotten what it felt to be on the receiving side of such behavior. Now he had to decide if he could swallow his pride for the benefit of the school or find himself out of job. Logically, that was not a hard decision to make. Emotionally, that was a different ballgame. "Why are you making this so difficult?" he asked in a complaining tone.

"I don't think it's so difficult, Headmaster," Hermione talked. "With the board not quite functional, you got accustomed to deciding everything by yourself, yet that is not the right way to do things. A single person, even one of great knowledge and the best intentions, cannot always be aware of everything. Consulting with others, sharing the burden and the responsibilities can help you and the school much more than keeping everything close to your chest. It may even become more gratifying, once you let it happen. Don't forget that we're both still students and we can't spend too much time on managing the school. We only want to set directions and overall policies. It's you and the staff who need to make them into a reality, to point at obstacles and pitfalls, and to help surpass them. We all need to cooperate for the benefit of the school."

It didn't take much longer for the old man to agree, although grudgingly. He liked his position; he liked his authority; he liked the way almost everybody looked up to him. Giving in to these demands would allow him to continue enjoying his roles, although he would have to share a bit with these youngsters. He could do it.

Besides, maybe he could still gain a bit of influence on Potter. It didn't seem as important as before, certainly not as urgent. With the demise of the Death Eaters and possibly their master too, that prophecy seemed to become irrelevant. He still wondered how it could have been, since Harry had certainly not killed Voldemort directly, as he thought it needed to happen, based on the prophecy. Well, prophecies could have different meanings than the obvious, and he might have perused the wrong meaning. He could only watch and try to interpret the events. Hopefully, he could stay close enough to Potter to gain some influence if and when it was needed.

\/\/\/

The first staff meeting they attended seemed quite boring, at first. Each teacher gave a progress report, divided by years, and compared to the curriculum. Most were close enough to plan and could continue the same way. Yet the Potters noticed something else – the curriculum itself was outdated on several subjects. Astronomy and Muggle studies seemed to suffer most. Another problem was Divination.

"Are you current with all the advances in astronomy that the Muggles achieved during the last few decades?" they asked the astronomy teacher.

"They have? I know nothing about this."

Hermione sighed. "I'll ask my parents to send us a few Astronomy chronicles and a book about modern astronomy. I believe you'll find them enlightening."

The teacher seemed content. Dumbledore had never considered modernizing her knowledge or her equipment. She found that she liked the new owners the more they got involved in the details. She was previously considering looking for a better job. With this new attitude, she thought she might wait a bit longer before deciding.

A short glance at the Muggle Studies curriculum showed it to be almost a century behind the time. "Horseless carriages" was the latest invention mentioned. Films, radio, and television were not even mentioned, and certainly not atomic energy, nuclear bombs, and space exploration. "This needs a total revision," Harry told the staff.

The teacher, a pureblood witch, didn't understand why. "The curriculum was updated only a century ago. There can't be much change since, I'm sure!"

"When was the last time you visited the muggle world?" Hermione countered.

"Why should I?" the teacher asked indignantly.

"Well, how can you teach something that you have no experience with? Didn't you see the train station when you were a student, at least?" Hermione insisted.

"I've always used the Floo directly to the platform, bypassing the muggle section." The teacher said it as a matter of fact.

"Then how do you know what's relevant and what isn't? The muggle world is changing much faster than the magical one, you should know. Even considering only the last fifty years, the changes were tremendous. Are you aware of airplanes? Of landing on the moon? Of exploring other planets? What about computers, television, the internet? Do you even have an idea of what they are?" Hermione tore into her.

"You're surely exaggerating!" the teacher said. Some others nodded in agreement.

"Not at all. Just go to any muggle bookstore in London and ask for books about space exploration, about transportation, about communication, and about modern warfare. You're due to some unpleasant surprises, I'm sure. Go visit the cinema and play in a game arcade; visit an electronics shop. Take a day free to do it and then come tell me what you saw." This was actually a command, although Hermione tried to make it sound more like a suggestion. "Actually, I think most of you could benefit from such a day a few times each year. Mr. Black, I'm sure you can enlighten them a bit."

Sirius looked smug. He would have been in no better situation, had he grown up like his family had intended. Luckily, he met Potter and then Evans, and lately – Hermione, now Lady Potter. He wasn't sure if he was fully aware of all the facts, but he knew much more than most of these teachers put together. He looked around, enjoying the attention, before he spoke. "As you all know, I've spent several years away from both Muggle and Magical world. When I came back, the magical world was about the same. Whatever changes happened were negligible. Most were only about who occupied which position. The muggle world, though, had changed tremendously. They had faster airplanes, better and safer cars, smaller and more powerful computers. Even the language changed to accommodate new technologies. I'm no expert in that, of course, but even the superficial changes took me quite a while to get accustomed to. I don't even pretend to get the deeper meaning of most."

The teachers looked surprised and pensive. A few even seemed somewhat offended, although Harry couldn't see why. Dumbledore looked very pensive for a few seconds, and then he seemed to steer himself out of it. He turned to the Potters. "Can you guide us in small groups, so that we can get acquainted with the current muggle world. It looks like I'm not the only one who's lost contact with it."

Hermione and Harry had a quick silent consultation before Hermione answered. "I think my parents may be better guides. They know more than us about the muggle world and they can relate to you as equals, not as children talking to adults. I'll have to contact them to get their approval, but I think they will be able to dedicate two or three weekends to such 'field trips.' I'll let you know in advance when they're available and how to get ready."

With this subject covered, for the time being, the only matter left was Divination.

"Can you tell us what the students can gain from attending your class?" Harry asked.

Professor Trelawny, the Divination teacher, didn't like the interrogation, but had no choice except to answer. "They learn how to use different tools used for predicting the future and how to interpret them."

"Don't they need a special talent for that? As far as I know, only ones who have seer abilities can even use these tools. For others, according to the books, the results will be meaningless," Hermione questioned.

"Well, of course…. One needs the Inner Eye to be able to make any useful predictions," Trelawny agreed.

"So, basically, it's a waste of time for most of the students, since very few have such abilities," Hermione arrived at the natural conclusion. "How many students have you found to have this gift?"

Trelawny didn't like it, but still tried to speak truthfully. "It's not easy to detect. Some seers may not show their talents for years and then suddenly have a prophecy, a vision, or some other way of predicting the future, and then stop for some more years. I don't think I've met more than one or two with a gift for the subject since I came here."

Hermione sighed. "Doesn't that mean it's useless to try and teach Divination, especially since you say it can't be taught to ones without the gift? Maybe it would be better to study the various ways to interpret information gained from Divination. I know that most prophecies, for example, can be interpreted in several ways. Many times, the most common interpretations prove to be totally wrong."

Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably on his chair at hearing this.

Trelawny looked confused. "How can I do that?"

Hermione was in her element now. "You could find the text of various prophecies, show the most common interpretation and discuss alternative ones, and then explain what really happened and which interpretation was shown to be the correct one. This way, your students will get a better understanding of the benefits and the limits of Divination, regardless of having the talents for it or not."

Even Dumbledore looked surprised. He expected the Potters to simply get rid of the discipline as a study subject. Their way was was much more insightful than expected.

Trelawny also seemed surprised. "I'm not sure. I must think some more about it," she said.

"Alright. Whatever changes we may want to make can wait until the end of the fall term. It would be too confusing for the students to change course in mid-term," Harry agreed. "Please let us know what you decide before the winter vacation."

It was a very subdued group that left the meeting. Each member of the staff had a lot to think of and to adjust to. The Potters hoped this would not prove to be too difficult. They had only begun the process of change.

* * *

 **A.N.** It may take longer than usual to come up with the next chapter. My muse seems to wander. Hopefully, she returns to this story soon.


End file.
